The Royal Romance - Riley's Story
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: The Royal Romance, novelized and told from the POV of the main character. Note that this story will follow the general plot with the Prince as the love interest, but not all scenes will necessarily be included.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1 - Once Upon a Time

_Author's Note: Lord help me, I'm obsessed with this stupid game, and no story has captured me like The Royal Romance. I cannot get enough of it, so I've had to add my own narrative to the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

I hadn't lived in New York long, but as I hauled trash to the dumpster, I realized I had already gotten used to the sight of the city's enormous rats. My co-worker, Daniel, yelped as he pointed one out.

"Aw, Daniel," I said sweetly, "He's just trying to get by. Just like us."

Daniel didn't seem convinced, and edged further from the pile of garbage where the rat in question was picking out dinner. At the same time, our manager, Gavin, stormed out the restaurant's back door, his face a twisted pretzel of anger. "Riley! Daniel!" He spat. "Quit slacking off over there!"

"You _told_ us to take out the garbage," I countered, my voice slightly challenging.

"And now I'm _telling _you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop chop!" He clapped his hands together, then gestured toward the door.

I sighed and followed Daniel and Gavin back inside. Gavin disappeared into the kitchen while Daniel ducked behind the counter. A dark, thin man in a _very_ fancy suit (I imagined it to be Armani, not that I'd know) snapped his fingers at me. He smiled charmingly, "Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!" He had a slight accent, British or something.

Just behind him, another man – broad-shouldered, dark-haired, denim-clad – spoke up. "Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it." No accent.

I smiled politely. "Just one moment, please, sirs." I turned to Daniel. One of us was about to go home for the night, while the other would be stuck waiting on these guys until they decided to stumble off to a club, or whatever their next stop was. I was ready to rock-paper-scissor it out, but as soon as I saw Daniel's face, I knew which of us was stuck.

"Riley, please," Daniel said, his eyes pleading. "Please take this one. I've got a date tonight, and I'll never make it out of here in time..."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. My only plans for the night were Netflix and cheap wine, but I couldn't help protesting a little. "You really want me to take the bachelor party?" The tips would probably be good, if I turned on the charm, but I wasn't sure if these guys would be the grabby sort, the dirty joke sort, or both, and I wasn't keen on finding out. But, I wasn't going to stand in the way of Daniel and his date, so I finally, I smiled and said, "I'm on it. At least the tips will be insane!"

Daniel grinned from ear to ear. "You're the best!"

Before I could reply, Gavin hissed from right behind me, causing me to jump. I swear that guy was a ninja; I never heard him coming. "Are you two _still_ talking? I've seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!" Daniel waved at me and disappeared to the back, and I headed over the the table. Three guys sat talking. Armani suit, Denim shirt, and a third guy I hadn't noticed before who looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model – in fact, I was pretty sure he was wearing an A&F polo. I put on my best smile and welcomed them. "Hello gentlemen," I said, "I'm Riley, and I'll be taking care of you this evening."

Abercrombie spoke up first, and I noticed he had the same accent as Armani suit guy, although maybe less pronounced. "Waitress, steaks for the table!"

I suppressed a groan – I had literally _just _said my name, and he still called me waitress! Plus, steaks? Did he even know where he was? But he wasn't even the worst of the three.

Armani spoke up next. "How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?"

My smile never faltered. "The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger."

Armani looked absolutely crest-fallen. "Dare I ask for your wine list?"

"We've got an excellent vintage house red..." I had to admit, I was enjoying this.

"House red?" Armani sputtered, as if I had just offered him a glass of water from the Hudson.

"It also comes in white." I offered, my voice far more chipper than it should have been.

Denim guy seemed to be in on the joke, because he was grinning as he spoke up, "We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey, and four deluxe burgers."

I nodded, then did a double-take. "Four?" I said, looking at the three men in front of me. Denim nodded behind me, and I turned to see Number Four…

...Who made my heart jump into my throat. I mean, all of these guys were pretty good-looking. But the guy who had just walked in was something else entirely. Dark hair and eyes. Strong jaw-line, _gorgeous_ smile. And a flawless olive complexion. For the first time, my perfect waitress smile faded, and I had to almost pick my jaw up off the floor. My brain completely shut off when he spoke, his words soft and graceful with that same faintly British accent. "Sorry I'm late," he said, sliding into the booth next to Denim guy. His eyes were still fixed on me. "Thank you for your patience, Miss..." he paused, and it took a beat for me to realize he was asking for my name.

"Riley!" I spat at last.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, Riley."

_Charmed_. Who talks like that? My stomach flip-flopped as I tried my best to answer him. "The...pleasure is all mine," I managed, and smiled – a real genuine smile, not my waitress smile. "Now that everyone's here, let me go put your order in. I'll be right back!" I turned on my heel and practically bounced into the kitchen to place the order.

After I brought out their whiskey, and later their burgers, there wasn't much left for me to do but wait. The men were happily chatting among themselves, and every so often a peal of laughter roared up from their table. But they didn't seem like a _bachelor party_. Since I didn't have any other tables to worry about (there were a few other patrons drinking, but things were really winding down for the night), I tried to stealthily watch the booth and figure out which one was getting married.

Denim guy was my pick. Mainly because my restaurant seemed like his kind of place. They seemed like good friends, even if the group was a little oddly matched. And, it was nice to watch a low-key bachelor party unfold like that. A couple times, I caught Number Four looking over at me, and I tried my best to not seem like I was staring at them. After dropping off their check, I busied myself cleaning off the last few tables and putting up chairs for the night. The place was closed, so I just had to wait for the guys to leave. I didn't want them to feel rushed, though; I was still hoping for a major tip.

As I was wiping off the bar top, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Number Four, smiling as charmingly as ever. "I think we're about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you...and apologize." I raised my eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He continued. "I know we kept you late, and my friends can be...demanding."

I shot a glance at Armani, but just shook my head. "Nothing I couldn't handle," I said with a smile.

Number Four nodded and returned my grin. "I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself. But, if you don't have any plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We're about to go to a club."

This was not something that I was used to. Sure, I got hit on by creeps at the bar all the time – that was jut part of the job. But this was...different. He was different. So, a little in spite of myself, I didn't automatically reject him, like I should have. Instead, I said, "Oh? Which one?" As if I knew any clubs. I wasn't exactly a club type person.

"We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We're not from around here."

"You don't say?" I smiled. I thought for a minute. I knew of one club that Daniel always talked about, called Kismet. But honestly, I had no desire to ever set foot in that place. Instead, I made a suggestion that probably wasn't wise. "I'd recommend...forgetting the club."

"Really?" He looked surprised, but intrigued.

"Yeah. There's this gorgeous secret cove by the beach I can show you all. It'd be a nice way to wind down the evening, and take in the Manhattan skyline."

He smiled broadly. "You know, that sounds perfect. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics. Lead the way!"

"Sure!" I looked down at my ill-fitting uniform and sneered. "Just let me finish up and get changed. I'll meet you guys out front."

I jumped into the break room and opened my locker. Thankfully, I had a change of clothes because I had come straight to work from a lunch date with a friend. I felt a little under-dressed in my dark jeans and purple top, but I threw on my leather jacket and shrugged. It would have to do. I slammed my locker closed and ran out front to meet…

I stopped short as I saw the group, realizing I didn't even know any of their names. I was starting to think twice about my plan to go to a secluded beach with four strange men, but then Number Four turned around and saw me, and his smile shut up the rational part of my brain.

He quickly introduced everyone – I guess he realized the same thing I did, that names were probably in order at this point in the evening. Denim guy became Drake. Armani was Tariq. And Abercrombie was Maxwell. "And I'm Liam," Number Four said at last.

"Riley," I said, extending my hand for a handshake.

"Yes, I remember," Liam said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. That threw me off, but it wasn't creepy like it might have been from someone else. Maybe it was his accent, or just the fact that he was so hot, but it was actually kind of a sweet gesture.

"Wow," Drake said, noticing me for the first time.

"Wow?" I asked, not sure if that was a good or bad exclamation.

"I...almost didn't recognize you." He chose his words carefully, which I thought might be further evidence that he was the one getting married soon.

Tariq spoke up as well, "That uniform wasn't doing you justice."

Okay, this was starting to get into traditional bachelor party territory. I shifted uncomfortably, looking down at my outfit.

"Yeah," Maxwell joined in. "The waitress is _hot!_"

Liam came to my rescue immediately, clearing his throat loudly. "Her name is Riley, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that."

Maxwell's grin instantly faded, and he looked like a scolded puppy. "Right. Sorry, Riley. I meant to say, you look lovely. Now let's get this party going!"

Drake grumbled, his arms crossed defensively across his chest. "So she's our tour guide now?"

Liam's voice was that of a skilled mediator. "Riley was kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favor, so play nice."

Drake thew his hands up as he turned toward the street, but said nothing. He climbed into a limo that was parked at the curb, and the rest of the guys followed shortly behind. Liam held the door open and gestured for me to get in.

"I don't want to get in the way, if the others don't want me around," I told him.

He shook his head, "Don't mind Drake, he's always like that. He's gonna love your idea."

"If you're sure," I said, and climbed into the limo. Liam settled into the seat next to me, and soon everyone had a glass of champagne in their hand. I gave the driver directions, and then Maxwell turned up the music, and we all sort of half-danced to the beat until we arrived at the beach.

As we clambered out of the limo and the guys saw where we were, I could see that Liam was right. Maxwell, Drake, and Tariq instantly ran towards the ocean, hollering and laughing. I heard Drake shout, "We should build a bonfire!"

"I'm not doing manual labor," Tariq replied.

"Sorry," Drake said, "I forgot who I was talking to. What I meant was, _I'll go build a bonfire._"

I laughed as I watched this exchange from the edge of the sand. Then, my attention turned towards Maxwell as he shouted, "This place is awesome! Skinny dipping!"

"Keep your pants on, Maxwell," Tariq yelped, his face flush.

I turned to Liam, who was still standing by my side. "Thank you," he said. "For bringing us here. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already."

I smiled up at him – did I mention how tall he was? Easily 6' 4". Towering above me. But the kindness in his face was obvious. He put me at ease. "I bet you're used to putting everyone else first," I said.

His face gave nothing away as he replied, "And why would you say that?"

I shrugged, looking out at his friends, splashing in the water. "I can tell. I'm good at reading people." I turned back to Liam, my whole body facing him. "Now, forget about your friends. What about you? Do you like it here?"

"I love it."

"It's my secret spot, so I'm really trusting you."

"I'll do my best to be worthy of that trust." His face was serious, and he stared right into my eyes. I felt like he was going to kiss me right then and there. But then, he smiled, saying, "Though there's just one problem. How am I supposed to buy you that drink?"

"Champagne in the limo wasn't enough?"

"Doesn't count," he said. "I didn't buy that."

I nodded in mock solemnity, then grinned. "You'll think of something. Or else, you'll just keep on owing me."

"Fair enough." He put his hands in his pockets and surveyed the beach. "So, what should _we_ do?"

"_We_ should climb up the cliff," I pointed to where the land jutted out over the water, a perfect spot for watching the view.

"Way up there?" He seemed surprised.

"Try to keep up!" I shouted, taking off running. I scrambled up the sheer cliff face, with Liam following close behind. By the time we reached the top, I was gasping for air. "Did...it!" I managed between breaths. I extended my hand and helped Liam up.

"Thanks," he said.

"So," I said. "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

I waved my hand to show off the panoramic view. "That view. Worth the climb, right?"

"Oh, definitely," he said, nodding with an appreciative smile. We both looked out for a few minutes, watching the moonlight play on the waves below as the wind moved through the clouds. Then I shivered.

"Cold?" Liam asked.

"Maybe just a little," I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"I see that the guys got the bonfire going. Let's head back down and warm up."

I nodded, and Liam took my hand as we carefully climbed back down to the sand. I sat down on a piece of driftwood near the fire, and Liam sat next to me. He held his hands out to the fire, warming them, and I followed his gaze to where his friends were playing in the water. I tugged my jacket tight around me and inched closer to the warmth of the fire.

"Tonight's been quite the adventure," Liam said after a long moment. "I never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You're really something else, aren't you?"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said, but my smile didn't quite reach my eyes. There was something in the wording of what he just said that bothered me, but I shrugged it off.

"Believe me," Liam continued, "It is. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I've had this entire vacation."

I am really good at self-deprecation, so my immediate response was, "I guess that means you haven't really been enjoying yourself very much."

"It's been wonderful, but there's something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here..." his voice trailed off.

"And what's that?" I prompted.

"It's...well...you're probably going to think it's silly, but I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty." He frowned. "It wasn't really in the guys' plan, so we just never got around to it. And now, it's my last day here..." He shook his head, clearing away the frown. "I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party."

And...there it was. My heart dropped, my breath catching in my throat. Liam didn't notice, but I barely heard him as he continued, "They've done their best, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

Disappointment mixed with embarrassment and anger as I answered him, though I tried to keep my voice casual. "Wait a second," I said, holding up my hand in a _time out_ signal. "It's _your_ bachelor party? You're pretty flirty for an engaged guy." I meant it to sound teasing, but it came out a little more bitter than I wanted. "I don't think your fiancee would be too happy about that."

"That's the funny thing," Liam said. "I actually don't know who I'm going to marry yet. Only that I'll have to pick my fiancee by the end of the year."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. _Did we time travel to Victorian times or something?_ I thought. _Or is this about some weird inheritance clause?_

Liam's frown was back and bigger than ever. "The truth is, Riley..." he paused and took a deep breath, afraid to finish his sentence. I gave him a look that said, _get on with it_, so he finally did, saying "I'm the Crown Prince of Cordonia."

I looked at him sideways, unsure if I should believe him. "You're a prince?" He nodded ruefully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Perhaps I should have been more upfront with you," he sighed. "But I'm not normally allowed to go around without the Royal Guard, and I was only allowed out on the condition that I kept my identity a secret." He picked up a rock and tossed it into the waves. He wasn't looking at me, and I almost felt like he wasn't talking to me, either. "Just for one day, I wanted to be free."

I put a hand on his shoulder, my face full of concern, and finally he turned to face me again. He continued, "But I'm very aware that I have a duty to the monarchy. I've never known anything else. What about you?" He took my hand from his shoulder and held it with both his hands – a hand sandwich – as he looked deeply into my eyes. "You could be anything. Do anything. What drives you, Riley?"

I pursed my lips. I wasn't great at talking about myself, I preferred listening to others. But he seemed like he really wanted – needed – to know the answer. So I told him, "What I really want is to see the world. I'm saving up, and one day, I'm going to see _everything_. The Northern Lights. The Eiffel Tower. Machu Picchu..."

"That's beautiful, Riley," he said, and finally I saw his gorgeous smile again, which made me smile too. We both turned and looked out at the surf, where Maxwell, Drake, and Tariq were still happily splashing in the water, running from waves, and trying to tackle each other.

"Got ya, Tariq!" Maxwell shouted as he sent a huge wave crashing into Tariq's chest. Tariq stood just on the edge of the water, not quite in reach of the waves, and he jumped back as Maxwell's splash hit him.

"I told you, these shoes are leather!" He shouted back, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and drying his shoes.

"Aw, lighten up Tariq. You've got, what, a hundred pairs?" This was from Drake, who had stripped down to his boxers and was up to his chest in the freezing cold ocean water.

"Looks like your friends are having fun," I said.

"Good," Liam said, nodding. "I'm happy for them. They deserve to have fun." He sighed. "Tomorrow, it's back to Cordonia for the start of the social season."

"But it's not tomorrow yet..." I said, a plan forming in my head.

"What are you suggesting?" Liam asked, his eyebrow raised.

Knowing the truth about Liam, and the fact that I'd never see him again after tonight, made me feel brave. Invincible, almost. "You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let's do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town."

"Right now? But, it's way past midnight. Won't all the tours be closed?"

I'm not one for crazy spur-of-the-moment plans like this, but it's not every day you find yourself on the beach with an honest-to-God prince. And all he wanted was to see the Statue of Liberty. Still, I wasn't sure I could make it happen. "Oh...right," I said, my face falling. "I forgot how late it's gotten." Suddenly, a thought popped into my head, and I realized that this might just work. "In that case," I beamed, "You're lucky I can call in a favor!"

Liam looked truly shocked. "A favor? And just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?"

I waggled my head back and forth, thinking, "Well, maybe a few favors, actually. But I have some friends who owe me." I nodded resolutely. "It won't be easy, but I know this is important to you, so...let's go!"

"Right now?"

"It's only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won't even notice you're gone."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope," I grinned.

Liam matched my smile and stood, offering a hand to help me up as well. "Then, I happily surrender to your demands."

"Can you call a cab while I make this happen?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I do want to let the guys know we're leaving, too."

"Okay, I'll meet you up by the road." I wandered away from the beach and pulled out my phone, hitting speed dial on my best friend's number. "Maggie?" I said when she picked up. I waited for her to finish cursing me out for calling so late, then asked, "Do you still have the number for that guy Scott who works on the yacht?"

Several long phone calls, pleading, bargaining, and a taxi ride later, Liam and I stood on the docks overlooking the skyline.

"And here we wait," I said, leaning up against the railing.

"For?"

"A magical boat I've summoned just for you."

"Not a bad view..." Liam said joining you against the railing.

"Now," I continued, turning my attention to Liam. "I'm dying to know why you're so eager to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Can't you guess?" His eyes offered a playful challenge, so I put my hand to my chin, as if in deep thought.

"You want to see the Statue of Liberty because..." I slowly answered, "She symbolizes freedom." After all, what could a Prince envy more than freedom?

Liam smiled widely and nodded. "Freedom is something that I've always wanted. But I've always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire." His smile faded quickly at his last words.

I shook my head, not quite buying the poor rich kid act. "You're the prince. Can't you do what you want, at least some of the time?"

"As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia." He spoke as if reciting a familiar motto. "It's something I'm never allowed to forget...no matter how badly I might want to." He stared at me for a long moment, and I thought again that maybe he was going to kiss me, but then he looked away.

"Liam..." I started, but I was interrupted by the blast of a horn. Looking out across the water, I spotted the yacht that was going to take us to Lady Liberty. "There's our ride!"

We boarded the boat, and I hugged Scott tightly then slipped him my entire night's tips while Liam wasn't looking. Scott looked at the stack of bills carefully, sizing it up, before putting it in his pocket. "Just don't break anything," he said gruffly, "And tell Maggie we're even." I nodded and joined Liam at the front of the ship.

As we pulled away from the dock, Liam looked at me with a hint of awe. "Part of me didn't think you'd pull this off," he admitted.

"You didn't think I could pull it off?" I said, holding my heart to my chest in mock offense. I laughed, "I'm actually shocked too. Luck seems to be on our side tonight."

"It's starting to feel like this moment was meant to be."

"And to think, someone else could have taken your table..."

"That would've been very unfortunate for me. The more I learn about you, Riley, the more I want to know." He took my hand in his. "Why are you doing this for me?"

I looked out at the water as I thought about my answer. Why was I doing this? Because he was gorgeous and charming and so, so sweet. Because I'll probably never see him again and I didn't want the night to end. Because there's something about him that makes me want to give him the world. I couldn't bring myself to say any of the real reasons why I was doing this, so instead I said, "I love a good adventure. And this is going to be an _amazing_ story to tell all my friends about."

"To be honest," Liam said, "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

I shot him a _Yeah, Right_ look. "Really? Come on, you're a _prince_. I bet people do things for you all the time."

"I do get all the perks that come with being royalty. But no one's ever seen me as just...me. No one's ever listened to me the way you do. No one's ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true."

I really wanted to play it cool in that moment, but I just couldn't help myself. I took a step closer to Liam, so our bodies were centimeters apart, and asked in a near-whisper, "What else do you dream about?"

His stare was intense as he answered. "Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs."

"And...also someone you fall in love with, right?"

"That's never been part of the criteria that the Cordonian Council uses."

I wanted to say something more – or, more honestly, I wanted to reach up and kiss that prince like there was no tomorrow – but just then, the boat's engines cut out and we slowed down. The mists of the harbor parted, and as we turned, the Statue of Liberty appeared in the distance.

We gazed up at the enormous statue for a long, silent moment. Finally, afraid of breaking the spell, I whispered, "So? What do you think?"

"Magnificent," he whispered back, then cleared his throat and spoke at a normal volume. "I've heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it's ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you."

"And?"

"And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again. "Thank you for this moment, Riley. This feeling...this means more to me than you could ever know."

"Liam..." my voice was raspy, whether from the cold or the emotion I don't know.

"I want you to know," Liam continued, "That I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart."

"You can live that way too."

"If only. My whole life I've prepared myself to do what's best for Cordonia."

"Well, we're not in Cordonia now." For the third time that night, I looked in his eyes and saw a glint of desire. He drew me close, his hand around my waist, and I wasn't going to let him turn away this time. I stood on my tiptoes and reached up, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He was startled at first, but soon sunk into it fully. I pulled away and Liam rested his forehead against mine.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"I try."

"I'm glad to have met you, Riley. I'll never forget this night."

I smiled sadly, my heart already breaking a little at the thought of saying goodbye. As the boat reached the dock, and we disembarked, I racked by brain desperately for a way to hang on to this moment. As much as I liked him, it didn't feel right to invite him back to my place, and I didn't think we could just exchange numbers or anything like that. I realized that we would have to be content with this one night. So, as Liam walked me to my apartment door, I savored every moment. As we hugged goodbye, I tried to remember the scent of him, and as I took one last look at his face, I etched every perfect feature into my memory. As I fell asleep that night, I wondered how I was supposed to go back to work tomorrow and carry on with life as if nothing had happened.

I woke up late, and got ready for my shift at the restaurant, which started just after noon. I threw on my uniform and started walking towards the subway station. But before I could get two steps down the sidewalk, I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. I turned and saw Maxwell with a huge grin on his face. "Riley!" He said, approaching me quickly, "Glad I caught you."

"Hi?" I managed, though I don't think he heard me, as he continued talking a mile a minute.

"We're heading back to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia."

"Huh?" My sleep-deprived brain wasn't following.

"You wouldn't usually be allowed to join, but I want to sponsor you!"

"Sponsor me?"

"I'm from a noble house, but I don't have any sisters, so we don't have anyone in contention to marry the Prince. Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. And you're my pick." The whole time he was talking, he was beaming like the cat who caught the canary.

Slowly, I began to piece together what he was saying. "You want to sponsor me? Why me?"

His face grew a little more serious. "I'm not just doing it for you." _Well, at least he's honest about it, _I thought. He continued, "I saw how Liam looked at you last night. I've never seen him so happy."

I smiled in spite of myself.

"Honestly?" Maxwell went on, "I don't want him to lose that. We're kinda crunched for time, though. I've got a plane leaving within the hour."

"Woah!" I said, holding up a hand. "You're moving a little fast, don't you think?"

"No time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It's the start of the...uh, I guess you could say, it's the start of the competition."

_What is this, the Bachelor?_ I thought. Outwardly I just asked, "What do you mean?"

"There's a whole horde of gorgeous, rich noble women vying to become Cordonia's next queen. And it's not just about winning the Prince's hand. You've also got to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you've got what it takes. You're witty and charming."

"Uh, thanks," I stammered. I was beginning to feel very overwhelmed. "So, a fancy Masquerade, and what else am I getting myself into?"

"Fun stuff, I promise! You'll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace." He looked up at my dingy apartment building. "Or, you know, you can stay here..." his eyes trailed down to me and my waitress uniform, "...and go back to your waitressing gig with your crappy boss. That's probably about as good."

I took a deep breath. When he said it like that, how could I say no? I thought it over slowly. I knew in my heart I could never win – even if Liam did end up falling for me, what sort of government would let _me_ become queen? But, if Maxwell was offering to pay my way, I could at least go along for the ride. I smiled. "I'm in."


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2 - Welcome to Cordonia

Boarding the plane, I still thought Maxwell was kind of nuts. I even felt a little guilty for taking advantage of him, for agreeing to compete when I knew I hadn't the slightest chance of winning the crown. But, as I settled into the private jet, I realized that I wasn't the only one who knew I didn't belong. Drake was sitting, giving me a nasty glare, then he turned away without a word.

Maxwell, on the other hand, was chipper as ever. "Say good-bye to New York and hello to Cordonia!" He told me as he flopped into the seat next to mine.

As the plane took off, Maxwell and Drake both fell asleep quickly. I guess they had gotten up a lot earlier than me, and needed to catch up on sleep after last night's shenanigans. I didn't mind, though. The quiet gave me time for my brain to catch up on what was happening. I wasn't panicking as much as I thought I should be. Mostly, I was excited to see Liam again, and looking forward to a great adventure. At the very least, I'd be able to check a few places of my bucket list.

It was a long ride, but I had downloaded a few e-books all about Cordonia. It was a small country, and I vaguely remembered learning about it in school, but I thought I should know what sort of place I was going to be ruling – okay, I laughed at that thought, but I still wanted to get to know Cordonia. By the time Maxwell and Drake woke up, we were nearly there, and I was half-way through my second book. I looked at Maxwell with a smile. Reading about the country had made me very eager to land. "I can't believe this is really happening," I told him.

Drake was the one who answered. "Believe it," he said grimly. "We'll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you're _not_ ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive."

Maxwell threw a pillow at Drake. "Yeesh, don't scare her, Drake!" He turned to me. "You okay, Riley?"

"Honestly," I said, "I'm terrified."

"I knew it," Drake scowled. "She's not gonna last a week."

"I don't get why you're being so grim about this," I responded.

He sighed, and his face softened. "Look, no offense, but I've seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family."

"Riley's not some crown-chaser," Maxwell said firmly.

"Drake, I'm different from those girls," I said. Even as I said it, I knew how cheesy it sounded, but what could I do? It was the truth. "Liam being a prince doesn't matter at all to me."

Drake just shook his head. "That's exactly the kind of naive thinking that's going to land you in trouble here."

Before I could reply, the pilot announced that we were about to begin the descent.

Maxwell hit me on the shoulder and pointed towards the window. "Hey, look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Riley, you won't want to miss this!"

I followed his gaze and looked out to see a beautiful, old-fashioned city with red-tiled roofs and green fields. At the top of a large hill was an enormous palace, presumably where Liam lived. For probably the hundredth time that day, I had to remind myself that this wasn't a dream – this was really happening! "That's Cordonia?" I said. "It looks like something out of a fairy tale! The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees-"

"If you burst into song, I'm jumping out of the plane," Drake cut me off.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Maxwell agreed. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

After we disembarked, we took a town-car to the palace. "Welcome to your home for the next few months, Riley," Maxwell said, flourishing his hand as I looked around the perfectly manicured garden out front. I stopped short at the palace itself – it went on for as far as I could see in either direction, and was at least three stories tall.

"This is where I'm staying?" I balked. "I didn't realize I'd be living in the palace!"

"Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway," Maxwell explained. "Including all the ladies vying for Liam's hand."

Drake piped up, his usual cynical charm quick to bring me back to earth. "Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later."

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Drake's just kidding. At least about the roses. Anyway, I'll show you to your room, Riley."

"This is my cue to take off," Drake said. "See you around, if you're lucky."

I shook my head as Maxwell and I headed into the palace. As we climbed the grand staircase (with an actual red carpet!), I couldn't help but ask. "So what's the deal with Drake? Why is he so jaded?"

Maxwell waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't mind him. Drake's never really fit in."

"Not used to courtly life?"

"Definitely not. He's a commoner. He's...always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam's best friend."

I had a hard time reconciling the idea of charming and sweet Liam being best friends with grumpy, cynical Drake. But I was so distracted by the palace décor, that I didn't give it much more thought. I followed Maxwell down hallway after hallway, marveling at the ornate trim, tiled mosaic floors, gilded archways, and other incredibly rich furnishings in every room. Finally, we stopped in front of a large wooden door with roses carved into each of six panels. "Your room's here in the west wing," Maxwell said. "In case you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away." He gestured down the hallway and I nodded, glad that he'd be nearby, since I wasn't sure I would ever be able to find my way out of here. Then, the other part of what he said registered with me.

"I didn't know you have a brother," I said.

"Yeah, an older brother. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he's the heir and I'm the spare."

I laughed, and Maxwell smiled. "You'll see him tonight," he went on. "He'll be excited to meet you. So, are you ready to see your room?"

I nodded excitedly, and he pushed open the heavy oak door. As I entered the guest room, I felt like I was living a Jane Austen novel. This is the part where the poor girl comes to live with the wealthy nobleman and is overwhelmed by the grandeur of her new life. The entire room was larger than my apartment in New York. "Wow..." was all I could say.

"As a royal guest, you're spared no luxury," Maxwell told me.

I looked at him, a devilish grin appearing on my face. "So nothing's stopping me from jumping on the bed?"

"Only your dignity."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," I said as I leaped onto the fluffy mattress. I sighed and pulled one of the many soft, downy pillows towards me, holding it like a baby doll against my chest. "Ahh...this is so much better than memory foam."

Maxwell was looking at me with amusement, but he didn't say anything about my behavior. "I'll let you settle in before your big debut tonight."

I sat up on the bed. "My what?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight. The masquerade. It's the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as to the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam's attention will be pulling out all the stops." He looked towards my suitcase with a frown. "I'm guessing it's too much to ask if you've got a costume or fancy ballgown in there."

"I packed dresses!" I said defensively.

"Well, I wasn't sure, so I've made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you'll find something you like better there!"

"I guess I'll check it out."

"Remember, tonight is _very important_. It's your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else!"

At that point, all I could do was outright lie and tell him, "Don't worry, I've got this." He seemed to buy it, and gave me directions to the boutique before retiring to his own room to get ready.

As I entered the boutique, wondering why a palace had what appeared to be a commercial business inside it, I was surprised to see someone already there. A young woman, around my age or a little younger, in her underwear, holding up a dress on a hanger, looking thoughtfully at it.

"Oh, sorry!" I cried out, spinning around to give her privacy. "I didn't realize someone was already here!"

"No problem," she said. Her voice was sweet and refined, and I realized this was probably one of my competitors. "To be honest, I didn't have an appointment. I suppose you're here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight. Since you're here and not already dressed, I assume that you're just like me...searching desperately for something to wear."

"More or less," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"The seamstress is running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has some exquisite gowns. Let me just slip my dress on...there! You can turn around." She giggled. As I turned, I saw her wearing a pretty pink sequined ballgown. She was struggling to zip it up, so I offered her my help. "Thank you," she said. "Not many girls here are like you."

"Helpful?"

"Nice. I'm Hana by the way."

"Riley."

Hana pulled on a matching pink mask and stood back, admiring her ensemble. "Oh, this dress is perfect! What do you think?" She spun around, her skirt billowing up slightly as she twirled.

"You look beautiful," I said, hoping my jealousy wasn't apparent from my tone.

"Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade!" She looked around, pulling a few items off the racks. "Have you seen the angel costume? You'd look amazing in white. Or there's also a red one, if you're feeling more devilish."

"I'll take a look." She seemed so sweet, but I couldn't help feeling wary. It must have been all of Drake's dire warnings. As I tried on the outfits Hana picked out, though, I decided to ignore everything Drake said. These outfits were really stunning, and Hana seemed sweet. Even if we were 'competing' against each other, I wasn't going to make enemies out of the other women here.

I settled on a slinky red dress that showed off my curves, and then Hana helped me match it with a pair of devil horns and a black mask. When I was done, I stood back so she could see the complete outfit. "How do I look?"

"Hotter than fire, my dear."

I giggled and said goodbye as we both headed back to our bedrooms to finish getting ready. For the first time all day, I was feeling hopeful about this whole crazy scheme.

A few hours later, after I painstakingly curled my hair and touched up my makeup, I met Maxwell at the bottom of the main staircase. He nodded appreciatively when he saw me and complimented my outfit. Then, he escorted me towards the ballroom. As we walked, he explained a bit more about the evening's festivities. "As soon as you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced."

"What is my title?"

"Well...you don't really have one. But since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a lady."

"All my life I've wanted to be technically considered a lady," I said, my dry joke falling on deaf ears.

"Or we could go with your hometown," Maxwell continued, deep in thought. "I guess I should have asked before, what's your last name?"

"Harkness."

"Well, it's not as classic a name as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it'll do."

Suddenly the doors to the grand ballroom were thrown open, and we made our entrance. Maxwell was announced first and descended the staircase alone into the ballroom, leaving me standing bewildered by the herald. "Uh," I stammered, "Please announce me as Lady Riley Harkness?" The herald announced me, and I walked down the stairs into the ballroom, praying that I wouldn't trip or otherwise make a fool of myself. I met Maxwell at the bottom of the stairs, but he didn't stay long.

"I've got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You'll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle." He didn't give me a chance to respond before he darted off into the crowd. I took a deep breath.

"Mingle," I said to myself, "Right. I can do that." I was a waitress, I was used to chatting with total strangers. Still, I was hoping to have a familiar face with me as I got to know everyone. As I looked around the ballroom, I did see a few friendly faces. Or, I saw one friendly face (Hana's) and one grumpy yet familiar face (Drake). Hana was talking with a group of ladies all dressed in exquisite ballgowns and masks. I headed that way. Hana smiled the instant she saw me.

"Hello again!" She chirped. "I'm glad to see you made it!"

I thanked her and she introduced me to the other ladies, then asked me what I thought of the Masquerade. "It's a little overwhelming," I replied.

"I know what you mean," she said, her mouth turning down a bit. "I've been coming to these events since I was a little girl!"

"It never gets easier?"

"To be honest, it gets more complicated. At least as a child I could run around and have a little fun!"

I smiled. "Who says we can't do that now?"

Hana shook her head, but she was smiling too. "Believe me, it'd cause quite a scandal." She looked like she was going to say more, but then she noticed someone across the room. "Please excuse me, there's someone I need to greet. But maybe we can talk later?"

I nodded and she left. I excused myself from the other ladies, not ready to get into any drawn out conversations with these strangers. Still, I was feeling much better after talking to her, and I decided to see what Drake thought of the ball. I approached him, standing alone against a wall. He gave me a stiff bow as I approached. "Good evening, my lady," he said.

I paused, realizing he didn't recognize me. Then I broke out into a grin. "So you _do _have manners."

His eyes went wide with recognition. "Riley? Is that you?"

"'Tis," I said, giving a little twirl. "You really didn't recognize me?"

He shook his head, "I...I was caught off guard. You clean up well."

"Wait. Was that _actually_ a compliment?"

"No!" He cleared his throat, assuming his usual icy glare. "Looking the part doesn't mean you're going to be welcome here, you know."

"Well, you're certainly not helping me feel welcome, are you?"

"Compared to most of the nobles here, I'm your best friend."

I shook my head. "Drake, everyone here's been perfectly nice."

"Sure, to your face. You don't want to know what they're probably saying about you behind your back."

I sneered, but it wasn't at him. I realized he might be right. "If you hate them so much, why are you even here?"

"I'm friends with Prince Liam. I'm here for him, not anyone else."

"What about Maxwell?"

Drake lost his patience and snapped, "Look, you don't know him like I do. You don't know any of them like I do."

Before I could respond, a noble lady walked up and took my arm. "Pardon me," she said, "But I absolutely must steal her away." She pulled me away from Drake before I could protest. Not that I wasn't grateful to leave _that _conversation, but who was she to lead me around like a dog on a leash?

"Forgive me for being forward," the woman said, "But I've never seen you here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a point to know all the ladies at court. I'm Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos." I would have greeted her or something, but she really didn't stop for breath. "Lady Riley Harkeness, I can't say I'm familiar with your house. It must be..._nouveau. _Well, seeing as you're the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you're presented to the king, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him. It's Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You're so lucky I was here to warn you! Otherwise you would have looked completely ridiculous."

As Olivia finished her speech, Maxwell came rushing up to me, and she excused herself quickly.

"Riley," Maxwell said, taking my arm. "Prince Liam is here! Ready to see him again?"


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3 - Reunited

As Maxwell and I stood in line to greet the King, he reiterated the need for me to make a good first impression. I was about to ask about what Olivia had told me – that I should kiss the king's shoe to show respect – but it was our turn and I didn't get a chance. I had never heard of something like that, and I didn't notice anyone else doing it, but I was still a little nervous. I didn't want to think that Olivia would purposely try to get me to do something embarrassing, but who knew? Weren't you supposed to kiss a king's ring? Or was that the Pope?

As Maxwell introduced me, I decided to curtsy, and hope that was okay. It seemed to do the trick, as the King welcomed me with a smile and said he hoped I would enjoy my stay in Cordonia. Then, we were shuffled off and I saw Liam up ahead, talking to an elegant woman in a dark blue gown.

While we were waiting to see Liam, I decided to tease Maxwell a little bit. The king had called him _Lord_, so I elbowed him and said, "Lord Maxwell, huh?"

Maxwell chuckled. "That's my title. You could refer to me as His Lordship from now on if you really want."

I rolled my eyes. "Pass."

"It's your turn! Don't blow it!" Maxwell whispered as the lady in front of me finished speaking with Liam.

Maxwell disappeared, and I realized it was just me and Liam. I curtsied. Liam looked at me, his face friendly, but formal. "Hello," he said with a slight bow. "You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think we've met."

I suppressed a smile. "Oh?" I said, flipping my hair a little. "And how does a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?"

"With a kiss on the hand, I hope?" He said and gently placed his lips on the back of my hand.

I really grinned then. "Yep, that's what you did the first time we met, too."

His eyes widened, embarrassed that he didn't recognize me. "I'm so sorry, my lady, but with the mask I can't place you."

"It's alright. We only met once. Although, it was just yesterday, so maybe I should be a little upset that your memory is so fleeting."

If his eyes were wide before, now they were ready to pop out of his head as he realized who I was. "Riley?" I just nodded, still grinning. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He reached out as if to hug me, but then stopped himself, straightening his jacket and resuming his formal stance.

"So...this is a good surprise, I hope?"

He shook his head, a wide smile on his lips. "The best." Then, his brow furrowed, and he asked, "But, how did you get here?"

I explained how Maxwell asked me to come and that he was sponsoring me. Liam expressed his shock that I would come all this way for him. "Last night was..." I chose my words carefully. "Really special. I didn't want it to be the last time I saw you."

Liam took my hand in his. "I felt the same way." He looked at me the way he had the night before, with both desire and restraint. Behind him, his guard cleared his throat, bringing Liam back to the present moment. "We're not in New York anymore, though Riley. The rules here are different. This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know their future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you."

I nodded solemnly. "That sounds intense."

"It can be. I hope you won't regret coming here."

"I'm not in the business of regrets." I smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm ready for this."

Liam returned my smile. "I knew you'd be up for the challenge. I'm sure you'll charm them just as you've charmed me."

I felt my face redden, and I looked away. As I did, I saw the long line of ladies waiting for their turn. Liam followed my gaze and frowned. "Unfortunately, the receiving line isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few minutes."

I nodded and turned back to him. "In that case, I want to know, how are you holding up?"

Liam gaped a little before answering. He definitely wasn't expecting that question. "At a time like this, you're asking about me?"

"I'm only here _because_ of you, Liam."

"That means a lot to me. Really." He paused, and then answered my question. "This whole thing...it's a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn't make it easier, but it's what I was raised for." He looked behind me and frowned again. "I'm sorry, but our time is up."

"I understand. We really aren't in New York any more."

"No." As I turned to leave he stopped me. "But I hope I'll see you again later tonight, if you'll save a dance for me." I nodded and left him to the next suitor.

Maxwell rejoined me as I made my way across the ballroom. He was smiling proudly. "Liam looked really happy to see you."

I tried to smile, but I was still feeling like I shouldn't have come. "Yeah," I said, "But is that going to be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia."

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "You'll have plenty of time for that. And, me and my brother Bertrand will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing."

I was getting a little annoyed at this whole thing being treated like a reality TV show, but Maxwell didn't notice my annoyed look. Instead, he encouraged me to get to know some of the other suitors, and make "allies," which only further conjured up images of Jeff Probst and Ryan Seacrest. After his pep talk, I left Maxwell and wandered around until I found myself outside the front doors of the palace. A group of women were gathered around, and Hana was included, so I stopped to talk. Plus, there were drinks set up on an ornate table display, and now that I had talked to the King and Liam, I felt like I was ready to relax and enjoy the party.

Olivia was also in the group, and she did not look pleased to see me. "Riley," she said, and don't think I didn't notice her dropping the _lady_ from my name. "You were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn't say that you knew him."

I thought about pointing out how she didn't ask, or even really let me say anything at all when we spoke earlier. I _also _thought about calling her out for trying to sabotage me. But I thought better of it, and instead tried to take the high road, commenting on the fact that I had only met Liam once before. This didn't seem to make her any happier. She was quick to tell me that I didn't stand a chance, and that I didn't belong here, and that she and the rest of the noble women had been preparing all their lives for this moment. Nothing I didn't already know, but it still stung coming from Olivia. I was getting madder and madder, but was still holding my tongue, trying to be the better person. Until Olivia loosed her venom on Hana, telling me and everyone else within earshot how Hana was jilted and her broken engagement was so embarrassing, and her parents will throw her at any rich man they can. Nasty stuff. Hana looked about ready to cry, and she quickly excused herself. That's when I lost it.

"Olivia," I spat, "You're acting like a child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone an entire kingdom." She stumbled for a response, but I clearly got under her skin, and I wasn't waiting for another round of insults. I spun on my heel and ran after Hana.

I caught her just as she ducked into her bedroom. She had her mask in her hand and tears streaming down her face. "Riley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hana bit her lip. One arm was crossed, holding her other arm like she wanted to give herself a hug. "I know I shouldn't let Olivia bother me. You probably think I'm making a fool of myself."

I'm not a particularly touchy-feely person, but the way Hana sounded, and looked, I couldn't help but reach out and pull her into a hug. "You have every right to be upset," I said before pulling away.

She smiled at me, though it was still a sad smile. "Thank you. But, the thing is, Olivia is right." She sighed and sat down on her bed. I sat in an armchair near by and leaned in to listen. Hana continued, "Last year my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate to find me another match. They've all but thrown me into this competition." She let out a huge sigh. "I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past, but it looks like the rumors have followed me here."

I couldn't help but shake my head as she spoke. "Hana," I said when she finished, "A broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not?" She looked genuinely shocked, as if she were a child finding out Santa wasn't real.

"No!" I said. "In the real world, stuff like that happens all the time. Sometimes, things just don't work out. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you." I leaned in a little closer, almost conspiratorial. "At the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia really singled you out."

"Why?"

"You're her biggest threat. I mean, look at you!" At this point, I got up, pulled Hana up by the hands, and dragged her to the full-length mirror. I stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders as we both looked at her reflection. "You're gorgeous, well-composed, compassionate, articulate..."

"Not all of those are things you can see in this mirror," she said with a hint of a real smile.

I rolled my eyes and stepped back, letting her turn to face me. "The point is," I said, "You are all the things that Olivia _isn't_."

Hana frowned, "I don't know, she is kind of gorgeous."

"Okay," I conceded, "I'll give her that. But you're _clearly_ a front-runner for the Prince's choice. It's no wonder Olivia's threatened by you!"

Hana studied me carefully for a minute. "But you're not."

"I'm not like Olivia," I said proudly.

Hana smiled largely at me. "Well, Riley, I see I've found myself in your debt already."

I shook my head. "Friends don't keep track of debts like that."

She simply smiled and turned to look in the mirror again. She took a tissue and wiped at her mascara streaks. "Ugh," she sighed, "What a mess."

"Nothing a little touch-up can't fix," I said. She sat at her vanity and cleaned up, and then we both walked arm in arm back to the ball.

As soon as I set foot in the room, Maxwell ran up to me with a panicked look on his face. "There you are!" he said, pulling me away from Hana. "The last dance of the night is starting up."


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4 - Save the Last Dance

It took me a second to catch up to Maxwell's train of thought, but he pointed towards where Liam was standing with Penelope, one of the noble ladies I had met earlier. "This is my moment, then," I said, and held my head high as I strutted towards the prince.

"Pardon me," I said, interrupting Liam and Penelope's conversation. "But I believe this is our dance."

Liam smiled widely at me as he excused himself from Penelope and let me to the dance floor. The music was a very classic, waltzy sounding song.

"Thank you for extracting me from that conversation," Liam whispered to me, "It was proving very difficult to escape."

"Happy to help. But, uh," I stammered as Liam took my hand to begin the dance. "I don't...I'm not sure I know the steps."

"Just follow my lead."

I never understood that expression until that dance with Liam. I had never been led in a dance by someone who really understood what they were doing. But Liam was strong and steady, and it was easy to match his movements. "You're a wonderful dancer," I said.

"My parents would be thrilled to hear that all those years of dance lessons paid off." His smile was just as heart-melting as ever, but it was all too brief. He looked at me seriously as he said, "I'm very glad that I got a moment alone with you, Riley."

I looked behind him at the crowd of people and replied, "Relatively alone. There's only about a hundred people watching us right now."

"Unfortunately, it's about as much privacy as we might expect. Though, I do have a trick up my sleeve." He guided me quickly across the dance floor and through a set of French doors, never missing a beat in the waltz as he did. Suddenly, we were dancing on an otherwise empty balcony overlooking a hedge maze.

"Nice moves," I said appreciatively.

"I try," he said with a grin, but once again, it was quickly replaced by a straight face. "Now, I want to know how you are. I trust you are being well taken care of here?"

I nodded. "Maxwell's been very sweet so far. He flew me out here and got me settled in this morning and everything. I haven't met his brother yet."

"Ah, the Duke," Liam said with a knowing look. "He's...different from Maxwell. More serious. But, their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him."

I nodded again. Something about staring into Liam's almond eyes made it hard for me to find words. After a beat, Liam spoke again, "What about Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far?"

I smiled up at him. "It's beautiful. Well, from what I've seen...I'm looking forward to getting to know it during the season."

"I do hope you'll like what you see. If you were to become Queen, this would be your new home, after all."

My stomach flipped when he said that, but not in a good way. "Right..." I said slowly. "I guess loving the country is an important quality for a queen-to-be."

"Especially given Cordonia's recent history," Liam added with a frown.

I frowned too, trying to remember if I had read anything about turmoil in Cordonia. "What do you mean?" I asked at last. He explained that the current queen was his father's third wife. The first queen abandoned Cordonia (not to mention the King and Liam's older half-brother!) because she couldn't handle the pressure. And then the second queen, Liam's mother, died when he was just a kid. "Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small country like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism...all because of the lives of the rulers."

"So that's why you care so much about finding the right queen."

"Exactly. I can't just follow my heart," he looked intensely at me as he said this, "As much as I might want to." The eye contact was too much for me, so I looked at our feet as he finished, "There's too many other people I need to think about." Seeing my discomfort, he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with this." That stabbed me right in the heart, so I quickly looked back up at him.

"Liam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"True, but I can at least take time to sprinkle in some tales from my misspent youth." He was grinning now, and the weight of the conversation was instantly gone.

I grinned right back. "Do tell."

"One summer, when I was only eight, my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally, I couldn't take another minute. I decided to liberate myself."

"Bad boy," I teased. He let out a short laugh.

"Drake and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens and we hid out in the gardens." Liam nodded his head towards the hedge maze below us. "We spent the evening making up games we could play in the maze. The best was Maze Tag."

"Let me guess. You played tag...in the maze."

"Yeah, not the most cleverly named game. But it was fun. Whoever was 'it' had to run after the other person through the maze. You lost if you were 'it' by the time we reached the center." He shook his head, smiling at the memory. "We played that for hours, until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the hedge maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree and only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm."

I giggled at the image of a little Liam cursing the tree as he lay on his back.

"I hope this doesn't destroy your image of me as a proper prince."

"I am a little surprised that you know any swear words. You're always so proper."

"Maybe in front of you..." his voice was teasing, luring me in.

"Well, I want to meet the Liam who plays hooky and sleeps in trees."

His face suddenly darkened. "I miss those carefree summers," he said, "But those days are behind me." He looked back to the ballroom and we both realized that the dance had been over for a while. At some point we had just stopped dancing and started swaying, not ever letting go of one another. He dropped his hands and offered me an arm, then led me back into the ballroom. "We'll have to say good night soon," he said sadly.

I matched his frown. "Is this how it's going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple of minutes here and there?"

"As I said, things are different here. I should spend time with the other ladies, to be fair to them." He leaned in close and whispered, "But believe me when I say that I wish this night didn't have to end."

I thought for a moment. "Well, the ball's ending but who says the night has to end, too?"

Liam grinned widely as he turned to face me. "The last time you got that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty."

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. What are you proposing?"

"Would you like to meet me at the hedge maze?"

"Yes, but I don't think my body guards would let me out there alone."

"You won't be alone, you'll be with me."

"I think they'd like that even less."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because we both know how much I _want_ to."

I nodded solemnly. "Well, I understand if you can't make it. But if you think you can play hooky for a few hours, I'll be waiting at the entrance to the maze in twenty minutes." With that, I walked off, willing myself not to look back and check if he was watching me.

I found Maxwell and let him know I was going to stay for a while longer before going to my room. He must have seen the mischievous look in my eye, because he looked across the room at Liam and then gave me a knowing look, tapping the side of his nose. I quickly wandered outside and found the hedge maze entrance, pacing to keep warm, and sane, while I waited.

I was starting to get worried when I finally saw Liam walking briskly towards me. "Cutting it a little close there," I teased.

"I was trapped in a conversation about seating arrangements for tomorrow's picnic, but I managed to tear myself away for you. Shall we?" He offered his arm, but I didn't take it.

"I think we should...play-maze-tag-you're-it!" I spat out the last words as I smacked Liam's shoulder, then took off running into the maze.

"Cheater!" I heard him laughing behind me, then he started running after me.

I was running in heels, which is not an easy thing to do even on paved ground, but on the dirt path of the maze, it was amazing I was staying upright at all. Needless to say, Liam caught up to me pretty quickly, tapping my shoulder before darting ahead of me. Soon, I wasn't sure which way he went, and I almost panicked thinking I was lost. But, I remembered he said there was a tree in the middle of the maze, so I looked for that and headed in its direction. Liam was waiting for me to catch up as I turned a corner, so I was able to catch him and jump ahead just before we reached the center. I rounded the corner, but stopped short as I saw the beautiful willow tree with a rope swing, lit with softly glowing lanterns and fairy lights. As I was taking in the scene, Liam turned the same corner, and his momentum sent him barreling into me!

We both tumbled to the ground, but he managed to put an arm around me and twist us so that he landed first. We lay, chest to chest, panting and laughing, for a minute. "I win," I said at last.

"What? How do you figure that?"

"Easy. I'm on top."

He just smirked, looking up at me. He caught my eyes, and then his face turned serious. "There's something about you. It just feels right to be around you."

"Are you sure it's not just the flowers and twinkling lights?"

One of his hands reached up to cup my face. "I'm sure." His voice was suddenly low and husky. I leaned in, and his lips touched mine. Softly at first, then firm, fevered, and desperate. But before I knew it, he was pulling away. Seeing his face, I pulled myself up and offered him a hand to help him stand.

"We shouldn't," he said. "I don't know what will happen, and I..."

"It's okay," I said, smiling softly. "I understand." That was only partly a lie. I kind of understood, he was trying to be cautious and take things slow. This wasn't exactly a traditional courtship. I just had no idea what the rules were going to be.

"Thank you for this, though," he said at last. "I really needed this."

"It was my pleasure, really."

We walked hand-in-hand back to the maze entrance, then stopped. He turned to me. "I should say goodbye here," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. It'll be very busy, but I'll make time to see you."

I nodded, then watched as he walked away. After he was out of sight, I started for my room, my head a mix of excitement and trepidation, less sure than ever about what the summer had in store for me.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5 - Off to the Races

Before bed that first night, I had one more challenge to overcome. Bertrand.

I was about to slip into some pajamas and hit the hay when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Maxwell, bright and chipper as ever. "Hey!" I said, stepping back to let him in.

As he entered, he smiled back at me, "I know it's late," he said, "But there's someone you should meet."

Behind him was a man several years older than Maxwell, stern and frowning. He wore a brown suit and a hideous sweater vest.

"This is the girl you've chosen to represent our house?" the man sneered, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Yep, nailed it, right?" Maxwell replied. He turned to me and introduced me, "Riley, this is my older brother Bertrand."

"It's nice to meet you B—er, Lord Bertrand?" I guessed at the proper title; he didn't seem quite as informal as Maxwell was about his status.

"The proper way to address a duke is _Your Grace_."

_Damn,_ I thought. _No points for effort, I guess. "_Oh," I said, with my best service industry manners. "I'm so sorry, your grace."

He didn't smile, but he did frown a little less. "At least it looks like you can be trained." I almost lost my temper, but he didn't really give me a chance. He turned quickly to Maxwell. "Maxwell, a word with you in private?"

He didn't give Maxwell a chance to answer, either, grabbing his arm and pulling him out to the hall. The door slammed shut behind them. I thought about eavesdropping (which I know, is rude, but since I was pretty sure they were talking about me, I was prepared to make an exception), but figured the door was probably too thick to hear anything, anyway. After a few minutes, they both re-entered the room. I was sitting on my bed, and jumped up as the door flung open.

"I'm not going to pretend to be happy about this situation," Bertrand said fiercely. "But as I have no option-"

"I'm sorry," I said, cutting him off. "But, I don't _have_ to be here. If you don't want me around, then just find yourself another girl!"

"No!" Maxwell said, panicked. He rushed over to me and pulled me back so I was sitting on the bed next to him. "You can't do that. We've already said you were our pick, so if you go now, we've got no one."

"Perhaps Maxwell didn't fully explain this to you," Bertrand added, "But if our house puts forth the Prince's choice, we'll win fame and recognition."

"Something we could really use right now, actually," Maxwell continued, "'cause we're kind of broke." He looked down at his lap, and I threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry, Maxwell!"

"Maxwell!" Bertrand snapped, "You overstep."

"Sorry," he said, still downcast.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being broke," I told him. "You're talking to a dive bar waitress, remember? I'm constantly broke."

"It's entirely different for us," said Bertrand.

"Well, yeah," I nodded. "I guess the expectations are a little different. Do you get money if I marry the Prince? Like...a dowry or something?"

"Not directly," was Bertrand's careful reply. "But we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal."

I took a deep breath, once again regretting that I was here. Now more than ever, I felt that I was taking advantage of Maxwell and Bertrand. "I do a lot of freelance copywriting online," I said. "I can keep doing that remotely. I brought my laptop. That way I can pay my own way as much as possible."

I could have sworn Bertrand was about to smile, but it never happened. He did say thank you, though.

"But our name is still worth something in Cordonia!" Maxwell piped up, showing me the silver lining. "At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invitations to the right events." He let his smile fall. "I only wish we could offer you more."

I patted his knee to show him I was appreciative of his sentiment.

"Speaking of the right events," Bertrand said after a brief, awkward silence. "Have you prepared for tomorrow's event?"

My blank face prompted Maxwell to explain, "That's the Derby."

"Like...horse racing?" I asked.

"_Fancy_ horse racing," Maxwell corrected. I grinned at him.

"It will be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press," Bertrand brought us back down to business. "They'll be covering the event. They don't get a lot of opportunities to see the Royals, so they'll jump at this chance. _Everyone _in Cordonia will be influenced by what the press write about you."

"And that's important," I guessed.

"We're a monarchy," Maxwell explained, "But the crown still serves the people. You'll need their approval if you're going to become queen."

"Speaking of which," Bertrand added, "You should consider your attire for tomorrow. The Queen will be present at the derby, and the right outfit will go a long way to earn her favor. She appreciates modern fashion."

After a few more brief instructions, the brothers Beaumont wished me a good night. I sunk into my ridiculously comfortable bed, but couldn't quite feel settled. I decided to Google "Cordonian Derby Fashion" to get some ideas for the next day. After scrolling for a few hours on Pinterest, I managed to lull myself to sleep.

The next morning, I raced (pun intended, ha ha) to the palace boutique, eager to look for the perfect outfit to impress the queen and the people of Cordonia. My good mood was halted when I saw Olivia, putting the finishing touches on her own ensemble. She was wearing a ruffly turquoise dress with a silly yellow feather headpiece. It looked like Big Bird's butt sticking out of her bun. She feigned a surprised face when she saw me. "Oh, I'm surprised you're still here." She gasped. "I thought you'd have gone home by now." Then, in a more snide tone, "Surely you've realized that you don't have a chance of winning."

"Olivia," I smiled sweetly, "Surely you've realized there's a bird nesting in your hair."

She sneered at me, not at all offended. She turned back to her reflection, preening the feathers a little as she spoke. "That just shows how ignorant you are. The derby is basically a fashion show. Anything less than runway couture and the press will walk right past you." She punctuated her sentence by walking past me out of the boutique.

I rolled my eyes and started looking through the racks. I was determined to find something fashionable, modern, and ten times less gaudy than Olivia's teal-and-yellow nightmare. But, I did remember seeing lots of hats and headpieces as I scrolled through pictures the night before. It took a while, but I finally settled on a modern pencil dress paired with an old-fashioned fascinator (a word I had learned thanks to Wikipedia!). The dress was gorgeous, again playing to my curvy pear-shaped figure. White sleeveless on the top, then at the waist it changed to pink with a large red floral pattern. It fell just above the knee. _Very classy, _I thought to myself. I had to have Maxwell help me figure out the black and white fascinator in the limo, but it ended up looking nice paired with my black heels and pearl bracelet.

As Maxwell was helping me with my fascinator and hair, Bertrand reviewed my objectives for the day. "...And for the love of King and country, if they ask you anything about Cordonian apples, take the question seriously...are you listening to me?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face and Maxwell sat back, done fiddling with my hair.

"Yes, apples. I've got it." I remembered reading about apples in one of my books. "They're a big export here, right?"

Bertrand looked pleasantly surprised. "That's right. As well as being the country's top export, the Cordonian Ruby is our national fruit."

"Nice, Ri!" Maxwell said, pumping his fist in the air. Bertrand shot him a look, and he settled down a bit. "How are you feeling?" he asked me more seriously.

"I'm...nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Let's not let overconfidence be our downfall," Bertrand said. He continued giving me instructions the rest of the way to Honeyhill Downs. At last, the limo stopped.

"Don't forget," Maxwell said, "Smile for the cameras! And after you're done talking with the press, find the pink tents; that's where the suitors are all watching the races."

"You guys aren't coming with me?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"We don't need to be interviewed," Bertrand said matter-of-factly. He ushered me out of the limo door, and suddenly, I was alone. On an actual red carpet. With about a half dozen cameras pointed at me. I smiled and posed, then started walking slowly, unsure of myself. I was stopped by a reporter before I had taken two steps. I took a deep breath as I listened to him.

"Donnie Brine from the Cordonian Broadcasting Center. We've heard about the new lady on the social scene. What's your name?"

_Easy question to start_, I thought, _You've got this. _"Lady Riley Harkness, representing House Beaumont."

"Our viewers care about getting the _real _story. Tell us about yourself."

Bertrand had encouraged me to have a ten-second sound-byte explaining my story, and now I was grateful he did. "I'm just a regular woman, like many of your viewers. I was a waitress in New York whose heart has led her here, caught up in the affairs of Cordonia's nobility."

"And how's that going for you?"

"I'm absolutely enchanted by Cordonia and her people."

"I've heard early rumors that you're Prince Liam's favorite. What do you think makes you stand out?"

I blushed and looked down for a moment before composing myself. "Liam was first drawn to me because I offered him a unique world view, one that he felt was lacking in his life. We bonded over the Statue of Liberty, and all she means, not just for Americans, but for people all over the world."

"An interesting angle, for sure," the reporter mumbled, more to himself than the camera. "Thank you for your time, Lady Riley. Before you go, can we get a photo?"

"Of course," I smiled, and struck a pose. My sister was a photographer, and I could never thank her enough for teaching me the perfect, easy pose. One foot in front of the other, front hand on hip, back arm reaching across the stomach to rest one hand on the other. Shoulders back, chin up, and _smile_.

The flash went off, and the reporter thanked me again, then let me continue down the runway. Just as I passed him, I could hear him murmuring to himself as he wrote notes down. I was pretty sure I caught him calling me the "Everywoman," and I hoped that was a good thing.

A few more steps down, a woman in a fancy pants suit stopped me and held out a microphone. "Lady Riley," she said. "Ana de Luca here on behalf of _Trend_ magazine." My eyes widened slightly; I had heard of Trend before – that was big-time! I quickly composed myself as she continued. "To get right to it, Lady Riley, as an outsider, what do you think of Cordonia?"

"It's one of the most beautiful and unique places I've ever had the privilege of visiting. It's full of charm and history."

"The people will be happy to hear it. Now, if you marry Prince Liam, you'll be our next queen. As a commoner and an American, what makes you qualified to rule Cordonia?"

_Ouch_. I was grateful for all the preparation Bertrand had given me, because once again I was ready with a pre-written sound-byte. "While I do have a unique background among the suitors, there are qualities I have which cannot be taught by private tutors or courtly training. I am loyal, composed, and empathetic, to name a few."

"A wonderful answer, thank you. One last question. Hypothetically, how would you handle the news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?" The reporter's smile made me realize she was working hard to trip me up. I smiled right back, knowing she was in for a surprise.

"Obviously I would treat it with the gravity it deserved. My first act would be to comfort the Cordonian people, and to assure them that the crown understands the importance of the apple crop for the people of Cordonia. Then, of course, we could get to work with finding solutions to the problem."

Ana De Luca seemed surprised, but she smiled broadly, as if she was pleased to be proven wrong about me. "Thank you so much for your time, Lady Riley. We are all looking forward to seeing how you fare during the social season."

I thanked her and continued down the line. I was stopped a few more times, but after Ana, the rest of the reporters seemed much easier. Finally I had given my last statement and smiled for the last camera, and I found myself alone at the edge of the Downs arena. _Where am I supposed to go now? _I wondered. Maxwell mentioned pink tents, but I didn't see any such thing. I searched the stands and the rest of the area for a familiar face as I walked along the edge of the field. I was trying to look casual while also scouting the grounds for my proper place. Before I realized it, I was in a stable!

"Anyone human in here?" I called out, hoping to find someone that I could ask for directions. But just then, a gust of wind blew the stable door shut behind me, and a nearby horse whinnied, startled. He broke free from his stall and came barreling towards me. This was a racehorse, so I didn't really have a lot of time to think about what to do. It all happened so fast. But, I maintain that I would have thought of something, if Drake hadn't darted in between me and the horse just then.

"Woah there," Drake said, pulling the horse's reign and stopping it in its tracks. "Woah. There you go," he continued, his voice more soft than I had ever heard it. He pulled its mane to guide its head down, then looked it right in the eyes. "Nothing to worry about, big fella'. I'll get this girl outta your way for you." The horse whinnied and snorted its nose, but seemed calm and relaxed. Drake gently guided it back into its stall and made sure the gate was locked. He turned to me, still frozen in my place by the entrance. "You okay, Riley?" He asked.

"Y-" I stammered for a second before shaking off the encounter. "Yeah. Thank you! You saved me!"

"Really?" He said with a hint of a wry smile. "I thought I was saving the horse. These derby runners are like athletes. Can't risk injury tripping over a stray human."

I stepped forward and swatted his shoulder. "Gee, thanks." In spite of myself, I couldn't help smiling. This was the first time I had seen Drake without anyone else around. He was kind of funny, in a mean sarcastic way. Which was typically the sort of person I liked best.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him.

He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I, uh...look, the truth is, Liam asked me to keep an eye on you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, to make sure you didn't end up in the wrong place...exactly like now."

My face flushed with embarrassment, and I felt the redness in my ears. "He asked you to look after me?"

"Yeah, good thing I followed his instructions, huh?" Drake said, either blind to my anger, or deliberately ignoring it. "Speaking of which, you should get back to the racetrack and your adoring fans."

My embarrassment left me, since I knew he was right. I deflated, and I could feel my face returning to its normal color. "I would love to, but I'm lost. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents, but..." I trailed off.

Drake shook his head. "He told you wrong." I perked up a little; maybe this _whole_ thing wasn't just me being stupid. Drake continued. "You're looking for the white tents next to the starting line. You can't miss 'em. Good luck!" He turned to leave, but I called out, stopping him.

"Wait, you're not coming with me?"

He momentarily looked horrified. "I'm not stepping into that hornet's nest!" He shook his head and smiled, then, continuing, "I'm meeting Liam at his private tent. We always hang out there and get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on the horses. It's pretty sweet."

"Um, that sounds way better than sitting around with all those _proper ladies_," I said. I skipped up to where Drake stood in the doorway. "I'll come with you."

Drake looked at me like I had just said I was going to the moon. "What? Uh...I don't think you're supposed to."

I gave him a look that said, _Try me_. "What are they gonna do? Put me in Princess Jail? Serve me last at tea?"

He shook his head, but I could tell he was hiding a smile. He didn't say anything, just turned and started walking. I had to jog to keep up with him, but he let me follow him the whole way. Finally, he stopped in front of an enclosed tent around the middle of the track. He nodded to it, but didn't enter. "I'll go get us some beer," he said. He didn't wait for my response before taking off, but I waited until he was out of sight before I entered the tent. I watched him walk away, wondering what he thought of me. Maybe I would be like one of the guys? I could handle that. Finally, I opened the canvas flap and walked into the tent, where Liam was alone.

He was standing with his back to me, leaning against the railing, overlook the track. I thought for a moment about how to announce myself, and decided to play it cool. I ambled up to the railing and stood next to him. "Nice day for a race," I said, and almost laughed as he jumped in alarm. He turned to me, and his alarm quickly turned into a huge smile.

"Lady Riley!" he said.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your thoughts?" I said innocently.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sort of. But, I was..." he blushed. "I was actually just thinking of you."

"Really?" It was my turn to blush.

"Just wondering where you were in the stands."

"Well, now you know." I smiled up at him, and he looked down at me with fondness in his eyes.

"How did you manage it?" he asked.

"As much as I'd love to impress you with my daring feats of rebelliousness," I said, letting myself fall backwards, hanging onto the railing to catch my weight. "Drake let me in."

Liam smiled and turned to face me, his back against the railing. "He's never been one to follow the rules. Which is probably why he's my best friend. I'm lucky you caught him."

"Well," I said, taking a step back. My irritation from earlier had come back. "Luck wasn't all there was to it," I said. Liam looked at me, confused. "He said you had asked him to follow me."

Liam looked sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure you were being taken care of."

I nodded, but didn't give in to his adorable puppy dog face. "Thank you. But, I can take care of myself."

Liam pulled me upright, taking my hand in his and drawing me towards him. He put one of his hands against my cheek and looked deeply at me. I was still red, but now it was a blush rather than ire. "Riley," he said, "I believe you. You are extraordinary." I didn't know what to say, so I just kept silent. Liam continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "I just can't help looking after people I care about."

I finally gave in and offered him a small smile, which he returned in even greater measure. I thought about reaching up to kiss him, but just at that moment, Drake entered the tent. Liam jumped back from me.

"The race is just about to start," he said, looking out at the track again.

"Don't let me interrupt," Drake said with a hint of humor in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. _Too late_, I thought, but to him I just said, "Don't be stupid. Come on in." He handed a cup of beer to Liam and one to me and joined us at the railing.

We all watched the horses for a few minutes before settling into our seats. For the next few races, we all talked and laughed like we were old friends. Which, I guess, for Liam and Drake was true. But I felt like I had known them both for years. It was the first time since being in Cordonia that I felt really relaxed. After about an hour, the last race was about to start.

"I'm thinking Twilight Dream takes the crown," Liam announced.

"That's not a bad prediction," Drake said, "But I've been studying the stats. My money's on Marabelle's Dream."

Liam raised an eyebrow with a cocky smile. "You wanna bet on that?"

"Sure," Drake shrugged. "The usual?"

I watched the exchange with a mixture of confusion and interest. "What's the usual?" I asked.

"Ever since Drake and I were kids," Liam explained, "We always bet each other push-ups." I nodded appreciatively.

"Not just any push-ups," Drake clarified.

"Push-ups while the other person sits on your back," Liam finished. My eyebrows shot up. I didn't even know that was _possible_. But it was definitely I was something I wanted to see. Especially from Liam. Although, if I was being honest with myself, watching Drake wouldn't be so bad either.

To keep from blushing, I had to speak quickly. "That's _adorable_," I said. Yes, infantalizing it was better than admitting how hot I thought it was.

"It's not adorable!" Drake protested, clearly offended. "It's...rugged. And manly." He squared his shoulders.

"Yes," Liam agreed, "Very tough, I'd say." He turned to Drake. "So do we have a bet?"

"You're on."

Liam looked at me, then back at Drake. "Except," he said, "Perhaps with one change to the usual. I think we'd be incredibly rude to leave out Riley. Maybe _she_ should be the one to sit on the loser's back?"

I practically choked on my beer, and Drake laughed. I sat back in my chair, thinking about it for a second, before saying, "You know? I think I might have to pass."

"Oh?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Why?" Drake asked.

I decided to quote one of my favorite books. "In the words of Mr. Darcy… '_I can admire you better from here.'_"

Both men laughed, and then the race started and we all turned to watch the track intently. It was an exciting race, with both Twilight Dash and Maribelle's Dream taking turns in the lead. But in the end…

"There goes Marabelle!" Drake laughed as his horse came in first place. "I knew it!"

I looked at Liam and shrugged. "Look on the bright side," I said.

"And what's that?"

"Now you get to show off for me." I grinned, and he mirrored me as he stood up. My smile faded as I watched him remove his shirt. _Pick that jaw up, girl_, I chided myself.

"Don't want to get my clothes sweaty," Liam explained, though the smile on his face told me he was a dirty rotten liar.

"Enough flirting," Drake said, "Push-up time." Liam dropped to the ground, hands in place to do a push-up, and Drake sat cross-legged on his back. I shook my head in disbelief as I watched the Prince of Cordonia do ten push-ups.

"Holy...smokes," I said, clapping as Drake stood to let Liam up. "Color me impressed."

"Never let it be said that I backed out of a bet," Liam said as he put his shirt and blazer back on.

"And he loses all the time, so that's really saying something," Drake said, elbowing me in the ribs with a wink. _A wink?_ I thought to myself, _How much has Drake had to drink?_

"I must have done something very wrong at some point," Liam was saying, "To have you as my best friend."

"I think it's part of my job to keep you humble," Drake countered. "Hard to do with all these gorgeous women chasing after you."

Liam sighed. "Speaking of which," he turned to me. "Now that the races are over, it's probably time to get back to the social barrage. Next up is the lawn picnic."

"I guess that means I should get back to where the girls are. Maxwell and Bertrand are probably looking for me." I tried not to pout, but I was really not looking forward to re-joining that hoard of gorgeous women Drake was talking about.

Drake noticed my face, or maybe Liam's equally desultory one, because he let out a huge sigh and offered to go find the Beaumont brothers for me. More to give me and Liam a moment alone than anything, I was guessing.

As Drake stepped away, Liam turned to me. "Thank you for coming here, Riley. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you made my day."

"You made mine too." I couldn't help thinking about the first time we kissed, partly because of how close we were, but also because of how I had barely stopped thinking of it since it happened. "How about a goodbye kiss?" I asked.

Liam glanced around, but since the tent door was still closed, he stepped even closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He bent down and caught my lips in a quick but sweet kiss. "Okay," I said when we parted, "_Now_ you've made my day."

He laughed and let me go. Just in time, too, because Drake reappeared in the entry. "Ahem," he said, clearing his throat as if he needed to announce himself. "I just saw Maxwell bring the car around. The ladies are a few tents down, and they're headed to the lawn picnic. I can show Riley over there."

"Thanks, Drake." I said, walking past him as he held the flap of the tent open for me. With one last glance back at Liam, we made our way quickly to the other suitors. "Thanks," I said again as we walked.

"You said that already," he said.

"I mean, thanks for everything today."

"I may act like a jerk sometimes," he shrugged, "But I'd have to be a real lowlife to let a girl get trampled by a horse."

I laughed. "Well, thanks anyway. And thank you for letting me crash your time with Liam."

Drake looked at me thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "It was actually pretty fun." Just then, we reached the suitors, and Drake disappeared before I could even say goodbye.

As I walked up, I heard Olivia complaining that they hadn't been able to see the Prince at all, and it took all my willpower not to shove it in her face where I had been. Especially when she caught sight of me and sneered, "Look who finally showed up. Fashionably late has its limits, you know."

Hana looked at me sweetly. "Riley, I was worried about you! What happened?"

If it had just been Hana, maybe I would have shared the whole story, but with everyone else around, I just said, "I...kind of got lost."

Some of the ladies tutted and gave me sympathetic (or condescending) looks, but Hana gave me an encouraging pat on the arm. "I know it can be overwhelming," she said, "How the press swarmed us all when we arrived..." she gave me a shy smile.

I returned her smile and asked her how she handled it. She gave me a few tidbits from her courtly training, but soon I saw the Beaumont's limo and had to excuse myself. "I guess I'll see you at the picnic?" I said, and Hana nodded excitedly.

"We're going to meet the Queen!"


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6 - Queen of Hearts

My stomach was a knot of nervous energy as we drove to the picnic. The King had been easy enough, but Bertrand told me that meeting the Queen would be much more involved, which meant many more opportunities for me to embarrass myself. I got a few words of praise over the way I had handled the press (though admittedly, most of them were from Maxwell). And before I knew it, we were at the garden picnic. The huge lawn was set up with white tents decorated with pink and cream flowers, and under the tents were tables with white linen tablecloths and fancy tea settings. It was like something out of Downton Abbey.

"This is...not what I thought a picnic looked like," I said. Bertrand ignored me and ordered me to go stand in a receiving line with the rest of the ladies.

Hana was just in front of me, but we didn't have time for much conversation, as the Queen was heralded just after I found my place. She stood at the front of the receiving line to address all the suitors, but I was distracted by the woman next to her. She was young, maybe a little older than me, but gorgeous. Blonde, thin, and poised. I thought for a moment she was the princess, but Liam didn't have any sisters as far as I knew.

As Hana and I whispered about it, Olivia butted into the conversation to inform us that the young woman was named Madeleine. "_Countess_ Madeleine of Fydelia, to you," she hissed. "And if you haven't heard of her, then you really are behind the times." Apparently, Madeleine was engaged to Liam's older brother Leo, before he abdicated. He broke it off with her and married a commoner (_Slumming it must be a family thing_, I joked to myself). "Poor thing must be the Queen's guest as a consolation prize," Olivia finished, though there was no hint of empathy in her tone.

After a moment, the Queen reached me in the line of suitors and paused. I gave a low curtsy. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," I said.

"Ma'am," Madeleine said quietly, but loudly enough that it was clear she didn't care if I heard, "This is the one I was telling you about."

Queen Regina nodded. "Ah, yes. Lady Riley Harkness. The press is touting you as the Everywoman. A woman of the people."

I smiled proudly, but stopped when I saw the Queen's face. She did not take that as a compliment, apparently. "It's good the people see themselves in you, but if you become queen, I hope you'd be aware of your true status."

"Of course, ma'am," I said, hiding the annoyance I was feeling. "I'd take it very seriously."

"Tell me," the queen continued, "What do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?"

"I believe a good ruler must possess a sense of duty. They must put the welfare of the country and its people above all else."

"That's true," she conceded. "Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous and many will weigh on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to the people must guide your every decision. Furthermore, we must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be reassured. Hysteria benefits nobody. Do you agree?"

It was obvious that the correct answer, in her mind, was _yes_, but I thought it sounded a little cold. Instead of disagreeing though, I found what I thought was a rather diplomatic answer. "I believe a stoic leader makes for a stoic people." She took my response as agreement, which I was hoping she would, and then she nodded to me and moved on to the rest of the receiving line. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when it was all over. Hana patted my arm reassuringly, smiling at me to let me know I had done well.

Once all the suitors were greeted, the Queen led a procession across the lawn to a croquet field (Court? Field? I wasn't sure what it was called). As she walked, I found myself quite near to her at the front. Apparently I walk too fast for a noble lady. We came to a bend in the road, and I quickly stepped back to make sure I wouldn't bump the Queen or get ahead of her, as Bertrand had warned me what a terrible faux pas that would be. She smiled at me out of the corner of her eye, and I wonder if she was waiting to see what I would do in that moment.

Finally, we reached the end of our procession, with the final leg of the journey being to pass by Liam. He nodded and greeted each lady as she passed, and maybe it was my imagination, but I would have sworn his smile was biggest for me.

I couldn't spend too long focused on Liam, though, because as soon as all the ladies were greeted, the Queen took command of our attention again. "Custom has it," she announced, "That the Queen and Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season's suitors. I have chosen Madeleine as my partner."

A rush of murmurs broke out from the group, with women whispering things like, _She's a suitor?_ And _Can you believe this?_ Madeleine seemed undisturbed by the quiet uproar, as she smiled and thanked the Queen.

"As for myself," Liam said next, "I shall choose Lady Riley."

I could hear a few more protests behind me, but it was my turn for a smug smile as I joined Liam on the field. The four of us – me and Liam, Madeleine and Queen Regina – set up at the beginning of the course. "Did I mention I've never played croquet?" I whispered to Liam.

He smiled reassuringly at me. "Just do what I do. You'll be fine. And, if nothing else, we'll manage a few extra moments together."

"I guess it's worth it, then."

With Liam playing first, I was able to follow his lead as we knocked our croquet balls through the wire hoops for what seemed like an interminably long game. I amused myself by imagining I was Alice in Wonderland, playing croquet with the Queen of Hearts and using a flamingo as my mallet. Finally, Liam told me that the game was all tied up, and I was the one who could win it for us.

"What?" I almost yelped.

"Just knock the ball through that hoop," he pointed, "And hit the peg, and we win."

"The peg is that stick thing?"

He grinned. "Yes, that stick thing."

I shook my arms loose and lined up the shot. For a moment, I wondered if I should throw the game to avoid making the Queen mad, but then thought better of it. Didn't want to give her an excuse to say something negative about me, like god forbid I didn't excel at this lawn game. I held my breath as my ball rolled across the grass...and knocked the peg! A round of polite applause from the crowd and a beaming smile from Liam were my prizes for what was undoubtedly my greatest ever sports victory.

I kept myself from jumping up and down, and instead shook hands with Madeleine and the Queen.

"Nice show," Queen Regina said to me, and I thanked her. "I've seen too many young ladies throw the game on purpose in order to impress me. That's why I decided the throw the match on purpose."

I opened my mouth, but didn't speak. Did she know I had had the exact same thought? "You were testing me?" I asked.

"And you passed," she said with a faint smile. "I'm sure we'll have times in the future where we'll find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time, though, I expect we won't be simply playing croquet. And I won't be holding back."

"I won't either," I assured her. As we parted ways, Liam helped me find a table where the two of us could sit. Hana joined us and congratulated us on the game. Soon, Drake and Maxwell arrived, and waiters came around offering us loads of tea-time type snacks. Tiny cucumber sandwiches and the like. It was cute, but I was starving. I took a heaping plateful as Maxwell grilled me about my time with the Queen.

"I think I impressed her," I told him.

"Fantastic." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "It's like watching my baby bird learn how to fly."

"What do you think, Liam?" I asked. "Do you think the Queen approved of me?"

"I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her." He said with a smile.

"Enough about Riley," Drake said, "All the little sandwiches are gone, and I'm still starving."

I looked down at my own empty plate and agreed. "I could really go for a cronut right now."

All around me were blank faces. In the most adorable way possible, Hana tried to gently correct me. "I think you mean _donut_, Riley."

I laughed. "Wait," I looked at each of my friends. "None of you have heard of a cronut before?" All I got were heads shaking _no_.

"You poor, over-privileged, under-pastried nobles."

"Watch it," Drake warned.

"Nobles plus Drake," I corrected. "But seriously. This is a real problem. A cronut is the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It's one of the best things ever invented."

"It sounds...American," Maxwell said. From anyone else, it would have sounded insulting, but from Maxwell I knew I shouldn't feel offended.

"Very American," I agreed. "From New York with love. We have to get some! I think I saw a pastry shop advertising them. We could all go after the picnic!"

Liam gazed longingly at me. "While that sounds like an adventure..." he started. "I don't think the schedule will allow for it."

I pouted, then gave him my most mischievous smile. "Then how about a jail break tonight? Think we could sneak out of the palace for a cronut run?"

"That does sound like fun," Hana said.

"Very tempting," Liam agreed.

Everyone was excited about it, so we made plans and met up later that night. Liam was the last to join us outside the palace. Drake sounded like he wanted to leave without him, but I insisted we stay an extra few minutes. Finally, Hana pointed towards the palace. "There he is!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" Maxwell chided. "You're gonna get him caught!"

As Liam jogged over to us, he apologized for being late. "It's been a while since I've had to sneak out my own bedroom window," he said, smiling at me. "I nearly fell into the rose bushes. But," he took a step back and held out his arms, showing himself off. "I stand here before you, unscathed."

"And now the real adventure can begin!" I led the group down the palace drive towards the city. It was a long walk, but we were mostly quiet. It was a beautiful night, so every once in a while, someone would comment on the stars or the weather, but that was about it. It was actually kind of nice. No one was worried about impressing each other or saying just the right thing. I think we were all happy to spend a few minutes relaxing after the long day.

Eventually, we reached the pastry shop where I had seen the cronuts. I ushered everyone inside. Maxwell stopped in the doorway, with his hands on his hips. "We need all your finest cronuts, please!"

Drake smacked him upside the head.

Hana advised him, "I think you're supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway."

"Like _normal people_," Drake added.

"I'll handle this," I told them. "You all go get a seat."

After ordering, I took the tray of delicious goodies to my friends at their table. There was one seat left open, right in between Drake and Liam, so I took it. Liam casually draped an arm around my chair, and smiled at me, but I suddenly felt a little self-conscious with his attention. Maybe because it was the first time I had it while Hana was around. She was in contention for the crown, too, after all. I didn't scoot away from Liam's embrace, but I tried not to encourage him, either.

"Well, these look delicious," Liam said, eyeing the cronuts hungrily.

"What matters is how they _taste_," Drake said, reaching for one.

"All together now," I instructed, and everyone took a pastry. "On the count of three," I held mine up to my mouth but didn't take a bite. "One...two...th-"

"Yuuummmmm!" I was interrupted by a moan of satisfaction from Maxwell, who couldn't handle the wait.

"Maxwell!" Drake snapped.

"I regret nothing," Maxwell said, his eyes closed in delight as he savored the last bite of his cronut. I laughed and took a bite of my own, and everyone else followed suit.

General yummy noises dominated the conversation until everyone was finished. "The last time I had something that delicious," Maxwell declared at last, "Was when Bertrand hired a personal chef from a Michelin rated restaurant to make his birthday cake."

"That was a good party," Liam agreed, "And a good cake."

"Wait," I said, "Did Bertrand used to have fun?"

"Yeah," Maxwell laughed. "He wasn't always like he is now."

Liam nodded. "There was a time when Bertrand would have been here with us tonight." His smile faded. "He's...he's grown distant the last few years."

I frowned and forgot about my decision to avoid Liam's attention. I reached out and put my hand on his as a consoling gesture. He smiled at me appreciatively.

"Aw," Maxwell said lightly, "Bertrand's gonna be fine. He's just sorting some things out. You know what? I'll even bring him back a cronut."

"That's sweet, Maxwell," Hana said.

"Yeah, we'll see if it makes it home," Drake countered.

"Are you implying I'd eat my own brother's cronut?" Maxwell scoffed. Drake just gave him a look, but it made Maxwell reconsider his position. "Well...it's the thought that counts anyway, right?"

We all sat and talked for a while longer, until the shop keeper wanted to close up. "I hadn't realized how late it was," Hana said as she saw the time. "We really should be heading back."

"I have already been gone for too long, probably," Liam agreed.

"Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts." Drake said wryly.

Liam rolled his eyes and reached behind me to smack Drake. "Okay, maybe it's not that bad, but we should still head back to the palace."

I cleaned up our place and we all headed back into the cool night air. As we began the long walk back to the palace, it was easy to fall into smaller groups. Liam and I walked behind everyone else, and I quietly slipped my hand in his. He looked at me fondly for a moment, then turned his attention back to the road. "Thank you for today," he said at last.

"Always happy to introduce cronuts to a few new people," I said casually.

"Not just that," Liam chuckled. "You...you just make everything more fun, Riley." After a beat, he added, "I'm really happy you're here."

I felt a pang in my stomach as he spoke. "I've been wondering if it was a good idea to come," I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"Of course it was! I was so glad you came."

I nodded, but looked down at the ground as I spoke. "I know. It's just...can I really be Queen? I sometimes worry that I'm just going to make it harder for you to make the right choice."

Liam stopped, ignoring the fact that we were falling behind the others. He turned to me and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Hey," he said. "Don't worry about me. You've already given me more than you can possibly know. Whatever else happens, I don't regret the time we've spent together."

He looked like he was about to kiss me, but for once, I was the one who turned away. We kept walking, still hand in hand, but quiet, each ruminating on the days to come.


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7 - Fire and Ice

"How exactly are we going skiing in the middle of the summer?" I asked Maxwell as we walked towards our car. A couple of servants were carrying our luggage, which I was trying not to be weirded out by. We were headed to the next stop in the great social-season-competition-for-the-crown extravaganza.

"Olivia's duchy is Lythikos, in the far north of the country," he said. "And her estate is high in the mountains. Actually, it's technically part of the Alps. It's _always_ skiing weather there."

"I can't believe Olivia is letting me stay at her estate," I quipped.

Maxwell laughed. "As much as she may not like you, she knows better than to snub you publicly."

"Thank goodness for small favors, I guess," I said as we loaded the last of the luggage and climbed in the limo.

Several long hours later, I woke up from a nap to Maxwell drumming a beat on my head. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He said excitedly. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, the car came to a stop and Maxwell helped me out, proudly showing me where we were. "Welcome to Lythikos," he said, "Land of Snow, Ice, and Mountains!"

I was speechless for a moment. It was stunning. We were standing at the top of a hill, in front of a huge stone fortress-looking thing that Maxwell insisted was a ski lodge. Down the hill was a large lake frozen over with ice. A few of the nobles were already skating. Beyond that, a huge mountain range dominated the skyline. It was like a Bob Ross painting – nothing but snowy caps and happy little trees as far as the eye could see. "This all belongs to Olivia?" I asked at last.

"Which unfortunately gives her an advantage with Liam while we're here," Maxwell said grimly.

Hana approached us just then, and added her hopelessly optimistic spin on things. "Olivia may have the edge, but that's no reason to admit defeat!"

"Right," Maxwell said, smiling. "That's the spirit!"

Drake was just behind Hana. "What happened to your brother, Maxwell?" He asked. "I notice he's not around lecturing Harkness. I thought he hated to miss out on the chance to eat fancy food and rub elbows with the royals."

"Bertrand was called away for some business having to do with our estate."

"Bertrand isn't coming?" I said, trying and failing to hide my smile. "I already miss his protocol pop quizzes."

Maxwell grinned at me. "If you really want, I can quiz you on how to best stand behind a chair."

"Please don't," Drake interjected before I could respond. "We're about to have such a nice time."

"I agree," said Hana. "It's beautiful out here." She shivered. "Even if it is so very cold!"

We decided to check out the inside of the _chateau_ as Hana called the fortress. I settled into my room and pulled out my winter coat, thankful that I had decided to pack it after all. I found a thin silk scarf and put it on, too. _Better than nothing_, I thought. And it looked cute with by brown wool coat. Once I was dressed, I rejoined my friends in the entryroom of the chateau. Maxwell had a pair of ice skates in each hand. He gave me one and we all trailed outside towards the lake.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Maxwell asked me as we pulled on our skates.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "Watch me skate circles around you."

"Be my guest!" Maxwell said, gesturing to allow me onto the lake ahead of him.

I could see Liam and Olivia in the center of the lake, skating hand-in-hand. Maxwell followed my gaze. "I'll distract Olivia," he whispered to me. "You snag Liam." I laughed as I watched Maxwell skate towards the pair, waving his arms and calling out to Olivia.

I slowly followed behind him, and as he reached Olivia and Liam, Maxwell hip-checked Liam, sending him flying towards me. I skated backwards out of his way, and stuck out a hand, which he grabbed as he sailed past me. He swung me around, and soon we were facing each other like we were about to waltz. "Lady Riley," Liam said with a grin. "Always a pleasure to run into you."

"Would you care to take a turn about the lake with me, Prince Liam?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure," he said, turning so we were both facing the same direction. He kept a tight hold of my hand as we started skating. "You look lovely today," he said as we got moving. "And warm."

"Yeah, I'm definitely glad I brought this coat. Tell me, do you and the court come here often?"

"Not very often, no. But when we do, Olivia is always generous enough to host us." I didn't really have an answer to that, so we skated in silence for a minute. Then, Liam spoke up again. "Actually," he said, "I used to come out here frequently when I was younger. Olivia and I would play in the snow together."

"Really?" I said, trying to hide my shock. "Tell me more."

"We'd build little snow forts on the bank and catapult snowballs at each other." He smiled at the memory. "The lake was too dangerous to play on since we were so young, but sometimes, we'd sneak out onto the ice in hopes that we could see fish beneath the surface."

"It sounds like you two were really close."

"We were. It's been hard watching her, well, become who she is." He sighed deeply. "I know Olivia can be a tough person to get along with."

"She's like, the opposite of you."

"Olivia had a difficult childhood," he said. We stopped skating, gliding into a quiet corner of the lake as he told me her story. "Her parents were killed in a political assassination when she was only five years old."

I gasped. "That's horrible!"

He nodded sadly. "She was alone, without family at her estate for the better part of a year before my parents and I officially visited. She was supposed to be in the care of her great aunt, but the woman had left to summer on the Riviera, abandoning her. Olivia didn't have anyone. She was so alone."

I furrowed my eyebrows with a deep frown. For the first time, I was beginning to see Olivia as a real person, not just the villain of our little reality show. "Did she have servants to take care of her?"

"Yes, and they were doing their best, but they were traditionalists. Nevrakis-family trained for decades. After a lifetime of holding the nobility up on a pedestal, they weren't prepared to give her what she needed most."

"Love," I finished his thought for him, and he nodded.

"The first few days of our visit, she was sullen and withdrawn. I thought she hated me."

"That sounds like the Olivia I know."

"But one night, I heard her sobbing through the wall. I actually believed it was a ghost, at first. But once I got over my fear and decided to investigate, there she was...little five-year-old Olivia, weeping and clutching one of her mother's gowns, saying over and over again, 'Come back. Please come back.' I knelt beside her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. I knew we couldn't leave her there. I convinced my parents to invite her to live at the palace with us."

I sniffed and realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes quickly as I saw Olivia approaching us. "That Maxwell is a persistent one," she said, annoyed.

"He can be high energy," Liam said, his voice suddenly chipper.

"Yes," Olivia said, "I can tell." She turned to me, her smile a little menacing. "So, Riley, I bet you've never seen a countryside this spectacular. Aren't you impressed?"

I very nearly gave her some attitude right back, but had to pause and sniff again, my nose running from the cold and my tears, and it made me think before I spoke. "Actually," I said at last, "Yes. It's gorgeous. Your home is truly spectacular."

She was obviously taken aback at my words, but she recovered herself enough to agree with me. "I'm glad even someone like you can appreciate the elegance and splendor of nature." But just in case I was in danger of thinking we could be friends, Olivia then wrapped her arms around Liam and reminded him that he owed her a round across the lake. As they left, she snaked her hand into his and tossed me one last wicked smile.

Hana came gliding up to me just then, executing a beautiful spin as she came to a stop in front of me. "Looks like Olivia stole Liam from you," she said.

I shook my head, "It's fine. I can't take it personally. What I really want to know is, where'd you learn to skate like that? No one else here knows the first thing about ice skating!"

We watched as two of the noble ladies stumbled gracelessly across the ice, both ending up flat on their stomachs. Hana suppressed a giggle. "Ice skating is one of the things my parents sent me to lessons for."

"Ah," I said, nodding. "All I got was one year of ballet."

"It's a skill I learned to appeal to suitors," she clarified. "I was told 'a display of elegance can go a long way.'"

I arched an eyebrow at my friend. "Do you even like ice skating?"

"Oh," she said, looking guilty. "You know...it's okay."

"Very convincing," I said sarcastically.

"When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn't a factor they considered."

Just then, Olivia's voice rang out across the lake. "All right, everyone." She declared. "It's time to hit the slopes!"

"Dare I ask?" I turned back to Hana. "Were ski lessons part of your training?"

She giggled again. "Only a few. I can manage. What about you?"

"I've never been." We started skating towards the edge of the lake where everyone was exchanging their skates for skis. "Snowboarding, yes, but never skiing."

"Well," Hana said encouragingly, "Skiing has to be easier than snowboarding, right? You have two feet to steady yourself instead of just one."

I wasn't so sure, but I followed her to the ski lift. Once at the top, she smiled broadly at me and said, "Meet you at the bottom!" before she took off down the steep incline. I hesitated at the top, trying to get a feel for the skis and poles. As I stood looking down, Drake skied up to me, smiling broader than I had ever seen him.

"So, Harkness," he said, "You finally made it to the slopes."

"Aww," I teased, "Were you starting to miss me, Drake?"

His smile instantly disappeared. "Hardly," he grunted. "I was just getting bored."

"Why weren't you skating?"

"Figure skating isn't really my thing."

"Really? I think you'd look good in a tutu." Teasing Drake was quickly becoming one of my favorite Cordonian past-times.

"Some mental images aren't worth the effort," he said, shuddering.

"But I suppose skiing is manly enough for you."

He waved a pole around a bit, indicating the other nobles. "I'd hardly call what's going on here skiing. But I'm looking to change that. How about a race?"

"What makes you think I can ski?"

Another smile crept onto his face. "Maybe I'm starting to have faith in you, Harkness."

I looked at him with my most serious face. "Drake. You're starting to scare me."

He grinned even wider. "I'm scaring myself." He shook his head, clearing it. "Anyway, I'm going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if I get to the bottom before you...well, let's just say I'm calling it a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it."

He counted us off and shot down the mountain. I did my best to keep up. I was doing okay until we came to a branch in the middle of the run. Drake deftly swerved around it, and even called out a warning to me, but I hadn't quite gotten the hang of turning yet, and I slid right into the branch, somersaulting over it and landing on my stomach, sliding the rest of the way down the hill like a human toboggan. "Ow." I said as I rolled onto my back. Drake's face appeared above me. I expected instant humiliation, but he looked concerned.

"You okay, Harkness?"

"Yeah," I said, letting him help me up. "But, I think you won. And I'm definitely going to have a few bruises."

"Don't worry, Harkness. The pain will go away. The humiliation...that'll need some extra time." I laughed in spite of myself, and Drake took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. "This trip hasn't been half bad so far," he said, looking around. "Shame that tomorrow it's back to waltzing and bowing and all that."

"At least I ski better than I can waltz," I said grimly.

"Wait, you can't waltz? I saw you dancing with Liam."

"He did most of the work. I just followed along." I looked at Drake's suddenly serious face. "Why?" I asked. "Is it important?"

He shook his head, letting it hang low. "Oh, Harkness, Harkness, Harkness. What would you do without me?" He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me to give me the bad news. "At the ball tomorrow, all the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz. In front of everyone."

"I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everyone, aren't I?"

"Yes, probably." He stepped back, grinning. "But look on the bright side!"

"What's that?" 

"It's gonna be hilarious to watch."


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8 - A Waltz to Remember

"Hana! Thank God!" I cried as I found Hana in the lodge later that evening. "Can you help me? I need to learn the Cordonian Waltz!" Ever the patient and loyal friend, Hana was more than willing to teach me the steps. What I didn't have was the natural talent, or the time needed to be actually good. But at least I knew I wouldn't completely embarrass myself. Hana gave me the best pep talk she could, and we rejoined the rest of the court in the lodge. Everyone was sipping hot cocoa and warming up by the fire. Maxwell saw us and waved us over. "Did you have fun today?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it was super fun!" I said.

"And now we have hot chocolate!" Hana chirped. "Look at how cute, the marshmallows are little hearts!"

"Just...just adorable," Drake said in a dead-pan tone.

Just then, Maxwell broke into a fit of coughing and managed to spit out "Incoming," just as Olivia approached our little group.

"Well, hello, dear guests," she said. "I hope you're enjoying my spectacular hosting."

"I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia," Maxwell said sweetly.

"Yeah, it's...something," Drake managed. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you see we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little Savannah. She'd gobble them down like a sow at the trough."

At the name _Savannah_, Drake's posture stiffened, and I looked up to see his face drawn tight in anger. "Don't talk about my sister," he said, his words pointed and short.

"Why ever not?" Olivia asked in what everyone could tell was feigned innocence. "She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread."

Drake was balling his hands into fists, then letting them go, rhythmically, like a stress-release exercise or something. "She left because of people like you," he spat.

"She always was the sensitive sort." Olivia looked at me with a sharp-toothed smile. "Ladies like that don't last long here."

Drake shifted uneasily, then suddenly relaxed. "You know what?" he said, more to the group than to Olivia. "I just remembered, I've got somewhere I need to be. If you'll excuse me." He bowed like a proper gentleman to me, Hana, and even Olivia, then turned and strode off casually.

"Wait, Drake, dear!" Olivia called out after him, more than a hint of venom in her voice. "Come back! I wasn't finished with you!"

"Olivia," I growled. "Leave Drake alone before I slap that fake smile off your face."

Olivia's smile didn't even falter. "Ooh," she said instead, her tone one of mocking sentimentality. "Does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough-around-the-edges commoner?"

I sneered at her. "Maybe I just don't like seeing _anyone_ get treated like that."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pranced off to go spend more time with Liam, or, I don't know, maybe sharpen her fangs or something. As soon as she was gone, I made my excuses to the others and darted outside after Drake.

As I stepped into the dark, cold night air, I pulled my wool coat tighter around me. I spotted Drake a ways off, standing at the edge of a patch of forest. His back was to me as I approached, and he was staring into the woods, hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey," I said as I stepped up next to him.

He jumped a little. "Riley? What are you doing here?"

I looked at him like he had just asked a really stupid question, because as far as I was concerned, he had. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," I said.

He grimaced. "No offense, but you're the last person I need looking out for me."

I scoffed and grimaced right back at him. "Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I-" his face softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, hell," he said with a sigh. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, Harkness. I only meant that you shouldn't have to worry about me. You should only be looking out for yourself."

I shook my head. "That's not how I operate," I said. "I can't help but look out for my friends." I realized it was the first time I had acknowledged Drake as a friend. Given how hostile he had always been to me, it seemed funny. Rather than letting it hang awkwardly in the air, I hurried on with my train of thought. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"If you really want to know, you'll have to trust me." The faintest hint of a smile passed his lips, but it was gone so fast I thought maybe I had imagined it.

"Trust _you_? I'd trust you about as far as I can throw you. And you look pretty heavy to me."

Drake laughed at that. "Well, you're out here alone with me at night, so you must think I'm at least not some kind of murderer.

"You know, the thought did cross my mind..."

"Here, I'll make this easy for you," he said, stepping in front of me. He reached out with both hands, and shoved me by the shoulders so that I toppled backwards into the snow.

"Hey!" I shouted, then, "Oh." I was looking up at the most star-filled sky I had ever seen. Faint purple streaks of the Milky Way broke up the dark blues and blacks of the night, and shooting stars frequently passed through the sky. "Wow..." I breathed.

I jumped a little as Drake landed with a _THUD_ in the snow next to me. "Pretty good, huh?" He said.

"It's gorgeous." My voice was a whisper. I don't know what it is about moments like that, but I always felt like I had to speak softly, or the spell would be broken.

Drake had no such fear, and his voice was solid in the air as he spoke. "Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower."

"I'm so glad I didn't miss this," I said.

"Really?" Drake said, turning just his head to look at me. I did the same, and our noses were inches apart. He continued, his voice lowering just slightly. "Would've figured you'd rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia had planned for the night."

I scrunched up my face a little. "You have a lot to learn about me." He smiled, then looked back up at the sky. I followed suit, and we both lay in the cold snow for a few minutes, until clouds started creeping across the sky, blotting out the stars.

"Guess that's our cue to head in," I said. Drake stood first and helped me up, even dusting off the snow from my back.

"I used to do this with my younger sister, Savannah, every year," he explained as we walked back to the chateau. "We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn't have the lineage to merit it. Savannah, on the other hand, got along with _everyone_. And they were all friendly with her. She loved living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry."

"It's like every little girl's fantasy," I said, nodding.

"But it got harder when she was older," he said sadly.

"How so?"

"She..." he stopped and reset himself. "It was hard on her. She couldn't take it, I guess. After what happened..." he stopped again. "I failed her. I couldn't protect her."

"Protect her? From what?"

"From this place...these people." He spat the last few words out and stopped walking. He put a hand over his face for a moment before continuing. "Sorry. It's...I guess I'm still not ready to talk about it." We kept walking. "This is more than I've talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually."

That surprised me. "Really?" I asked. "Does that mean you trust me?" I was grinning.

"I don't trust anyone, Harkness."

My grin faded.

"But if I did, I'd start with you."

My grin returned and grew to a full-fledged smile. "Drake," I said, "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to...well, _anyone._"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

We were just outside the doors to the chateau now, but neither of us moved to go inside. We looked up at the sky one last time, but instead of shooting stars, we saw snowflakes beginning to fall. "Good thing we came back when we did," I said.

"Yeah," Drake agreed. "It'd be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince's suitors freeze to death out here on my watch."

"I'd hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty."

"Not to mention, Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it."

"I'm sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way."

"Bertrand?" Drake laughed. "He'd only be upset if he couldn't turn it into some kind of press event."

I shoved Drake on the shoulder as we both headed inside. Everyone else had dispersed from the parlor while we were gone, so I took it as my cue to head for bed. I fell asleep and dreamed about waltzing in the snow with Drake.

The next day, I shook off the weirdness of that dream, and met Hana at the boutique. She helped me pick out a beautiful ice-blue ball gown that she assured me would knock Liam off his feet.

"I feel like a real princess in this dress," I said, twirling in front of the mirror. The sparkling gems embroidered on the dress looked like snowflakes as I turned. Hana had to practically drag me away from my own reflection so that we wouldn't be late for the ball. She was just lucky I didn't start singing _Let it Go_.

"Ladies," Maxwell said in his effulgent way, as he greeted us in the ballroom. "It's a pleasure to see you both tonight." He bowed respectfully. "And Lady Harkness, I must say, you look utterly becoming. Truly, a diamond of the first water."

I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Why so formal, Maxwell?" I asked.

He flashed a grin, then resumed his serious demeanor. "Tonight, I am representing the Duchy of Ramsford at this important social event."

"That sounds like something Bertrand would say."

Maxwell frowned. "He's been calling me all night to remind me."

Hana gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well," I said, "Try and have some fun at least."

"Yeah," Hana agreed. "We're here for you. Although..." she looked around. "For now, we should probably find our seats."

We looked around, trying to spy a namecard that belonged to us. "Eh," Maxwell groaned, seeing our faces. "About that." Hana and I both turned to look at him. "Turns out, _I'm_ sitting at the head table with Olivia and the Prince. But you two are at the farthest table in the back. I guess Olivia put together the seating plan."

Hana frowned sadly, but I just rolled my eyes. "Olivia's making me sit in the back? What a shock. Why doesn't she just lock me in my room?"

"Don't give her any ideas!" Maxwell laughed, then sighed. "Well, sorry to leave you guys, but..." He glanced forlornly at the head table, where every other chair was already filled.

"Don't worry about us," Hana said with a smile. "Riley and I will make the best of it."

"That's right!" I said. We waved and parted ways, with Hana and I weaving our way across the dining area to a table right in the back near the kitchen doors. As we approached the table, we saw that there was only one other person sitting there, and I can't say I was surprised at who that person was.

"Welcome to the table of exiles," said Drake dryly as we sat.

"Now I _know_ this is the worst table in the room," I joked, poking Drake in the ribs and smiling.

"We're all just pawns lined up on the board in Olivia's little game," he said, not sharing my light-hearted spirit.

"Well, even a pawn can become Queen," I said, which actually made Drake crack a smile.

"At least back here, out of the spotlight, we can relax," Drake said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head for emphasis. He stayed that way for a while, as we all watched a parade of waiters carry out dish after dish of delicious smelling food. None of the staff stopped to serve our table, however, starting at the head table and working their way back towards the kitchen.

"The food looks amazing," Hana said. "I hope they serve us soon! I'm starving!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Drake said, leaning in to put his arms on the table. "Where we're seated, we'll be the last to eat. If there's even any left by the time they get to us."

"But..." Hana sputtered. "The lobster bisque...do you really think we'll go hungry?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said fiercely. I don't even like lobster bisque, but I was going to be damned if Olivia would treat my friends like that. I stood up and grabbed the arm of a waiter as he passed by. "Excuse me," I said, trying to sound weak and pathetic. "I haven't eaten all day...I feel faint...I need something to eat, quickly!" I fluttered my eyes and fell forwards towards Drake.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing me before I pushed him off his own chair. He jumped into the game, looking angrily at the waiter, "What are you waiting for? Get her some food, now!"

Startled, the waiter set a bowl of bisque on the table and hurried off. As soon as he was gone, I jumped up and smoothed down my dress.

"I can't believe that actually worked, Harkness," Drake said, a huge smile on his face. "Just warn me next time before you take a dive. Next time I might not catch you." As he said it, he and I both knew it wasn't true.

"I like to keep you on your toes," I said as I sat back down. I pushed the bowl towards Drake and Hana, and they each grabbed a spoon and took a few bites. Drake offered me some, but I shook my head. "It's all yours," I said.

"I'm in lobster heaven!" Hana said, wiggling happily in her seat. "Thank you Riley! We'd be lost without you."

"Solid work, Harkness," Drake agreed.

My friends quickly drained the bowl, and after thirty minutes we still hadn't seen another morsel of food. By the time we did get our own sad, bottom-of-the-pot bowls of bisque, the musicians were already starting to play dancing music.

Olivia stood at the head table and announced that it was time for the Cordonian Waltz. Hana looked at me with apprehension. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, trying to sound confident. Hana and I strode towards the dance floor, leaving Drake behind to prop up the wall in the back.

Liam asked Olivia to dance, and I had to fight back a pout. I knew it wasn't personal. Even Hana whispered to me, "It would be unspeakably rude for Prince Liam to not dance this waltz with the hostess." I nodded. Just then, Maxwell came up to us and asked me to join him. I smiled and took his hand as we walked to the center of the dance floor.

"Oh god," Maxwell said, suddenly panicked. "Wait a second. Do you even know how to do the Cordonian Waltz?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Thankfully, Hana has you covered. She went over the steps with me yesterday. I think we'll manage."

"I'm so sorry," he said, frowning. "I knew I was forgetting something. I know Bertrand would never have neglected to mention it."

"Yes," I said, "But if he were here, I'd be stuck dancing with him, and we'd be having much less fun. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

"Right," Maxwell said, smiling again as he took my hand, leading us into the opening stance for the waltz. As the music started up, he guided me through the motions, and between his leading and Hana's training, I was able to make it through the first round of the waltz without incident.

"Spin, and..." Maxwell twirled me so that I was facing outwards, my back to him as he drew me close and put his arms around my waist.

"This seems a little scandalous for the ballroom," I said.

"The Cordonian Waltz is a romantic dance," he said, his voice close in my ear. "In the old days, it used to be that this waltz was the only way couples could flirt. Speaking of which..." he spun me back out, letting go of my hand so we could change partners.

The next thing I knew, I was in Liam's arms, repeating the waltz with him. I blushed and smiled as I looked up at him. "Liam," was all I managed to say.

"Why, hello there," he said with a flirtatious grin.

His smile put me at ease, and I was able to flirt back a little. "Fancy running into you here."

"You mean, on the dance floor of a private ball during a choreographed waltz?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it seems inevitable I'd run into you. But, to be fair, I haven't seen a lot of you lately."

Liam frowned, and I felt bad instantly for saying it.

"True," he agreed. "I've been a little preoccupied. Olivia is the hostess...and I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't spend time with all of the women here." I was about to protest, or rather, apologize, but at that moment, he spun me out, then back in so I was facing outwards, pressed against him like I had been before. Although, it felt so much more intimate now than it had with Maxwell just a few moments before. The intimacy was heightened by Liam whispering in my ear, "But Riley, you should know, you are special to me."

Before I could reply, or even catch my breath, I was back in the arms of Maxwell for the final section of the waltz. I glanced back towards Liam and Olivia dancing, and saw Liam's eyes still fixed on me. Maxwell followed my gaze. "Watching you two together," he said, "I can tell that Liam cares for you a lot."

I sighed. "Yeah. But, our relationship is so strange. It's not like he can just sweep me off my feet and carry me out of here."

"When you're royalty, the rules are different." I was about to answer, when I saw Maxwell's expression change. He was still facing Liam and Olivia, and his jaw dropped down. I turned to see what he was looking at, and saw Olivia kissing Liam. She had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to her for a way-too-long-to-be-appropriate-on-the-dance-floor kiss. Eventually, Liam pulled himself away, and led her off the dance floor and towards a quiet corner of the ballroom. The waltz had come to an end, so I...I don't want to say I stormed off the dance floor, but that's at least what it felt like. I hopefully managed to maintain an outward semblance of coolness.

Maxwell was hot on my heels, and we both joined a group of noble ladies chatting about the display. "Aren't you upset?" I asked Madeleine, who seemed nonplussed by the whole thing.

"Ostentatious displays are for those who are either unrefined or insecure," she said matter-of-factly. "I am neither."

"We always knew she and the Prince were close," said another woman, Penelope.

A third lady, Kiara, was less cool about the whole thing. "It was a power move, if you ask me," she said, and angrily stomped off towards the appetizers table.

"Excuse us," Maxwell said, and pulled me away from the group. "We have a chance to play a little politics here," he said quietly, once we were out of earshot from the others.

"Is it the kind of politics where I slap the smirk off Olivia's face?" I asked.

"Not quite, but attacking her alliances is the political equivalent of that." For once, I wasn't even annoyed by the mention of alliances. I just wanted Olivia to pay for kissing _my Liam_. "Look at Kiara," Maxwell continued. "She's clearly upset at Olivia's display. And she's alone right now. This is what we call an opportunity. You should get on her good side. If you can drive a wedge between her and Olivia, it might weaken Olivia's position. And if Kiara has good things to say about you, it'll help your reputation at court."

I nodded. It actually made a lot of sense. "Okay," I said at last, "I'll give it a shot." I slowly walked over to Kiara, thinking about what I was going to say. When I got near enough, I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, Lady Kiara."

She turned to me, surprised. "Oh! Lady Riley. Comment ca va?" Kiara was from some diplomat's family, and was always speaking French. I thought back to that one semester of French I took in high school.

"Ca va bien," I said, and she smiled broadly. "I wanted to discuss Olivia. What did you think of her little...display?"

Kiara's smile disappeared, replaced by a scowl. "I can't believe her. She wouldn't have the guts to do that anywhere else. She's gone mad with power here."

I nodded in agreement. "I think Olivia clearly has the upper hand. She's the greatest threat here. It'll take more than one of us to beat her."

"Interesting," Kiara said, her scowl replaced by a thoughtful expression.

"We need to stick together," I continued, utilizing every _we should be allies _speech I could think of from my years of watching Survivor and The Amazing Race. "Otherwise, we don't stand a fighting chance against Olivia."

"Are you proposing an alliance?"

I grimaced a little at the word this time, but nodded.

"I wouldn't normally entertain the idea," Kiara admitted, "But you are fitting in remarkably well. You certainly look like you could be an important ally."

"Thank you. And you know, Olivia's friendship is a one-way street. But if you were my ally, I'd support you just as much as I'd expect you to support me. We _all_ need someone to speak well of us. We can help each other out in that regard."

Kiara smiled again. "That's not a bad idea. I suppose we could both benefit from a little well-placed support here and there."

"I'm glad we see it the same way," I returned her smile, ignoring the knot in my stomach. Kiara excused herself, and I rejoined Maxwell to update him on my success.

I spent the next few minutes bouncing back and forth between the dance floor and talking with the other ladies of the court, trying to earn more support. Towards the end of the evening, just as I was on my out of the ballroom, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Liam. "Hello, Lady Riley," he said with a bow. "As usual, you are a vision. You look lovely." He took both my hands in his and pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek.

I stepped back a little, but still managed a smile. "I'm glad you found me," I said. "I was afraid I'd have to leave the ball without seeing you again."

"I know we haven't seen each other much this trip."

"It's been a hectic few days."

"A strange few days," he corrected. "I spend all of these events rushing from person to person, trying to say the right things and keep all the nobles happy." He lowered his voice a little. "But at night, I find myself lying awake for hours in the grand suite, unable to sleep."

I cocked my head to the side as I listened. "The grand suite, huh? Sounds fancy."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, it's the best room. It's upstairs at the end of the quiet east wing. It comes with everything, even a hot tub under the stars, overlooking the mountains."

"Sounds...romantic," I said, wondering if Olivia had joined her guest in that hot tub during the trip.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Liam answered me, saying, "It would be with the right person. Unfortunately, I've got no one to share it with."

The way he was looking at me, I suddenly wasn't thinking of Olivia anymore. "Maybe I can help you with that," I said cheekily.

"Oh?" It was his turn to cock his head and give me a side-long glance. "Are you sure you can manage it?"

I just shrugged. "I'm not making any promises, yet." Before he could respond, Lady Penelope interrupted us and pulled Liam's attention away. He winked at me before turning away, and I floated up to my room to figure out my plan for the night.

A few hours later, after everything outside my door was quiet, I crept into the hallway. _The east wing must be all the way on the other end of this place_, I thought to myself, hoping I didn't get turned around. I kept walking until I came to a hallway that dead-ended into a pair of double doors. I could see light coming from under the door frame, so I knocked and held my breath, hoping I had the right place. After a brief moment, Liam answered, his face glowing. "Welcome," he said, ushering me in quickly. "I take it nobody saw you."

"I was stealthier than a cat on the prowl," I said proudly. I took a moment to gaze at Liam. He was still in his formal attire, but his bow-tie and jacket had been discarded, so he looked far more relaxed and casual than I was used to seeing him. He offered me a hand and led me outside.

"I want to show you something," he explained as we glided through the french doors to the patio outside.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the view. Sure enough, there was a hot tub on the patio, lighted up and bubbling invitingly. But beyond that, huge mountains loomed in the not-to-distant horizon. And all around us, snowflakes slowly drifted here and there, just barely enough to qualify as snowing, but enough to add an air of magic the the scene.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Liam said. "Now you see why I wanted to share it with someone."

"I'm surprised Olivia hasn't insisted on sharing this with you," I said, and put a hand over my mouth. I was trying very hard not to act jealous, but the comment just slipped out.

Liam frowned. "I'm sorry for the...display she made of us at the ball," he said, and looking into his eyes, I knew he meant it. "I talked to her afterwards and explained..." he shook his head, not wanting to share the details. "Riley," he took a step closer to me, taking both hands in his and staring at me intently. "You're the only one I want to share this with."

I glanced down and noticed there were candles flickering along the edge of the hot tub. "Did you light these candles for us?"

Liam blushed. "Oh, I...well, yes. I wanted this to be...magical." He looked embarrassed, which I found completely irresistable. I just smiled at him for a minute, but he looked like I was laughing at him. "Was it..." he frowned. "Do you like it?"

I softened my face, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. "I think I'm going to have to show you how much I like it," I said softly. I stood on my tip-toes and leaned into Liam for a deep kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Yes ma'am," he said. His eyes were so earnest as he spoke next, "Riley, I've never really had someone that I wanted so badly to please. I feel like I'd do anything to see you smile and know that I was the cause."

I smiled then, and he smiled back, then cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get into the hot tub."

My eyes widened for a minute as I realized, I could have brought a swim suit with me. But, as Liam took off his shirt and hung it on the railing, I realized that was probably silly. I watched him as he moved, enjoying the shirtless Prince before me, until he cocked his head and looked at me. "Your turn," he said with a little half smile.

I took a breath to steady myself as I turned around. "Could you maybe help me out of this dress?" I asked.

"I would be a terrible gentleman if I didn't help a lady in need," he said, his voice husky as he stepped closer to me. He unzipped my dress, his hands slow and lingering, brushing my naked skin as much as he could manage, until I was able to let the dress fall to the ground. I took another steadying breath before turning around to face him in just my bra and panties.

"It is rather brisk," I said, trying not to blush as I saw him gaze at me appreciatively.

"Then we'd better get in," he agreed, and took off his pants, hanging them next to his shirt. With both of us down to our skivvies, we sunk into the hot tub quickly and gratefully.

"Oh, this feels nice," I sighed, sinking in and letting the bubbles massage my back. I closed my eyes and melted into the water.

"There are few things better than a hot tub in the snow," Liam said, following my lead. After a few minutes, he let out a huge sigh. "Riley," he said, his voice relaxed. "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment the entire trip."

"I know what you mean," I said, opening one eye to look at him. "We're finally seeing each other half-naked."

He let out a short, clipped laugh, staring at me. "I'd say more than half. Eighty-five percent, at least."

I scooted a little closer as I opened my eyes fully to look back at him. "Good point."

He had his arms up on the side of the hot tub, and let the one closest to me drop down to caress my arm. We were both staring hard at each other, and I held my breath, unsure of what I should do next.

Liam broke the silence, though he kept his voice low, heavy with the strain of his self-control. "You make me _want_ so many things, Riley. Things I shouldn't have. That's why I've got to be careful with you."

"Careful?" I said, a little surprised.

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I know what I'm getting myself into." I was inching closer to him. The arm closest to me could now reach all the way around my shoulder. "Besides," I said, "You're the model of a good person. You're always thinking of others and putting them first, whether it's Olivia, your people, or your friends." With one hand, I pulled his hand down so his arm was touching my shoulder. "You're loyal, caring, and sweet. I feel lucky to know you."

"You're far too kind, Riley."

"I'm just calling it like I see it."

He smiled softly. "I thoroughly believe that if you thought I was a pompous ass, you wouldn't hesitate to tell me. I trust you, Riley. Everything you say." He leaned closer to me, our lips inches apart. "Maybe that's why I'm drawn to you."

I'm the type of girl who takes things slow and doesn't make the first move. But I felt like I had been doing nothing but waiting since the first night I met Liam, and I knew that if I wanted something more with him, I was going to have to speed things along myself. So instead of closing the gap to kiss him, I pulled myself onto his lap, straddling him and looking him right in the eye to see his reaction.

He smiled lasciviously. "You seem to have put me in a compromising position." He stroked the side of my face with one hand, still staring intently into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. I could see thoughts forming behind those dark almond eyes.

"I was just thinking...what does love mean to you, Riley?"

I raised my eyebrows a little, surprised to hear the L-word thrown so casually around. "Love is...loyalty. Sacrifice, dedication, commitment." He nodded. "What about you," I asked.

"I don't know that I've ever thought about it in the past. I certainly wasn't raised to have any expectation of romance in my life. It was only when I saw my brother fall completely in love that I realized how important...how _life-changing_ love can be."

"That's why he abdicated?" I asked, and Liam nodded again. "What are you saying?" I asked after another moment.

"I'm saying..." he dropped his hand and let his head fall backwards for a second, looking up at the sky – or maybe just looking anywhere but at me. "Oh, Riley, I shouldn't be saying anything to you at this point." He looked back at me with a stony expression. "Part of me is furious with myself that I'm not treating everyone fairly like a good prince should." I started to move back, feeling silly for still sitting on his lap, but his hands gripped my hips and kept me in place. "But the other part of me," he said, "Wants to damn all these princely responsibilities and throw myself into you."

"Liam..." I said, not wanting to finish my sentence, but forcing myself to anyway. "Should I leave?" I wasn't quite sure if I was just talking about the hot tub or not. "I don't want you to feel torn because of me."

Liam's face softened, but he was still frowning. "No," he said. "Don't go yet." He reached a hand up and touched my arm, gently rubbing a thumb up and down my skin. "In this moment, let's just enjoy this little time together while it lasts."

I felt myself relax a little as he said this, and he pulled my closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I treasure all of our moments together, Riley," he said, running a hand through my hair.

I sat back. "Me too." I leaned in to kiss him. We kissed for a long time, until the moon was high over the mountains and the candles were nearly burned out.

Finally, Liam sat back with a sigh. "It's getting late. We should head in."

I nodded. "You're right. But, I enjoyed it while it lasted. Thank you for sharing this with me."

We quickly left the hot tub and redressed ourselves. As Liam led me back through his room to his door, we stopped and he kissed me on the cheek before I left. "I'll see you soon?" I asked him.

"You know I can only stay away from you for so long."


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9 - Race to the Finish

"I like the snow as much as the next guy, but give me a good beach party any day," Maxwell said, stretching his arms as we walked down the hallway of the royal palace.

It was a few days after my midnight rendezvous with Prince Liam, and the whole royal court was back in the Capitol for the Royal Regatta.

"A beach party?" I asked with a grin. "I thought we were just watching fancy boats race."

"Well, yeah," Maxwell conceded, "The Royal Regatta is a morning of boat races...followed by an afternoon beach party!" He stopped walking to do a quick impromptu break dance set until Bertrand gave him a deadly glare. Without a word, Maxwell stood back up and kept walking with us towards the limo.

"You're very quiet today, Bertrand," I said after a few moments of tense silence.

He apologized, saying that he had been preoccupied with matters for House Beaumont, but I didn't think he'd appreciate me prying further. "Your outfit is...acceptable," he said, changing the subject abruptly.

I looked down at my striped sweater and navy blue shorts. "I guess, coming from you, that's a compliment?"

He just gave a stiff nod and started explaining the meaning behind the Regatta. He gave me a few more tips for the press as we drove to the docks, then disappeared with Maxwell when we arrived, saying they needed to arrange paperwork for the boat or something like that. I saw Prince Liam standing on the docks, and no one else around, so I approached him for some one-on-one time. He smiled when he saw me, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Nice belt," he said, tugging on one end of my rope belt.

"Thanks, I thought it was appropriately nautical. Although, I hope I won't need it today."

He nodded. "Ah, yes, you're participating in the opening race."

"Well, participating is an overstatement...at least I hope it is."

He laughed. "Yes, the ladies don't usually have to do much actual sailing. But still, it's an honor to be part of the Regatta tradition."

"So I'm told." We looked out at the ships in the dock, admiring the beautiful styles and colors. After a moment I asked Liam if he was enjoying himself.

"It's a beautiful day. The staff has been well-prepared, and we're ready to celebrate our fine seafaring tradition. My father in particular seems in high spirits. But, he always loves this event."

I smiled and shook my head, recognizing his _diplomatic_ answer. "That's all good, but you didn't answer my question," I accused.

He shifted around, looking surprised I called him out. "Well," he said at last. "My father loves the Regatta so much, I've never had the heart to tell him that I hate sailing."

I put on a shocked face, covering my heart with my hand. "Really? I thought all Cordonians were descended from Poseidon himself!"

He laughed a little. "Maybe if that were true, I'd enjoy the water more. Actually, I _did_ used to enjoy sailing, but one experience soured me on it."

"Is this another tale from your misspent youth?" I asked, my tongue poking out from between my teeth as I smiled.

"I suppose it is," he said, mirroring my energy as he recounted the tale. "Let's say...I once felt the call of freedom on the sea. When Drake and I were young boys, we snuck out with one of the royal sloops. The weather had been sunny, but turned gray and windy when we were a few kilometers out. We probably could have managed it if we were more experienced, but the choppy waters capsized our boat. We had to swim back. I'm not sure which was worse, the cold or the taste of seawater."

"That must have been scary!"

"Worst of all, we had to push the boat all the way back to shore so we wouldn't get in trouble!"

I threw my head back, laughing hard at that image. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to stifle my giggles. "That must have been awful."

He chuckled. "It was pretty terrible at the time, but I can laugh about it now...I've never actually told anyone that story before. No one ever found out what we did. Although, my interest in sailing did drop a bit after that."

"And your father never wondered why?"

Liam shrugged. "If he did, he never asked."

Just then, a trumpet heralded the King's arrival. Liam guided me towards the growing crowd of people. We stood in the front, to the side, and listened to the King's opening remarks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Cordonia," the King said, his arms outstretched. "I welcome you all!" Claps and cheers rose up from the crowd. When the King dropped his arms, the noise slowly died down, letting him continue. "Today is a momentous day. As you know, I have a soft spot for the Royal Regatta, and it remains one of my favorite events of the social season. Because this event has always held historical significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement that as of the end of this social season, I'll be stepping down as your reigning monarch, and in a few weeks' time, Prince Liam will be your new king."

A murmur arose from the crowd, and several reporters shouted questions for the King, but my focus was on Liam. He was tense, his posture stiff and his face straight. At first glance, he seemed unaffected by the news, but I realized he was _too _unaffected. He was hiding his real emotion, and as he glanced at me, I caught a hint of it in his eyes. Surprise.

The King quickly silenced all questions, promising he would release a more detailed statement at a later time, and calling for all to enjoy the Regatta.

After the King left the platform where he was speaking from, Liam took my hand and led me back down the pier, away from the crowd.

"Liam," I said as soon as we were isolated. "Are you okay?"

His voice was unsteady. "Yeah...I'm fine. But it's...a shock, let's say." He shook his head, looking down. "I always knew my father would retire, just not so soon. To realize that I'm going to become king in a matter of _weeks_. Well, that's a lot."

Our hands were still interlocked, and I rubbed my thumb over Liam's hand as if to soothe him. "Not many guys have to ascend to the throne _and _choose a wife all at once," I said, more to myself than anything.

Liam's face was heavy with concern. "It means that my future bride will be thrown directly into the role of queen."

_So much for the idea of me having time to learn the role_. I had scarcely thought about it, but at Liam's words, I realized that I had actually, subconsciously, been entertaining the idea of becoming Princess and learning how to be Queen – a thought that was ridiculous to me just weeks before. Now it seemed more ridiculous than ever, since Liam's wife would go straight from fiancee to Queen.

I dropped his hand, and looked up at Liam seriously. His mind seemed a thousand miles away from me, and I realized that now was not the time to be thinking of myself and my own future. "It seems like this caught you really off-guard," I said, and Liam nodded.

"My father usually keeps my counsel on all matters. I can't help wondering why he didn't discuss this with me." He took my hand and forced a smile. "But I'll talk to him later," he said. "For now, he's right. We should just try to enjoy today." Suddenly, he dropped my hand and stepped back. I turned to see what he was looking at, and noticed a few members of the press headed our way. I turned so I was standing beside Liam and put on a warm smile for the cameras.

"Your Highness," the first reporter to reach us held his microphone out to Liam. "A few questions, please?"

"Of course," Liam said with a smile.

"The King's announcement came as a great surprise. What are your thoughts on it? When did you find out?"

I watched as Liam skillfully side-stepped the reporters questions and guided them to a safer topic.

"You're looking awfully friendly with Cordonia's everywoman," the reporter said with a sly smile.

Liam looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Is that what they're calling Lady Riley?"

"People feel they have a real connection with her," the reporter confirmed. "But what I want to know is, what's her connection to _you_? After all, the social season's more than half over, and with the King's announcement, you're basically choosing the future queen in a matter of weeks."

"I was aware my future bride would be queen. The immediacy of my becoming king doesn't change much at this time." I beamed at Liam's deft response, but decided I wanted to add my two cents as well. At least for Bertrand's sake; he had spent so long preparing me for the press, after all.

I stepped forwards so that I was shoulder-to-shoulder with Liam in front of the cameras. "If you really want to know what's going on between Liam and myself," I said, "The truth is...I really care for him. But, we're still getting to know one another. And, we still have half the social season ahead of us to continue learning about each other."

Liam smiled proudly at me. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he said.

"And do you feel the same way about Lady Riley?" another reporter asked Liam.

"I do. I care greatly about her, but as she said, we'll be using what time we have left to get to know each other better."

After that, the reporters turned to questions about the Regatta, and I answered a few as well as I could, but in my head, all I could think of was how Liam said he _greatly cared_ for me. I definitely didn't have to fake any more smiles that day.

Eventually, we excused ourselves and I said goodbye to Liam as I headed for the Beaumont's boat to get ready for the race. My walking-on-air haze dissipated as soon as I hopped into the yacht. I saw Maxwell and Drake, but none of the crew I expected to see preparing for the race. "Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

Drake scowled at Maxwell. "Yeah, Maxwell," he said, "What's going on?"

"Well..." Maxwell hemmed and hawed before I finally made him spit it out. "Our funds being what they are...the crew we had hired for today dropped out at the last minute. But, the good news is, Drake volunteered to help us!"

"Maxwell begged me," Drake clarified.

"I thought I was rather dignified about it."

"Practically in tears."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well as long as you two know what you're doing..." I recalled Liam's story from earlier in the day and stuck my tongue between my teeth as I smiled at Drake. "From what I hear, you have a rather _stormy_ history with sailing." He looked at me like I was crazy, so I clarified. "You...and Liam...a capsized boat...ringing any bells?"

Drake's eyebrows shot up, but he smiled. "He told you about that, huh? Well, let's say that I learned my lesson after that day, and spent the rest of the summer learning how to handle a sailboat."

We finished readying the boat and I waited for my instructions. Drake asked me to watch the wind indicator and give them directions for how to adjust the sail, which seemed do-able even for someone like me who had never set foot on a sailboat before.

As the race started, I tried not to get distracted watching the other boats. I could see Olivia, Madeleine, and Hana in boats of their own, and I felt an odd sense of pride that none of them were doing _anything_ but sitting and looking pretty. Which reminded me that I had an actual job to do, so I set my eyes on the wind indicator, calling out when I noticed it shifting. I wasn't even aware of where we were in the race until close to the end. Drake called out to me that he needed help with the ropes so he could "secure the jib," whatever that meant. I followed his instructions, and as I looked up, saw that we were just passing Olivia's boat. I resisted the urge to flip her the bird, but did let myself sneer at her as we crossed the finish line. Maxwell was hollering and jumping up and down, but I managed to pull him in for a hug. I thought about doing the same for Drake, but decided at the last minute to give him a high-five instead.

"You really came through for us, Harkness," he said.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "No, that was you, Drake. But, I guess I'll take the credit, if you want."

After the race, I was herded to a yacht to watch the remaining races with the other suitors. I wanted badly to sneak away like I had at the Derby, but there didn't seem to be any way I could. I did my best to enjoy myself, and soon enough the races came to an end. I met Maxwell near the limo. He was _super_ excited for the beach party. The more he talked about it, the more excited I was, too. "White sand beaches, here we come!"


	10. Book 1 Chapter 10 - Beach Party

"Now _this_ is the right way to spend your summer," I said, taking in the view. The water was crisp turquoise and the sand was warm and inviting. The sun beat down on us as we sat around a table loaded with food.

"What is this?" Hana asked, looking skeptically at her plate.

I turned my attention from the scenery to the table. "Sloppy Joes," I said, not quite believing it myself. "I used to _live _off these in middle school."

"It looks messy...but intriguing," Hana decided, picking up a fork and knife. I looked at the other options on the table. Barbecue chicken, pulled pork sliders, corn on the cob…

"Not to complain, because this is the best meal I've had all summer," I said, "But is anyone else wondering why we're eating food that's typically served at my Uncle Steve's annual fourth of July barbecue?"

"It does seem a little strange to have such casual food here," Hana said. She still hadn't taken a bite.

"Liam thought Harkness would appreciate it," Drake said, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth. "A little taste of home."

"This was Liam's idea?" I asked, surprised.

"Mostly," Drake said. Then he added, "From a purely selfish angle, I'm not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so..." he trailed off, but I got the idea.

"Well, selfish or not, the outcome pleases me greatly, so thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done talking? I'm starving," Maxwell said. He took a sloppy joe in two hands and tore into it.

Hana delicately cut a piece of her Joe and held it up on her fork, examining it before eating it. "Oh my," she said at last, "That's delicious!" I grinned and bit into my own meal.

After about twenty minutes of stuffing our faces, we were finally filled up. "Oh," I groaned, leaning back in my chair. "I think I have a food baby." I rubbed my stomach, and Hana giggled.

"Maybe we should jump in the water," she suggested, "To work off some calories."

I shook my head. "You guys go ahead. I'm not moving for at least twenty years."

"Yeah," Maxwell agreed with an exaggerated yawn. "I'm ready to stretch out like a beached whale."

Hana and Drake took off into the ocean, while Maxwell and I settled into the sand. I took off my belt, followed by my sweater, so that I was sitting with just my shorts and a black camisole. I stretched like a cat basking in the sun before noticing Maxwell sitting with his shoes still on, long pants, and standard polo tee. "Aren't you a little overdressed for the beach?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he looked down.

"Kick off your shoes and stay a while, Maxwell."

"Ha! Yeah, I guess I could do that." He leaned down and removed his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes into the sand.

"Are you having fun today?" I asked him.

"I am. Are you?"

I nodded. "Sure. The news about the King was kind of...heavy, though, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "We always knew you'd be queen _some day_. Does it matter if it's sooner rather than later?"

My mouth twitched into a smile. "What?" Maxwell asked, seeing the expression.

"You seem so confident in me. Or are you just hoping for the best?"

"Honestly, Riley?" He asked. I nodded. "You just keep impressing me. You've adapted better than I ever thought possible. So, yeah, I believe in you. Don't you?"

I studied the sand for a while. "I actually am starting to believe that Liam might choose me," I said at last. "But...I'm still not sure I can actually _be a queen_."

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Liam, it's that he _always_ does what's right for Cordonia. So if he does choose you to be his Queen, you have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

I looked at Maxwell. I wasn't used to him being so serious, or poignant. "Maybe you're right," I said. "Thanks."

"I hate to ruin this beautiful moment," Maxwell said, his trademark grin returning to brighten his face, "But I see a great opportunity for you. Look over there," he nodded to something just beyond my shoulder, and I turned to see Lady Penelope standing alone by the appetizers. She looked like she was crying. "Looks like she's having a hard day," Maxwell said quietly.

"Poor Penelope," I murmured. I hadn't gotten as close to any of the other ladies as I did with Hana, but Penelope was one of the nicer ones. We were friendly, if not friends.

"This could be your big chance to get her on your side!" Maxwell told me. "Remember, competitors or not, you're going to need the court to think well of you if you're going to be the next queen. So get over there and charm her!"

I had already been thinking that I should go check on Penelope, but Maxwell's prodding definitely added to my motivation. I left Maxwell sitting by the water and joined Penelope by the food. "Hello," I said, almost like a question.

"Oh, it's you," Penelope said flatly. I was a little taken aback by her abrupt manner.

"Penelope, is that any way to greet a friend?" I asked.

"We're not friends," she sniffed. "Er, are we?"

I smiled softly. "Well, perhaps not technically. But I'd like to be friends. And it seems like you're having a difficult time today."

"I suppose it's obvious, isn't it?" She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I got terribly seasick from the Regatta, and now, I'll be stuck here on this beach in the sun for hours." She sighed loudly. "My advisers said I only needed to look pretty at t he balls and flirt with the Prince, but it hasn't gone that way at all. Between you, Olivia, and Madeleine, I don't have any chance at all. What's the point of even staying here?" Her voice grew quavery toward the end, as more tears threatened to burst from her red eyes.

"Penelope," I said gently, reaching a hand out to touch her arm. "There's more to this than just the Prince."

Penelope seemed confused. "Like what?"

"Like forming friendships and bonds with the other women here!"

"I don't know..."

"Listen. Right now, we're all after the same thing. But pretty soon, one of us will marry the Prince, and the others will head home. We should at least try to get _something_ more out of the social season, don't you think?"

"That sounds right, but I-" Penelope suddenly shrieked, looking down. I followed her gaze and saw a tiny crab pinching her big toe. She was wiggling around frantically, "Something's attacking me, get it off!"

"Hold on, hold still!" I yelled. Penelope did her best, and I reached down to detach the crab's claw from her foot. I held him up to her before gently tossing him back into the waves. "Threat neutralized," I said.

"Riley," Penelope gasped, "That was...amazing! You saved me!"

I laughed. Penelope was sweet, if a little..._sheltered_. "Hey," I said, "You just survived an attack by a vicious sand crab. Maybe you're tougher than you think."

She smiled softly at me. "Maybe." Then, her smiled faded into a pout. "But I'm not going to win the Prince's heart, and I'm going to leave here a failure."

Okay, this whole thing was starting to get on my nerves. I wasn't thinking about allies or strategy when I told Penelope, "You're hardly a failure. You can still use your time here to your best advantage."

"And what's that?"

"Like I said, you can form bonds with the other women. I'd like to be your friend." I hesitated, feeling guilty, but remembering Maxwell's advice. "And if I am chosen to be queen, I'll need good friends like you I can trust."

"I suppose I could put in a good word for you here and there."

"That would be really nice. Thank you, Penelope!"

She smiled at me fondly and then said her farewells and walked away, saying she needed to find a mirror to freshen up. I was just about to rejoin Maxwell when I turned and bumped right into Liam.

"Riley," he said brightly. "There you are."

"Looking for me, were you?"

"Yeah. I brought you a drink. It's hot out, so I thought you'd like something refreshing." He offered me a glass with something pale and frosty, with mint leaves mixed in.

I took a sip and smacked my lips in appreciation. "Yum," I said, "Mint lemonade? I like it. Sweet, but tart."

"Just like you," Liam said, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm tart?" I asked, one eyebrow raised as if to say _Did you really just say that?_

He let out a chuckle. "In a way," he said. "You certainly have an interesting way of letting your opinions be known."

"Uh huh," I said, crossing my arms. I was acting annoyed, but my smile gave me away. "Not hearing the compliment yet."

"And you're incredibly sweet?" He ventured.

I dropped my arms and let my smile go wide. "Aw, thanks." I put one hand on my hip, tilting my head up towards Liam curiously. "Now, I can't believe you'd come all the way to see me just to give me a drink."

"What if I did?" He said, his own smile stretching from ear to ear. "It's all part of the royal service."

"Really? What other services can I expect from the Crown Prince of Cordonia?" I sipped my lemonade innocently as I waited for his answer.

Liam glanced around and leaned in almost imperceptibly. "To be honest," he said, his voice hushed, "I was looking for you because I wanted to take you somewhere. I know of a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It's a short hike from here, but it's gorgeous. I used to go there often as a kid. It's a really special place to me. It would mean a lot to me to share it with you."

"You want to sneak away with me?" I smiled at him with mischief in my eyes. "Now?"

"If you're up for it."

"It'd be my absolute pleasure."

"I'm so glad you said that." Liam reached for my hand, and I barely had time to set my drink down before he was leading me past the beach, through some brush, and towards a barely visible trail. After a short climb, we reached the top of the overgrown hill, and I looked down to see a valley with a tiny lagoon at the base of a stunning waterfall.

"Here we are," Liam said. He was still holding my hand, but with his free arm, he gestured grandly. "The Forgotten Falls. Do you like it?"

"It's..." I was at a loss for words. This was the most beautiful view I had ever seen. I recovered myself enough to tease Liam, though. "It's going to take more than this to impress me."

"You're a tough critic."

"What else have you got?" I grinned at him, daring him to impress me.

"There's a legend about how this waterfall came to be." He guided me down the slight slope to the edge of the lagoon and seated me on a large rock, facing him. I watched as he told the story, gesturing and speaking with as much excitement as I had ever heard from him. "It's said that hundreds of years ago, there were two lovers from warring clans. They were forbidden from being together, but they would meet here, at this hidden cove, and make their plans to run away together. When the day came for them to leave, they vowed to meet here at dawn. When dawn came, the woman waited and waited, but her lover never appeared. They say he was caught by her people and killed. But she never had the heart to leave this spot. So she knelt on the cliffs and wept, and her tears became the waterfall, until that's all that was left of her."

"That's so sad," I said, my voice quiet.

Liam sat next to me on the rock, and we both turned our bodies to face each other. He took my hand again and looked at me intently. "Tell me, Riley," he said, "What would you have done if you were the woman in the story?"

I shook my head. "I would never have let anyone hurt my lover in the first place," I said.

Liam let out a short laugh. "You know what? I believe you." He looked at me deeper still, his sharp gaze almost painful. "You're one of the fiercest people I've ever met, Riley."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to get out more."

He just shook his head. "You know, there's one silver lining to the story."

"Oh?"

"It's said that if two lovers climb to the top of the waterfall and jump in together, they'll get the blessing of the lady of the waterfall."

"Is this your way of telling me we're going to jump in?"

He stood, pulling me up with him. "Exactly." He pulled off his shirt so he was standing in just a pair of cargo shorts. I looked down at my shorts and camisole, then shrugged.

"Race you to the top!" I said, and dropped Liam's hand to take off towards the steep hill that led to the top of the falls.

I wasn't quite prepared for the uneven landscape, but I was able to grab vines and find handholds well enough that I was still ahead of Liam by the time we reached the top. Almost. Just as I pulled myself up to the top of the cliff, Liam tackled me from behind. We rolled over on the ground until he was on top of me, pinning me down at the arms.

"Got you," he said with a smile.

"I still won the race," I smirked back.

"I'll gladly admit defeat to you, Riley Harkness." He stood up and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. We stepped up to the edge of the waterfall. "Ready?" He asked.

The water racing around my feet was freezing, but it was the height that made me shiver. "I didn't realize it was so high up!"

"It's better if you don't think about that right now," Liam said, pulling me back at the shoulders so I wasn't peering over the edge. "Hold my hand." I did as instructed. "I think some would call this a leap of faith," Liam mused. "On three?"

I nodded. "One..."

We counted in unison, and on three, we both leaped from the edge and plummeted to the water below. My legs flailed and I screamed noiselessly as the fall took my breath away. In a second that felt like minutes, we hit the clear, freezing water, and let go of one anothers hands so we could make our way to the surface.

"That was..." I panted.

"Amazing," Liam finished for me. I nodded with a smile, then leaned back so I was doing a back float. Liam did the same, and we lay floating for a minute in silence as we both caught our breath. I felt Liam brush my hand and I lifted my head to look at him. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For coming here with me. For actually getting to know me. For...for caring about me, Riley." He shifted so he was upright, treading water, and I imitated him. We drew close. He continued, "I've never had anyone in my life like you. And now that I have you, I never want to lose you."

I stretched out an arm under water, wrapping it around Liam's waist and drawing him close. I pressed my lips to his softly, letting my free hand fall lightly against his bare chest.

"Riley," he breathed as we broke our kiss. He was stopping me, pushing me back.

"You can't say all those romantic things to me and not expect to get kissed," I protested.

"Fair enough," he said with a small smile. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It's just..." he trailed off before starting again. "I don't know what's going to happen, but the last thing I'd want is for you to get hurt."

_So maybe he's not going to pick me,_ I thought. Outwardly, I told Liam, "It's sweet of you to worry about me. I know it means you care."

"I do care about you, Riley," he nodded. "More than you know. More than I should."

He took my hand in his again, and we waded to the sandy shore of the lagoon. As we stood, dripping wet, he looked intensely at me again. I must not have been thinking, because otherwise I would have realized it was a stupid thing to do, but I reached up and grabbed him for another kiss. This time, though, he didn't push me away. He deepened the kiss, drawing me flush against him, and then lowering us down to the sand. Suddenly, his lips left mine and I could feel him kissing me along my neck and collarbone, up to the spot just behind my ear lobe.

"Liam," I moaned.

"Riley," he whispered in my ear.

I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his lips, his weight, his warmth. Finally, breathlessly, he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine, his eyes dark with desire, and maybe something else.

"We haven't known each other very long," he said, his voice low and husky, "But every moment I spend with you, I can't help but feel...Riley, I think...I'm in lo-"

He was interrupted by a bird exploding from the nearby bushes with a loud squawk. We both darted our heads to look as it flew off, chased by a fox.

I sighed and looked back at Liam. "You were saying?"

"Uh," he said, cheeks red. "Never mind. It was nothing." He shook his head, giving me a longing look. "We should probably get back."

I nodded as he helped me up. "We've been gone a while," I agreed.

"No matter how much time we have together, Riley, it's just never enough, is it?"

"Not by a long shot."

We walked silently back to the beach, and as we reached the shore, the sun was just beginning to set. We had been gone even longer than I realized. As soon as we arrived, King Constantine approached us, dragging Liam off. He barely had time for a goodbye, so I just waved as he left and turned to look for the rest of our friends.

Drake let me know that Maxwell was already waiting for me in the limo, so I rushed there and climbed in. "Look who finally made it," Maxwell said with a grin. Next to him was Bertrand.

"Bertrand, what are you doing here?"

He addressed me with his usual level of grump and told me we needed to prepare for the next event.

"Can't we at least take tonight off?" Maxwell whined. "It's been a long day, we all deserve some rest!"

"You can rest when Riley is crowned Queen of Cordonia," Bertrand snapped, "And from where we're standing, that's not going to be any time soon."

I scowled, wondering if I should tell him about what Liam had said – and what I think he had almost said – at the waterfall. I decided against it, and settled in for the ride as Bertrand started telling me about what was coming next. We'd have a few weeks off – which meant, no major press events, but still a few fancy dinner parties with the royal court – and then we'd be off to the countryside for something that I had actually read about in my travel books – the Cordonian Apple Festival.


	11. Book 1 Chapter 11 - The Apple of His Eye

"The Cordonian Ruby is a staple of the nation's economy, and a point of extreme national pride. The tart and juicy apple was specially cultivated in the orchards that now sit alongside the royal family's country manor, Applewood. The Cordonian Apple Blossom Festival is traditionally attended by the entire royal court, as well as many citizens and tourists who make the trip to the countryside for the week-long event." I was reading aloud from my travel guide as we neared Applewood.

"Well, yes," Bertrand said, unenthused. "That is all technically accurate. They could have described the apple a little better."

"How would you describe it?" I asked, looking up. He wore a smile, which was a rare, almost unsettling sight.

He answered immediately, with a practiced air, but still managed to sound sincere. "The Cordonian Ruby is a red varietal that's pleasantly crisp with an intense flavor that has notes of honeyed caramel."

"That's the most poetic thing I've ever heard you say."

"Some things call for a little poetry."

"Like...apples. Obviously." I glanced at Maxwell, but he was listening to headphones, eyes closed, head bobbing, so could provide me no sense of normalcy in my conversation to Bertrand.

"Precisely," Bertrand agreed with me, oblivious to my sarcasm. "Now, let us review your role this weekend in earnest..."

I put my book down as I settled in for my lecture. As Bertrand explained, the "game" had completely changed now that the King had announced his retirement. As I had known since the day of the Regatta, Liam's feelings about me were less important than ever. It was all about wowing the court and the citizens of Cordonia. The press would be in attendance at the festival, so my main priority was looking and sounding good in front of the cameras. Which meant, our first stop after arriving was the nearest high-end boutique.

I picked out a cute, country-chic dress that was white with a floral pattern on the skirt. I balked a little at the price tags, but bought it anyway. I was making just enough with writing to cover my credit card's monthly minimum payments, and racking up more and more debt each week. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do if I had to leave Cordonia a peasant at the end of this, but I figured I'd worry about it when the time came.

Later that day, Maxwell and Bertrand escorted me to the apple orchards, where a crowd of people were waiting eagerly to see the members of the court. All the ladies that were vying for Liam's hand stood in a loose semicircle under the shade of a large apple tree. I joined them, squeezing into the only open space, between Olivia and Madeleine.

"Shouldn't you be in the back somewhere with Drake and the other commoners?" Olivia sneered at me the instant I was within earshot.

"Shh," Madeleine hushed, "It's starting." She put on a perfect smile and pulled her shoulders back, ready for the cameras.

We all turned our attention to the King and Queen, who were standing in the center of our half-circle, proudly smiling. Near their feet were several wicker baskets, full of brilliant red apples. Just behind them was a throng of reporters and cameramen, rapt as they waited for the King to speak.

"Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival!" King Constantine shouted, raising his arms to the crowd of reporters, and the citizens behind them.

"As is tradition," Queen Regina continued, "Myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first picking of the season!" She made a gesture to one of her guards or servants or whoever it was that trailed around her everywhere. They took a wicker basket and distributed an apple to each of the suitors. I looked at mine carefully. It was certainly beautiful; not as dark as a Red Delicious – more bright like, well like a ruby. Perfectly round. I wanted to sniff it, but thought that would look weird, so I resisted.

"It looks delicious," I said aloud, though I wasn't sure who I was talking to.

Olivia was the one who answered me. "Oh, it is. I can't wait for you to try it." She was smiling with her pointed incisors gleaming, which made me worry. But I tried to ignore her; she was always playing mind games, I couldn't afford to let her get in my head.

"You know," Madeleine said, sounding more sincere than usual. "I actually look forward to this every year."

"Ladies, if you will," announced the Queen. "Please try your apples."

At once, we all took a large bite from our apples. Keenly aware of the cameras pointed at me, I did my best not to make a mess, but as soon as I bit into the fruit, I realized I had other things to worry about.

It was so bitter! My eyes widened in shock, but I managed to quickly swallow my bite and fix a tight smile on my face. "Did you enjoy the apple, Lady Riley?" a reporter asked. I turned to look at them and widened my smile. "It certainly has character," I said.

"The first crop of the season always has a particular _bite_ to it," Madeleine was saying to someone next to me. "I rather like the taste, personally."

"You _would_," Olivia scowled under her breath. I had to choke back a laugh at that, and Olivia raised her eyebrow at me.

Just then, the King cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention. "It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples," he said happily. "I'd like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition."

"And with that," Queen Regina piped up, "Happy Apple Blossom Festival!"

The crowd cheered, and people started dispersing into the orchard to pick their own baskets of apples. I was about to join them, noticing Maxwell and Drake among that crowd, but the reporters rushed forward as soon as the King and Queen were out of the way, cornering me and all the suitors for interviews. I was trapped into posing with Olivia and Madeleine. We answered a few basic questions, and I had to say I was impressed with Madeleine's handling of the press. Jealous, but impressed. Even when I said something that had nothing to do with her, she managed to find a way to segue into a statement that showed her best side.

Finally, Donny Brine, one of the reporters I had seen at every occasion, asked the final question, directed at all three of us. "You've been at court enjoying all the events the social season has to offer, competing for the Prince's attention. At this stage, who do _you_ think the Prince will choose?"

I jumped in with an answer first, which I won't lie, I was rather proud of. "The Prince will choose whoever will make the best queen," I said. "He is loyal and dedicated. He'll do what's best for his country and people."

"But you're still wishing it'll be you?" Asked Ana De Luca, the writer for _Trend _magazine.

"With all my heart," I said, knowing I was blushing. "But I know Prince Liam will do what's right, and I'm trying to be worthy of his choice."

"Very well-put, Lady Riley," Madeleine said, and I could tell she wasn't just saying it for the cameras; I had actually impressed her.

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yes. I know _I _find the Prince's devotion to cause and country inspiring."

"As do we all," Ana agreed. "That's it for questions."

"Thank you ladies," Donnie said with a nod. "Especially you, Lady Riley. Your answers were quite interesting."

The reporters all walked off, leaving me alone with Olivia and Madeleine. Olivia was glaring at me, but Madeleine looked like she was sizing me up. "That was...informative," she said at last. "Lady Riley, you answered with such grace and poise."

"Thank you," I said, probably a little too enthusiastically.

"It was rather enviable. I only hope you can keep it up without any _mishaps_." Her genuine smile grew snide. "Some women can't handle the pressure."

"I think I'll be okay," I said, sneering a little.

"As will I," Olivia chimed in, still scowling fiercely. "If either of you think you've won, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh Olivia, dear," Madeleine said. She put a hand patronizingly on Olivia's shoulder, but was promptly shoved away. "I think we all know where we stand. May the best woman win." With that, she sauntered off, not waiting for a response. Olivia shook her head and stalked off in the opposite direction. I looked around for a minute and found Bertrand standing nearby, as if waiting for me.

"You did well up there with the press," Bertrand said. "Madeleine didn't shake you."

I shook my head, "No, but I'm beginning to see how serious of a threat she is. She spun everything positively for herself."

"Still, this gives me hope."

"Oh!" I said, remembering the apple. "Thanks for not giving me a heads up on the apple!" I wanted to punch his shoulder, but thought he might have me arrested for treason or something. "You said it tasted like caramel!"

"I said it had an _intense flavor_. Besides, if you can't handle something as simple as a sour apple, I shudder to think how you'll crumble when presented with a _real_ challenge."

I sighed and shook my head. There was no sense arguing with him. "So what's next?"

"Right now, I suggest you go down this path and enjoy a stroll through the royal gardens." I must have given him a skeptical look, because he went on to explain, "I have it on good authority that the Prince is there now. I'll catch up with you later."

I nodded, "Ah, okay." He pointed me in the right direction, and I wandered off to the gardens. Most of the people from court were milling about in pairs or small groups. I kept to myself, marveling at the beautiful flower beds and blossoming trees, while keeping an eye out for the only person I cared to pair off with. _Where could he be_? I wondered, not seeing him anywhere. Just then, I noticed a curtained off area with a sign saying "Gazebo Closed". I peeked behind it, because honestly, what else was I going to do? And to my surprise, Liam was there! He was staring at a still pond filled with golden Koi. I pushed all the way through the curtain, letting it fall behind me. "Liam?" I said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

He spun around. "Riley!"

His face was surprised to see me, but also sad. "Is something wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"No. It's just...it's nothing. Never mind."

I frowned harder, furrowing my eyebrows. "Liam. I can tell something's bothering you. You can tell me. You can talk to me about anything, I promise." I edged nearer to him, and we both turned to stare out at the pond.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" Liam said after a long pause.

"Of course."

"Do you...do you think you could handle being queen of Cordonia? Truly?"

I paused before answering, my lips a tight line. That wasn't what I was expecting. "Honestly? I've been thinking about that so much lately. When I first came here, I didn't really think I had a chance of being queen. It was more about having an adventure and getting to spend some more time with you. But...the more I got to know you, the more I _wanted_ to be queen. Not, like, because I wanted to be Queen." I shook my head. The words weren't coming out right. "I've never been one to take on extra responsibility, especially when it means managing...or ruling...other people. But if that's part of the deal...part of being with you...I would be willing to do it. So I've been trying to figure out if I _could_. And...I think I can. It's a little scarier now that I won't have...that I'll be Queen immediately. But, as long as you're there to help me, I feel like I can handle anything."

"Thats...good," he said slowly. "You know, they say that those who seek power are the ones least fit to wield it. Maybe it's good that you've never cared about having power."

I nodded. "That's what I'm hoping." I paused, then added, "Is that what's been on your mind recently?" I hadn't seen Liam much since the day of the Regatta, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the King's announcement, or because of what had happened with us, or what he almost said to me at the waterfall. Or if it was just because he was busy getting ready for his coronation.

"That's part of it. But as for the rest...it's not something I can talk about. With _anyone_. But trust me, if I could, you'd be the one I want to tell."

I nodded and took his hand. We stared at the water for a minute, then he stepped away, pulling me with him and turning so we were facing each other. "Honestly," he said, his voice a little more chipper, "I'll be fine. Anyway, it's just boring royal business. Not worth troubling you about in any case."

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "Then why don't we take your mind off it with a stroll through the gardens?"

He nodded and led me out of the gazebo to the garden path. As we strolled, still hand-in-hand, I sighed contentedly. Liam looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. "It's just so beautiful here," I said. "I've never seen so many apple blossoms."

"The festival is a special time of year for this garden. I could stay here all day. But..." he trailed off.

I prompted him. "But?"

"But I have plans to meet Drake."

"Oh?" That wasn't what I was expecting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt guy time." I smiled.

"You're welcome to come with me," Liam said, grinning widely. "He'd probably be happy to see you. He sort of dreads this day every year."

"What's he got against apples?"

Liam laughed. "Nothing. It's just that, well, today is Drake's birthday."

"Really?" I squealed. Now we were talking. I was sure Liam had something fun planned for Drake. "What are we doing to celebrate?"

"Drake isn't really the type to celebrate."

I deflated a little. _Of course not_, I thought.

Liam continued, "He usually spends the day hiding out in his room. Sometimes I'm able to convince him to have a drink with me. But that's about as far as it goes." I shook my head in disappointment. As I did, Liam looked over my shoulder and nodded. "There he is now."

Drake, followed by Maxwell and Hana, walked towards Liam and me. "Drake!" I shouted.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you seem so happy to see me?" I beamed at him, and his face turned to one of horror. "Oh, no." He looked at Liam. "God, no."

"Yep," I said. I had my hands behind my back and I was twirling a little, like a little girl acting cute to get out of punishment. "Happy Birthday."

"Liam," Drake sputtered, "You _told her_?" He didn't sound angry, exactly, but he definitely wasn't pleased.

"My apologies Drake," Liam said, sounding sincere. "I forgot that it was such a closely guarded secret."

Drake shook his head and waved his hand. "It's fine. It doesn't matter, because this is the last time we're _ever_ going to speak of it _ever_ again. Ever."

"You don't want to do something fun on your birthday?" Hana asked. "Even I was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my father's cat each year."

"Man, Drake," Maxwell said, "Even _Hana_ feels bad for you."

Drake scowled. "I don't need _fun_ to enjoy myself. Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Are all Americans as fussy about birthdays as Drake is?"

I gave a confused look. "Drake, you're American? I mean, that explains the accent, but-"

"Half," he corrected me. "On my mother's side."

"Hmm..." I said, pulling out my phone. "That gives me an idea." I did a quick search, and then shouted, "Aha!" They all looked at me expectantly. "There's an American-Western themed bar 5.7 miles from here." I looked up at Drake. "What do you say? Whiskey. Mechanical bull. Good-old-fashioned American fun?"

"I guess it doesn't sound _horrible_," he conceded, "But I can't ask you guys to sneak out for that."

"Nonsense," Liam said, smiling and patting Drake on the shoulder. "I'd love to."

"I'd also like to understand more of Riley's American culture," Hana added.

"And I'll take any excuse to drink and dance the night away!" Maxwell declared, moving his shoulders in a little dance for emphasis.

"Come on, Drake, that settles it," I said. "We're going out tonight!"

Everyone except Drake cheered. The birthday boy himself just shrugged. "Fine."

Later that night, we all arrived at the bar I had found. It was called "American Glory," and it was apparently run by an ex-pat from Texas. It really looked like we could be in San Antonio or somewhere; even the music was old-school country. I had borrowed a pair of brown cowboy boots from Hana and was wearing them with my white dress from earlier. She was in a red and white gingham dress and red cowboy boots. We got a couple of whistles from the bar as we walked in. I grinned and winked, but Hana just blushed. "Is it too much?" She asked me shyly.

"No way," I said, "You look amazing."

Behind us, Drake growled. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"First order of business," I said, grabbing Drake's arm and leading him, "We've got to get you a birthday drink!"

"I'll buy the first round," Liam offered.

"On his _birthday_? Any bartender with a heart would give him a free drink to start the night off, don't you think?" I asked.

Drake scoffed as we reached the bar, and pulled my hand off his arm. "Free drinks are something that happens when you're a _woman_, Riley."

I frowned. "That's sexist."

He shrugged. "Even on my twenty-first birthday, I didn't get so much as a free drop from anyone."

"No? Well, let me see what I can do." I turned and waved to get the bartender's attention. He came over and asked me what I wanted. "My friend here is celebrating his birthday today!" I said with my best for-the-presses smile. "Can we get a drink for him, on the house?"

He looked at me for a minute, then at Drake, then back at me, and finally nodded. I giggled. "Thank you! Whiskey on the rocks, please." As the bartender got Drake's drink, I turned to him with a triumphant smile.

"It's like everything I know is wrong."

"Maybe you just have to be _nice_ to people."

Drake snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up. "No, wait. I figured it out! He did it _for you_. No one says no to a hot girl."

I looked up at him like, _Did I just hear you right_? "Drake, did you just call me hot?"

He flushed. "I just meant...from _his _perspective."

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding but unconvinced. "Sure." Drake grabbed his drink and we headed to a booth.

"I'm surprised you didn't order me some frilly girly drink," he said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Well, it _is _your birthday," I said. "Everyone deserves at least one day out of the year where everyone is nice to them."

"A guy could get used to this," he said, leaning back in the booth. He kicked his feet up on the other side, next to where I was sitting. Just then, Hana, Maxwell, and Liam came up.

"There you two are," Hana said.

"Prince Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull," Maxwell said. "He wants Drake to ride!"

Liam was grinning widely at Drake.

"Me?" Drake spat, "No way."

"I figured you wouldn't want to," Maxwell said, "But Liam says you're some kind of expert."

"Is that true?" I laughed.

"There's only one way you'd get to find out," Drake said sternly, "And I'm not drunk enough to make a fool of myself yet."

"Personally, I'd rather see Hana try," Maxwell said slyly.

Hana started as color crept into her cheeks. "Oh, I couldn't. I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Yeah," Maxwell said, jabbing an elbow into her side. "That's why it's be fun!" He turned to me. "Okay, tie-breaker vote, Riley. Hana or Drake?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Since it's Drake's birthday..." I said slowly, savoring the rising panic on Drake's face. "I suppose we should let him off the hook and make Hana try it." Drake relaxed and even broke out into a smile.

Hana's eyes grew wide. "But I wouldn't be any good at all!"

"Maybe that's exactly why you should try it," I told her. "It's okay to be terrible at something every now and then."

"In fact, it's kind of liberating," Maxwell agreed.

"Well...okay." Hana said, steeling her face. She marched up to the mechanical bull and gracefully pulled herself on, adjusting her skirt as she settled in. "Yee...haw?" She said, looking questioningly at me.

I laughed hard, and gave her a thumbs up. The bull began to buck and twist. "Remember, one hand up!" I shouted at Hana. She held one arm high, and gripped the saddle hard with the other.

"WOAH!" she yelled as she nearly got thrown off with the first buck. "Good bull! Nice bull!"

"You've got this, Hana!" Liam hollered.

After a few seconds, she was flung to the side by a massive buck. I ran over to help her up, worried that she might be hurt, but as I got there, she was laughing so hard she could hardly breath. She clung to me as we made our way back over to our booth. "Oh goodness," she said when she managed to stop laughing. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard!"

"That was amazing!" I said to her, proudly. "Are you glad you did it?"

"Definitely." She smiled proudly as the guys congratulated her. "Riley, you should try it, too!"

I widened my eyes, but shrugged. "I guess I can't force you to do something if I'm not willing to do it, too."

I did my best to imitate Hana's graceful mount as I clambered onto the bull. I held one hand up and gripped the saddlehorn tightly with the other hand. I had done this once before, so I knew to tense my thighs and hang on tight. To my surprise, I managed to last the entire eight seconds. As the bull slowed to a stop, I dismounted, managing a wobbly curtsy as the bar applauded. I made my way back to the booth, where my friends were holding up score cards hastily made with coasters and a pen.

"Perfect 10's!" I said gleefully. "You're too kind."

"That was incredible!" Hana squealed. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged and blushed a little. It was the first time I was better than Hana at something, and I was trying not to let it go to my head.

Just then, the music picked up, and Maxwell decided it was time to dance. He dragged Drake as Hana followed gamely behind. Liam looked at me, and I shook my head. "After that, I don't think my legs can take any more exercise for a few minutes at least." He sat back down in the booth next to me. "You should go dance with them," I said, nudging him with my shoulder. "I'll be fine on my own."

He grabbed my hand under the booth. With his other hand he took a sip from his drink. "I get enough dancing at royal functions. I'd rather spend my time with you." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he moved to put an arm around me.

I looked up, still leaning against him, and he was looking down at me with a warm smile on his face. "Prince Liam, what on earth could you be thinking right now?"

He flushed slightly and cleared his throat before answering me. "Just how enjoyable it is to have you so close."

"That's funny," I said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

We sat in silence for the rest of the song, and then Maxwell dragged us both out to the dance floor to join the rest of our group. We spent the rest of the night alternately dancing and drinking, laughing and talking. Even Drake couldn't help but admit that he had a blast.

"We shut this place _down_!" Maxwell shouted as we finally packed up to leave. It was true, the bar was empty now except for us. Although, this wasn't New York. It was barely midnight. But considering we would all probably be up early the next day, we were definitely out past bedtime.

"What did you think, Hana?" I asked as we gathered our things. She was beaming.

"This was scary...but a fun kind of scary?"

I nodded and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll learn to love going out. Just wait until next time," Maxwell said.

"Next time?" Hana asked, mouth agape.

"I hope there's a next time," Liam said as we piled into his limo. "As long as we can find another way to sneak out."

I gave his hand a little squeeze as I settled in next to him. "We'll make it happen," I promised.


	12. Book 1 Chapter 12 - Sweet As Apple Pie

"Good morning, little blossom!" Maxwell's chipper voice woke me the next morning as he poked his head through the door of my room. "Time to get up!"

I groaned and sat up, my head pounding. "How are you so chipper after last night?" I asked.

Maxwell shrugged as he stepped all the way into the room. He shut the door behind him. "Partying is, like, all I do. I'm used to long nights and early mornings."

I sighed. "Okay, so what's going on today?"

Instead of answering me directly, he asked me, "How are you at baking pies?"

I groaned and fell back onto my pillow.

About an hour later, I managed to make it to the boutique, thanks to one extra large, double-shot espresso. Bertrand was waiting for me, smiling, which did nothing to improve my mood. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound less suspicious than I was.

"Well, as you know, today is an important day, and a chance to impress the royal court, the press, and the people of Cordonia." _What else is new?_ I thought as he continued. "If you want to win the Apple Queen contest, you'll need to show some national pride. More-so, since you aren't from Cordonia." I nodded, that made sense. Bertrand reached into the dressing room behind him and pulled out a dress. "Through a series of promises and threats, I was able to procure _this_ – a historically accurate rendition of a Cordonian peasant's best gown – from the country's most prestigious stage production company."

I took the dress and held it up, looking at it in the mirror. It was bright blue with long, puffy white sleeves, and a white apron-looking square in the front. The bust had a stripe of green and yellow, and the hem of the skirt had little yellow flowers all the way around it. It was cute, but definitely felt a little Ren-Faire. "Isn't it a little...silly?" I asked.

"It's perfect," Bertrand beamed. "You can thank me later." He shooed me into the dressing room to change, which I did, and we quickly headed off to the festival.

My first event of the day was a baking contest – thankfully, one that involved teams, since I had never baked a pie before. My old New York apartment didn't even have a working stove – everything was either microwaved or toasted. Queen Regina was to be the judge, and I didn't need Bertrand's constant reminders to know how important it was to impress her. Even though she always seemed pleasant to me, I could never tell if she really liked me, or if she was just good at being diplomatic.

Anyway, the Queen chose Madeleine and Olivia as "team captains" and I ended up on Olivia's team. Thankfully, Hana was there with me, so at least I had some company. Especially since Olivia sent us both to culinary exile, making us peel and cut apples while the rest of the ladies made the crust and the rest of the filling. I was grateful, but Hana seemed disappointed not to have a bigger job. "Sorry, Hana," I told her as I passed her an apple. "I bet your culinary skills are TV-chef worthy."

She smiled at me as she began cutting. "I don't know about that, but I do _love_ to bake." We made quick work of it, and soon we were done. I went to see what else we could do, but I found Olivia in a corner, messing with some salt shakers.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She spun around, looking guilty. She quickly composed her face into her trademark smirk.

"Official captain business," she said. I scowled at her, and she quickly glanced around, checking for eavesdroppers, before she confessed, "I'm switching the salt and sugar labels for Madeleine's team." I looked at her aghast. "Now that you know," she said, "You can spare me your moralizing and leave. I don't have much time."

"Olivia," I said, hesitating. On the one hand, I was really tempted to sabotage Madeleine. But on the other hand, I didn't like the idea of resorting to dirty tricks. I'm sorry to say it was actually pragmatism that won the day; I didn't want to risk getting caught cheating by the Queen. "You can't do that," I hissed. "You know it's wrong."

"You say that like it's going to stop me."

"We can win this bake-off fair and square."

Olivia looked over my shoulder and saw Penelope, from the other team, walking over. "Ugh," she groaned, "Fine, you ruined my chance anyway." She brushed past me to return the salt and sugar shakers, and I rejoined Hana.

Hana was working diligently over a table when I found her. "Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Oh," she was startled out of her concentration. "I thought since we have extra time, we could do some fancy decoration for the crust!" I looked at the table and she had several balls of dough out. "I was just trying to decide what design to do. What do you think the Queen would like?"

"Do you think you could do the Cordonian Royal Seal?" I asked.

Hana's eyes lit up. "It's rather intricate, but I love a challenge. And it'll be sure to impress the Queen!" She bent over the table and started working with the dough. I could only watch in awe as she quickly created a very decent representation of the seal.

I shook my head in wonder. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Ride a bull?" she said, gently nudging my shoulder. Just then, Lady Kiara came up with the rest of the pie.

"What are you two doing?" She said, irritated. "I need that dough for the..." she stopped when she saw what Hana had done. "Woah. Tres beau."

"You think the Queen will like it?" I asked her.

"She'd be a fool not to," Kiara said with a smile. "Nicely done, Lady Hana."

We added the top crust and put the pie in the oven to bake. It was done just in time, and Olivia took the pie with a smug smile and not a word of thanks to any of us. She presented it to the Queen at the same time that Madeleine presented her own team's pie.

Queen Regina judged the other team first, and seemed like she liked everything well enough. But before Madeleine could look too self-satisfied, the Queen turned her attention to our pie, and gasped. "Oh, that's beautiful!" she said, which was the most enthusiastic I had ever heard her be about anything. "This design is amazing, who did this?"

I nudged Hana and she spoke up. "I did, Your Majesty."

"You're exceptionally talented, Lady Hana."

Hana blushed and curtsied. "Thank you, ma'am, but I had help from Lady Riley."

"Then let me extend my compliments to both of you."

She finished judging the pie, taking a small bite and appreciating the flavor, and finally declared our team the winner. Me and Hana hugged as Olivia thanked the Queen, but we had no time to dwell on our victory, as we were immediately herded to the next event.

As we walked, I was surprised to find the Queen approach me and pull me aside. "Walk with me, Lady Riley," she said as she led me a little ways off from the rest of the ladies. She first complimented me on my authentic costume (and I made a mental note to thank Bertrand later), then she told me she was impressed with me and wanted to get to know me better. I thanked her, and she started asking me of my opinions about the other suitors. I figured she wanted to see if I would talk bad about people behind their backs, so I tried to keep my statements truthful, yet diplomatic.

"Madeleine is one of your strongest competitors. What's your opinion of her?"

"Madeleine is...a valuable asset. She has the pedigree and the skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. I think she could either be a valuable ally or a difficult enemy."

"Interesting," Queen Regina said, not looking at me. "Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem closer than the others. What do you see in her?"

I wasn't expecting that, since she obviously wasn't expecting me to say anything bad about Hana. I decided to just be truthful. "Hana is extraordinarily loyal, and very talented. She's basically a court prodigy, and she's helped me find my footing when I didn't know where to step."

"She's someone you'd want to keep in your inner circle, I assume."

_Ah,_ I thought. _That's what this is. Am I wise enough to know who to trust and how to use people?_ "Definitely," I said with conviction.

"I've had a similar thought about her myself," the Queen admitted. "What you say about your friends can reveal more about _you_ than about them." She paused a minute before asking one last question. "And Prince Liam's commoner friend, Drake Walker? You're by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition."

Now I was really thrown off. Was she insinuating something about my relationship with Drake? Again, I had to just tell her the truth and hope it was what she wanted to hear. "Drake is reliable...if rough around the edges. He can be moody, but he'll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake's loyal, and I understand why Prince Liam trusts him. I trust him too."

She nodded thoughtfully, and I let out a breath of relief. "It's important to surround yourself with people you can trust." She thanked me for my time as we reached the site of our next event, and then encouraged me by saying once again how she was impressed with me. I thanked her and curtsied before joining the other suitors in the crowd.

Queen Regina stood at the front and addressed us all. "The Apple Blossom Festival symbolizes the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving. Now, as is tradition, we will honor one distinguished, best-dressed lady as this year's Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own, Lady Madeleine."

Madeleine stepped forward to stand next to Regina. "And I very much appreciated the honor," she said.

"As for this year," the Queen continued, "Citizens of Cordonia, who do you wish to honor with this title?"

A huge noise erupted from the crowd, a frenzied mix of cheers, boos, and names. Eventually, one name started being heard in a chant that overpowered and silenced any other names. "Riley! Riley! Riley!" My jaw dropped as I looked around. I saw some of my friends cheering for me, Drake, Maxwell, Bertrand...but there were a lot of other people shouting my name too. The Queen raised her hands to silence the crowds, and then announced, "I think we have a clear winner. Lady Riley will be this year's Apple Queen."

I stepped up towards the Queen and Madeleine. A few reporters took our picture, and the Queen handed me a scepter with a golden apple on top. "Lady Riley, I pronounce you Queen of the Apples." She turned me towards the crowd. "Long live the Apple Queen!"

"It's an honor," I said, still in shock. "Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I'm happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect." I looked back at Regina. "What now?" I asked quietly.

"My queen," Queen Regina said gracefully, "I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the Apple Court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you. Who will be your cup-bearer?"

"Uh...I choose Drake Walker as my cup-bearer!" I announced, pointing my scepter at his grumpy face. To his credit, Drake obliged by stepping up beside me.

"You know the cup-bearer checks your drinks for poison," he grumbled to me quietly.

"Oh, I know," I grinned at him.

Louder, for the crowd, Drake said, "I am blessed to carry out your agenda, my queen." He bowed and took his place at my right-hand side.

Next, the queen pulled out a goofy-looking fool's cap. "Next, my queen, if you'll name your court jester."

I grinned and pointed at Maxwell. "Lord Maxwell of House Beaumont," I declared, "Will you do me the honor?"

Maxwell literally jumped for joy. "Step aside, plebeians," he said as he donned his cap. "Three-time jester MVP, coming through."

"You're not supposed to enjoy this," Drake told him as Maxwell took his place in line.

"I'm sensing jealousy," Maxwell retorted.

"And now," said Queen Regina, "My queen, with your court assembled, it is your right to issue an edict before your people."

I turned to the crowd, my mind racing for an appropriate edict. "My people..." I started, "Thank you for choosing me as your Apple Queen. I'm here because of you, and I will be your faithful Apple Queen. The Apple Queen of the people!" the crowd cheered, and I beamed proudly. Next, a horse pulling a wagon of apples was led out.

"Oh, magnanimous Apple Queen," Regina said, "Please show your generosity and share your bountiful harvest with us."

She directed me to climb on the wagon to distribute the apples, and I did so with glee, putting on my best Oprah voice. "You get an apple, and you get an apple! Everybody gets apples!" As we weaved our way through the crowd, I tossed apples at people who were waving and reaching out towards me. Some people just seemed to want to touch my hand. It was surreal. Towards the back of the crowd, I spotted Olivia sulking. I threw an apple at her, but because her arms were crossed, she wasn't able to catch it in time, and it landed with a thud on her chest. I winced, but couldn't help laughing a little.

When we finally reached the end, I descended from my wagon and met Madeleine, who was standing by a potted baby apple tree.

"Your majesty," Queen Regina said to me, "Please honor your ancestor, last year's Apple Queen, and plant a tree for the next generation."

Madeleine curtsied as I approached her. "My queen," she said loudly, "Happy wishes for you."

"Thank you, my ancestor," I said with a tight smile.

"The labor of your forebears will help you build a better world," Madeleine replied mechanically. Then, just loud enough for me to hear, she leaned in and added, "Not many get the pleasure of being addressed as _my queen_. Savor these moments. You may never hear the phrase again."

"Madeleine," I said quietly. "Just let me plant the tree. This isn't about Liam."

She snorted. "That's the kind of naive thinking that proves my point." She smirked and stepped back to reveal the hole for the sapling. Aloud, she said, "The ground is yours, my queen."

I took the baby tree from its pot and carefully placed it into the hole, scooping dirt all around it. As I did, I felt like I should say something to fill the silence. "The work we do today will benefit future generations," I said solemnly. "They deserve something worth inheriting."

The crowd applauded as I stood and dusted my hands off.

"Thank you, gracious Apple Queen," Regina said to me. "As for your final honor..." she stepped back and Liam stepped forward, kneeling before me. I have to admit, my heart stopped for a second to see him on one knee like that. Especially with the way he was looking at me – bursting with pride and love and joy.

"You are entitled to a kiss, my queen," he told me with a smile.

"I humbly accept your offer." He rose and tenderly kissed me on the cheek.

"Congratulations, my queen," he whispered in my ear, just before pulling away. My face felt flush and I was a little breathless as he pulled away.

The ceremony wrapped up quickly after that, and soon enough I was back with Maxwell as he exuberantly congratulated me. "But that's not why I found you," he said quickly. "I happened to hear that Liam is headed to the conservatory right now. He's meeting with a few diplomats there. But I could distract them for a few minutes, if you wanted to sneak in a private moment with him."

I smiled and hugged Maxwell. "You're so good to me. Thank you. You're the absolute best."

Maxwell let out a stilted laugh. "Well, I guess someone has to think I'm the best to make up for Bertrand thinking I'm the worst."

I frowned at him, but he wouldn't let me waste time talking about his family troubles. He shooed me off and I walked as quickly as dignity would allow towards the conservatory.

As I stepped into the glass building, Liam turned to me, and smiled as soon as he saw it was me. "Lady Riley," he said warmly. "What an unexpected surprise."

"I hope it's okay that I came to find you," I said shyly, thinking about how his kiss earlier had made me feel. "I hope I'm not disrupting your schedule too much."

"I am supposed to meet with some of my mother's friends to discuss the flowers. But I'm _very_ excited to see you instead."

"Maxwell offered to distract your other appointment for a while."

"Then he's a very good friend, indeed." Liam stepped closer to me, taking my hand.

"You've been even busier than usual lately," I said.

Liam frowned apologetically. "Since my father announced his abdication, I've been overrun by nobles wanting to...well, congratulate isn't the right word. But they want to spend a few moments with the soon-to-be-king." I nodded, and he continued, looking down-hearted. "My coronation seemed like a distant, future event, but now it's actually happening. In a couple of weeks, I'll be King of Cordonia. I thought I'd have more time."

I rubbed his arm gently. "You're ready," I assured him. "You've been training for this for so long. If anyone is ready for this, it's you."

His frown lightened and faded into a small smile. "You say it so confidently, you make me believe you."

"You should," I said, and offered him a sly grin. "I'm almost always right."

"It's just strange to think that so many people will be counting on me. Depending on me."

"I don't think they could ask to be in better hands. You may not be able to see yourself clearly, but I do." I stepped closer to him, close enough to reach up and put my hands around his neck. "You're kind, compassionate, and responsible to a fault. But most of all, you're always thinking of others. As king, I know you'll be thinking of everyone in your care."

"Those with power have a responsibility to care for those with none."

I smiled, chuckling a little. "I love how you say that like it's common sense. But there are a lot of people who don't think like you do. And that's why it's _so_ important that you're going to be the king."

His voice was soft and gentle. He reached up one hand to stroke my cheek, then let it rest, cupping my chin and turning it up towards him. "You see me so clearly...but what about yourself? I know there's so much still undecided, but let's say you were my selection. You're such a free spirit, Riley. I love that about you. But there are expectations that come with being queen. Royal events, life at the palace. Children." He frowned a little. "Do you see your place at my side?"

I still wasn't 100% convinced that Liam was going to say I love you at the waterfall that day, but in that moment, I knew that I 100% loved him. And I would do _anything_ for him. "Liam, I can't wait for my adventure with you to start."

He broke out into a large smile. "That means a lot to me, Riley." His smiled softened, not because he was unhappy, but because he was looking at me so intensely. I saw the love in his eyes, even if he wasn't ready to say it. "Meeting you in New York was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You changed my life."

"I've gone from waiting tables to waltzing with a prince. My life has changed, too. Thanks to you."

"For the better, I hope."

"Incomparably."

"Riley, whatever happens, know that I'm grateful for the time we've spent together." My stomach always turned when he said stuff like that; stuff that made it sound like love wasn't enough to keep us together. He looked over my shoulder and took his hand from my face, reaching behind me to pluck a light, pinkish-orange rose. We stepped back slightly as he handed it to me. I sniffed it and smiled. "Have you ever seen a Juliet Rose?" Liam asked. "Also known as the Five Million Dollar Flower."

My eyes grew wide as I looked at the flower in my hand. "Please tell me you didn't just pick a priceless rose for me."

Liam laughed, crinkling his eyes. "Not quite. It's rumored that the man who created this specific variety of rose spent fifteen years and five million dollars to do so."

"Wow," I said, looking at the flower intently. "That's a lot of dedication."

"Truly it must have been a labor of love."

"Thank you," I said, tucking the flower behind my ear.

"It's nothing," Liam said with a shake of his head. "After all, today is all about blossoms."

I shook my head right back at him. "It's not nothing," I said, and pulled him in close again. "Every time I'm with you, the world gets bigger. More adventurous. Better." He leaned in and kissed me then, like he just couldn't wait any longer. It was one of those rare times when he stopped listening to his head and just _acted_, and I pulled him in like I never wanted it to end. His hands tightened around my waist as his lips seared mine with his heat. All too quickly, he pulled away, a little breathless.

"Maxwell can't distract my mother's friends forever," he said.

"I should go."

He nodded, then kissed me again. His hands trailed up and down my arms, while mine tangled in his hair. His mouth moved from my lips to my chin, then my neck. I moaned his name softly, which only increased his movement, but then he pulled away. "We'd better stop, or I'll never leave you," he whispered. _Promise?_ I thought.

My rose had fallen from behind my ear as we kissed, and Liam reached down to pick it up. He placed it back behind my ear gently, taking the time to tuck a few stray strands of hair back with it. "I'll see you later," I said as I headed for the conservatory's exit. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way.


	13. Book 1 Chapter 13 - Hunting for Love

The court didn't attend the rest of the Apple Blossom Festival, so we had the rest of the week off. I spent some time with Hana, Drake, and Maxwell, but didn't get to see much of Liam. I tried my best not to pout about this _too_ much. But, when the festival was finally over, Maxwell definitely saw my mood perk up when he told me that we were going to have our next event the next day.

"What are we doing next?" I asked.

"We're going 'fox hunting.'"

I scrunched up my nose. "We're hunting?"

He shook his head, "No, didn't you hear my air quotes?" He held up his fingers in air quotes as he spoke this time, so I'd be sure to get it. "We're '_fox hunting'_. Basically, we're riding one of the ancient hunting trails that nobility used to use a million years ago, when it was still considered good form to kill helpless animals for no reason."

The next morning, he and Bertrand both woke me up early with a surprise outfit for me. I took the hanger and looked at the riding outfit. I had ridden horses before; I grew up in a kind of rural area, and while we were never horse-owner types, a few of my friends lived on farms. But, as I put on the stiff pants and blazer, I had the feeling that noble people riding horses was going to be different, somehow.

"Any tips for today?" I asked as we walked to the front of the manor.

"Time is of the essence," Bertrand said solemnly.

"Isn't it always with you?" Maxwell asked. He was grinning, but shrunk back as Bertrand gave him a withering stare.

"You need to find time to spend with Prince Liam. I have it on good authority that he is in the stables preparing for today's ride."

"So that's why we're practically running down the hallway?" I asked, struggling to keep up with the long-legged men while wearing my new riding boots.

"Yes!" Bertrand hissed. We finished the walk in silence, and once we were outside, Maxwell showed me to the stables.

"I'll stall anyone who tries to enter," Maxwell whispered to me as he pushed me through the stable doors.

He shoved me so hard, I nearly fell into a bale of hay, but managed to recover before Liam saw me. "Lady Riley," he said, turning from the horse he was tending. "You have a habit of finding me when I'm alone."

"Ha, yeah," I said, trying to act cool. "What a series of strange coincidences."

"Coincidences? Or plans in disguise?"

I waved my hand. "Let's try not to overthink things."

"I couldn't if I tried," He said, smiling at me. "My mind goes blank every time I see you." He pulled me into a quick, tight hug. "I've missed you." He cleared his throat. "I hope you're looking forward to the Royal Hunt today. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

I rolled my eyes. "I did okay on that mechanical bull, I think I'll be okay on one of your pretty little ponies."

He laughed loudly. "That's true. Perhaps I'll be the one asking you for advice today." He looked at the horses in their stalls. "I take it you don't have a horse for the hunt today?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Lucky for you, the royal stables have a number of fine steeds you can borrow for the day." He showed me a few.

"These are the loaner horses, huh?"

"Well, there is one horse here for sale by her owner. The Derby winner, Marabelle's Dream." He took my hand and led me to the stall where the horse in question was being kept. She was a gorgeous black horse with a long, soft mane and a white diamond on her snout. She even had a pretty pink flower braided into her mane.

"She's so beautiful," I said, stroking her nose. "But why is she being sold?"

"She's retired now," Liam explained, "But still has a lot of life left in her, for the right owner."

I sighed. "I wish I could keep her," I said sadly. "She seems so sweet. And you know she can ride like the wind. She'd be the perfect horse."

I turned to go back to the loaner horses, but Liam held me back. "She's yours," he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

As his words registered, I shook my head fiercely. "No, Liam, you can't..."

"I can."

"What would I even do with her? What if...I can't take her home with me."

He smiled. "I'll buy her for the royal stables, but she'll be yours. Any time you want to ride her, she's yours. You can even rename her, if you want."

I was still shaking my head, but I was smiling, too. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

I stroked the horse fondly as I pondered his offer. "Juliet," I said finally.

"Huh?"

"I want to name her Juliet." I smiled up at Liam and gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll talk to the groom and have her prepared for your ride today."

As I continued fawning over my extravagant gift, a small commotion erupted outside the stables, followed by the King entering. Maxwell stood sheepishly behind him, mouthing the word _Sorry_ to me, as if he failed his mission to keep people away. I smiled at him and the King.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," I said.

"Lady Riley," he replied, smiling at me. "You're looking very sporting today."

"Thank you sir," I said. "I was just leaving. I'll see you both out there." I curtsied to the King, smiled at Liam, and joined Maxwell at the entrance of the stables. Together, we raced up to the growing crowd in front of the manor.

"Sorry," Maxwell told me, "I couldn't hold him off."

"That's okay," I assured him. "You did great." He seemed happy to have helped, and I gave him a side hug as we stepped up to our group of friends. We chatted for a few minutes as the nobles gathered their horses. After a while, Juliet was led out by one of the royal family's servants, who handed me her reigns. Olivia scowled from nearby.

"How did you manage to get the Derby winner?" she asked.

"A lady doesn't tell," I said, flipping my hair a little. She just grunted and turned away. I winked at Maxwell, who was looking equally confused. "I'll tell you later," I whispered.

Just as I was mounted on my horse, the King and Liam arrived, both on horseback as well. The King gave a brief opening statement, and then led our procession towards the trail. As we settled into the ride, I found myself towards the middle of the group, looking longingly up at Liam in the front. He was riding next to Madeleine, with the King and Queen just in front of them. I fought back feelings of jealousy as Liam laughed at something Madeleine said, but I couldn't help a little scowl. I slowed Juliet a bit, letting myself fall even farther behind, so I couldn't quite hear the front of the pack.

After that, I let myself enjoy the scenery – we were just passing through the forest on the edge of the manor, and emerged onto an uphill climb. Once that was done, we were following a gentle slope up a rocky mountain trail, and I could see the sea in the distance where the peaks fell away. It was beautiful, and I allowed myself a minute to close my eyes and soak up the sunshine. I was startled out of my reverie by Drake's voice. "Harkness," he said, riding up to me. "There you are."

"Hey, Drake."

"You look, uh...very dignified today."

I gave him a funny look. "Starting with a compliment?"

"Careful, don't want you falling off your horse now."

I chuckled. "I'm surprised to see you out here with all the nobles today."

He shrugged. "Turns out, I had an opening in my schedule today." He looked up ahead at Tariq, Lady Kiara, and Lady Penelope. "And there's something oddly satisfying about watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers."

I adjusted my own blazer self-consciously. "Is that why you're smiling more than usual today?"

As if to prove my point, he smiled widely at me. "It has more to do with the company I keep."

"That's two compliments!" I said with an exaggerated jaw-drop.

"One more and you win the jackpot."

"I hope it's all of your whiskey," I said.

Drake looked at me and sighed. "You know, when we first met, I wanted to dislike you _so badly_."

"Why?" I asked. It wasn't a surprise that he wanted to dislike me – when Drake wants to dislike someone, they _know it_. But if we were going to talk about it, I was going to find out the truth.

"You were crashing Liam's bachelor party!" Drake answered me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It was supposed to be our last night out together, before all of this..." he waved his hand around, indicating the whole court. "We've always been like brothers, doing everything together. Now, I'm lucky to see him for five minutes without a noble girl throwing herself in front of him."

I shifted uncomfortably again. He saw me and frowned. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," I said, not sure if I did.

"Anyway," Drake said, quickly trying to move on, "I know we got off to a bad start, but somewhere along the way, things changed." He shook his head, holding his reigns tightly in a fist. "Hell, Harkness. I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this."

"I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me," I said. "You've become one of my best friends here. Despite your best efforts." He smiled a little, but wouldn't look at me.

"Guess I'm not trying hard enough." He looked ahead, stretching in his saddle a little. "This has all been very touching, but I think I probably need to rescue Liam from his family for a few minutes." I nodded and he kicked his horse to speed up.

I spent most of the rest of the ride alone, thinking. It was a nice, quiet time, and I had a _lot_ on my mind. Liam. Madeleine. Drake's newfound...niceness. It was all a lot to decipher, and I wasn't halfway done by the time we reached the glen at the end of the trail.

There was already a feast waiting for us when we arrived at the old mountain village. I stood in line at the buffet, and Tariq was behind me. I hadn't talked to him much since...well, ever, really. But I smiled and greeted him like we were old friends. He even offered me his extra cushioned saddle for the ride back, which was sweet of him. I waved goodbye as I finished getting my food, and found my friends who were already sitting. We chatted about nothing in particular as we ate, and then the whole group started the long trek back.

By the time we arrived back at the manor, it was well past dark, and I was ready to sleep for a hundred years.


	14. Book 1 Chapter 14 - Fair Game

The day after the "hunt" was the "jamboree." The air quotes this time were mine. "What exactly is a 'Jamboree' anyway?" I asked Maxwell. We were in my room, looking through my suitcase for, as Bertrand put it, _an ensemble suitable enough to ensure Riley doesn't entirely humiliate House Beaumont._

"It's kind of like a festival. But, more private."

"Upper-crust only?"

He nodded, and briefly held up a black mini dress before tossing it aside. "Lawn games, dinner in the garden, and of course, lots of booze."

"Sounds like I need something rustic, yet elegant." I pulled out one of my favorite dresses that I had brought with me. I hadn't worn it yet, because it had always felt a little too casual, but now might be the perfect time to break it out. It was a white, spaghetti-strap baby-doll dress with a pink floral print. I motioned for Maxwell to turn around, and I slipped into it, pairing it with a brown belt and tall brown boots. "Okay," I said, and he turned back to see me.

He gave a low whistle of approval. "Very nice," he said, looking me from head-to-toe in a way that might have seemed lascivious if we hadn't fallen into a comfortable brother-and-sister relationship already. "I think Bertrand will approve."

With that dilemma sorted, we darted out of my room and headed towards the party. We passed Hana in the hallway, and she was frowning as she talked to someone on the phone. I slowed, and Maxwell looked back at me. "I'll catch up with you in a minute," I said quietly, and he nodded and left us alone. I approached Hana, and she smiled quickly at me before resuming her furrowed-brow-and-frowny-face.

"Yes, mother," Hana was saying. "Yes, I've tried gaining the court's favor...I've become friends with Prince Liam...Right...I'm not here to befriend him, I know."

Now it was my turn for a furrowed-brow-and-frowny-face. "Hana, you've been amazing," I whispered. "Nobody here has even half the talent you do."

She covered the phone and smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "That doesn't mean anything to my parents unless I'm producing results." She uncovered the phone and continued speaking to her mother. "I know, you love me and only want what's best for me."

"Hana, you need to _tell _them what's best for you!"

She looked at me for a minute, considering my words, then her face grew into one of resolve. She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Mother, stop. There's more to my life than fulfilling your wishes. I've done everything you've ever told me to do, and...and it's made me miserable! If you really want me to be happy, then you have to let me figure out what that means for _me_." With that, she hung up the phone, sinking back so she was supported by the wall.

"Hana, I'm so proud of you!" I beamed.

"I can't believe I just did that," she said, her voice a little wobbly. But then she smiled. "I'm proud of me, too! Thank you for helping me."

"I didn't do anything," I said. "That was all you."

"You encouraged me, which was just what I needed to stand up for myself."

"That's what friends are for."

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you." She let out a quick, sharp breath. "Now, I'm sure I've delayed us both long enough. Let's go."

Outside, the party was in full swing. Nobles were milling about the lawn outside the manor, drinking champagne, eating hors d'oeuvres, and playing a variety of games. Croquet, badminton, and even archery were set up all around. Maxwell jogged up and the three of us wandered through the event. Maxwell's eyes lit up when he saw the archery targets. He quickly steered us in that direction. On the way, we bumped into Liam.

"Good to see you all," he said brightly. "Looks like Maxwell's set his sights on archery, huh?"

"You think they'll let me shoot an apple off someone's head?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hana warned.

"Heck, I bet I can do it blindfolded. I saw it in a video once." Without waiting for an answer, he sprinted towards the archery range.

"Should I call the paramedics?" I asked. It was a joke, but Liam actually looked a little worried.

"I'll keep him from hurting himself...or anyone else," Hana said. "You two enjoy yourselves." She ran after Maxwell with a stunning amount of grace.

After she was gone, Liam and I turned around to survey the rest of the jamboree. "Are you any good at ring toss?" Liam asked, motioning to a game set up nearby.

"I've never tried," I admitted.

"I promise I'll go easy on you," he grinned. He placed a hand on the small of my back to guide me towards the game.

It was a bit like horseshoes, and as such, I was not surprised when Liam beat me. Bad. So bad. "Let's just pretend this never happened," I suggested.

Liam grinned devilishly. "I'll only bring it up at the most _humiliating_ of moments, I promise."

I shoved him playfully. "You're the worst."

"_But_ I'm not the worst at ring toss!"

I shook my head, laughing. We looked around to see what we might do next. "You know," I said thoughtfully, "This all seems great, but I was rather hoping to sneak in some time _alone_ with you."

"I'm always hoping for alone time with you, Riley. And, there is a hedge maze behind the manor." He took my hand and looked at me deeply. "Secluded. Quiet. Away from prying eyes..." he let the words hang in the air, and a few butterflies broke free of their cocoons in my stomach.

To cover my nerves, I teased him. "_Another_ hedge maze? Is that a requirement for all your homes?"

"What can I say? My family enjoys them."

"Well, we did have fun the last time we visited one of your family's hedge mazes."

Acting as casual as we could, we meandered away from the party, then darted around the corner of the house and ran towards the hedge maze. Once we were around the first bend of the maze, we slowed down, strolling slowly, hand-in-hand through the maze of flower-covered arches. A soft breeze rustled the hedges, wafting the sweet scent of roses towards us. "This is nice," I said at last.

"I agree. Somehow, when I'm alone with you, I feel more like myself." He stopped, pulling me up short, and picked me up, twirling me around before setting me back down. "My _best_ self, perhaps."

I laughed. "You're so happy today."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

I shook my head with a smile. He always said the sweetest, cheesiest things.

"And what about you?" he asked me. "Do you find yourself enjoying the time we spend together?"

It was strange to me how insecure he always seemed to be with me; like he was never sure what I really thought of him. I didn't think I was hiding my feelings very well; I was certainly not trying to. So, instead of teasing or giving a flippant answer, I answered in all sincerity, "I enjoy it very much."

"Good." He was beaming.

"Which, I think, means we should stay together forever. Keep on making each other happy."

"That's not a bad idea."

The butterflies in my stomach were multiplying like crazy. "So..." I said, taking his hand and pulling us forward to walk again. "Did you have a master plan to woo me here?"

"I thought we'd take a stroll, get lost in the maze, and never find our way out."

"Kidnapping, eh? I can't say I mind."

"I'm glad." As it so often did, his smile faded quickly into a serious expression. "I've been thinking a lot about the future. After the Coronation. I've been trying to imagine what kind of Queen you might be...if we were to wed."

We had reached the center of the maze by now. There was a fountain bubbling. I sat on its edge and let my hand drag through the cool water. "You don't normally talk so freely about the future," I mused.

"Maybe today, I want to. So, tell me. What would you want to do as Queen? How would you want to be remembered?" A smile played across his lips. "Would you be Queen Riley the Fierce? Or Queen Riley the Whimsical?"

"Queen Riley the Gorgeous?" I offered, which made him laugh. "No, but seriously," I said, looking up at him, standing above me. "I hope I would be known for...wisdom. I'd want people to look back on all the causes I championed and think, 'That queen really knew what she was doing.'"

He laughed again. "Alright," he conceded. "So what causes would Queen Riley the Wise champion in Cordonia?"

He was bringing out the tough questions today. I was used to this kind of thing from the Queen, and the press, and even Bertrand, but I was much more nervous about giving the right answer to Liam than to anyone else. "I would want to promote excellent and affordable education for all."

He nodded. "A lofty goal. It would take some time to implement, but I'd definitely want to live in your Cordonia."

"Thank you," I said, blushing a little.

Liam sat next to me, and for a while, we were silent, staring back into the hedge maze. Finally, I looked over at my Prince Charming. "Hey, Liam."

He looked back at me warmly. "Hey, Riley."

"Tell me a story about little Liam."

He smiled. "Gladly." He looked around for a moment, thinking. "This maze is very similar to the one at the Palace, but it has always felt so different. I've always had a soft spot for Applewood. We'd come here every summer, and it was really the only time when my brother and I were allowed to run and explore like regular kids. In fact, one summer, I was adamant that I didn't want to go home. So much so, that I hid in the basement when it was time to leave. I would have been in a great deal of trouble, except my brother took all the blame. He told my parents that we'd been playing hide-and-seek and he simply couldn't find me. So, they scolded him for starting a game too close to the time we were meant to leave, but they couldn't do much else."

"What a good big brother."

"He's always looking out for me. I told him I didn't want him to get in trouble for it, but he told me that he was always in trouble anyway, so a little more didn't matter. 'A duck in the pond doesn't mind the rain,' he said, 'it's already wet.'"

That made me laugh, but Liam looked suddenly sad. "I hope you get to meet my brother someday. He's not around much since his abdication."

"I would love to meet him."

"Now, it's your turn. Tell me a story about little Riley."

"Oh, I was nothing but trouble," I said. "Speaking of summer fun, one summer me and my best friend, Maggie, decided we were going to learn how to drive..."

"Okay..."

"We were only 10."

Liam laughed. "How did that go?"

"Well, we convinced her brother to let us drive his old junker in this open field behind their house. But, I was too small to see over the steering wheel, and I nearly plowed into the fence a few times. Then, because the grass was so dry, and his car was in such bad shape, it actually caught the field on fire! We stomped it out pretty quickly, though, so there was no real harm done. But he threatened us on pain of death if we ever breathed a word of it to their parents."

"Well, you've certainly not lost your taste for adventure," Liam said, wrapping an arm around me. "It's what I like best about you."

I let my head fall against his chest. "What else do you like about me?" I asked.

"I like everything about you."

I looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss me. I turned, pulling him in deeper. As we pulled apart, Liam laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, a little offended.

"I'm just so happy," he said.

"I can tell. You're happier, more care-free, than I've ever seen you. And...you're not usually willing to talk about after the coronation, in case...you know, in case you don't pick me."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about that lately, and..."

"And?"

"And," he smiled, "I shouldn't say anything yet...not until I've gotten the approval of my parents and the council." His eyes sparkled. "But let's just say, I'm looking forward to the Coronation."

Just then, we heard chimes from across the grounds. Liam sighed and pulled me up. "That would be the official signal to end the games and assemble for dinner," he explained. "And I have to give the opening remarks at dinner, so..."

"So, we'd better go. I just hope you know the way out of here."

"I'll be your guide."

We walked slowly, but eventually we reached the beginning of the maze, and had to part for dinner. Before Liam's opening remarks, I meandered around the tables, lost in thought. I was so...giddy from the afternoon with Liam that I didn't notice Tariq until I nearly ran him over. "Oh!" I yelped, "Tariq, I'm sorry!"

Tariq smiled. "It's nothing. Really, Lady Riley, it's always a pleasure to see you."

_Okay…_ I thought. To him, I replied, "How have you been?"

"As splendid as you look, my dear."

I couldn't tell if Tariq was gay, or just seemed it because of the accent and courtly manners. "Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"It came from the deepest recesses of my being. This event can hardly bear a star as bright as yours."

I was leaning towards the courtly manners thing. "Uh..." I stammered. "Thanks?"

"It fills me with such joy to hear you say that. You know, I have to tell you, after speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such an...appreciation for you."

_Geeze,_ I thought, _These nobles have to get out more. Talk to real people who aren't all obsessed with impressing the monarchs and buying fancy clothes._

"You're a breath of fresh, New York air," Tariq continued.

"I...don't think anyone has ever used _fresh_ and _New York air_ in the same sentence before."

He just kept going, unaware or uncaring of how awkward I was feeling. "The other suitors are absolutely boring. One only talks about her dogs. Another merely sulks. And don't get me started on Olivia."

"The other suitors each have their charms."

"If they do, I've yet to find them. The other suitors have good breeding, wealth, and manners. But they're absolutely dull. How disappointing. Where as you, Lady Riley. You grow more interesting every time we speak."

I wanted to point out to him that I had said about ten words in all of our conversations combined, but I honestly couldn't get a word in edge-wise.

"I must, however, take my leave," he said at last. "May you have a fantastic evening."

I shook my head as Tariq walked away, and Maxwell joined me. "There's our little social star," Maxwell said. "Was that Tariq you were talking to?"

"Yeah..." I said. "I guess we're friends now?" I didn't feel like getting into the whole weird conversation with Maxwell just then.

"Cool. Well, Bertrand and I just got a table. This way." He led me to a table, and we settled in for an uneventful dinner.

Later that night, when I was back in my room, I was still turning over the events of the day as I got ready for bed. I was just thinking of my strange conversation with Tariq when I heard my door opening. I spun around, undressed except for my bra and underwear, and saw Tariq entering the room! I shrieked, looking around for something to cover up with. I held a blanket in front of me.

"Goodness!" Tariq yelped. "Riley! Disrobing in my room. What a forward gesture!"

"_Your room?"_ I sputtered.

"Please don't misunderstand. I'm not upset. I'm just surprised." I tried to interrupt him, but as usual, he was not to be stopped. "I suspected, but I never thought this would happen so soon." It was almost like he was talking to himself, rather than to me.

"Tariq, wait-"

He took a few long strides towards me and took my hand, making me drop the blanket. He placed my hand over his heart. "No. I must say this! Your feelings are most ardently returned. You've thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across. And now I know that you feel the same way about me."

I pulled my hand back, but before I could speak, he leaned in and planted his lips on mine! As I pushed him back, the door of the room swung open again, and I looked up to see Drake, with the angriest, scowliest, Drakiest face I'd ever seen.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He roared. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Tariq by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Unhand me!" Tariq protested. "How dare you enter my room without my permission!"

I felt like I was frozen as I watched the next few seconds unfold. Tariq squirmed out of Drake's grasp, spun around, and punched Drake squarely in the jaw. Drake reeled back, then tackled Tariq to the floor. They grappled intensely for a moment before rolling apart.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are bursting into my room?" Tariq yelled.

"This is _Riley's_ room," Drake growled. "And I heard a scream. I think she wanted interrupting."

At the sound of my name, I snapped out of my daze. "Okay," I said firmly. "Everyone calm down! Drake, Tariq just misread the situation. Badly."

Tariq's face fell. "Then...you're saying...the feeling isn't mutual?"

"_No,_" I said with as much force as I could muster.

"But...I'd heard..." he cleared his throat and straightened his suit. "It's no matter now. I was wrong."

"If you'd have let me speak, I could have cleared this up a lot sooner," I said.

"Let me apologize deeply, then, for how brashly I acted." He bowed. "Good night, Lady Riley. Whoever has your heart is indeed a lucky man."

As Tariq left, Drake slammed the door shut behind him. He turned to me, still breathing heavily from the fight and the adrenaline rush that must have come along with it.

"Drake," I said softly, all the anger gone from me now. "Thank you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, shucks, Harkness. Don't go all soft on me now."

"I mean it. You were there when I needed you."

"I'll always be here for you." The tenderness in his voice surprised me, and it must have surprised him, too, because he started back-pedaling pretty quick. "I mean, for Liam's sake, of course. Liam would never forgive me if something bad happened to you." He paused. "And you know what? I'd never forgive myself either."

I stared at him intently, trying to see into his mind. After a minute, I noticed that his eyes were lingering on me...all of me. I looked down and realized that I had let the blanket slip, and was standing in front of Drake mostly naked. I quickly wrapped the blanket tightly around me. "Uh, could you turn around for a second?" I asked. He did, and I slipped my dress back on. "Okay, thanks."

Drake cleared his throat as he turned back to face me. "Anyway," he said, "You can see why it looked bad. I heard a scream, saw you half-naked with Tariq all over you..."

"Yeah. I get it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He's an idiot, but I don't think he meant any harm."

Drake nodded. "Well, I should go before we _really_ cause a scandal." As he headed towards the door, I saw him wince. He grabbed his side.

"Drake, you're hurt," I said, rushing to him.

"Nothing a few shots of whiskey won't fix."

"C'mere, let me take a look. It's the least I can do."

"I'm fine. Save your fussing for someone else."

I stepped in front of the door, blocking his way.

"Drake, you got hurt for me. I'm not letting you leave this room until you let me help you. You can start by taking off your shirt. I think he hit your ribs pretty hard. They could be broken."

"Wow, you've got a real bossy side to you, you know that?"

"You think I'm being bossy?" I said, my voice challenging. "Take it off, or I'm taking it off for you, mister!"

His eyebrows shot up and he jumped back. "Okay, okay, geeze!" He removed his shirt, and I could already see the beginnings of a massive bruise along his ribs.

I gently pressed along the ribs, looking for his reaction. He winced, but didn't make a noise. "I can't believe you got hurt because of me. This is all my fault."

"No," Drake said fiercely. "I got hurt because of Tariq. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Don't _ever_ let yourself think like that, okay, Harkness?"

I nodded. "One of the servants fills this bucket with ice every night. In case of, you know, emergency champagne needs." I grabbed the bucket in question, and a washcloth, and created a makeshift ice pack. While I was doing so, Drake helped himself to the whiskey that was in my mini-fridge, stealing some of the ice for his glass. He held up a glass to me, but I shook my head. "I'm okay, thanks." As he took a sip of his drink, I pressed the ice pack softly against his bruises.

"Didn't realize you could be so gentle, Harkness," he said with a small smile.

"I've got a gentle side. I just don't show it off to you very often."

"I wouldn't mind seeing more of it."

I looked up at him and he caught my eye, then looked away quickly. I stepped back. "Well, I'm pretty sure nothing's broken. Hopefully the ribs themselves aren't bruised, but either way, it's going to be pretty painful for a few days, so take it easy."

"Will do, Dr. Harkness." He hesitated before slipping back on his shirt, then said, "I know I don't act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do...care about you."

I gaped at him a little, and he quickly shook his head and made for the door. "I shouldn't be here," he grumbled. "I'll see you around." And just like that, he was gone.

I sat on my bed in the dark for a long while before undressing and climbing under the covers. It took even longer for me to close my eyes and sleep.


	15. Book 1 Chapter 15 -The Brothers Beaumont

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while since an update. This is a really long chapter, lots of Diamond Scenes to include, so hopefully it's worth the wait! **

By the next day, I decided to put Tariq, Drake, and the whole weird night out of my mind. Hopefully, forever. There was only one more event to get through before the Coronation, and I was putting all my focus into it. I had to, because this one was special – this was a party at my own adopted family's house.

"I can't wait to see your estate," I told Maxwell eagerly. We were in the limo, headed to Ramsford to prepare for the big event.

"It is grand," Bertrand replied for his brother.

I rolled my eyes. I had had enough of Bertrand for the day, and it wasn't even noon. I turned in my seat a little so I was facing away from Bertrand and toward Maxwell.

"So catch me up," I asked him. "What did I miss while I was off with Liam yesterday?"

"Oh, the usual," Maxwell said dismissively. "Gossip. Drinks. Drama. Someone got hit with a badminton racket. Oh!" He leaned in towards me excitedly. "The real big news was that a reporter managed to sneak onto estate grounds. You hardly _ever_ get someone who can do that."

"Yes, but she was quickly caught and ejected. She should've known better than to come to a private event. Honestly." Bertrand's response was less impressed than Maxwell's. He demanded my attention once more as he stressed yet _again_ the importance of the party we were getting ready to throw.

I was actually looking forward to it. In spite of Bertrand's solemnity, the Beaumont Bash seemed like it was the wildest thing that happened every year, so I was sure we were going to have some fun.

Maxwell interrupted Bertrand's ramblings by pointing out the window. "Look, we're home!" I looked outside and was stunned to see a beautiful villa in the middle of sprawling vineyards.

"Wow. This is some _fine_ real estate," I whistled appreciatively.

Even Bertrand smiled. "It is beautiful in all its splendor."

His good mood didn't last long, though. As we entered the house, he found a note from the caterers he had hired for the party. It seemed that they were backing out. "A paperwork issue," Bertrand explained, although he definitely sounded shady. "Rather than wait for our arrival, they canceled. This is going to be a disaster." He moaned and sank into a nearby arm chair. "The rest of our staff isn't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow, and now we have to clean the house, prepare Lady Riley, _and_ create a gourmet meal for the entire royal court."

My eyes were wide and I looked at Maxwell, who just looked back at me helplessly. I took a deep breath. I felt like this was my time to shine. These noblemen may not have had to deal with this much hard work before, but I was no stranger to the whole _too much to do and not enough time to do it in_ thing. "We can do this," I said firmly. "We'll just roll up our sleeves, and get started. Put on some music, get lost in the beat as we clean...it'll be done in no time."

Maxwell grinned and nodded, and Bertrand looked up at me with something almost like awe. "Yes," he said, standing and smoothing out his blazer. "You're quite right, Lady Riley. Not about the music, of course. But we are Beaumonts. We do not shrink back under pressure. Maxwell, call in every last favor you can. We need extra hands to clean the estate. I'll see what I can do about getting the flowers and furnishings for the ballroom."

"Right!" Maxwell shouted, holding up his phone like a sword.

Bertrand turned to me. "Lady Riley, the kitchen should be fully stocked. We're going to be feeding a lot of mouths tomorrow, so anything you can prepare in advance will be valuable."

I nodded. "I can definitely do that."

"Maxwell will help you when he can."

"Team...break!" Maxwell chanted, and darted into the next room to start his phone calls.

Bertrand showed me to the kitchen and left me to start his own jobs. I looked around the huge, restaurant-quality kitchen with wonder. Everything was all stainless steel and marble. I looked in the pantry, which was the size of a walk-in closet, at least. "Caviar...squid ink...truffles..." I murmured to myself as I checked what was in stock. "Where's the _normal_ food?" I wasn't exactly a master chef, but I at least could have made some decent jalapeno poppers. But what was I going to do with this? Thankfully, Maxwell sauntered in looking cool and sure of himself.

"Calls have been made," he told me. "So now I can concentrate on food. Any culinary ideas?"

I looked at him with blank eyes. "I have no idea what to do with any of this fancy...stuff."

"The fancier the stuff, the less you have to do!" He explained, grabbing some caviar and leading me to a counter to work. "Just dump it on a plate and call it deconstructed."

I nodded slowly. "You might just be a genius, Maxwell."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm glad someone recognizes my brilliance. Now, I'll find something to go with this caviar. You go find a bunch of fancy serving spoons."

I searched the drawers until I came up with as many spoons as I could carry, then plopped them on the counter next to where Maxwell was working. "Hey," I said. "I'm sorry the helpers bailed. First at the Regatta, and now this. I just can't believe it happened again."

Maxwell frowned. "Yeah, me either. Bertrand said he had everything handled and not to ask any questions...but I'm sure this is somehow my fault."

I rested my head on his shoulder for a second before looking at him and shaking it fiercely. "You shouldn't take the blame for everything. Bertrand is _at least_ as much to blame, if not more so, than you."

"He knows that. He's even harder on himself than he is on me."

"That's no excuse for him to berate you. You should stand up to him."

"It's not that simple." Maxwell sighed, then turned away, focusing on the ingredients spread out before him. "Look, I appreciate your concern over my relationship with Bertrand. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Okay..." I said. "But I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks. But we should focus on these appetizers." His trademark smile broke through the frown, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "We've got the party of the _year_ to prepare for."

"Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Here," he said, showing me his plan. "Put a little caviar on a spoon, then a sprig of garnish, and finish with a dash of paprika."

"Does paprika go with caviar?"

"It'll be a novelty."

"Okay, then. Let's do it!"

We worked in silence for a few seconds, assembling spoon after spoon of Paprika Caviar. "Hey," I said after a while. "Where are these friends you called?"

Maxwell frowned a little. "Oh, you know. All of them said they were busy, or they couldn't make it, or that something came up. I couldn't even get a hold of Tariq. Not that he'd even know which end of a broom to hold."

I winced a little at the name, but Maxwell didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, we can do it together! Probably."

"Hey, teamwork makes the dreamwork!"

"Ooh, that should be our new house motto!"

"What's your house motto right now?"

"Uh, I think something about vendettas, and giant squid?"

"Squid?" I laughed.

"We used to be a sea-faring people."

I laughed some more, shaking my head, and just then, we both spun around to the sound of the kitchen door opening.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" It was Drake!

"Drake! Drake! Drake! You came!" Maxwell abandoned our workstation and ran to Drake, wrapping him in a big bear hug, which Drake quickly pushed away.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! We _are _friends!"

"You promised me whiskey."

"_Friendship_ whiskey!"

As I watched the exchange with a bemused expression, I couldn't help but think of the cartoon _Spongebob Squarepants._ Maxwell was Spongebob, and Drake was the grumpy neighbor, Squidward. The thought made me laugh out loud, and both men turned to me with confused expressions. I just shook my head. "Drake, you made it."

"Yeah, yeah, behold your knight in shining armor. So, I'm here now. What needs to be done?"

"Riley and I are plating some fancy appetizers. Come join us." Maxwell led Drake over and we created an assembly line, churning out caviar bites until all the serving spoons were gone.

"These turned out really well, I think," Maxwell decided, looking over the rows of appetizers. "But we need a good name for them. Maybe 'Jewels of the Sea' or something like that."

"The Charade of the Season?" I offered, which made Drake chuckle.

"Oh, snarky," Maxwell said. "I like it. Alright, that should be enough to get us started. Now then, on to the main course!"

"Do you even know how to cook from scratch?" Drake asked him.

"Well..." before he could finish, Maxwell's phone vibrated with a text message. "Oh thank God. Bertrand found another company to handle the main courses. Let me tell you, nobody would've want the science experiments I was about to produce."

"Dodged a bullet there," Drake agreed.

"What's next on the Panic Mode check list?" I asked.

"I should stay here and clean the kitchen," Maxwell said, "But Bertrand might need help in the main hall. Last I saw him, he was looking for cleaning supplies."

"Oh boy," I groaned, imagining Bertrand mixing Chlorine and Ammonia in an ill-fated attempt to improve efficiency. I left the two boys in the kitchen and darted to the main hall, where Bertrand was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors. I paused for a moment to consider the scene. Bertrand got on my nerves sometimes – okay, almost all the time – but I had a lot of empathy for him in that moment. He was trying his best to maintain his family's legacy, and clearly struggling to do so. He was thrown into these situations for which he was never prepared, but he was still willing to get his hands dirty, if it was for the sake of the family. It was really sweet.

"Bertrand?" I said at last, getting his attention.

"What?"

"I was sent to help. So...if you need anything…let me know?"

"It's fine. I have it under control." He didn't look at me, just continued mechanically scrubbing the floors.

I knelt by him and took his brush. "Let me help you, please."

He must have heard the sincerity in my voice, because he didn't protest. His face was surprised for a minute before it resolved into his usual stoic demeanor. "If you're going to insist," he said, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Remember to get in between the tiles." He took a second brush from the bucket and started scrubbing again while I worked next to him. After about an hour, we were finished with the main hall. Bertrand stood over me, inspecting my work. "Not bad. I suppose I owe you...my thanks." It was like pulling teeth, but I was still impressed by his sincerity.

"Glad I could help," I said, smiling as I stood and dusted myself off.

"Now, we should find Maxwell before he's left unattended for too long."

Before we could move, Maxwell emerged from the kitchen, whistling softly to himself. "Whew," he said when he saw us. "That was quite the ordeal. I hope it's at least a year before I ever have to clean another kitchen again. Luckily with Drake, it went faster than I thought."

"Speak of the devil," was all Bertrand said.

"What's next?" I asked.

"We need to do a thorough dusting. Maxwell, you get started on that. Just be careful with the displays." He motioned up the stairs, where a set of old weapons hung. He turned to me next. "Lady Riley, your help was appreciated, but I can finish the floors myself. Maxwell will need you more. This house needs to be in top condition before guests arrive."

"What's with the weapons?" I asked Maxwell as we dusted.

"They're a selection from the Beaumont armory. They're important to the history of the family and Cordonia. _But_," he turned to me with a devilish smile. "The best thing about them is that they act as a variety of exciting bottle openers!"

"What exactly is going to happen at this party? Because it sounds like blood will be spilled."

"Nothing is more important than safety at House Beaumont," Maxwell told me. I looked at him skeptically. "Well, having fun is first," he corrected. "Second is keeping Bertrand from getting mad. Then...probably something about dancing. But right after that? Definitely safety." He got another text just then. "Bertrand says he and Drake are working in the ballroom. We'd better go see if they need help."

We made our way to the ballroom, where Drake and Bertrand were arranging centerpieces and setting the tables. I marveled at the grandeur, even though it wasn't finished. "It's looking great!" I said loudly, so that Bertrand could hear me across the large room.

"Thank you," he replied. "Maxwell, these tables in the back corner are ready for napkins. Can you help?"

"On it!" Maxwell jogged to the tables and started setting up.

"Lady Riley, if you could assist Drake?"

I imitated Maxwell's enthusiasm. "On it!" I approached Drake near the front, where he was arranging flowers in a vase. "Why Drake," I said coyly, "I never knew you had such flair with peonies."

"The things I do for you people," he grumbled, not looking at me.

I picked up a vase and some flowers, starting my own arrangement. After a brief moment, Drake stepped closer to me. His voice was low. "Anything about any of this seem off to you?"

I stifled a sigh; I was wondering if Drake would question this strange situation. I only knew a little about the Beaumont's financial situation, but I figured that the 'logistical issue' Bertrand had with the party planners was probably to do with money. "What do you mean?" I asked Drake, trying to sound innocent.

He nodded towards the other side of the room, where Bertrand and Maxwell were arguing in hushed tones. "Doesn't it seem like something weird is going on?"

"That just seems like Bertrand being Bertrand. Being grumpy and yelling at Maxwell is kind of his brand."

"Yeah, but I heard them earlier. Sounds like money was missing from the account, which is why the party planners pulled out. Something odd is going on here. And I intend to find out what it is." His face was steely, but softened a little as he spoke next. "Besides, it sounds like Maxwell might be in over his head this time. I think he really needs my help. But knowing him, he'd never ask."

I thought about our earlier conversation, and nodded. "You might be right. I didn't realize you and Maxwell were that close, though."

"After all the time I've spent with him the past few weeks, I'm starting to find him less annoying."

"High praise from Drake Walker."

"Besides, we scrubbed the kitchen cabinets together. I think I'm invested now."

"You're a good friend, Drake."

Just then, Maxwell and Bertrand left the ballroom, and Drake, without a word to me, abandoned the table and walked through a door on the opposite side of the ballroom. I looked around for a minute, trying to figure out what to do, and decided to follow Drake. Whatever he was investigating, I felt like I should be there, if only for the sake of damage control.

I followed him into a stately-looking office. "How'd you know this was here?" I whispered. He must not have realized I was there, because he jumped back when he heard my voice.

"Harkness!" he shouted, the name sounding like a curse. He shook it off and answered in a hushed voice. "I used to come to this house a lot back in the day. We ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all. My sister, Savannah, used to think the Beaumont brothers were the epitome of courtly life. She practically worshiped them."

"And you didn't."

"I found them to be more of an acquired taste."

"Meaning they both annoyed the hell out of you."

"Pretty much. Whenever I got tired of their antics, I'd sneak off and come here to their study."

"So you've always been the life of the party."

"Ha. Ha." He said the syllables rather than actually laughing. "Whenever Savannah found me here, she would try to get me to join in on the fun." He paused, frowning. "I don't even know where she is now."

"She just left without telling you anything?" He nodded. "And you don't have any way of finding her?"

"She stopped answering my calls and deleted all of her social media. Wherever she is...all I know is that she doesn't want to be found. Not even by me." His frown turned into a deep scowl. "And you know what? I don't blame her. I failed her. I don't even know how, but I know that I failed her. Something bad happened to her to make her leave court the way she did, and I wasn't there to stop it."

"You seem like a wonderful big brother. I'm sure if you could have done anything to protect her, you would have."

"I've spent hours trying to figure out what I could have done."

He looked so sad, and vulnerable...kind of like he had the night before, when I was icing his bruises. There was a long pause, during which Drake started snooping through the study's desk. I just stood there, thinking. "Drake..." he looked up at the sound of my voice. "About last night..."

He frowned sadly. "Hell, Harkness, what is there to say?"

"I just...don't you think we should talk about it?"

"I wish I'd never said anything. The truth is that my best friend is head over heels for you. So it doesn't really matter how I feel. Because that's where it has to end. Liam is the only one who's ever looked out for me. The only one who gave a damn about me after my dad...after he was gone. The rest of the court was ready to cast us out, never mind that he died protecting the royal family."

That was all news to me, and distracted me from the real point of the conversation. "I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"I didn't care much, but my mom and Savannah...it would've devastated them. Liam made sure we had a place at the palace as long as we wanted one. I could never betray him by falling for his girl."

I could feel tears in my eyes. I loved Liam, and I knew he loved me. But Drake was my best friend here; the one person I could rely on for absolutely anything at any time of day or night. Hell, he had saved me from Tariq's advances not 24 hours ago. I hated that I was making him feel so...worthless.

"I'm so sorry, Drake," I whispered, not because I was afraid of being heard, but because that's all I could do.

He shook his head, looking down at the desk. "You've done nothing wrong, Harkness. I shouldn't have said anything at all last night, so let's just pretend..." he trailed off, his eyes catching an envelope on the desk. He pulled it out and peered inside. "Woah."

"What?"

He showed me. "If I'm not mistaken, this is a fat envelope full of cash."

"That's what it looks like to me," I agreed. I wiped a stray tear from my eye, my mind clearer now that we were focused on something less emotional. "But why is it here?"

"There's an address on it. Some place in France."

"You think this is the missing money Bertrand was talking about?"

"It has to be!"

"Should we...take it to Bertrand?"

"That seems like the responsible thing to do."

I sent a text to Bertrand, and in a few seconds, he was in the study with us. We showed him the cash, and he gaped like a fish. "Our missing funds? How did you even?"

"We were...cleaning up in here, and Drake noticed it on the desk."

"Yes, yes, of course that's where it was. Silly me. I must have misplaced it." He took the envelope and stuffed it into a pocket. "Unfortunately, it's too late to rehire the cleaning crew, so we'd better finish the last of the arrangements. Back to work!" He strode from the room, and Drake looked at me questioningly.

"That was weird," he said.

"Something's definitely off," I agreed.

"Well, keep an eye out, but try not to be too obvious about it."

I nodded, and we headed back to the ballroom to finish our floral arrangements. It was about six o'clock that evening when we all finally reconvened in the main hall, the work over at last. I sank onto a step dramatically. "I'm exhausted!" I cried.

"But we did it!" Maxwell said, and I wondered if he took some sort of stimulant to keep so high-energy all the time. I mean, I didn't actually think he was the sort of person to do drugs, but it was the only thing that made sense to me. No one could be that perky all the time.

"The house is looking acceptable," Bertrand said with a nod.

"Wow," I droned. "Does something actually meet your standards?"

"Do I need to call a doctor?" Maxwell asked.

"No," Bertrand snapped. Then, with a very slight smile, he continued, "It's only that tomorrow will be something special. I can feel it." He looked at me, and once again, I felt how heavily his hopes rested on Liam proposing to me in a few days' time.

As I was searching for some kind of response, there was a knock on the front doors. Bertrand answered it, and Prince Liam entered. Bertrand bowed low. "Your Highness! You're early!" The panic was evident in his voice. He cleared his throat and began again, more coolly this time. "I mean, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Liam said.

"Of course not. I hope you find everything in order."

"As grand as I remember it," Liam assured him with a smile.

"Please come in. My brother and I will check that your room accommodations are in order. In the meantime, I'm sure Lady Riley here will entertain you."

"I'm sure she will," Liam agreed, turning his smile on me and making me blush a little.

Drake quickly excused himself, and Maxwell and Bertrand hurried off to the guest rooms, leaving Liam and I alone in the grand hall.

"You're a delightful surprise," I said. I knew I was looking disheveled from cleaning, but Liam was looking at me like I was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You're assuming I'm here to see you, hmm?" He teased.

"You'd better be."

He laughed. "What gave it away?"

I smoothed my hair as I stepped towards him. "You have my name written all over your lips."

"There's no hiding from you, is there?"

"Not a chance."

He pulled me towards him. "I arrived early because I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to see you before the festivities began. I know all of this must seem strange to you. Jet-setting around Cordonia, attending grand formal events. I imagine it's much different from 'dating' as you usually know it."

"You could say that, yeah."

"I appreciate that you've thrown yourself into courtly life with such enthusiasm, but I wanted to meet you halfway, so to speak."

"Oh?"

"I also have this idea...it's maybe a little silly, but..." he stepped back, but kept a hold of my hand, wrapping it in both of his and looking at me intently. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A date?"

"My first true date," he said with a smile. "I want it to be with you."

"We're on an estate surrounded by acres of vineyards...where would we go? What would we do?"

"Leave that to me. I promise you, it'll be a proper first date. Tonight, I just want to be Riley and Liam, two normal people going on a normal date. What do you say? I know it's a bit last-minute."

I was exhausted from cleaning all day, but when I looked at that face, my aching muscles faded into background noise. "It would be my honor," I said with a smile. "I think I can do 'ordinary' for an evening."

"You can be normal, but I don't think you can ever be anything less than extraordinary."

I shook my head. "You're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

"For you? Definitely. If you think about it, it's our first real date. I mean, we've been spending time together, but it's just been a few minutes here and there."

"I'll be sure to break out the awkward first-date icebreaker questions."

"Sounds perfect. I need to make a couple arrangements, but I'll meet you at your room in, say an hour?"

I nodded and left him at the bottom of the stairs as I ran to my room to get ready. Not knowing what was on the agenda, I spent most of the next hour debating what to wear. I wished Hana were there to guide me; she was always my fashion guru when I needed help. I thought about texting her, but didn't want to spread the news of this date, at least not just yet. Finally, I decided to wear a casual outfit that was very similar to what I wore the night Liam and I first me. I found some black pants and ankle boots, put on a dark red blouse, and pulled my leather jacket over it. I did my hair in a low-slung side-bun, letting a few curls fall loose around my face. Just as I was finishing my makeup, there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to see Liam standing, dressed in a nice shirt and blazer, with one hand behind his back. "Riley," he said, his face melting into a smile as he saw me.

"Your Highness," I said with a curtsy.

"Please. Just Liam." He pulled his hand from behind his back and offered me a bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

I cradled the bouquet, inhaling the soft scent and exhaling with a sigh.

"Are they..." he said, seeming more unsure than usual. "Were they the right thing to get for a first date?"

"Liam, they're amazing. Thank you."

"I'm so glad you like them."

I found a vase and filled it with water, dropping the bouquet in before taking Liam's arm and leaving for our date. He led me down the hallway, up the grand staircase, and down another long hallway towards the east wing. "So, are you going to spill about what we're doing tonight?" I asked. "I hope I'm dressed appropriately."

"You look perfect," he assured me. "You remind me of the night we met." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I did some research on traditional first dates."

I giggled. "You researched dates? That's adorable."

He looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"And what did your research tell you?"

"That a traditional first date is dinner, then a movie. But, there aren't any local theaters secure enough to be cleared on such short notice, so we're going to be focusing on the dinner part."

I nodded. "Sounds good, I'm starving."

"This way," he led me through a door at the end of a hallway, and we entered a rustic-looking game room. A fireplace crackled with warmth. Its light sparkled gold against the crystal and silverware on a table set up in the middle of the room.

"Aw, this is lovely!"

"Dinner for two at the finest 'restaurant' I could find. Or, recreate."

Liam held out my chair for me, waiting until I took my seat before sitting across from me. As soon as we were seated, Maxwell poked his head into the room. "Ready?" he asked, and Liam nodded. Maxwell entered fully, pulling a serving tray with him. "Diners, welcome to Chateau Beaumont!"

"I've heard good things about this place on Yelp," I joked as Maxwell popped open a bottle of sparkling wine and poured two glasses for us.

"Hey, isn't this funny, Riley?" Maxwell said, setting a glass in front of me. "When we first met, you were _our_ waitress, now I'm _your _waiter." I gave him a little chuckle, and he continued. "I hope I can be half as professional as you were. Now." He presented two plates with a flourish. "For your dinner, the finest bubbly Chateau Beaumont can offer, and a simple homemade tomato pasta. As requested, Liam. Enjoy." He bowed and scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Liam lifted his glass to me. "What shall we toast to?"

"To...first dates," I said, lifting my glass and clinking it with Liams. "This one's promising to be one of the best."

I took a drink, then started in on the pasta. All that work earlier in the day had me absolutely starving. If this were a _real_ first date, I would have been too anxious to eat, so I was glad I was comfortable enough around Liam to enjoy the food. "This is delicious," I said, swirling another scoop of pasta onto my fork.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to request, so I chose this. It's a simple dish, but it make me feel nostalgic. I used to eat this a lot when I was a kid."

"It's great. No need to get too fancy on the first date. We can just take it slow and get to know each other."

"Of course. Now, I believe I was promised some awkward icebreaker questions..."

"Yes, of course. Let's see..." I thought for a minute, trying to come up with something light and fun. "If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Liam laughed. "I feel like I'm in a New York bar already."

"Good, but you're not off the hook. You still need to answer."

"One thing, huh? If I _had_ to pick, I'd say...vanilla milkshakes."

"Vanilla?" I scoffed.

"Hey, don't underestimate vanilla. It's a complex flavor."

"If you say so."

"Are all first-date questions like this? Fun, but a little silly?"

I shrugged. "More or less. I can't believe you've never been on a real date before."

"Well, as you know, life as part of the royal family can have its limitations, since I have to consider things like schedules and security. I've been introduced to women I've been interested in, of course. But our time together was spent at courtly functions, not on 'dates' in a traditional sense."

"Have you ever been serious about anyone before?" I asked it without thinking, glad after the fact that this _wasn't_ a real first date, because that question would have been way to deep.

"Once, I thought I might have been. But...the _spark_ wasn't there." I nodded, and Liam reached out to take my hand in his, twining our fingers together. "Honestly, Riley, before I met you, I didn't even know what I was missing with anyone else."

"Liam," I said in what was almost a sigh. He always turned me to mush.

He pulled his hand back slowly, and we started eating again. "What about you?" He asked. "Are there any former lovers I need to worry about?"

I snorted. "Um...definitely not." He looked at me like he couldn't quite believe me. "I've dated a little, but I'm picky about who I spend time with. I've always been so focused on my goals in life, I knew it would take someone pretty spectacular to distract me from them."

"When we first met, you told me you wanted to see the world."

I nodded, amazed that he remembered. "I was always working to save money, so I didn't leave much time for a social life. But, I can't say I regret my choices, seeing as they led me here, to you."

He smiled, and we carried on our conversation, talking about mostly little nothings for hours, long after the food and wine was gone and the fire was beginning to die out. Towards the end of the evening, Liam started getting a little more serious, a little more Prince-Liam-like. Which, considering he was talking about how he cared about me and thought I would be a good Queen, I can't say I minded.

"This got a little...romantic for a first date," I said as we stood from the table at long last.

"Are you telling me that guys don't lavish you with praise and adoration on all your first dates?"

"Not exactly."

"What a pity for those fools, then."

He walked me back to my room, and we stood outside my door. I leaned against the door frame, looking up at Liam's beautiful features.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, Riley. I had a great time."

"Yeah, dinner was wonderful."

Liam's eyes glinted with humor. "Does this mean a second date is in the cards?"

"Well," I said, drawing out the word. "If you want it to be like a _real_ first date, this is probably where you'd say that you'll text me and then wait a week to actually do it."

"I could never wait that long."

"Me neither."

He stepped closer to me, leaning in but not quite pressing his lips to mine. I pulled him in the rest of the way, and we sunk into a long, slow good-night kiss. I pulled him close so our bodies were flush against each other, and he pressed us back so I was leaning against the door. "Somehow kissing you once never feels like enough," he said breathlessly as we pulled our lips apart. He cupped my face with one hand, running his thumb gently across my cheek.

"No one told you to stop."

He let out a groan, and kissed me again. He lay kisses against my neck while his hands weaved through my hair. I gripped his back tightly with one hand and his neck with my other, panting as he lavished me with affection.

"Riley," he moaned, his breath hot against my skin.

"Liam," I breathed. I tugged at his shirt, pulling it up enough to run my hands over his bare chest and around him, pulling him closer. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps down the hall, and Liam dropped me, stepping back so that there was at least a foot of air between us. We breathed hard, listening for more footsteps, but no one appeared.

Liam looked ruefully at me. "That was close."

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. But hey, being caught in a covert make-out sesh is a classic first-date trope."

He grinned. "Check that one off the list, then." He sighed. "I should really go, though. It's late, and we have a long night tomorrow." He took one hand and lifted it to his lips, gently kissing it. "Good night, Riley."

"Good night, Liam."


	16. Book 1 Chapter 16 - The Beaumont Bash

The next day, I was dead to the world when Maxwell woke me with a knock on the door and one of his now-familiar pet names. "Good afternoon, my little budding princess!" I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over my head. "Come on, now, it's past noon. And, I have a present for you..."

I sighed, but sat up. "Is it something good?"

"It's a new dress for the Beaumont Bash tonight!" He showed me the dress, and I scowled through my sleepy eyes.

"It's very...Disney Princess."

"Well, you are like a real-life Cinderella, right?"

I gave him a small smile, and got out of bed, taking the dress and holding it in front of me while I looked in the full-length mirror. "It _is_ very royal," I agreed. "Are you sure it's not too much?" I ran a hand down the poofy skirt. The dress was bright blue with a layer of sparkling tulle over it. Very Cinderella, indeed.

"Rule number one at a Beaumont Bash. _Nothing_ is too much."

"I thought Rule number one was fun?"

"Right. And this."

I smiled. "You didn't happen to get me some glass slippers, did you?"

Maxwell looked crestfallen. "I've failed you!"

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "I forgive you, Maxwell. This was very thoughtful. Thank you so much."

"I'll let you get ready. But don't take too long, because Bertrand wants me to escort you."

"Escort me where?"

"It's a surprise!"

He left me to it, and I quickly changed, put my hair up, and dug out a decent-looking necklace to go with the dress. I found some flat shoes, not too worried about what they looked like since you actually couldn't see them under the long ball gown anyway. After finishing my make-up, I joined Maxwell, who was practicing his break dancing moves in the hall. He grinned when he saw me. "You look fantastic. Way to represent House Beaumont!"

I smiled back. "Thanks, Maxwell. Now, where are we going?" He offered me an arm and led me through the mansion until we reached a small boutique. "Why?"

He didn't answer me, just grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I need to oversee a few adjustments in the ballroom. Just...be your charming self in here." He darted out, slamming the door behind him, and I looked around. Someone was in the changing room, and I smiled knowingly at the feet peering out.

"Lady Riley," Liam said as he stepped out of the changing room. "What a coincidence running into you."

"Gotta love my devious sponsor."

"Well, I appreciate House Beaumont's wiliness." He looked me up and down. "You look like a princess."

"Oh, you know what they say, 'Dress for the job you want.'" He laughed, and I smiled, loving the way it sounded, and loving even more that I had caused it. "And is this what you're wearing tonight?" I asked, motioning to his black suit.

"I was just deciding that now."

An idea struck me, and I thought Bertrand would be proud of my cunning. "Since we're hosting," I said, "You could dress to match me?"

"That could cause quite a stir."

I saw a white tux on the rack and pulled it out, pairing it with a blue bow-tie that matched my dress. I showed him the outfit. "What do you think? You can blame me for the fallout."

He smiled and took the hangers. "I'm game." I left him to the tailor, who would have to make some alterations for the suit, and ran into Maxwell in the hallway.

"Whew," he said when he saw me, wiping a hand over his forehead. "Those were _some_ adjustments that needed overseeing."

"Uh-huh."

"I hope you found some way to keep busy while I was gone."

"Thankfully, Liam was there to keep me entertained."

Maxwell winked exaggeratedly and offered me his arm. "Now, I really do want to escort you to the ballroom. There's not too much longer before guests will start arriving, and we should be there to greet everyone."

As we stepped into the ballroom, I gasped. Even with all the work we had done the night before, I wasn't prepared for how grand everything looked now that it was all put together. Beautiful bouquets adorned the tables, and white candles flickered, casting sparkling light around the tableware. We spent the next hour or so helping Bertrand with tiny, last-minute details, though the boys wouldn't let me do anything too strenuous, at the risk of ruining my dress.

Finally, it was time. "Places, you two!" Bertrand called, clapping his hands at me and Maxwell. "We must greet our guests with a smile!"

Bertrand threw open the doors of the ballroom, and finely-dressed nobles began trickling in. Servers began circulating the room with drinks and appetizers. "It's been a while since I've seen Bertrand so happy," Maxwell said, watching his older brother's broad smile as he ushered in guests. "Who knows, maybe tonight we'll even get to see _fun_ Bertrand."

"Now _that_ I want to see," I said with a smile.

"It means a lot to me to see him in such good spirits. And I think we have you to thank for that, Riley." I bumped his shoulder with mine and he smiled at me. Just then, Hana bounced over to us, looking ravishing as ever in a pink ballgown.

"Riley! Maxwell!" she sang. "I've never been to the Beaumont estate before. This looks wonderful!"

"Thank you, Hana," Maxwell said.

"And Riley, you look amazing!"

"Aw, shucks. You look beautiful, too."

A server came by with our caviar appetizers, and we all took one. Behind us, we heard Lady Kiara talking to Lady Penelope. "What is this?" she asked, holding up her serving spoon of caviar.

Maxwell didn't miss a beat. He turned and leaned in to Kiara. "What you have there is a deconstructed delicacy of caviar cultivated from pampered hake fish of the Swedish fjords, with paprika harvested from a micro-nursery in Provence."

The ladies took a bit of their appetizers, along with Hana and myself.

"Wow," Penelope gasped. "I like it! Spicy, salty...definitely unique!"

"Mmm," moaned Kiara. "It reminds me of when I dined at the top of la tour Eiffel in Paris! Did you use the same chef?"

"Someone comparable," Maxwell said, and aimed a wink at me.

We left Hana with Penelope and Kiara as we continued our tour of the room. "I can't believe we pulled that off," I told Maxwell as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I told you, it's all in the marketing."

I laughed, but my smile quickly faded as Madeleine and Olivia walked in. We were right by the entrance, so I had to greet them with my most polite hostess voice. "Countess Madeleine, Lady Olivia, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Lady Riley, Don't you look...well...nice," Madeleine said, sneering a little at my dress. "And the Beaumonts have certainly outdone themselves."

"Yes," Olivia agreed, "This isn't as tacky an affair as I'd imagined it would be."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"As you should," Olivia replied. "Now, let's get this evening over with. Where's the wine?"

"I'll show you to the drinks," Maxwell said quickly, leading Olivia away. Which left me alone with Madeleine.

Madeleine looked across the room and saw Prince Liam, now wearing his new tuxedo. She smiled tightly at me. "You must be feeling pretty smug."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been hearing some rumors that you've become the front-runner going into the Coronation."

I had gotten used to hearing Maxwell, Bertrand, and even the press talking about Liam like some prize to be won. But it still angered me to hear the other ladies talking like that, and Madeleine was the worst of all. "It's not a race," I told her through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it though?"

"No. It's about the Prince and who he wants to marry."

"Right," she said, coolly. She waved her hand in the direction of Liam. "Masterful stroke, by the way."

"What are you talking about now?"

"The Prince is wearing something from the House Beaumont collection. I recognize the label. You truly look like you belong together."

Partly because it made me happy to hear, but mostly to annoy Madeleine, I smiled. "Thank you!"

She continued, as cold as ever, "Of course, looking the part and being chosen are two different matters. You never know what might happen."

I shook my head, but didn't answer her, and she strode away like she had won our conversation. Just then, Bertrand signaled everyone to take their seats, and dinner began. I took my place next to Liam, with Bertrand on my other side and Maxwell just beyond him. We were at the head of the ball room, and I looked out at the other tables, allowing myself for just a moment to imagine that this is what our wedding reception would feel like. Liam looked very groom-like in his white tuxedo, after all. I made conversation with Liam, and his parents next to him, during the dinner, and noticed Bertrand's large smile as he chimed in from time to time.

After dinner, the King and Queen excused themselves, along with many of the older nobles in attendance. Apparently the real party was about to get started, and it was no place for the proper grown ups.

Those who remained – and there were quite a lot of people still in attendance – gathered around the bottom of the grand staircase. Bertrand stood about half-way up, and Maxwell nudged me, motioning for me to follow him. We darted up the stairs as Bertrand gave a nice little speech, and Maxwell told me to choose a weapon. "Why?" I whispered.

"We're going to use them to open the champagne!" He indicated a collection of bottles sitting against the wall. Unsure, I chose the least heavy looking weapon, which was a large dagger with a broad blade. "Sleek and precise," Maxwell said, nodding in approval. He took a flail, which made me very nervous.

"...so now, along with all of House Beaumont," Bertrand said, finishing his speech, "Allow me to propose a toast."

"That's our cue," Maxwell whispered, and grabbed a bottle of champagne, taking it and the flail with him as he joined Bertrand half-way down the stairs. I did the same, standing next to them looking like a lamb being led to the slaughter.

"To our gracious royal family," Bertrand continued.

"To all those here tonight," Maxwell added, using his champagne bottle to gesture at the crowd.

They looked at me. I held up my dagger. "And to the Brothers Beaumont, our legendary hosts, who I wouldn't be here without."

Maxwell turned a manic smile on the audience. "Let's rock this place to the ground!" He set his bottle down, a few stairs above where we stood, and swung the flail wildly. The bottle completely shattered, and champagne ran down the steps, the sweet, bubbly blood of his conquest.

I expected Bertrand to yell, but he was smiling. "We've never let a lost bottle stop us before. Bring out another!" he declared, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Maxwell held up my bottle of champagne for me and told me to swing at the top. I did, and to my surprise, I managed to avoid hitting flesh. I sliced the top of the bottle, and champagne began foaming out, dripping onto the stairs. Maxwell grabbed a glass to catch some of the overflow, and handed it to me. "It took me much longer to master that move," he told me.

"From all of us at House Beaumont, thank you," Bertrand said to the crowd, and everyone cheered. Servers came from all directions with glasses of champagne and started distributing them to the masses.

Maxwell ran to the top of the stairs. Amid the din of the crowd, I could hear him shouting to someone, "Bring out the blindfolds! Find my bow and arrow! Put an apple on the bust of my great-grandfather!"

Bertrand took a swig out of the champagne bottle I had opened. "Maxwell!" he shouted, and I winced, bracing for the lecture.

"What?" Maxwell asked, peeking over the top of the banister.

"Let the revelry begin!"

Maxwell grinned widely and pumped his fist in the air. "Aw yeah!"

A second later, music started blasting from...somewhere. Everywhere. Of course Maxwell had super surround sound in his house. Maxwell slid down the railing and jumped off right in front of me. I hadn't moved, fixed in place as I watched the surreal scene unfold. Maxwell pointed up, and I followed his gaze to watch as acrobats on silk ropes came spiraling down from the ceiling, along with a shower of confetti.

"I hope you're ready. Cause the Maxwell Special is in the house!" he shouted, moon-walking onto a dance floor that had been laid out on one side of the grand hall. "I am the myth, the man, the legend." He said as he moved. "Witness me!" He threw his head back and arms out, and a new set of cheers raged as people crowded around him, joining him in dancing.

Turning the other way, I saw Drake, Hana, and Liam standing together on the other side of the hall. I skipped up to them, smiling.

"It's been two minutes and my ears hurt already," Drake was saying.

"Come on, Drake," Liam goaded, "You usually give it at least five minutes before tapping out."

"There's so much happening!" Hana said, shouting to be heard above the noise.

"That's the problem," Drake groaned.

Behind us, I heard Bertrand say something about horses, and we all spun around to see several horses being led in through the front doors.

"Hey, that's _my_ horse!" I shouted, recognizing Juliet among the herd.

Bertrand called me over with a smile. "Come, Lady Riley, take a turn about the room with me!"

I laughed and jumped up on Juliet, trotting her around as Bertrand rode another horse. I waved at the crowd like a beauty queen, and blew a kiss at Liam, who laughed heartily, and blew a kiss right back.

When I reached Liam, I jumped down, and someone else came up asking to ride. I agreed. "Just be good to her," I cautioned.

"I wanted to talk to you before I lost you in the crowd," Liam said, leaning close so I could hear him. "We won't get as much time to see one another, after tonight, so I wanted to do something special for us...well, for you."

"Like what?"

"My plan is a relaxing massage in the spa room, along with candles...a jet tub...and me."

"There's a spa room?"

Before he could say too much more, Olivia interjected herself, calling Liam away for a drink. He smiled apologetically to me and excused himself, but not before whispering to me, "After things start dying down, meet me on the third floor."

As I looked around at the rager, I couldn't imagine it dying down, but finally, many hours later, it did begin to quiet. I had paced myself with the champagne, but I think I was the only one. I walked barefoot through the house, enjoying the effects of a legendary Beaumont Bash. Kiara, the ever proper diplomat's daughter, was sprawled out on the floor in a corner of the room, snoring loudly. Sweet Lady Penelope was leaning with her arm draped around a horse, talking to it. Bertrand sat against a column, sword in one hand and an empty bottle of champagne in the other.

"We gave those apples what for," he slurred as he saw me, then closed his eyes and dropped what he was holding as he passed out.

When I reached the dance floor, Maxwell was still dancing. "Break it down, nice and slow," he said, moving into a very slow robot impression.

"You're still going?" I asked in surprise.

"If I stop, the party stops. It's like that Louis the Fourteenth quote, 'I _am_ the party.'" I laughed. He kept dancing as he looked towards me. "How're you feeling? I hope it wasn't too hard on you."

I shook my head. "It was a blast," I said. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up while he kept dancing.

"It's over," Drake said, stumbling into the room. "I'm finally free." He had blue and gold paint on his face and shirt, but not purposely. It was like someone attacked him with a paintbrush and got a few licks in before he fended them off.

"What do you mean, over?" Maxwell said. "The party is just getting started!"

Drake looked around. "Lady Penelope is literally talking to a horse. I think the party has done its job."

"Have you seen Liam around?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I was supposed to meet him. They both shook their heads. "I'm gonna see if I can find him, just to, you know, say good night." They both gave me a knowing look and waved me off.

I ran as fast as I could to the third floor. I peeked in a few doors, not sure where the spa was, exactly. As I passed by one door, it swung open, and Liam pulled me into his arms with a great big smile.

"Riley," he said, hugging me close. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Sorry," I said. "I got a little distracted. Things are very Gatsby out there."

"That's exactly what the Beaumont's parties are," he agreed.

"I like large parties, they're so intimate." I quoted the book, and Liam pulled me in for a long kiss. We took a few steps back, still lip-locked, and I kicked the door with my foot to shut it.

After a minute, we pulled apart, and I looked around with awe. "Maxwell's been holding out on me!" It looked like a real, commercial spa. There was a large tub with jets, and a couple of massage tables all set up with linens and everything. Liam must have lit some candles, because I could smell the sweet scent of smoke mixed with vanilla bean. "You keep doing all these nice things for me," I said, turning to gaze at him fondly.

"You deserve them."

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And you deserve this," I said, kissing him again.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this all night," he told me when we broke apart. He held me close, and I rested my head on his chest as he continued. "Seeing you across the room, not being able to touch you – to hold you. I don't know how I can ever let you go."

"Maybe you shouldn't," I said, not moving.

"But how will we get you into the tub?"

I pulled away with a laugh, swatting him gently on the chest, where my head had just been.

"I just meant, you should relax in hot water for a few minutes before a massage."

"Ah, is that all you meant?" I smiled coyly as I wandered towards the tub. "It's big enough for two."

"I know," he said, and as I turned back to him, I saw he was taking off his blazer. I watched as he slowly removed his shirt, then his pants. "See something you like?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes."

He slipped into the tub wearing his boxer shorts, so I removed my ball gown and slid in wearing my bra and panties. "Ahhh," I sighed as the warm water washed over me. "That is relaxing."

"The calm before the storm," he said. He was sitting against the wall of the tub, and I was between his legs, leaning back into him. I turned my head slightly, but didn't move.

"Is the coronation going to be that crazy?" I asked.

"Preparations for it will be hectic to say the least. There's tasks to coordinate, speeches to write, people to meet."

"Sounds like you're the one who needs a massage."

"Maybe, but I wanted tonight to be all about you."

"It can be about both of us." I leaned forward, and made Liam maneuver so that he was sitting in front of me. "Besides," I added, leaning in close to his ear. "I give a pretty good massage." Despite the warm water, I felt him shiver a little as I spoke.

As I worked my hands into the muscles of Liam's shoulders, I felt tight knots everywhere. "It's like kneading rocks," I said.

"I suppose I have been carrying a lot lately."

"Literally. I mean, how much does your crown weigh? I saw your father wearing his, and it looked really heavy."

"It is, by design. So that you can feel the weight of your responsibility."

"Huh. Then you should make weekly massages part of your kingship."

Liam laughed. "You have a knack for finding the most unique solutions." He moaned as I put pressure on a knot. "Although if you're the one giving the massages, I might institute that rule."

After a while, I could feel that Liam was a little more relaxed, if not fully loosened up. But my hands were losing strength, and he turned to me with a smile. "It's your turn," he said. He stood from the tub and then helped me out, giving me a towel to dry off.

Once we were a little less soaking wet, Liam motioned for me to lay down on one of the massage tables. He poured a sweet-smelling massage oil and began rubbing me down, starting at my neck, and working down my back. Then, he picked up each foot in turn and rubbed from my toes up to my calves. I was making all sorts of obscene noises, but it felt so good I couldn't help myself. "Oh, God, Liam, that's so good," I said, sitting up as he finished rubbing my legs down. I sat on the table, his legs spread on either side of where mine hung down. "You are miraculous."

He smiled, and I pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and let them trail up and down my back as he deepened the kiss for several long minutes. He nipped at my neck and I gasped his name. "Liam..."

"This has been on my mind all day," he confessed.

"You were the picture of restraint."

"But my restraint is failing me."

I kissed his jaw and slid my hand down his waist, toying with the waistband of his boxers. "Is that a bad thing?"

He moved a hand up towards my chest, tracing a line along the edge of my bra. Suddenly, he pulled away, shaking his head as if coming out of a trance. "We shouldn't," he said.

I frowned. "You don't want to..."

"I do," he said, and I could see the truth of that in his eyes. "I want many things."

"So do I."

"And I intend for us to have them. But...I want it to be perfect. I don't want there to be any lingering questions, or decisions, or...other women anywhere in the picture."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Soon," he continued, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. "We'll be able to be together...fully. And then," he grinned the most devilish grin I had ever seen on him. "Oh, the plans I have for us, Lady Riley."

I gave him a quick, gentle kiss, then pulled back. "I'll hold you to that."


	17. Book 1 Chapter 17 - Lady in Waiting

The next few days were a torment, even though I had absolutely no responsibilities or worries. Not even Bertrand was bothering me, saying that we had done all we could and now we just had to wait for the Coronation. And I guess that was what was so torturous, the waiting. I wouldn't see Liam again for a week, as he was busy with last-minute preparations for his coronation ball.

I confess, I slept a lot that week. I wasn't trying to be all mopey, I'm-nothing-without-my-boyfriend, but it was hard to get excited about House Beaumont's amenities when it all reminded me how Liam was missing out on the fun.

Maxwell dragged me out to the pool a few times, and Hana even stayed a couple nights with us, which was fun. She, Maxwell and I made a pillow fort in one of the parlors, and stayed there all night, telling spooky stories and playing truth or dare until we fell asleep.

Eventually, the time came for us to return to the palace, and I was buzzing from head to toe all day long. We took a jet from Ramsford to the capitol, which was a quick journey. As we were booking it through the airport towards the limo, Bertrand stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Maxwell asked.

"The gift," Bertrand said.

"Gift?" I asked.

"We haven't prepared a gift for the Prince!"

"Oh, no!" Maxwell groaned. "Every guest is supposed to present a gift before the Prince."

"A gift befitting his station," Bertrand specified.

"I'm sorry, Bertrand, I was supposed to remind you-"

"We were so close..." Bertrand moaned, completely hopeless.

"We can come up with something," I said, trying to bolster the boys' spirits.

Bertrand looked at me like I was moron. "Some families spend months cultivating rare flowers or crafting elaborate culinary delicacies. We can't just pick up something at the airport gift shop!"

He gestured to the shop just ahead of us, and my eyes lit up. "Can't we?" I asked, rushing to the display. It had trinkets from all over the world, not just Cordonia. I picked up a keychain featuring the Statue of Liberty. Maxwell and Bertrand peered over my shoulder.

"Are you seriously suggesting we give the Crown Prince of Cordonia a novelty keychain?" Bertrand spat.

"I don't know," Maxwell said, "Liam did talk a lot about the Statue of Liberty when we went to New York."

"Trust me," I said. "I _know _Liam. This is perfect."

Bertrand scowled, but let me buy the keychain, and then hurried us on.

Just before we pulled up to the palace, Bertrand looked at me seriously. "Lady Riley," he started, and I cut him off.

"I know, don't fail you now."

He looked taken aback. "I was actually going to say...Lady Riley, I have faith in you. You'll make us proud tonight."

I got a little misty eyed, but it quickly passed as he cleared his throat and added, "As long as you can find an appropriate gown for the ball, of course. Nothing you've brought will be good enough."

Needless to say, our first stop was the boutique. Where my first sight was Olivia's nasty smile. "Well, well, look who showed up."

"Hello to you, too, Olivia," I said, brushing past her to look at the outfits. Hana joined us a few minutes later, and as Olivia stalked off to the dressing rooms, she smiled warmly at me.

"Have you figured out what you're wearing yet?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"I've been too busy being scowled at by Olivia."

"I think she's scared Prince Liam may pick you tonight to be his bride."

I smiled and my face reddened. I looked around to make sure no one else could hear us, then whispered to her quietly. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Liam's all but told me that he is going to select me tonight."

Hana squealed, and Olivia chose that moment to exit the dressing room, wearing a slinky, low-cut red dress. "What are you so excited about?" she asked Hana.

"Oh," Hana said, composing herself. "I just found the perfect outfit for Lady Riley to wear tonight." She reached out and pulled out a random dress, but it actually looked beautiful.

"Actually, that might work," I said, taking the strapless gown to the changing room. It looked almost like a wedding dress, it was so fancy and ornate, but it was a champagne color with gold beading. "I might need help getting this on," I said, "Hana would you help me out?"

"Of course!" she said, joining me in the room. As we squeezed me into the dress, Hana asked how I was feeling.

"Nervous. Excited. Happy. Anxious," I said. "And then some."

"You're going to make a wonderful queen."

I turned to face my friend, a tear welling in my eye. "That means so much coming from you, Hana." We hugged and then she stood back, taking me in.

"You look amazing," she said. "You _have_ to wear this tonight."

"You have a good eye," I agreed. "Even when you're not really looking!"

She giggled and we came out of the dressing room. Olivia was on a pedestal nearby, with a seamstress hemming her dress. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Just because you think you're some fairy tale character, doesn't mean you have to dress like one," she told me. "And it doesn't mean you're going to get the Prince, either."

I rolled my eyes right back, and ignored her. I turned to Hana. "So, I'm ready. What are you going to wear?"

"I actually saw something, but I don't know if it's too flashy. Hold on." She ducked into a dressing room and came out a second later wearing a metallic silver dress. It was short, falling just past her knees, and had a halter top.

"You look great!" I said. The silver highlighted her dark olive skin well. "Definitely not _too_ flashy. But you'll stand out, in a good way."

She thanked me, and we both let seamstresses take our measurements and make a few alterations to the dresses before leaving.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of hairspray, blush, and Spanx, and the next thing I knew, I was walking down another red carpet towards the palace entrance, with reporters and cameras swarming me.

"Lady Riley!"

"It's the Everywoman!"

I heard people talking about me, and to me, but it was hard to focus on any one person. Finally, a few reporters managed to push out ahead of the crowd and asked me to stop for an interview. I was standing with Hana, and the first question was about our friendship. "Lady Riley has been a wonderful friend to me."

"I would have been utterly lost without Lady Hana."

We snapped a picture together, then made our way inside. "Wow," I said when we were finally away from the press. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"It was kind of fun," Hana said. "I...I guess I didn't get as much attention from them as you have, so I'm not worn out on it yet."

I patted her shoulder, but before I could respond, a servant approached with a letter, which he handed to Hana. "Oh, excuse me," she said. "It's from my parents!" she disappeared to a quiet corner to read her message, and I joined the receiving line to greet the King and Queen. I was just behind Lady Kiara, who was charming Queen Regina with a story from her travels. When she moved on, I curtsied before the King and Queen, greeting them and thanking them for the honor of being in attendance.

"We wouldn't dream of keeping you away," Regina said – her words kind, but maybe with a hint of bitterness? I shook it off and moved on, being ushered into a dining room, where all the suitors would apparently be eating.

As we dined, I made small talk with the ladies around me. "Even though I know he's not going to choose me, I'm still so nervous," said Lady Penelope with a frown.

"One never knows, ma cherie," Kiara said, patting her hand from the seat next to her. "There's still a chance."

"Ha!" Madeleine barked. "You're delusional if you think that."

I glared at Madeleine, but Penelope didn't seem particularly upset. "Oh," she said suddenly, "What if he doesn't choose anyone at all? Wouldn't that be scandalous?"

"He has to pick someone," Madeleine said.

"Says who?" I countered, just to argue.

"Says _the law_." She sneered. "Cordonian kings must be engaged or married at the time of their Coronation. The Prince _must_ pick a bride _tonight_."

"That's a stupid law."

"It's to assure the continuation of the royal line," Olivia said.

"Honestly," Madeleine continued, "I can't believe you might be our ruler if you don't even understand that concept."

"I _understand_ it just fine, Madeleine. I just disagree with it."

"I think Lady Riley's done a commendable job of picking up on our customs quickly, given that she wasn't raised here." This came from Penelope, who was smiling sweetly at me. I returned the expression with a warm smile of my own.

"Thank you, Penelope, that means a lot to me."

"I think Lady Riley will handle being queen with grace and poise," Kiara piped up.

"You're so kind," I told her, loving the scowls coming from Madeleine and Olivia. I couldn't wait for Liam to announce his choice.


	18. Book 1 Chapter 18 - To Be A Princess

It wasn't until after dinner that I saw Hana again, and I frowned; she was looking very serious. "Hey," I said, joining her in the receiving line to greet Liam. "Everything okay?"

When she saw me, she smiled widely and nodded her head, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and I prodded her a little until she finally admitted, "It's just...some bad news from my parents. But nothing that can't wait. Let's just enjoy the ball."

I looked at her skeptically, but agreed, and we turned our attention to the line, stretching and standing on tiptoes, trying to see what gifts the other ladies had brought for Liam. "Is that a poodle?" Hana asked.

"A gem-encrusted poodle statue," I agreed with a giggle. "Penelope _does _love poodles."

"Well," Hana said sweetly, "It's hard to know what one should get for a Crown Prince. I had to talk my parents out of sending a full-grown bull elephant!"

I laughed loudly, and Madeleine scowled at me for a moment before taking her turn with Liam. Before I could see what Madeleine had brought, though, I was distracted by Olivia. She walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I know it was you."

I looked up at her, confused, and saw her face was red with anger. I shook my head, "What?"

"That stupid note," she hissed. "I'm sure you were behind it, but don't think I can be intimidated so easily."

"Olivia, I didn't send a note."

"Play dumb all you want. It won't help you win."

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She considered me for a moment, and then her face softened. "I actually believe you."

"What's happening?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

She shook her head. "Forget about it. I can handle it." She stalked off, leaving me alone with Hana.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Hana, but she didn't get a chance to answer. It was my turn to see Liam!

"Lady Riley," he said with a smile and a bow. I gave a little curtsy and then Liam took my hand and gave it a soft kiss. It was a simple gesture, but my face flushed at the touch.

"Good evening Your Highness," I said, clearing my throat a little as I composed myself. "I brought a gift for you."

"Your presence is more than gift enough. But, I look forward to seeing what you have brought me."

I gestured for him to hold his hand out, and when he did, I dropped the keychain into his open palm. He held it up, his eyes wide. "How did you get a hold of this?"

I shrugged. "I have my ways."

"I know better than to underestimate what you are capable of."

"So..." I had my hands around my back and I twirled a little as I waited for his reaction. "Do you like it?"

His wide smile told me everything. He shook his head a little as he answered. "It's perfect. How do you always do this to me, Riley?" He held the keychain up for me to see. "You always surprise me and leave me speechless."

I looked down, blushing, and tucked a strand of hair behind me ear. "It's nothing, really. I just...I know you love the Statue of Liberty..."

"You know me better than anyone else here tonight, Riley. You know that, right?"

"Even Drake?"

"Okay, maybe it's a close second."

I giggled. "Well, I should hope I've gotten to know you by now, considering we might be engaged by the end of the night."

"I love that you say that. I don't think the other women here would share that sentiment."

"What a pity for those fools, then." I grinned widely at him.

He tucked the keychain into his breast pocket and gave it a pat. "I'll keep this close to my heart."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"I do," I agreed. Liam looked past me to the still waiting nobles, and gave me a sad smile. I nodded, understanding what he was about to say and responding before he even said it. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Until then, Lady Riley," he said with a final bow as I left him and entered the ballroom.

The first person I saw when I entered the grand ballroom was Drake, and I have to say my jaw dropped when I did see him. "Drake!" I said, looking him up and down. He was wearing a nicely tailored, gray suit and tie. "You clean up well. I wasn't sure I'd see you here tonight."

"Liam insisted," he said, pulling on his tie a little. After a moment of awkward silence, he added, "I guess I should congratulate you."

"Oh?" I asked, eyes wide. Had Liam told him something?

"You look exactly like one of them," Drake explained, his voice bitter. "I guess you _are _one of them, now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions."

I scowled at Drake, crossing my arms. "Don't be like that. No matter what happens, I'm still me. I'll always be me."

"Looking at you now, it's hard to believe that," he said with a sad frown. His eyes looked past me, as if he were looking at a memory. "This place has a way of changing people." Then, his eyes met mine with focused intensity. "And some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?"

I took a deep breath, letting my arms fall to my side. "I promise, I'm still the same old Riley. If I ever get too high and mighty, just remind me that when we first met, I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables."

"It feels like so long ago now. Can't believe it's only been a few months."

I nodded. _That_ I had to agree with. "It feels more like once upon a time..."

Drake snorted derisively. "Spare me. Life's not a fairy tale." He looked at me with a pained expression, as if he wanted to say more, but just then, Liam walked up behind Drake and clapped him on the shoulder. Drake's face quickly changed to a passive expression.

"My two favorite people," Liam said lightly. "Might I steal Lady Riley away for a dance?"

"Of course," Drake mumbled, excusing himself quickly.

I took Liam's hand and he led me onto the dance floor. We spent a few moments waltzing, not talking but just enjoying the moment. Finally, Liam said quietly, "I need to talk to you." I looked up at him, but couldn't read his expression.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

Before Liam could respond, we were interrupted by Olivia, who asked to cut in. Reluctantly, Liam let me go. "I'll find you later," he told me as Olivia practically dragged him away from me. Frowning, I wandered to the edges of the ballroom, making small talk with some of the other ladies before finding Hana and Maxwell again.

"Oh, good, Riley, you're here," Hana said, grabbing my hand. "I wanted to tell you two...well, I had hoped to tell Liam and Drake at the same time, but...the letter I received earlier, Riley?" I nodded; I remembered. "It was from my parents. They're bringing me home after the ball. I leave tonight, and won't be returning to court."

"What?" Maxwell and I both yelped.

"Why?" I asked.

"I...haven't performed as well as they expected, obviously I'm not going to be the Prince's choice tonight...and, honestly, since I told my mother off on that phone call a few weeks ago, they think that being here has been a bad influence on me." She looked directly at me when she said this, and I understood what she meant. _I_ was a bad influence on her.

"I can't believe this!" I said, hugging Hana tightly. "I never would have made it through the social season without you. And, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"We all will," Maxwell said, joining us for a big group hug. Teary eyed, all three of us commiserated Hana's misfortune for a few minutes, until we were interrupted by Bertrand, who rushed up looking pale and out of breath.

"Hey buddy," Maxwell said brightly. "Everything okay?"

"I have a letter for Lady Riley," he said, handing me an envelope.

"Um...thanks?" I said, confused. "Couldn't it wait until after the ball?"

"Do you think I would have bothered you on this most important of nights if it weren't important? It's marked urgent."

I tore open the envelope and read the note quickly to myself. I gasped, and then read it aloud for my friends to hear. "Lady Riley, the Prince will never be yours, and you will never be Queen. Leave court now."


	19. Book 1 Chapter 19 - Long Live The King

**Author's Note: This is the finale of the first book, enjoy! I'm bumping up the rating from here on out, so be warned. Nothing worse than what you'd get in the game, but there are some _adult situations_ in this and upcoming chapters!**

Bertrand grabbed the letter before I had even finished reading it. He looked it over, then folded it and put it in his pocket. His face was red. I had seen Bertrand annoyed, and dismayed, and disappointed. But this kind of fury was new. "How _dare_ anyone send a letter like this to a member of our house?"

In spite of the gravity of his words, I smiled at the thought that Bertrand considered me part of his house. I tried to reassure him. "It's probably Madeleine or some other jealous suitor. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Whoever it is, I will not stand for it. I will get to the bottom of this. For now, Lady Riley, you musn't let news of this spread." He looked at Hana, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Oh, you can trust me," she told him quickly. "I won't breathe a word."

Bertrand gave Hana a terse nod, then turned his attention back to me. "You specified Lady Madeleine, is there a reason why you suspect her first?"

"Well, she and Olivia are the two that I would imagine could stoop to this sort of intimidation. But earlier tonight, Olivia confronted me about a letter _she_ received. She thought I had sent it to her."

"Interesting. Maxwell and I will see what we can uncover. For now, Lady Riley, you must continue acting as if nothing has happened. Focus on Liam."

I hesitated, but nodded. If the goal of the letter was to distract me, I didn't want to let them win. As Maxwell and Bertrand stole away to investigate, a stranger approached me and Hana from across the ball room. He was a young man, though older than me, I'd guess. Ruggedly handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dignified tuxedo with a sash featuring the Cordonian colors. "Good evening, my ladies," he said warmly. He bowed low. "I'm sorry for the forward introduction, but are you Lady Riley?" he looked at me with a small smile.

"I am." I looked at Hana, but she was just as confused as I was.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, my lady. I've heard a great deal about you."

"You have?"

"Yes. And this must be Lady Hana?"

"Yes," Hana said with a curtsy. "Forgive us, sir, but you seem to know more about us than we do about you."

"I'm Leo," he said simply.

I nodded, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, I went fishing. "And you know the royal family because..."

He snorted and grinned. "Because they also happen to be _my_ family."

"Wait," I said, my eyes wide. "Are you Liam's brother?"

"Guilty."

Hana curtsied low, her face bright red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, your highness, I didn't recognize you."

Leo laughed a warm, good-natured laugh. "Please, don't worry about it. I'd prefer if people cared as much about my _former_ title as I did, which is not at all."

"So, you're the guy who abdicated," I said thoughtfully, sizing him up. "I'm glad you came back for Liam's coronation."

Leo smiled at me. "I couldn't miss my little brother getting engaged."

Just then, Madeleine joined our little circle, and I could swear the room got about ten degrees cooler as she looked Leo from head to toe.

"Leo, darling," she said, her voice like ice. "How fortunate you found the time to join us."

"Madeleine," Leo said almost as coolly. "You know I wouldn't miss my brother's coronation."

"I'm glad there remain a few sentiments that'll make you return to court."

I watched carefully as they exchanged a few more pleasantries, then Madeleine excused herself. I grimaced widely. "Eesh," I said, pretending to pull at my collar like an old-time cartoon character. "Talk about awkward exes."

Leo chuckled and shrugged. "I don't blame her for being upset with me, but she handled it with dignity and grace, as she always does. But, I was, uh, less than thrilled to hear that she was contending for the crown again."

"I don't think you have to worry," Hana said, glancing at me. "I'm sure Liam will make the right choice."

Leo looked at me as well, and he smiled gently. "I hope so."

"So..." I said, thinking back to our conversation. "When you said you had heard a lot about us, was that from Liam?"

"It was. I hear you've been good for him, Lady Riley."

"Just Riley is fine."

"Just Riley, then. Getting him to loosen up a little, have some fun even amid all the courtly duties."

"I try. Liam's a good sport, but he keeps me balanced." I gave Leo a little wink, and he smiled and nodded, as if understanding me perfectly.

Liam walked up just then, his eyes wide. He clapped Leo on the shoulder and gave him the hint of a glare. "Leo, what are you telling Lady Riley and Lady Hana about me? Nothing too embarrassing, I hope."

"Only good things, Prince Liam," Hana assured him.

"Truthfully," Leo agreed, "There's nothing else to tell."

Liam grabbed Leo and gave him a tight hug. "It's good to finally see you in person again, big brother."

"You too, little bro." They pulled apart and Leo gestured around him. "If I could see you without all this, believe me, I'd be here more often."

"Just know that you're always welcome whenever you wish."

"You always know how to make me feel at home. But, uh," Leo said, glancing between me and Liam. "Now that you're here, I feel it's my duty as your big brother to make sure you're spending your time wisely. So," he turned to Hana. "Lady Hana, would you like to join me in investigating the appetizers?"

Hana looked confused for a second, then her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh. Oh! Of course. We'll leave you two alone," she said with a wink to me. She took Leo's arm as they left me alone with Liam.

"So, we find ourselves alone, Lady Riley."

"Well, relatively alone."

He grinned. "Yes, well. When I'm with you, it does feel like the rest of the world fades away. In truth, I've been trying to make my way over to you all evening."

"Oh?"

"I want to talk to you, privately."

He cleared his throat and stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Well, I want to do more than just talk, if we're being honest."

I raised an eyebrow suggestively. He glanced around, suddenly aware of the crowded room. He stepped back. Keeping his voice low, he said, "I'll slip outside. Meet me at the entrance to the hedge maze." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

I wandered nonchalantly for about thirty seconds before tearing off after Liam towards the maze. When I saw him, I started running and leaped into his arms. He twirled me around before setting me down and, hand in hand, we took off running, not stopping until we were in the center of the maze. I threw myself breathlessly onto the swing, leaning against the rope for support. Liam stood near me, breathing hard, but smiling.

"I love you, Riley," he said suddenly, and my face grew wide with a smile. My chest felt full, and I could feel tears of joy welling.

"You do?"

His face was flushed with color, and his eyes sparkled with joy. He had never looked more gorgeous as he continued on, "Even if I didn't need to choose a bride tonight, I'd still be proposing. Because I don't need any more time. I love you, Riley, and I want to spend my life with you."

I leaped from the swing and embraced Liam tightly. "I love you, too, Liam."

He sighed. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that."

I laughed and pulled back, swatting his shoulder. "You really doubted me?"

"I honestly can never believe my luck, having you in my life at all. The thought that you might care for me as I do you," he shook his head. "It seems like too much goodness for one man."

"Well, let me say it again, to make sure you understand. I. Love. You." I kissed him quickly to punctuate each word, then when I was done, he pulled me in for the kind of kiss that ends romantic movies – the kind of kiss that just goes on and on, and seems to pull two people together more than lips can.

We broke away, and Liam cupped my face with his hand, his eyes filled with tears and love. We laughed a little, overcome by happiness. "Don't stop now," I managed to tell him. "Things were just getting good."

He shook his head, but smiled broadly. "If I keep going, I don't know if I'll be able to hold anything back."

"And you want our first time to be perfect..." I said, remembering our last conversation on this topic. "Well, we're about to get engaged, in front of the whole damn court, and I'd love to wait until after that announcement to tear your clothes off, but this seems like the only chance we'll have to be together tonight. And I, for one, don't want to wait another day."

"You really want to...here?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "That is, if you want to..."

"Yes. _God_, yes." He hurriedly tore off his jacket, laying it in the grass, then guided me on top of it so he was laying over me. We kissed a little more, but I was hurried, and started tearing at his bow-tie and shirt buttons. He laughed and pulled away. "I do have to go give a speech after this, it wouldn't do to tear my buttons off." He took off his shirt and quickly removed it, as well as the rest of his clothes. I sat up, and he reached around me to undo my dress. It was a little cumbersome, but we got me out of it, and once all the clothes were out of the way, we lay back down. Liam's eyes were wide and full, his smile soft and gentle. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, trailing kisses along my chest and neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," I managed between pants. I was amazed at Liam's self control; my hands were anxious and wandering, but he kept pulling me short, wanting to savor the moment.

"I've thought about this for so long," he said.

"Me too," I admitted.

"And how have you imagined it going?"

"A lot faster than this."

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

As he stroked every part of me, I raked my nails against his back and arched up into him. "Ohhh," I moaned. "Yes..." Still, though, Liam was too tentative and diligent for me, so I finally grabbed his shoulders and rolled us over so that I was on top of him, straddling his waist. "I said, faster." I said with false sternness. I lowered myself down, reveling in Liam's moans as we started to move together...

Afterwards, we caught our breath, lying on our backs and looking up at the starry sky. Liam held my hand and eventually brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss. "We need to get back," he whispered, not wanting to break the spell.

"I know," I said. We waited a few more minutes, then finally dragged ourselves up and gathered our clothes. I checked my dress for grass stains, and Liam pulled a few blades of grass from my hair.

"I love you so much, Riley," he said to me as we walked slowly back to the palace. Later that night, as I was lying in bed, I chastised myself for not saying it back, but at the moment, all I could do was let out a contented sigh and rest my head against his arm.

I let Liam enter the palace before me, and I took the extra few minutes to breathe deeply and make sure my hair didn't look like I had just had sex in a hedge maze. Just as I was about to go in, I was nearly run over by Olivia, racing out of the palace. Tears were streaming down her face. "Olivia, wait!" I called. "Where are you going?" She stopped and fixed a serious gaze on me.

"Don't leave Liam in Madeleine's clutches, okay?"

"What?"

"I...I have to go. Just, keep him safe for me, okay?"

As she hurried away, I noticed a familiar looking piece of paper in her hand, and remembered the note I had received earlier in the night. I wondered if I should have told Liam about it while we were alone, but in the heat of the moment, it was the furthest thing from my mind. Worried about Olivia, curious about the note, but most of all eager to get this night over with, I headed inside to hear Liam's speech.

When I arrived back in the ballroom, the King and Queen had already started their address. Bertrand grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the front of the room, looking at me harshly for being late. I gave an apologetic look, but knew he would be jumping for joy soon enough.

Soon, the King motioned for Liam, who stepped up the microphone with his head held high. I caught his eye and blew him a kiss with a wink. He grinned in spite of himself as he started his well-rehearsed speech.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. This is an incredible honor and a responsibility that I don't take lightly. I can only hope that I can serve Cordonia with the distinction that my father did."

He embraced his father and then the Queen before stepping back a little. The Queen took the microphone, saying with great ceremony, "And now, the time has come. Your Prince will choose his bride."

The King and Queen each said a few more words, thanking the ladies and blah blah blah, but I was barely listening. I was watching Liam, the stupidest smile plastered on my face. I was caught off guard when a strange man approached the King and Queen, whispering something to them while gesturing to a phone he held in his hand. I looked around and noticed that, all around me, phones were beginning to buzz. Murmurs came from all sides of the ballroom as whatever news it was spread. Maxwell looked at his own phone and gasped. "Bertrand!" He yelped, showing his brother the phone.

"Those _bastards!_" That was Drake's voice, and I spun around to see him a few feet away, seething and red-faced.

_Oh God,_ I thought, somehow knowing what it was without seeing it. _Please, no._ "Drake..." I said, wanting to hear it from him rather than anyone else.

"The night Tariq walked into your room," he spat. "Someone took a picture, and they've plastered it all over the news." He showed me his phone, where there was, indeed, a picture of me in my underwear while Tariq reached towards me with a loving look. The headline read _Prince Humiliated by Unfaithful Suitor_.

I burst into tears, shaking my head. I spun quickly to look for Liam, but was blocked by a pair of royal guards. One of them was Liam's personal bodyguard, Bastien. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice quiet but firm, "But I've been ordered to escort you out...immediately. Along with the representatives from House Beaumont."

"This is absurd!" I heard Bertrand yelling.

"Get your damn hands off her," Drake yelled at the guards.

All the noise faded into a buzz. I felt numb. All I could think of was Liam. I desperately searched for his face as I was led out, and caught just a glimpse of it, shocked and horrified.

Before the ballroom doors closed, I could hear the King and Queen trying to restore order, and calling for Liam to make his selection of bride. Liam's voice was harsher than I had ever heard, and I realized it was filled with hatred as he spoke. His next four words broke my heart and hurt more than any of the humiliation I suffered that night. "I choose Lady Madeleine."

**End note: And that wraps up book 1. Thank you so much to anyone who's been reading along; I hope you enjoyed it. I do plan to continue with the 2nd and 3rd books, so keep an eye out for those soon!**


	20. Book 2 Chapter 1 - Homecoming

**A/N: This chapter starts Book 2. I haven't really figured out which path(s) I'm following yet, and there's a lot of differences between what I'm writing and the actual game - not in plot itself, just...changing up the scenes a little. Hopefully it works out, but let me know what you think!**

It was the night of the Coronation Ball, and I was sitting alone in an empty terminal in the Cordonian International Airport. Well, alone except for a pair of surly palace guards who had been tasked with seeing me out of the country. Once the utterly humiliating photo of me and Tariq had hit the web, I had been led to my guest room, where I was told to pack my belongings, and then I was taken here, to the airport, and given a one-way ticket to New York. I hadn't been given a chance to say goodbye to my sponsors, my friends, and of course not Liam. Not that I was sure he'd want to hear from me anyway. After seeing the picture, I can only imagine how hurt he must have been. Although, his voice as he had proposed to Countess Madeleine did give me _some_ idea of his feelings.

I sniffed and blew my nose noisily, not caring what I looked like. I had cried so much, I was dehydrated and out of tears. Now, I was just numb; dead to the world. Nothing else mattered, now that Liam was gone. A slight jolt of sadness hit me as my flight was announced, but I was already resigned to my fate. I didn't even have the wherewithal to imagine a rom-com-esque airport reunion scene, with Liam running up to the gate to stop me leaving at the last minute.

As it turned out, I did get something like that, though it wasn't Liam, and it wasn't really romantic. But as I gathered my bags, I was startled to hear a voice calling my name. "Wait! Riley!" I looked behind me and saw Maxwell and Bertrand sprinting through the terminal.

The guards blocked their way, pushing Maxwell back when he tried to reach me for a hug. Just seeing them, though, brought me back to life a little bit. I actually laughed when Bertrand went all..._Bertrand_ on the guards, shouting at them, "You will keep your hands to yourself. I am the Duke of Ramsford!"

The title got their attention, and they politely bowed and let the guys through. "That's better," Bertrand said, straightening his suit jacket. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to conduct. Or will House Beaumont have to demand recompense for _yet another_ slight?"

The guards looked startled and apologized profusely before walking away, leaving me alone with Bertrand and Maxwell.

"Riley!" Maxwell said, finally embracing me in that hug. I squeezed him tightly back.

"Maxwell, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I was going to have to leave Cordonia without even saying goodbye!"

"You're not going anywhere," Bertrand said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not?"

"No," Maxwell said, "We still believe in you, Riley!"

"Really? Both of you?" I looked questioningly at Bertrand.

Bertrand sighed and frowned. "Just tell me...is it true? That you've been carrying on a romantic relationship with Tariq?"

"Of course it's not true!" Maxwell shouted, but Bertrand shushed him and looked to me for my answer.

"Of course it's not true!" I repeated Maxwell's words with even more emphasis, and Bertrand smiled.

"Then you were set up. And I have no criticism over how you handled yourself. We're going to fight this. No one smears the name of House Beaumont."

"But..." I said, frowning and feeling a lump in my throat. "Does it even matter? Liam already chose Madeleine."

"Nothing is set in stone yet," Bertrand said, which I smiled at a little, imagining it was Bertrand-speak for _Engaged Ain't Married_. "But the more important matter is to resolve this nefarious plot against you. House Beaumont supports you unequivocally, and we will support you to the bitter end."

"And to the sweet end, too," Maxwell added quickly.

"Indeed," Bertrand agreed. "I am optimistic that we will prevail. Although we have our work cut out for us."

"What work is that?" I asked.

"We're going to have to prepare you for the engagement tour."

"I'm sorry, the what now?"

Bertrand cleared his throat, and when he spoke he sounded uncharacteristically apologetic. "The only unfortunate thing about clearing your name and figuring out what happened is that we have to follow the royal court around. And they will soon be gearing up for King Liam's and Countess Madeleine's royal engagement tour."

I gaped. They really wanted me to play the part of the proper noblewoman and support the engagement of the man I love to the woman I least liked in the world? And what, just _hope_ that we can clear my name before their wedding, and _hope_ that Liam forgives me and _hope_ that he is willing to break off the engagement with Madeleine and marry me instead? I wasn't sure I had that much hope left in me. But, as I heard the final boarding call for my flight to New York, I realized that even staying in Cordonia with no hope at all was better than leaving. This was my home now – more than any place had ever felt like home to me. I couldn't give it up without a fight.

"Alright," I said quietly. "Let's do this."

"Wonderful," Bertrand said. "I assure you, Lady Riley, the perpetrators will get their comeuppance, or my name isn't Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Duchy Ramsford."

As we began the long journey back to Ramsford, Maxwell filled me in on what had happened to them after I was escorted from the ballroom.

"Palace security took us to a holding room," he was saying, his arm slung around my shoulder as we walked through the airport. "Bertrand really gave them the ol' what-for. He was all 'How dare you' and 'House Beaumont commands you to release us'. It was awesome."

"How did anyone survive the tongue-lashing?" I said with the first hint of a smile I had had all night.

"They didn't," Bertrand said proudly.

The next day, back at Ramsford, Bertrand was back to his old self and then some. He woke me up bright and early, dragging me to one of the house's smaller dining rooms, which he had set up like a command center with books piled on the table, notebooks and papers scattered around, and even, for some reason, a globe. I was surprised there wasn't a huge cork-board with pictures of suspects and lines drawn in yarn to connect the clues.

"Because of the plot against you," Bertrand said as he motioned for me to take a seat. "The press is currently having a field day smearing your name. I'll figure out how best to spin the media circus, but you will have to ensure your future behavior is impeccable." He picked up a stack of books, and I nodded, preparing myself for a long week of reading up on Cordonian history. Instead, Bertrand moved to put the books on my head.

"Seriously?" I groaned. "Is this Princess Diaries?"

He had no idea what I was talking about, of course, but explained that proper posture was step one in my education. "You're learning as much about courtly behavior as you can before the tour kicks off. This time, you'll be prepared for anything."

After that, the next few weeks were basically a movie montage of dance lessons, wine tasting courses, and name-that-noble pop quizzes. Maxwell even dragged me out running with him a few times, although I think that was just because he wanted the company. Looking back, I always imagine those few weeks passing by in a blur set to the soundtrack of "Eye of the Tiger," with the final notes ending as we approached Madeleine's estate in Fydelia.

I stared out the window of our limo and watched the beautiful, rustic stone mansion grow larger and larger as we neared it. While Maxwell and Bertrand had done their best to prepare me for this moment, I had also spent the weeks growing more and more unsure of myself. I hadn't heard a single word from anyone outside House Beaumont. Not Drake, not Hana...obviously not Liam. Today I would finally see Liam, and I wasn't sure I could handle watching him smile and greet guests with Madeleine on his arm. Especially without any of my friends there to help (other than Maxwell, of course, but he wasn't always the most sensitive about these sorts of things). I took a deep steadying breath as we pulled to a stop and got out of the limo.

"It was very gracious of Countess Madeleine to offer us a place to stay in her estate," Bertrand said as we were led to our rooms.

_Or, she just wants to torture me and rub her victory in my face_, I thought.

We didn't have much time to settle in, as the opening dinner of the engagement tour was about to begin. I quickly got dressed – I had had my outfit planned for over a week; I knew I had to look absolutely perfect if I was going to walk into that room with my head held high – and Maxwell escorted me to the ballroom.

As soon as we entered the room, I heard the gasps and whispers from all sides. I gripped Maxwell's arm tighter but kept a dignified smile on my face as we made our way through the crowd. Madeleine greeted us with an icy smile of her own. "Lady Riley, I'm so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn't keep you away. A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding. It's so brave of you to be here."

I narrowed my eyes, but widened my smile. Using my best unaffected tone, I waved my free hand dismissively. "You know what they say, Nolite te bastardes carborundorum."

I thought I saw the faintest hint of a real smile on Madeleine's lips, but she nodded and said, "Quite," just as icily as ever.

"Which of course," Maxwell jumped in, "Is latin for...congratulations on your engagement! We really appreciate you hosting House Beaumont."

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of keeping you away, would we Liam darling?" She looked behind me, where Liam was walking towards our group.

My heart beat fast and hard as Liam stepped around me and took his place next to Madeleine. I hadn't cried over Liam in almost a week - not since a teary phone call with my mother, where she gave me an oh-so-loving "I told you so" speech, and I had hung up in a fit a anger. But seeing Madeleine take Liam's arm, and then seeing him smile like nothing was wrong, I almost burst into tears all over again. I remembered the waterfall he had taken me to, and the legend that went with it. Pretty soon I was going to be just like that lady who lost her love, and disappear into a flood of tears. Except, my love was still alive and well, and complimenting me on my outfit.

"I've missed you," was the only thing I managed to say, and I was a little surprised when Liam frowned and returned the sentiment.

"I've missed you too," he said, "We need to-"

Madeleine cut him off. "We need to greet the rest of our guests, sweetheart." She turned her eyes on me as she uttered the last word, reveling in my tragedy. To top it off, she reached up and kissed Liam sweetly on the cheek.

"Of course, dear," he said, and bowed to me and Maxwell, then guided Madeleine away.

I let out a long, slow breath. Maxwell commended me for keeping a cool head, though I didn't feel like I had. "We need to be careful around Madeleine right now," he warned.

"But there's so much that Liam and I need to talk about."

"I know," he said with a pat on my hand. "But it'll have to wait. Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him in private later. For now, I see Bertrand over by the tables. He must have found our seats."

We made our way to the back of the room, but were met halfway by Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara. Penelope greeted me with a warm smile, but Kiara quickly scowled her into submission. "We are a part of Madeleine's court, now," she reminded Penelope. "We shouldn't even be seen talking to Lady Riley."

"I thought we were becoming friends," I said sadly.

"Friendship has nothing to do with it," Kiara said coolly. "Madeleine has made us her ladies-in-waiting."

"It's a huge, huge honor," Penelope explained. "We're basically her closest confidantes!"

"But that also means we're beholden to be loyal to her," Kiara finished.

I thanked them for at least letting me know of the situation before they hurried off to sit with Madeleine at the head table. Maxwell and I continued to our table, in the very back of the room. "Back at the bad kids' table," I said as I plopped into my seat.

As we ate, Bertrand filled me in on his investigation, speaking in low, hushed tones over the soup bowls. "I spoke briefly with some of the reporters," he said. "They haven't been able to reach Tariq for comment."

"What about Drake?" I asked. "He's the one that rescued me, he could explain everything."

Bertrand shook his head. "There's no real proof that he was there that night. And, not to be indelicate, but your close relationship with him makes him seem like an untrustworthy witness."

"There's nothing inappropriate about my relationship with Drake," I hissed, a little too defensively. "And he wouldn't lie!"

"Even so, that may not be how the press sees things. According to Ms. De Luca, the best chance we have at clearing your name is to compel Tariq to make a statement with you explaining the misunderstanding."

"Except no one's seen him since Applewood," Maxwell said.

"Where do you think Tariq fits in to this conspiracy?" Bertrand asked me.

"He seemed confused; he thought I was in his room. I think he was set up just as much as I was."

"If he's being used as a pawn, it's likely that whoever set this up wanted him out of the way to prevent him from coming forward with the truth."

"Out of the way?" I asked with a grimace. "Like..." I ran my index finger across my throat and made a dying noise.

"Good Heavens, Lady Riley, don't be so dramatic!"

"Just checking!"

"I'm sure we'll be able to find Tariq," Maxwell assured me.

I looked at the head table, where Madeleine was feeding Liam a bite of lobster. "The sooner the better," I said.

After dinner, I went straight back to my room and flopped onto my bed. I grabbed a chocolate bar from the mini fridge and ate it in big bites as I hugged a pillow to my chest. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through this engagement tour.

As I was finishing my pity chocolate, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see a huge bouquet of red roses, hovering where Maxwell's head should be. He peered around the flowers and smiled. "Special delivery!"

He stepped into the room and set the flowers on an end table. "Did you get me flowers?" I asked with surprise.

"No," he scoffed. "Housekeeping must have sent them over. They were outside your door when I arrived. I just wanted to check and see how you're doing."

I strode to the table and buried my nose in the bouquet, sucking up the smell of the beautiful roses. As I did, I noticed there was a piece of paper wrapped around one of the stems. I unwrapped it and held it up. It was a note! I read it aloud. "I wouldn't blame you if you're furious with me, but please meet me so I can at least explain. I'll be on the balcony outside my room in twenty minutes."

I showed the note to Maxwell, who told me it was Liam's handwriting. I furrowed my brow, thinking deeply about what Liam had written. Half of me wanted to badly to go to him and talk this whole thing out, but the other half of me was scared of what he was going to say. "Should I go?" I asked Maxwell.

"Yes! But..." he frowned. "The hallway's crowded with staff and nobles. Madeleine basically put you in the corner of the estate farthest from Liam. He must not have known. It'd be impossible for you to go see him without someone noticing."

I looked around the room, noticing the large tree outside my window. "I could sneak out that way," I mused, "And meet him outside on his balcony. Very Romeo and Juliet." Whether from my nerves or just because I was already exhausted, I shook my head. "I'd better not. I hope he'll understand. I'm sure there will be another way for us to meet in private tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Maxwell said, trying to follow my train of thought. "Falling out of a tree is probably not what Bertrand would consider proper court etiquette. You'd better just get some rest for now. I'll see you in the morning...bright and early!"

I nodded and gave Maxwell a big hug goodbye. After he left, I quickly got into my pajamas and fell right asleep. I was woken up a few hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, by an unexpected and rapid knocking on my door. I climbed out of bed and opened the door just a crack to see who it was.

My jaw dropped when I saw Liam, but I quickly resolved my face into a frown as I saw the distraught expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he started. "But once I realized where your room was, I knew that asking you to meet me was asking the impossible. But...I still need to talk with you."

I nodded and stepped back, letting him in and closing the door softly behind him. I stood, leaning with my back against the door, and watched as Liam paced my room anxiously. "What are you doing here, Liam?" I asked after a moment of silence. I wasn't angry, though my voice sure sounded like it. I was just confused, and sleepy, and frustrated by life.

"I had to see you." He stepped toward me and took my hand, but I pulled it back.

"You're engaged." I said flatly.

"That's true," he frowned. "But...Madeleine and I have an arrangement."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows I don't love her."

"She does?"

"Yes. And, she simply doesn't care. She's...umcompromisingly practical, and as cunning as she is calculating. This arrangement suits her actually. But that's not my point." He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up, which made me smile a small smile. He smiled a little back, and took my hand again. I let him, but didn't move from my perch at the door. "I can't stay long," he said quietly, "But I had to see you, to talk to you. To tell you how much I've missed you."

My heart was aching so badly; Liam was so close, but still felt so far away from me. "How could you just let me go like that?" I whispered, my voice shaky. "After those photos surfaced...we didn't even get a chance to talk."

"I know," he said, eyebrows drawn.

I looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes. "Are you going to ask me if it's true?"

He actually laughed, which made me whip my head up to meet his gaze. "You and Tariq?" he said. "I don't need to ask to know that it was either fake or a setup."

I laughed a little, happy that Liam knew and trusted me so well. But my eyes were watery. "If you know, then..."

"Why did I choose Madeleine?" he finished, when I couldn't get the words out. I nodded. He shook his head sadly. "Someone wanted to prevent you from becoming queen. Someone with considerable resources, access to the royal court, and the ruthlessness to put you in a compromising position. And if I had stood up there and chosen you, Riley...from then on, you'd be in danger. I'm so sorry that it happened as it did, but in that moment, the only way I could think of to keep you safe was to make them think they'd won."

I nodded along as he spoke. Everything he was saying made sense. It didn't stop the hurt in my heart, but at least my brain recognized that Liam had been looking out for my best interests. "I understand," I said, sniffing a little. "I just wish you'd reached out sooner."

"I wanted to, believe me. I can only imagine how difficult this entire ordeal must have been for you. But it was too dangerous to risk reaching out. Whoever set this up wanted to keep you from being queen. If I had proposed to you in spite of the pictures...I was scared they would resort to more drastic means of getting rid of you. And, in order for this to work, to keep you safe, it had to appear that I believed the photos and severed ties with you."

I laughed a single syllable, devoid of joy. "You did a good job with that."

I could see the pain that my words were causing him, but I didn't care. He frowned and cupped my face with one hand. "I got engaged to Madeleine to buy us time. Her hope is that nothing changes, and I simply end up marrying her. But if we're able to figure out who's plotting against you...then anything is possible. Until then, for your safety, it must still appear as though we're no longer involved." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "At least in public."

I knew he wanted to kiss me then, but he didn't move. I let us stand that way for a long time, processing everything he had said. Then, I reached up and kissed him myself. I could feel his relief and love as he pulled me closer to him. His hands tangled in my hair, and I pushed him gently back until he walked us back to my bed. He sat on the bed, and I straddled his lap. I kissed his chin and jaw, and moved to nibble his ear lobe. He let out a low moan, and I whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, and they glistened with tears. "I love you so much, Riley," he said. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through."

I put a finger on his lips and shushed him softly. "You can make it up to me right now." I pulled his jacket off in a hurry, and Liam pulled my pajama top off before picking me up and laying me down on the bed. He loosed a flurry of kisses along my neck and chest as I worked on his pants. With all our clothes discarded, Liam gave me one last long, loving look before I pulled him to me, my lips touching his ear. "Please," I moaned, and he did not keep me waiting.

After many long minutes of bliss, I lay wrapped in Liam's arms, listening to his heartbeat as our breathing slowed back to normal. "Does this mean I'm your mistress?" I said after a while. I was joking, but Liam sounded horrified.

"Of course not!"

I sat up to look at him. I gave him my best lop-sided smile, and he relaxed a little. "I don't mind. I can be your mistress. At least, for a little while."

Liam sat up and kissed me softly, then let his forehead rest against mine. "You are the love of my life, Riley." He sighed and pulled himself away from me. "It's so late. I should go."

I nodded, moving away so he could get out of bed and find his clothes. Once he was dressed, he kissed my forehead, then paused at the door before he left, looking at me like his eyes were magnets, and I was made of metal. "Take care of yourself, Riley," he said quietly, and then he was gone.

I lay back in bed, trying and failing to sift through all my emotions before the haze of sleepiness overtook me.

Before I knew it, it was morning. There was a knock on the door, and I jumped up, scrambling to find my discarded PJ's before answering it. I was expecting Maxwell.

"Oh my god," I squealed when I saw who was actually standing there. "Hana!"


	21. Book 2 Chapter 2 - Reunion

I squeezed Hana so tightly, she had to squeak "Need...air!" before I would let her go. She laughed as we both sank onto my bed, sitting cross-legged across from each other. "I missed you too," she said with a grin.

"I thought your parents didn't want you to come back."

"Surprisingly, I'm here with their blessing."

My eyebrows shot up. Hana explained. "My father received a call from Countess Madeleine officially inviting me to stay in Cordonia as part of her entourage. She promised him the court would find me a match worthy of the family name."

I looked at her with a little worry in my eyes, remembering my conversation with Penelope and Kiara. "Is it okay that you're talking to me?"

Hana looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you know...I'm kind of a social pariah now."

Hana shook her head. "Riley, you're my best friend. There's no way Madeleine or anyone else is going to convince me to stop talking to you. In fact...I didn't even want to come back without you here. I kept delaying my return, thinking you were gone. When I found out that you were here, I jumped on the next plane out of Shanghai!"

I smiled widely. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"Have things been that bad?"

Before I could answer, there was another knock on my door. "That must be my morning wake-up call," I said as I opened it and let Maxwell in. He saw Hana, and had a similar reaction to the one I had had a few minutes before. He picked Hana up off the bed and gave her a long bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back! And not a moment too soon." She gave him a questioning look. "It's time to get Riley dressed for the engagement party, and we can always use your expert fashion advice."

Hana giggled. "I'd be honored to help, if you'd like Riley."

I nodded. "Getting dressed just isn't the same without you."

We went to the boutique on Madeleine's estate, and took our time catching up as we looked through the racks of gowns. Finally, we settled on a pencil dress covered in pink lace. By the time we arrived at the party, we were just in time to hear Madeleine's opening remarks. My stomach turned a little when she put on the loving fiance act, but it was a little better now, knowing the truth of their relationship. After her speech, Madeleine approached me and Hana so she could point out how much I owed her, for bringing Hana back to court.

"You know," she told me, "I've heard that dogs remember the hand that feeds them. I hope you remember that Hana is only here because of my personal invitation."

I scowled at Madeleine and gave her an exaggerated curtsy. "O, Great Madeleine, Countess of Wherever, Two-Time Future Queen of Cordonia, let me humbly thank you."

"Cute," she sneered.

"Isn't that what you wanted, your Not Yet Majesty?"

"I suppose that's all I can hope for from you."

Then, Liam walked up and joined us, smiling brightly at both me and Hana.

Hana curtsied to Liam. "King Liam," she said with a smile.

"Lady Hana, I'm thrilled to see you." Then he turned to me, eyes sparkling. "Lady Riley."

"Hello your majesty," I said with a curtsy and a smile.

"You look beautiful." He held my gaze for a long moment, before Madeleine finally interrupted.

"I believe a new delegation of visitors has just arrived. Why don't you go greet them, sweetheart."

Liam shook himself out of his reverie and excused himself. Madeleine turned to me with an icy smile and asked me to walk with her. I glanced at Hana with a terrified expression and followed Madeleine as she led me into a quiet room. "You two could be a little more subtle," she said when we were alone.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Liam. The longing looks, the star-crossed lovers act?"

I glared. "It's not an act. We still care for each other."

"That's fine. Have all the feelings you want for each other. A tryst here and there can be managed. Just _don't_ _embarrass_ _me_."

My eyes widened; even after my talk with Liam, her bluntness surprised me. "Don't you care at all that we're in love?"

"Of course not. When you're behind closed doors, you can have Liam's heart and...any other part of him you want. As long as _I_ have the crown."

I shook my head, incredulous. What was that thing Liam had told me once...Those who seek power are the ones least suited to have it? I think Madeleine was the living proof of that statement.

"It's practically the best thing that could have happened to you," Madeleine said, one hand on her hip, the other held up as she examined her nails casually.

I let out a loud, sarcastic laugh. "That's rich."

"I'm trying to work with you," she was growing impatient.

"Sharing Liam is not 'working with me'."

"You should try to develop some flexibility in your life. It'll do you a world of good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must meet with my other guests."

As I watched Madeleine saunter away, I bit my tongue to keep from shouting words that certainly weren't approved for public consumption. After taking a few minutes to calm down, I joined the rest of the party, and saw Bertrand and Maxwell rushing up to me. They pulled me back into the same room where Madeleine and I had talked, telling me what they had discovered.

"Tariq is not just away from court," Bertrand said, "He's not even in Cordonia. Which means finding him will be even more difficult than we thought. We're at a bit of an investigative impasse. However, the next stop on the tour will be Applewood Manor, the very estate where the photograph was taken."

I nodded; I didn't need him reminding me of that little fact. "Do you think we can find some clues there? It's been so long since that night."

"I have to believe we'll find something there. In fact, I've already made arrangements to arrive there early. We'll leave as soon as tonight's festivities are over."

I did my best to mingle, after that, but most people were pretty...hesitant to speak to me for any length of time. Eventually, I stepped outside to get some air and take a break from being shot down. I was surprised to run into Drake – literally, he had to catch me by the shoulders to keep me from hitting the ground. "Harkness!" he yelped.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said, standing up and apologizing before I even realized who I was talking to. "Drake!" I said when it hit me. I pulled him into a fierce hug, and he held me tightly for a long minute. I sighed into his shoulder, it was so good to see him again. "I missed you," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. We pulled apart and I smiled at him.

"Easy there," he said with a small grin.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me at all?"

"I didn't say that." He looked at me for a long minute, which made me blush and look at the ground. "I'm sorry you've had to go through...all this," he said at last.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"I'm here for you, whatever you need." I nodded, but he must have seen what I was thinking, because he added, "I know it might not have seemed like it right after the ball."

"Well, would it have killed you to send me a text?" I was joking, but Drake frowned gravely.

"No, but according to Liam, it might have killed you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think it's that serious?" Liam had seemed really worried, but he was always a little over-protective of me.

"Until we know who's behind this, we can't rule out that possibility. But, we're here for you now. And we'll all do whatever it takes to clear your name."

"Thank you, Drake. Speaking of which...I should probably go find Maxwell and Bertrand. We're leaving for Applewood tonight, hoping to dig up some information before the rest of the court arrives tomorrow."

"Good. I'll leave you to it." As I started to walk away, he called out to me and I turned back to see him. He stood stiffly and nodded towards me, saying, "It's good to have you back." I just smiled before turning back and walking into the party.

"Are you ready to go?" Maxwell asked me when I found him.

I nodded firmly. "I'm ready to get this investigation going."

"Alright, Super Sleuth Mode, activate!"


	22. Book 2 Chapter 3 - Return to Applewood

"Hey, Riley," Maxwell whispered to me, pulling me back a few paces.

"Yeah?" I whispered. We were walking through the halls of Applewood Manor, being led to our rooms by a chambermaid.

"I think that's the same person who helped us with our bags last time. Do you think she knows anything about what happened with Tariq?"

I shrugged. "It's possible, I guess."

"Should we interrogate her a little? Bad cop, good cop?"

"Maxwell, let's just play it cool. No need to get out the iron maiden just yet."

He nodded and we caught back up to Bertrand. The maid stumbled a little; she was juggling all of our bags, which was a lot for one person to handle. One of mine fell to the ground, and she yelped a little, grabbing at it quickly.

"Here," I said, taking the bag and a few others from her arms. "I can help."

"Really?" She said, eyes wide, surprised not to be scolded, I guess. "Thank you!"

"No problem." We kept walking and soon, Bertrand and Maxwell were settled into their rooms, while the maid led me on to mine.

"How's your day been going?" I asked, to fill the silence.

She looked at me oddly for a minute, but then answered, "Good. We're celebrating a co-worker's birthday later."

"Nice! I hope there'll be cake."

She let out a little grin. "The question's not will there be cake, it's will there be enough cake for thirds?"

I laughed. "That's how it should always be."

We arrived at my room, and she helped get my luggage inside. I gave her a nice tip, and as she turned to leave, she paused.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

She turned back to me, looking nervous. "It's just...you're not like most of the nobles I meet here. You're so nice...I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about the last time you were here. You're Lady Riley Harkness, right? I recognized you immediately, from the tabloids."

I frowned and nodded.

She continued, taking a deep steadying breath. "Last time the court was here, a noble lady came to me. She told me she wanted to play a practical joke on her friends, and asked if I'd help. We're supposed to help the guests in whatever way we can! You don't know the kind of trouble the nobles can cause for us if they're displeased."

"I can imagine," I muttered, and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, this noble lady said that we were going to play Cupid because two of her friends were desperately in love, but too shy to act on it. So, I had to deliver a love letter to Tariq saying it was on your behalf, and mention that his room assignment had changed, to your room. She said that if we were only able to put the two of you together, true love would do the rest."

"Didn't it seem like kind of a weird request?"

"Trust me, it's nowhere near the strangest request I've gotten. And, it sounded harmless at the time. But when I heard about the scandal, and saw the photos that came out...I realized what had really happened. I'm so, so sorry Lady Riley. I thought you deserved to know."

She looked ready to start crying, so I put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I understand," I said. "It's not your fault, you were just doing your job. What's your name, anyway?"

"Mary."

"Mary. Nice to meet you. Do you know who the noble lady was that asked you to do this?"

She shook her head. "I didn't get a good look at her face. She was wearing sunglasses and a scarf on her head."

"And that didn't seem odd?"

"Not really. A lot of nobles dress incognito like that while traveling, to avoid being spotted by paparazzi." She wrung her hands, and looked down, clearly still terrified of what I might do to her.

"Okay. Thank you so much for telling me about this. It's my first real clue about how I was set up."

She turned to go, and I called out to stop her one more time. "Mary! Wait. Just...be careful. We don't know who's behind this, or what lengths they might go to to remain hidden. So, make sure you don't talk about it with anyone else, okay? I'd hate for you to get hurt because of this."

She nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you, Lady Riley. I wish you all the luck in clearing your name."

When I caught Maxwell and Bertrand up on the story, Maxwell gave me a high five, and Bertrand frowned thoughtfully. "It's a good step forward," Bertrand said, "Well done, Lady Riley."

"But..." I said, sensing he was going to continue.

"But, we can't bring this to the media without further proof. This chambermaid could well be seeking her fifteen minutes of fame by fabricating a story."

"You think she is?" I asked, shocked.

"No, I'm thinking like the media will."

"Still," Maxwell jumped in, "We know that it was a noble lady that set you up. That rules out, like, half the court!"

I smiled at his optimism. "Yeah, we're 50% of the way there."

"For now," Bertrand said, "Let's all get a good night's rest. Tomorrow, you'll be helping with the traditional barn raising."

"We're what now?"

"It's an important Cordonian custom where we, as a community, build a barn to symbolize the future of the bride and groom."

"Great," I said with a major eye roll.

"It'll be fun," Maxwell assured me.

The next morning, Maxwell made sure I was awake with one of his signature wake-up calls. "Rise and shine my little hammerhead. Time to build a barn!" He waited for me in the hall while I threw on an outfit suitable for barn building. _I knew I packed that plaid shirt for a reason!_ I thought. I tied it into a knot at my waist, letting my white undershirt cover my belly, and wore a pair of denim cutoffs to complete my ensemble. I joined Maxwell in the hall, and we made our way towards our limo.

I hated the idea of watching Madeleine and Liam build anything for their future, but it was kind of cool to be spending the day in something so physical. I wondered how the nobles would fare at such a blue-collar trade. Would the other ladies be dressed down, too? Or would we see matching kitten heels and hardhats? Oh, and maybe I would get to see a sweaty, shirtless King today…

My thoughts were disrupted by a barrage of press as soon as Maxwell and I set foot outside the front doors of Applewood. When this whole scandal thing started, I had immediately shut down my social media accounts and had blocked any news outlet that might have been talking about me. So, it had been a while since I had really thought about the press. But it became very apparent that the press had not forgotten about me.

"How can you show your face at court after what you did to King Liam?"

"Why are you still at court?"

"Why did you betray King Liam?"

I looked helplessly towards Maxwell, who urged me to keep walking. I had to say something but I had no idea what! "I…" was all managed to spit out before someone interrupted me. Not another reporter; this was someone shooing the press away. He helped me and Maxwell get to the limo, and then climbed in beside us, letting out a cartoonish "Phew!" As he slammed the door.

Bertrand was already there, and I looked between him and this new man, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thank you for your help," I said to the new guy. "But, um, who are you?"

He smiled and adjusted his thick black glasses. "The name's Justin. And it looks like I arrived just-in time!"

"He's an up-and-coming communications agent in the Cordonian bureaucracy," Bertrand explained.

"Up-and-coming means affordable," Maxwell explained further, which earned him a scowl from Bertrand.

"What it means," Justin clarified, "Is that I'm a bargain right now. Next year, when people have seen my magic, my prices will be double or triple what they are now. Of course, guiding you through the current storm may quintuple my prices, which is why I'm keen to work for you."

Bertrand cleared his throat loudly, not happy that we were discussing money. He steered us back on track. "I brought Justin on as press secretary to help manage your image."

I nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Bertrand asked Justin to start giving me tips on how to handle the press, and I felt both relieved and a little put out at the same time. Up until this latest onslaught, I thought I had been doing pretty well with the press. But, I guess a little professional help would be nice, too. So, I did my best to soak in all of Justin's wisdom.

"Biggest lesson for today," he told me, "You've got to be careful when feeding the press. They're like starved tigers, and you're trying to feed them bits of raw meat out of the palm of your hand."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Exactly. If you're not careful, you're going to lose a few fingers. They're going to steer your answers with questions because they want that perfect soundbite to fit their narrative. Don't let them do that. You've got to be the one who controls your narrative. Stay on message."

"And what exactly is my message?"

"That you're a perfect little angel who loves Cordonia. Drive it home. If they ask you about anything else, pivot to your innocence. It doesn't even matter what it is. Even if they want to know your mother's maiden name, you stay on message."

"Isn't that going to make me seem a little...one-dimensional?"

"Welcome to the world of mass-media."

I laughed a little, and Justin did too, before straightening up and getting serious again. "Now," he said. "Press are already gathering at the barn-raising event. I's a good time to issue an official announcement."

I nodded with a slow, deep breath. I had been dreading this moment, but now that Justin was here to help, maybe I could manage to make a clear, simple statement that didn't add fuel to the fire of my burning reputation. "I am a perfect little angel who loves Cordonia."

"Now you've got it."

And just in time, too, since the limo was pulling to a stop at the barn-raising. Once again, as soon as I was outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones, except this time I was ready.

"Lady Riley, a few questions?" Came one reporter.

"I believe Lady Riley would like to issue a statement instead," Justin told the crowd, and they all trained their lenses and microphones on me.

"I love Cordonia," I said firmly. "I spent the social season falling in love with this beautiful kingdom. In fact, when faced with the possibility of having to leave, I found that I had begun to think of it as home. I'm very grateful to the Beaumonts for bringing me here and welcoming me into their family. And...that's all I have to say for now." I looked at Justin, who gave a sharp nod, with an approving smile, and I thanked the press. Most of the reporters tried asking follow up questions, but Justin stepped in and cut them off, escorting me away from the crowds to the skeleton of a barn that was already erected in the nearby field.

Maxwell and I joined the group of nobles and trade workers on the construction site, but Bertrand and Justin excused themselves, saying they were better suited for other tasks. I shook my head, but couldn't say I was surprised. As Maxwell and I searched for a job to do, we noticed Liam and Madeleine talking to the press, looking very cozy. I must have looked as awful as I felt, because Maxwell put a friendly arm around me and reminded me that physical activity reduces stress and improves mood.

Liam wasn't shirtless, sadly, but as we kept walking, I did see a very shirtless, sweaty – okay, glistening – Drake. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on his as I teased him a little; he and Hana had been trying to hoist a beam for the roof, but hadn't been able to get it up. Maxwell and I offered to help, and the four of us made quick work of the beam. "That's how you do it!" I said in triumph, high-fiving each of my friends in turn.

Maxwell and Hana moved on to other jobs, but I decided to stick with Drake. "We make a good team," I told him. And I told myself that it had nothing to do with the fact that watching him was a nice distraction from Liam.

"I think we'll still need some extra help to get the rest of these beams in place," Drake told me, and stepped away briefly to talk to one of the laborers. A few seconds later, a horse was brought out – a very familiar horse.

"Juliet!" I cried, running to the beautiful black mare. I looked at Drake, confused.

"Liam's made sure she's been well-cared for since we were last here. Some real horsepower will help us get these rafters up in no time. If you don't mind putting her to work."

"Aww," I said, petting her muzzle and ruffling her mane. "That's a great idea."

"It'll even make a good picture for the press," he said, and to his credit, he only winced a little. He was really trying to help, even if it pained him to make a show for the cameras.

"You're full of great ideas today," I told him with a smile. Drake harnessed Juliet to a beam, and asked me to guide her forward on his mark. He would help guide the beam into place and make sure it didn't go swinging wildly around.

Just like that, we worked for the next hour or so, until the rafters were all set. I brushed Juliet down, clouds of dirt and sawdust billowing from her black coat. "She'll need some real grooming after this," I said, and Drake unhooked her harness so she could be led back to the horse trailers.

"I'm sure she'll be pampered just like a princess," Drake said, rolling his eyes a little.

I sighed as I took a drink of water before we moved on to our next task. "This is nice," I said, looking at all the people hard at work.

Drake nodded. "A nice break from conspiracies and scandals," he said. "Just move and build. Nice and simple." I was looking ahead of us, but I could feel his eyes on me for a long moment, and I forgot to breathe a little bit. Eventually, I broke out into a fit of coughing wheezes, which made Drake jump to my side, patting my back.

"It's fine," I said, "I'm fine. Just...a lot of dust in the air." I said goodbye and found Maxwell. Together, we helped hammer the siding on the barn. Later, me and Hana helped paint. By mid-afternoon, all the nobles gathered at the front of the finished building to admire our work.

"This looks great," I said.

"Not bad for a bunch of nobles," Drake admitted.

"This was exhausting, but I'm glad we did it," Hana said.

Maxwell laid on the ground behind us and moaned. "No more...can't...saw…another...plank of wood."

We turned around and Hana and I laughed. Drake just rolled his eyes and kicked at Maxwell's foot a little. "Oh, don't be so dramatic," Drake said. "If this were a dance, you'd still be going strong."

"Like a heart, I need a beat to keep going," Maxwell said, placing an arm across his face dramatically. "But all I hear is the angel's choir. Remember me fondly..."

As Maxwell played dead, Liam joined our group, laughing a little at the display and wiping at his neck and forehead with a towel. "Hello, my lords and ladies," he said at last.

"Hey, you managed to escape," Drake said with a smile.

"Until tomorrow at least. It's been a long day."

"No kidding," I said, looking quickly from Drake to Liam. "I could really use a bath."

At my words, Maxwell stirred from his deathbed. He looked up at our group. "Oh, I know of a spa nearby where we could unwind!" He said.

"What happened to being on death's doorstep?" Drake asked.

Maxwell leaped to his feet without using his hands. "I caught my second wind," he said with a grin.

Hana looked at me, to see what I thought of the spa idea. I nodded, and she said, "It would be great to relax."

Liam smiled widely at me. "That'd be a nice end to the day."

Maxwell led us all to the limo, where we took the short ride to the spa. Once we had all changed into towels, we convened in a large bath room. To one side was a cold plunge pool, and to the other was a bubbling hot tub. There were also massage chairs with foot spas, which is where I immediately plopped myself down. Hana took the chair next to me, and we watched the guys fooling around. Maxwell was the last to arrive, and he was still wearing a shirt, with his towel wrapped around his waist. The other guys were razzing him, trying to get him to take off the shirt. Hana and I shifted our attention to each other, as I asked her how she enjoyed barn building.

"It's so different from anything I've ever done," she told me. "But, it was so satisfying to see the product of your work at the end of the day."

I nodded. "It was oddly relaxing," I said. "Hey, how have things been with your parents since you've been back here?"

"They call me every day to check in on me," she said with a sigh. "And they're constantly reminding me that the only reason I'm here is to find an advantageous match." She shook her head. "But I'd rather not think about that today."

"Okay," I agreed. I stood and cleared my throat loudly, getting the attention of the guys. "I hereby declare that all courtly drama is off limits until tomorrow!"

All my friends cheered, and I sat back, letting the warm waters of my foot bath massage my callouses. "Maxwell!" I shouted. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Take your shirt off, dummy!"

He wanted to protest, but I silenced him with one look, and he sheepishly removed it so he was wearing just a towel, like the rest of us. Liam was the first to see the tattoo, and burst out laughing. Drake quickly joined him, and I swallowed a laugh of my own as I saw the adorable cartoon hippo across Maxwell's chest.

"Is that what you were hiding?" Hana asked.

"Yes..." Maxwell said. "Bertrand made me swear never to show it off around nobles, but...I can trust you guys, right?"

"Of course!" Hana said, and I nodded in agreement.

"But, you have to tell us the story behind it."

Maxwell explained the significance of the tattoo, which was actually a sweet reference to his mother. He had gotten the tattoo after she died, to remember her by. Hana and I both awwed, and Drake and Liam gave manly grunts of appreciation, and then we all moved on to other things. Maxwell seemed so relieved, and took the massage chair next to Hana. Drake headed to the steam room.

I decided to sit next to Liam, who was dangling his feet into the hot tub. I sat as close to him as possible without touching, then nudged him gently with my shoulder. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Riley?"

"Liam," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, "It's just us, you don't have to call me Lady Riley. But yes, this is really nice."

"I'm so glad you came." He reached out and took my hand in his.

"We've got to take what time we can get," I said.

"That we do," he agreed.


	23. Book 2 Chapter 4 - Flirting W Disaster

"Time for another exciting day of prenuptial festivities!" Maxwell told me cheerily as we walked through the manor the next morning. We were on our way to a country picnic, which as I learned during the social season, was rich folk talk for "white tents and only two kinds of forks".

"And the purpose of this is…?"

"To serve as a send-off!"

"Wait a what? Who's going where?"

"We're all leaving tomorrow for the international leg of the engagement tour! First stop is Italy, then France, then Shanghai, and last but not least, your own Alma Mater, New York City!"

"I didn't go to school in New York," I tried to explain, but Maxwell brushed me off with a wave of his hand.

"But besides all that, today is also a great chance for us to do a little more investigation. Bertrand thinks we might learn something if we can figure out exactly where the photo of you and Tariq was taken from. So, while the picnic is going on, we need to sneak away and see if we can recreate it."

"Sounds like we'll need a distraction," I said. I was smiling, because at that moment, the perfect person to help us was walking straight towards me.

"Good morning Riley, Maxwell. Are you two ready for the picnic?" Hana said cheerily.

I explained our situation, and she was quick to volunteer her services. "I can 'accidentally' dump an entire tray of food on someone! I've perfected my faux-clumsy act." She giggled.

"You have?"

Hana frowned. "My mother says that some guys like that? Kind of like a damsel in distress?" She shook her head, and her smile returned. "Anyway, the point is, I can definitely distract the guests, and security, while you and Maxwell sneak off."

With that settled, the three of us joined the growing group of nobles at the picnic, which was set up on the lawn behind the manor. Maxwell left me and Hana with Madeleine, Kiara, and Penelope, who were chatting in a circle and sipping lemonade from Mason jars.

To my surprise, Madeleine ordered Penelope to get drinks for Hana and me. As Penelope did so, Madeleine turned to me with a sneer. "Isn't Penelope so obedient? It will serve her well in finding a match, especially among some of the more traditional noblemen." Then, she turned to Hana. "Oh! That reminds me! Hana, there are two men here that I'd like to introduce you to. They're both quite eligible. I'm sure if you work at it, you can manage to catch one of their eyes." Madeleine excused herself, and I looked at Hana with no small amount of concern.

"I know your parents expect you to find a match here," I told her, "but how are you feeling about all this?"

Hana looked at me, then at Penelope and Kiara who were both still with us. "It's very kind of Madeleine to help me like this," she said simply.

Kiara chimed in. "Vraiment, Madeleine is tres charitable. She is going to help me get a position in the foreign ministry!"

So it's not always all about marriage, I thought to myself. Why was Hana being treated like that was her only option? But looking back at Hana, who was staring intently at me, I could practically hear her begging me not to make a fuss. So, I dropped it, and promised I'd help her charm the men. "Not that you need a wingwoman, you're so charming all on your own."

She blushed a little, but before she could properly respond, Madeleine was back, with Liam and two strangers in tow.

Liam greeted us all warmly and introduced his companions as Lord Neville and Rashad. Thankfully, Liam and Madeleine left after the introductions, because with Liam there I wouldn't have been able to give Hana any attention and would have utterly failed in my wingwoman duties.

As it was, the whole conversation was decidedly boring, but I could tell that both noblemen were quite taken with Hana. After they excused themselves, Kiara, Penelope, Hana and I fell into girl talk.

"They were so handsome, don't you think?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know," Hana said, unenthused. "Didn't they seem kind of...boring?"

"Hmm…" I said, "Rashad was okay. Neville seemed super pompous though."

"I thought Rashad was a little rude," Kiara decided. Just then Drake sidled up to me, joining our little circle.

"Speaking of rude…" I said, with a grin aimed at Drake so he would know I was teasing.

"Maxwell sent me to tell you," he said, his voice quiet, so the other ladies couldn't hear, "It might be time for...you know." He jerked his head back towards the manor.

"Right." I turned to Hana. "Hana, they're serving some delicious looking curry chicken. Didn't you say you wanted to _grab a plate_?"

Her eyes went wide as she caught my meaning. "Oh, right! Of course! Excuse me, ladies."

"Oh, I'll come too," Penelope said, trailing after Hana. "I'm starving!"

While we waited for Hana's distraction, we stood awkwardly with Kiara for a minute. Finally, to fill the silence, she said, "I'm surprised to see you here today, Drake."

He shrugged. "Gotta support Liam any way I can."

"You've always been such a loyal friend to King Liam. I've always appreciated that about you. It's such a shame about your sister."

Drake tensed, and I jumped in quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Just the way she left court so suddenly. I always thought of Savannah as a good friend, even if she wasn't noble. And her French lessons were coming along so well."

"Savannah didn't know French," Drake said, confused.

"I had been teaching her before-"

Our conversation was cut off as Hana completed her objective. Kiara spun around to watch the commotion. I tugged at Drake's arm. "Let's go," I whispered.

He hesitated. "But she knows something about my sister…"

"Okay, then stay. But I gotta go, _now._ I'll catch up to you later."

Drake looked between me and Kiara for a moment, but ended up coming with me. We found Maxwell on the side of the manor, just outside where my room had been during the social season.

"Where's Bertrand?" I asked.

"He's in the room," Maxwell pointed up, and sure enough, I could see Bertrand through the tall window. "He's going to be you, and we're going to try and line up the shot."

"Bertrand is going to be me?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

Drake shuddered. "I'm going to have nightmares now."

Maxwell showed me a printed copy of my infamous picture. I had to grit my teeth to make myself really look at it. I was not a fan of seeing myself half naked, and knowing how many people had seen this picture just made it that much worse. Drake looked over my shoulder, and I couldn't keep a blush from forming. Drake had out his phone and was trying to take a picture of Bertrand that might match the angle of my photo.

"This isn't gonna work," he said with a shake of his head. "Even with a high zoom, you'd need to be a lot closer. Like, maybe over there?" He pointed to a group of nearby shrubs that surrounded a tall tree.

We headed that way, and Drake tried a few more shots. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Even if I were seven feet tall, I couldn't reach high enough to get the right angle."

"Maybe they climbed the tree?" I suggested.

The boys looked at me, as if waiting for me to prove my hypothesis. I waved at my dress and told Maxwell to climb the tree and check it out.

"Spider Maxwell, to the rescue!" He said as he made his way quickly up the branches. Once settled, he pulled out his own phone and snapped a picture of Bertrand.

"That's totally it!" He said, dropping his phone into my hands so I could see. He half-climbed half-fell out of the tree, dusting himself off as he quickly sprang to his feet. "That was trickier than it looked," he admitted.

"Whoever took that picture didn't just happen to be in the right place at the right time," I realized. "They were staking out my room!"

Maxwell and Drake both looked serious as we contemplated the significance of this discovery. Finally, Maxwell decided to go get Bertrand and fill him in. He took off running, leaving me and Drake standing near the shrubbery. I looked up at the second story window where my room had been.

"Someone must hate me an awful lot to go through all this trouble for me," I mused.

"Come on, Harkness," Drake said. "Whoever did this did it because they feel threatened by you, not because they hate you." His face grew fierce, but in a protective, rather than an angry, way. "You've got to remember, no matter who ends up being behind this, it's their problem, not yours. You didn't do a damn thing wrong."

I suddenly couldn't look at Drake's face, so I stared up at the tree where Maxwell had been. "Thanks," I said quietly. As I stared intently up, something caught the light. "What's that?" I asked, and reached into the leaves to grab it. Drake and I both looked, and saw that it was a discarded ID badge.

"Mansingh?" Drake read. As we were examining the badge, Maxwell and Bertrand finally reappeared from the manor. We showed them the badge, and they were convinced it must have belonged to the photographer.

"Mansingh is the company contracted to do security at royal events," Maxwell said. "There's no way one of the actual security guys would lose their badge like this."

"The photographer probably used the fake badge to gain access to the party, then when she was discovered, she tossed it to cover her tracks," Bertrand said.

"I don't think this is a fake badge," Maxwell said, looking closely at it. "It looks real to me."

"How would you know that?" Drake scoffed.

"Hey, when you've been nearly thrown out of enough parties, like I have, you get used to seeing security badges."

I giggled a little and took the badge back. I turned it over and saw a scratched and worn photograph. I tried reading the name underneath, but weather and time had worn it off. "So, she had help from the inside, to get a legit security badge?"

"Then this conspiracy really does go deep," Bertrand said grimly. "We must be ever vigilant."

"But, this is a good thing!" Maxwell said. "We know what the photographer looks like! If she shows up at any of the engagement tour events, we'll be able to question her."

"That's true," I said, feeling a little hopeful.

"For now, we should all pack and then get some rest. We're off to Italy in the morning." This was Bertrand's advice, so we slowly dispersed and headed back to our guest rooms.

After I packed, I took Bertrand's advice and got changed for bed. It was still fairly early, but I was still surprised to hear a knock on my door. I opened it to see Liam's smiling face.

"Liam!" I stepped back to let him in, and he quickly shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I just can't stay away from you Riley," he said with a cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes, and he straightened up a little. More seriously, he said, "It's going to sound silly, but...I kept thinking about last time you were here. And how I was under the same roof, but not around to protect you. And...I just had to see for myself that you were okay."

"Oh," I said, more breath than word. I stepped closer to Liam, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug. When we parted, I looked up at him fondly. "Well, I'm okay. But I'm still glad to see you."

"But now that I know you're well, I should probably go before I put you in more danger."

My heart sank a little. I had barely seen Liam all day, I wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. "Wouldn't it be safer for you to leave in a few hours…after everyone's asleep?" I tried.

Liam's stern face melted into a smile. "You make a good point, as always."

"And you are easily convinced. Something tells me you were hoping for an excuse to stay longer."

He shrugged and walked past me to the bookshelf that sat on one wall. "Perhaps," he said. Then, changing the subject, "This room has a secret, you know."

I sat on the edge of my bed, watching Liam intently. "Oh?"

He pulled out a book and opened it, revealing a hidden compartment with a corkscrew in it. I raised an eyebrow, and he just kept smiling as he replaced the book. On the next shelf down, he pulled out several books to reveal a bottle of wine stashed behind them. Then a few more books came out and he found two glasses of wine.

"You are full of surprises, King Liam," I said as he proffered the bottle. I nodded, and he quickly uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of red wine. He joined me on the edge of the bed, handing me one glass and cradling the other in his hand.

"Here's to having survived the day," Liam said, holding his glass up for a toast. I clinked my glass against his, and we both took a long drink.

"Was it that hard for you?" I asked.

"Every day that I spend looking at you without being able to touch you...each day that Madeleine is on my arm instead of you...each night when I lie awake praying that you're safe for one more day...yes, I find the time very challenging, indeed, Lady Riley."

I pressed my free hand into his and he squeezed it tightly. He flashed a smile to lighten the mood. "But enough of that," he said, "On to better things."

"Such as?"

"How stunning you look." I smiled and blushed a little; I didn't think I would ever get used to his compliments. His voice took a more gravelly tone as he continued, "And how desperately I want you right now." My smile turned into a smirk as I fixed him with my best _come hither_ look. But then, he frowned as he continued, "And how badly I wish I had given _you _that ring."

I frowned, too, and rested my head on his shoulder for a minute. "We can't change the past," I said quietly. "We just have to move forward."

He nodded, and I sat back to look at him as he started speaking again. "It's hard to do. I spent the whole day imagining you were on my arm instead of Madeleine. Us laughing together, holding hands in front of the entire court. Today would have been so _fun_ with you, Riley."

"I am very fun."

He grinned widely. "That's one of the things I love about you. You have perspective. Every little gaffe isn't a disaster. For instance, can you satisfy my curiosity on one point? If an entire platter of curry chicken fell on someone how would you react?"

I laughed. "Well, I guess first probably grab some napkins to clean up."

"Always ready to help. You always take everything in stride. Where did you learn how to do that?"

I narrowed my eyes, thinking for a minute. "Maybe it's all my years working in customer service. I mean, compared to a drunk table of ten whose dinner order was lost by the chef an hour ago, nothing's that bad."

"Ah, so that's your secret!" His smile softened as he scooted back, pulling his leg up on the bed so he could more fully face me. "You've been so strong through all of this. First the social season, and then now..."

He took my now empty wine glass and set it on a table with his. When he sat back down on the bed, he cupped my chin, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes. His voice was full and quiet when he spoke next. "You are the most amazing person I know. Why are you so incredible?"

"It's not me," I said. "It's the amazing people who support me. I wouldn't be here without Maxwell, Hana, and Drake. Even Bertrand. And especially you."

"I'm glad you have so many good friends. We all need people we can hold on to. You know...when Madeleine and I are in front of a crowd or a camera, I really do pretend it's you on my arm. At first, I was so stiff, it was obvious I didn't want to be there with her. Regina told me something needed to change. She told me that when I look at Madeleine, I should think of something I _do _love."

"So you thought of me?"

"And it worked. See, Riley? You keep me strong. And as long as I can maintain the facade, I can keep you safe." He frowned again. "But I don't want to keep pretending."

"We are making progress in the investigation," I told him, and caught him up on what we had learned. He seemed happy, but still his face remained serious.

After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath and asked, "Riley, have you ever thought about what it would be like if the tables were turned?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were the Princess and I was the Everyman. If you had stumbled into my bar during your bachelorette party."

I giggled a little. "I can't imagine you in an apron."

He laughed, but kept going. "If your friend had invited me to your country, and I had competed for your hand..."

"Against who? Bertrand?"

"...Would you have picked me?"

I hesitated, even though I hated myself for it. Before the Coronation ball, if Liam had asked me that question, I would have undoubtedly said _yes of course_. But since then, we had been apart so much, and I have to admit, I was still reeling from the way everything had shaken out...I shook my head, bringing me back to the present. "I would have. Of course, I would have picked you, Liam. I love you. Nothing could have stopped me from falling in love with you."

He smiled broadly for me, and pulled me in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, I leaned in for another kiss, and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging me closer. Together, we fell back onto the bed. My hands explored the skin beneath his shirt as his tangled in my hair. "Is this what you were hoping for when you came to my room?" I asked, teasingly.

"I never stop hoping."

I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged it off, and I started on his pants. Once his clothes were removed, he wasted no time removing mine. As I lie supine before him, Liam kissed me urgently all over my bare skin. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him even closer, savoring the warmth of him. His kisses moved from my neck to my breasts, and then trailed further down. I moaned loudly as he kissed the inside of my thighs, and bucked my hips up a little, encouraging him. I let my head fall back onto my pillow, closing my eyes and grasping at the sheets, then at Liam. I tugged his hair, making him stop before he sent me over the edge.

"Yes?" he said cheekily, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Get up here," I panted. That was the last thing either of us said until we fell side by side into the mattress, spent and smiling.

"I love you," I said sleepily as I cuddled up next to Liam.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of my head.

The next thing I knew, Liam was waking me, telling me that he had to go. "We fell asleep; I have to go now or someone's bound to catch me sneaking out of here."

I whimpered a little as he untangled himself from me, but he tucked the blankets around me and kissed my cheek and promised he'd see me soon.

When Maxwell came for his usual wake-up call, he had to wait in the hallway while I made myself decent. When I finally let him enter, he noticed something on the floor just inside the door. "What's this?" He asked, bending over to pick up the folded paper.

"I don't know, I didn't notice it before," I told him, taking it and opening it to read. "If you want to root out your enemies, meet me in the boutique car of the train tomorrow at 5pm on the dot. Alone..."

"Who's it from?" Maxwell asked, peering over my shoulder.

"It's just signed...O."


	24. Book 2 Chapter 5 - Int'l Impressions

The next day, at five o'clock on the dot, I arrived outside the boutique with Maxwell and Bertrand in tow. I stumbled a little as the train jostled on its track. We were speeding towards Italy, but were almost there. We'd have to leave soon for this big important dinner with some statesmen and diplomats. But there was no way we could pass up the opportunity to see who was behind the note I received last night. At least, Bertrand and I thought so. Maxwell was less sure.

"It could be a trap," he whispered with a frown.

"Or a genuine offer to help," Bertrand said, uncommonly optimistic. "One we desperately could use." We looked to the door of the boutique, and I stepped forward to enter, alone, like the note dictated. "If anything's amiss, shout for us," Bertrand said softly, his voice a little worried.

"And we'll bust in there, fists blazing," Maxwell said. His voice was low, but fierce, and I smiled at my protective adopted brothers.

"Thanks." I shooed them back a little and slipped inside the boutique. I let the door slam shut behind me, and looked around at the empty room. "Hello?" I called.

Slowly, the changing room door handle clicked and the door drifted open.

"I should've known it'd be too much to ask for you to arrive promptly, Riley." Olivia's snide voice preceded her exit from the dressing room.

"Olivia!" I shouted, and in spite of myself, I rushed forwards to hug her. She gingerly patted my back and then pushed me away. "I didn't think you were returning to court. You left so suddenly..." A realization dawned on me. "Were you being blackmailed? Or threatened?"

She nodded. "And I'm not one to let something like that go. Since the Coronation, I've been laying low and conducting my own investigation into the mysterious blackmailer. I called you here because the time has come for us to work together and share our information."

"Information? What did you find?" I had softened towards Olivia a bit, especially knowing that she had been treated just like me. Being threatened and blackmailed made her seem a little more human than she had during the social season. But all that aside, I still wasn't 100% sure I should trust her. She'd have to give me something first.

"It's small, but it's a start," she said. "I was able to extract information from the messenger who delivered the blackmail letter to me. I traced through it and discovered the letter went through at least _six_ different middle-men before it reached me."

"That's so elaborate. The blackmailer obviously took great pains to hide their identity."

"Exactly. More likely than not, it's someone with a lot to lose."

I nodded, and sighed. I supposed it was time to trust her with the information we had learned, as well. "A disguised noble lady had a maid at Applewood direct Tariq to my room with a love letter."

Olivia's face was unreadable, but she nodded as if putting the pieces together in her head. "One cloaked action likely connects to the other. There are layers of duplicity at play here, but it all points to one of the ladies. Which is why I'm rejoining court for the international trip." Her stoic face fell into a fierce scowl. "I want to be here to find the culprit."

I nodded; for probably the first time ever, I could completely relate to Olivia. "But," I wondered aloud, "Is it safe for you to do that?" I had already lost my reputation, but Olivia had saved herself from that…so far. I didn't want her to go through the same thing I had.

Olivia straightened her posture and raised her chin a little. "I'm a Nevrakis," she said. "We're not known for 'safe.' We're known for _crushing our enemies._" She balled up her hand into a fist to emphasize her last words.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and I heard Maxwell's voice, full of worry. "Riley! Say something or else I'm bringing the hurricane fists!"

"You've given away our element of surprise!" Bertrand's scolding words came, muffled through the door.

"But I can't just bust in! What if she's changing?"

I laughed loudly, even as Olivia scowled. "Clearly 'alone' was too difficult for you to understand," she growled.

"Sorry," I said, and then shouted to the door, "Maxwell, I'm fine!"

"Okay!" he shouted back. "Consider these fists holstered...for now."

"Maxwell and Bertrand may consider you their own, but you never know if you can really trust them." This was from Olivia, who was looking at the door through narrow eyes.

"Drake and I did find a suspicious envelope of cash in their study," I said hesitantly. I couldn't really believe that Maxwell and Bertrand would betray me, but I couldn't deny they had their share of secrets from me, too.

"Let me guess, they didn't bother to explain it to you."

"Well, no...but, I have no reason to doubt their actions. They've always stood beside me."

"So far." Olivia had started sifting through gowns, studying them with a careful eye. "Do you know what you're wearing to dinner?" she asked me casually, apparently done with the serious conversation.

"Uh...clothes?" I said. I had been so wrapped up thinking about this meeting I hadn't given any thought to it.

"Still as hopeless as ever," Olivia said, a hint of humor in her voice. "You're lucky I'm actually trying to help you this time." She pulled out a glamorous, long red evening gown. "You'll need the right dress to make a good impression tonight. And the Italian statesman you'll meet today loves red."

I smiled a little. "I thought red was _your _color." She had said it so many times during the social season, threatening any lady who thought she could pull off the color better than a Nevrakis.

"After everything that's happened...we can share it." Olivia's voice was so gentle, it almost scared me. She saw my face and scowled. "You can take your jaw off the floor anytime."

"It's just...touching, that's all."

"Just try it on before I change my mind."

I did, and was surprised to find it fit like a glove. When I stepped out, Olivia smiled a genuine, non-snarky smile. "I'm not saying you wear red _better _than me," she said, "But you wear it well."

"Thank you!"

"Listen," she said, "I'll find you when I have more information to share."

She turned to study the dresses again, but I stopped her. "Does this make us friends?" I asked.

"No."

"You sure? Not even a little?"

"We have a mutual enemy."

"Okay, well, that's a start." I smiled at her and waved as I left her alone in the boutique.

Maxwell and Bertrand were still waiting right outside the doors, looking ready to pounce. They stepped back a little when they saw me in my new red dress.

"Why are you suddenly dressed up?" Bertrand asked.

"Well..." I said, and quickly summarized what just happened, ending with Olivia picking out a dress that would help me make a good impression at dinner.

"That's...unexpected," Maxwell said when I finished my story.

"I'll take any ally we can get," Bertrand said, "Even one as hostile as Lady Olivia."

"Maybe it'll be good to have her on our side for a change," Maxwell decided.

We all stumbled a little as the train slowed to a stop. It seemed like I had finished with Olivia just in time; we had arrived at our stop in Italy, and it was time for dinner!

Justin joined the three of us in our limo as we headed to the restaurant. He reminded me that not only would I have to worry about charming the dignitaries at the event, but also the press, who would be surely lurking around.

"Smile and wave, then enter the restaurant," I said, brushing off his dire warnings.

"Don't think you're safe once inside. The predators never stop watching."

"Is the press going to criticize me for my fork placement?" I asked, halfway between sarcasm and actual worry.

"Yes."

"And you'd deserve it," Bertrand joined in. "Always keep your forks ordered properly!"

"You should be on guard," Justin counseled, "But also look at this as an opportunity to prove to the press that you are ready to be queen. You think Madeleine was just trying to win King Liam during the season? No, she was also wooing the people, the press, and the court so they would support her when Liam made his decision."

I crossed my arms defensively. "I feel like I did a pretty good job of all that, too."

"You did," Maxwell assured me.

"But none of that matters now," Bertrand said gloomily. "We're starting from square one. Less than square one, really. So you have to prove yourself all over again."

The rest of the ride was spent giving me tips on impressing not only the journalists but also the statesmen. There was one in particular who I was supposed to schmooze. He was apparently an old friend of Liam's mother, and his opinion of me would be rather weighty on the rest of the court. I got a crash course in trade policy and Italian football teams, and before I knew it we were pulling up to the restaurant.

Hana was waiting outside the restaurant, and beamed when she saw me and Maxwell. She took Maxwell's other arm and the three of us entered the restaurant together. We stopped in front of a crowd of photographers, and struck a pose. As I was smiling, my eyes darted between the photographers, and I gripped Maxwell's arm tightly as I saw a familiar face.

"Ow," Maxwell said as we left the press mob. "What was that for?" He pried my hand from his arm and shook it out.

"Sorry," I said, "But I saw her! The photographer from that security badge. The one who took the picture of me and Tariq!"

"She's here?" Hana gasped, looking around.

"Yes, we have to go get her!" I said, starting to head back towards the press. Maxwell held me back.

"We don't want to cause a scene right now," he warned.

"Yes," Hana agreed. "If she's covering the party, she'll be here all night. You'll get a chance to talk to her without making a scene."

I sighed, but stopped, knowing they were right. "Okay, if you're sure..." I turned back to my friends and tried to mimic their comforting smiles.

"We'll find a way to draw her out and get her alone," Maxwell assured me. "But right now, we'd better get seated for dinner."

Hana was seated separately, so we said goodbye and Maxwell and I shuffled off to find our own seats. I smiled warmly as Liam approached us.

"Lady Riley," he said to me with his eyes and smile bright. "What a pleasure to run into you here."

His eyes swept down my gown, and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked back up at me. "Red is...certainly your color," he said, clearing his throat a little.

"Perhaps I should wear it more often," I said with a grin.

We chatted for a minute, only taking our seats once Madeleine's mother tapped a glass to get the room's attention, signaling the start of dinner.

As Maxwell and I found our table at last, I realized that we were actually seated with the statesman that they had been telling me about. Bertrand introduced him as Signor Francesco.

"Buona sera Signor," I said, remembering Justin's Italian 101 lesson. "I'm delighted to be here in your beautiful country."

He asked me to call him Francesco as we all sat. "These dinners are pretentious enough without the 'signor' nonsense."

I laughed a little and agreed. As Francesco complimented me on my gown, Olivia joined our table. Just in time to take credit for it, I noticed with an internal eye roll.

Our dinner progressed quickly; Francesco was nice, and interesting enough for a statesman. We made small talk about football and wine, and I even managed a semi-intelligent comment about trade policy which seemed to impress him. Soon enough, dinner was over. Francesco took his leave as the party broke into mingling before dessert. Bertrand turned to me with a large smile, obviously pleased with my work. But immediately after complimenting me, his smile disappeared and he turned to Maxwell, already thinking about the next big crisis or whatever. He asked to speak to Maxwell alone, and as they left, Drake took Maxwell's seat at our table.

"Hey," I said cheerily.

"I thought you'd never stop talking to that Italian guy," he said.

"Aww," I said, "Did you miss me?"

"You're preferable to standing alone in a corner."

I shook my head, but smiled. "Clearly a high bar."

"Yet so many fail to clear it. Except you, of course." He smiled fondly at me. "Nice dress, by the way."

Olivia cackled a little, reminding me she was still there. "Just adorable, you two," she said with a sneer.

Drake just looked at her, dropping his smile. "What are you even doing here, Olivia?"

"Helping Riley."

Drake let out a monosyllabic laugh. "I've seen your kind of help. We're better off without it."

I could tell this would only get worse until I stepped in, so I cut off Olivia's next barb. "Olivia's actually helping, Drake. She came to me earlier today with information to help our investigation."

Drake didn't reply, but looked sideways at Olivia. Olivia told him, "I was targeted just like Riley. We have the same enemy."

He sort of grunted and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. But finally, he said, "If Harkness is okay with it, then fine. But I'm watching you."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Did you find something new, Olivia?" I asked.

"I've been following a lead." She showed me some pictures, and Drake and I balked. They were the photos from Liam's bachelor party, the ones that had almost been sold to the tabloids. Drake asked where she got them, but Olivia wouldn't say. She said that she had an idea of who was behind it, and asked for my help. I hesitated.

"I have a lot going on," I said, thinking of the photographer. I looked around the room, but didn't see her. There was still a group of press outside the restaurant doors though, so I was hoping she was still around.

"I'll do it," Drake said, sitting forward. "I'll work with Olivia to get to the bottom of this, and I'll let you know what we find out."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Drake."

Olivia sneered, but agreed.

"Play nice, you two," I said as they left me alone at our table. After they were gone, I stood and stretched a little, looking around the room. I saw Hana and Maxwell talking, and decided to join them. "Is it time to corner our photographer?" I said eagerly as I walked up.

"Just what we were thinking," Maxwell agreed. "We just need a way to get all the press together, then once we see her, we need to get her alone."

"I think I have an idea about how you can do that," Hana said, her voice shy but eager to help. As she told us her plan, I had to agree...it was brilliant.


	25. Book 2 Chapter 6 - Italian Nights

"You sure you're up for this?" I asked Maxwell as we got ready to put Hana's plan into action.

"Of course!" he said cheerily. "Distraction is my middle name."

"Okay, just really play it up. When I see the photographer, I'll wink, and that'll be your cue to wrap it up."

"Got it." He cleared his throat and raised his voice so that the nearby press could overhear. We were at a table near the front of the restaurant. "Lady Riley," Maxwell said. "There's something I need to say to you."

"Oh?" I asked, glancing around. I noticed a few of the paparazzi swiveling their cameras around to us.

"Tonight," Maxwell continued dramatically, "I discovered something about myself. Something I suppose I've known was true for a long time, but..." he put a hand over his heart and looked down a little. "I couldn't admit it to myself until now."

"Why, Maxwell, what could it be?"

He took one of my hands in his. "There was always something missing. Some piece of me that wasn't there. But then...then something unbelievable happened."

I made my eyes wide and stared at Maxwell in wonder.

"Tonight," he went on, "I realized what has been missing."

Maxwell stood from the table and got down on one knee in front of me. By now, every photographer was trained on Maxwell and me. I looked around the crowd, trying to act surprised, but really looking intently for the familiar face from the badge.

"And," Maxwell was saying, "It's like my eyes are opening for the first time!"

"Maxwell, I don't understand..."

"Riley, now that I know, I need the world to know..."

I spotted the photographer behind Maxwell in the crowd, and gave him a wink.

"Maxwell, what are you trying to say?" I said.

"I'm saying..." he said, reaching into his breast pocket, "That I love..." he pulled out a spoon. "Gelato!" He held the spoon up like a sword, then sprang to his feet and made it dive into the bowl of gelato. He scarfed down the spoonful and fell back into his chair with eyes closed, moaning in delight. "So good!"

I could hear the groans from the press as they began to scatter, more than a little annoyed by the false start.

"I have never seen a love so pure," I said with a laugh. I saw the photographer we were looking for groan and start walking out of the restaurant, so I quickly grabbed Maxwell and we followed after her. She looked back, saw us, and...started running!

"Seriously?" I shouted after her. Maxwell took off, and I trailed behind him, barely keeping up in my high heels. We chased her down a couple blocks before she ducked into an alley. We cornered her, and she threw up her hands.

"Fine," she said, stepping towards us. "I was hoping to avoid this, but..."

She trailed off and waited for us to say something.

Maxwell looked at me. "Do you want to be good cop, or bad cop?" he asked.

The reporter rolled her eyes. "Oh, very intimidating."

"Oh, shush," I told her. "Who are you?"

"Rosanna. Freelance photographer."

"No last name?"

"Not for you."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Maxwell shouted suddenly, then looked shocked. "Woah. I guess I'm bad cop."

"Who hired you to take those pictures of me and Tariq at Applewood Manor?" I asked Rosanna.

She sighed deeply. "Okay, listen. I really don't want to be embroiled any further than I am in...whatever is going on here, so, I'll tell you what I know."

"We want the truth!" Maxwell shouted again.

"Calm down, Starsky," I told him, "She's getting to it." I looked at Rosanna and motioned for her to go on.

"I don't know who hired me." She said. "Never met them."

I sighed. With all the freelance writing work I had been doing lately, that made sense to me. You get a client online, submit the work online, and get paid online. No personal contact required.

"Can you tell us anything at all?" I pleaded. "Like, the e-mail address that they used?"

She shook her head. "I can give it to you, but it won't help. I tried emailing a few weeks later, looking for follow-up work, and it bounced back. Like, it was one of those temporary, anonymous addresses."

I frowned. "Do you have a receipt from the payment or anything like that?" I was grasping at straws.

"I _do_ have a digital copy of the bank transfer," she said. "You can have it. I want to wash my hands of this whole thing. ASAP."

Maxwell gave her his email address and she forwarded him the receipt. I thanked her, and she quickly took off, more than ready to be done with us. I looked at Maxwell as he examined the e-mail.

"Anything useful?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we should take this to Bertrand."

"Good plan," I agreed. As we walked back to the restaurant, I asked Maxwell, "If you're bad cop, what's Bertrand?"

"Grumpy cop?" He suggested.

"Perfect," I said with a smile. Even if it was a small lead, I was feeling a little lighter now that we had something to go on.

Everyone was leaving by the time we got back to the restaurant, so Maxwell and I met Bertrand and Justin in the limo. Maxwell didn't say anything about the receipt immediately, so I was going to, but he jabbed me in the side.

"Ow," I yelped.

Maxwell leaned in to me and whispered, "Justin's an _outsider_. We can't trust him with this information yet!" I nodded and sat back, rubbing my sore ribs. Maxwell hit _hard_.

When we got back to the train, I was going to leave Maxwell and Bertrand to the detective work and get changed into some sweat pants for the night, but Maxwell caught me outside the door to my sleeper car. "I almost forgot!" he said. He straightened up and went, "Ding!"

"Um..." I said.

"You have a message!"

"Okay..."

He laughed at my confusion and explained, "Since Liam couldn't contact you directly, without it being traceable, he asked me to give you a message. He said that if you want to see him, he'll be waiting for you down by the shore."

"Really?" I asked, "He's just...waiting for me down there?"

"Yep. And as your fellow house member, I say you should go."

I agreed. I couldn't just leave him waiting there all night, hoping I would show up. I quickly left the train and headed a couple blocks down to this little private beach by the station. When I walked up, I could see Liam standing next to a rowboat. When he saw me, he rushed forward and swept me into his arms, pressing his body to mine. I kissed him. Thoroughly. "You wanted to see me?" I said at last, with a grin.

"There's something I want to ask you. Something I've been thinking about."

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he could mean. Knowing Liam it could be anything from _Are you doing okay_ to _Let's run away together and elope_. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's about our future. But...I don't want to talk about it here."

"Oh," I said, looking around. The moonlight on the water made silver lines along the crests of waves, and the starry sky twinkled like faerie lights. "Here's pretty nice."

"It is," he agreed, "But I can do better." He grinned as he gestured to the rowboat. "There's a place nearby called the Blue Grotto. It used to be the bathing hole for Roman emperors. It's...breathtaking. I used to go there as a child when my family came to Italy on diplomatic trips. I got to escape the boredom of policy talks, back..." his face fell. "Back when my brother was going to be king instead of me." He managed a small smile as he continued, "I'd like to show it to you. That is, if you want to go?"

"It sounds magical," I said. "Plus, I'll be seeing a slice of your childhood. How can I say no?"

"I had hoped you wouldn't be able to resist."

We got in the boat, and Liam started rowing. The waves were gentle, but there was a small breeze as we went. I couldn't just sit and do nothing, so I sat next to Liam and insisted on taking one of the oars. We paddled side-by-side, not saying much, until we approached a large, craggy cliff face. As we approached it, I could see a small, dark opening, which was where we were headed. "Is that it?" I asked. "It's barely big enough for the boat!"

"Don't worry," Liam assured me. "I've taken this boat through here before."

"Ah, so this is where you take all your mistresses for romantic midnight rendezvous?"

Liam laughed. "The only person I've ever been here with is Leo. And Bastien, of course," he said. "He wasn't particularly happy I insisted on coming out here without his guard tonight."

We ducked our heads as we entered the cave, the opening just barely tall enough for us to fit through. As we passed through the entrance, I felt momentarily blinded by the bright, ethereal blue light in the cave. "Woah..." I breathed. There was a blue glow coming from below the water, bright enough to light up the whole grotto. I peered over the boat into the water, trying to understand where this magical light was coming from. Phosphorescent algae or something, I guessed. I didn't want to ask, because I thought it might spoil the atmosphere.

"So," Liam said after a long while. He was looking at me with a little bit of tentativeness. I sat up and looked back at him, confused.

"What?"

"I believe this occasion calls for...disrobing." He said, and I laughed at how shy he was. As if we hadn't spent last night naked in each other's arms.

"Right," I said, and shimmied out of my dress. I stood carefully, deciding whether or not to keep my undergarments on or go skinny dipping with Liam. I noticed him watching me, transfixed, and I decided to ditch the undergarments. "Are you coming?" I asked him with a smile.

He nodded and quickly stripped his clothes off, leaving them in a pile next to mine. We quickly jumped into the freezing cold water, gasping for air as we surfaced. "So cold!" I cried.

"Oh, can't take it, huh?" he asked playfully. He splashed a little water at me and I shrieked.

"You're gonna get it!" I cried, chasing after him, trying to dunk him under the water.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted back, then dived under the surface and disappeared from my view. I looked all around, trying to figure out which way he was headed.

"I've never seen you this playful," I said aloud, knowing he probably couldn't hear me. "Fine!" I shouted louder, "You win!" I waited a minute, but he didn't surface. My smile dropped from my face as my heart started pounding a little harder. "Liam?" I yelled. "You're scaring me now!"

"Over here!" I heard from behind me. I jumped a little and then swam towards his voice.

He was near a wall of the cave. "There's something I want to show you," he said as I got close. He held one arm out, fist closed. He told me to put out a hand, and I did. He opened his fist and something dropped into my hand. I held it tightly and brought it up to my face to examine it in the dim blue lighting. It was a pearl!

A beautiful, large, perfectly round pearl. "I've never seen a natural pearl that was so perfect," I said, admiring the gem fondly. "How did you find it so quickly?"

"I was here last year with my brother, and I found it while we were diving. He told me it would win the heart of any woman I gave it to. But, there wasn't anyone in my life I wanted to win over. So, I left it here, hiding it back in one of the crags. I thought that if it was meant to be, I'd find it again. Knowing that it was here...and that I finally had someone I wanted to give it to..." he swam a little closer, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, I couldn't wait to see if I could locate it once more." He chuckled a little. "It sounds rather silly now that I'm saying all of this out loud to you, but...would it please you to have this?"

"Oh, Liam..." I practically breathed the words, completely overwhelmed by his words and his gift. I could feel tears start to form, so I swallowed hard. "It's so beautiful." I cleared my throat once more, trying to speak normally. "Did you know how much I love pearls?"

He shook his head, "Do you?"

I nodded. "So, I'm not big on gems and things. I've always disliked diamonds, especially after I read about how the whole engagement ring business is just a big marketing scheme," I explained. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I didn't want to get sidetracked from my point. "But _pearls_. Pearls are..." I sighed. "I mean, think about it. It starts with a piece of sand or shell, some annoying, painful thing. And the oyster turns that pain into..." I held up the pearl, letting it catch the light. "Something so beautiful, and precious, and rare." I sniffed, still feeling teary. I pressed the pearl back into Liam's hand. "It would please me _greatly_ to have this," I told him. "But not right now. Right now, we're still dealing with the grain of sand. When all this is over, and we can be together in public, and I can tell people _you're_ the one who gave me this pearl...then I want it."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll keep it safe until then," he promised me. "I love you so much, Riley."

I shivered, both from his words and the cold water. "It's getting chilly," I said.

"It is. Should we head back?"

I shook my head. "Not just yet."

"Good. Honestly, I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

Liam dragged the rowboat to an outcropping of rock, where we both climbed up and retrieved our clothes. Still shivering even with the added layers, I sat close to Liam. He wrapped a strong arm around me. Being so close to him, I instantly felt warm. I desperately wanted to get even closer to him, but I remembered that he had actually brought me out here for a reason. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Yes," I could hear his frown, though I couldn't see his face. "I've perhaps been avoiding it." My stomach flipped a little as he spoke, not knowing what to expect. "These past few weeks," Liam said, "Have been so hard on both of us. I have been putting one foot in front of the other to get through it, but...living like this...it isn't fair to you. I've never felt so powerless."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but I didn't dare move to wipe it away.

"There's only one action that I can take to change this," Liam said.

"And what's that?"

"Abdicating the throne."

I was speechless. My heart leaped at the thought, but quickly sank back down as I realized I could never let him do that.

Liam continued, "Ever since my brother abdicated, I've known I would marry for the benefit of Cordonia. I had made peace with that. But then I met you, and I allowed myself to hope that I could marry for Cordonia _and_ for love. Now..." he paused. "I don't want a loveless marriage. And I'll never have anything more than that with Madeleine. There's this thought I can't shake off. What our life could look like together. You and I. Without the court and the Crown."

I knew I was going to talk him down from this. I knew it wouldn't be hard to do; Liam loved Cordonia, and he wouldn't be Liam if he could throw his kingdom aside so easily. But for a minute, I wanted to pretend like it was a possibility. So I asked him, "What does it look like?"

"The parts I know? We elope and get married in a small private ceremony with only Drake, Hana, and Maxwell as witnesses."

"Outside a rustic farmhouse, surrounded by trees," I suggested.

"That sounds so peaceful. It would be perfect." He toyed with my hair. "I can imagine you now, a crown of flowers in your hair."

"And then?"

"And then we quietly settle into our new lives."

"Where are we settling into?"

"You tell me."

"I think we'd live in Cordonia, with our friends. In a house by the sea."

"I like the sound of that."

"We would have dinner parties with our friends every week."

"Hana could play the piano while Drake makes the drinks. And Maxwell would pick the entertainment."

I laughed. "I think Maxwell would _be _the entertainment."

"And would we have day jobs? Or simply retire to a life of leisure?"

"I would be a world-famous novelist," I said, "And you...you would be a teacher."

"A teacher? What do I teach?"

"History and political science, of course. Who better to teach politics than a former king?"

"Fair enough." Liam let out a long sigh. "It's a nice thought, isn't it?"

I nodded, knowing he could feel the movement on his chest. Then I took a deep breath, and brought us back to reality. "It's a really nice thought. But you can't abdicate, Liam." I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "You wouldn't be happy if you gave up the throne. And...you wouldn't be you. In your heart, you know that." I pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

He frowned deeply and shook his head slowly. "I...I know you're right, Riley. But...what if things never get better?"

"You have to have a little faith," I told him. "We're making progress."

He nodded, but looked unconvinced. "But what if...if I do marry Madeleine. Can you go on like this? Stealing moments, meeting in secret?"

"Is that what you would want?" I asked.

"I want _you_ however I can have you. But what do _you _want?"

I paused, unsure. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry. I love you so much, Liam. And I don't mind doing this, now, while we're still fighting for a chance to get married. But...seeing you with Madeleine all the time, only being able to be with you in secret?" My voice cracked a little. "Just the thought breaks my heart."

"I understand," Liam assured me, pulling me close to him again. "You deserve so much more than that." We sat in silence for a while before Liam spoke again, saying, "One thing is clear. We _must_ uncover who our enemies are. Until then, your safety must be our only concern."

I looked up at him with wide, hungry eyes. "Our _only_ concern?" I asked. He leaned towards me, and I caught his lips in a kiss that I poured all my hope and love into. I smiled coyly as we came up for air. "I don't suppose we could spend the night here," I asked.

"You know I'd love to, but Bastien will come looking for me if I'm not back soon."

I whined, but Liam stood, leaving a kiss on my forehead, then helped me into the boat.

I was feeling exhausted, physically _and_ emotionally by the time I made it back to the train. I was looking forward to collapsing into bed when I saw Drake, walking towards me as if he had just come from my room.

"Harkness," he said with a hint of a smile. "Thought you were sleeping."

I shook my head wordlessly. Suddenly, strangely, I felt guilty at having been out with Liam. "Uh," I managed after an awkward silence. "Where are you going so late?"

"To get a real meal. I don't know about you, but I don't 'get' fancy food. That stuff was designed to impress my eyes, not actually feed me. You're welcome to tag along to whatever place I find, but be warned, after tonight, I'm in the mood for something with a Michelin rating of _zero._"

As he spoke, my stomach growled, and I realized that between the rowing and swimming, I had worked up quite an appetite. "I guess I can handle that," I said.

"I can promise real food and decent conversation."

"You mean you'll actually tell me more about yourself?" I gasped.

"Whatever secrets that've made it this far, sure."

I looked down at my dress and felt an urgent need to change. "Just give me two minutes?" I asked, and he nodded. I quickly threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and found Drake waiting just outside the train. We walked along together in silence for a while until we found a restaurant that was still open. We headed in and a smiling middle-aged man led us to a table for two. The man asked us a question in Italian, and I looked at Drake for translation.

He looked just as confused as me.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" I teased.

"No, no, I got this," he said. He looked at the waiter. "Um...Spaghetti and Pizza." The man nodded and left us alone.

"Nice save," I told Drake. I looked around the cozy restaurant, which was dimly lit but had a warm, friendly feel. The smells of garlic and herbs saturated the room, making me realize again how hungry I was. "Do you do this a lot?" I asked.

Drake nodded. "Comes with the territory. After the fancy parties, I usually find myself a local dive and have a real meal."

"Alone?"

"Usually."

I nodded. We chatted for a while, and I asked him about his favorite and least favorite meals. Eventually, our food came out, smelling absolutely delicious. The waiter set a cheese pizza in the middle of the table and the spaghetti in front of Drake. He took a bite of the pasta and sighed contentedly. "This is what I needed. Real food. Simple, delicious, and filling."

I grabbed a slice of pizza and dove in, making lots of "Mmm" noises as I polished off two slices before we resumed conversation.

"So, how come we didn't have to dodge security guards to come out tonight?" I asked.

Drake shrugged. "I'm nowhere near as important as Liam. But Bastien also knows me pretty well. He knows I can take care of myself...and you."

I raised an eyebrow at Drake as I stole some of the spaghetti. "Is that so?"

"Why is that so surprising? Bastien and I go way back."

I clapped my hands, "Ooh, story time!"

Drake groaned and rolled his eyes, but complied, telling me all about how his father and Bastien had worked together, and that after Drake's dad died, Bastien had taken him under his wing.

"Why didn't you join the King's guard?" I wondered. It seemed like Drake had kind of idolized the guard as a kid, and it seemed a natural fit.

"They're experienced security agents. I would've had to cut my teeth protecting some stuck up nobles first. So, I went to college, decided to build my own life, away from the palace."

"Why'd you come back?"

He looked down at his plate. "Liam and I started drifting apart. I was caught up in classes and in...life. There was an assassination attempt on the royal family, including Liam. The King's Guard stopped it before anyone got hurt, but it shook Liam."

I frowned. "He never told me about that."

"It doesn't really come up in casual conversation."

_Except ours_, I thought, staring at Drake. Drake was so standoffish at first, but he had grown into the biggest, marshmallowiest, sharer I had ever known.

Drake continued his story, "Besides, I don't think he wants to remember those times...it was rough. He seemed fine to most people, but his brother dropped by my campus one night in the royal family's private jet asking if I could come back. He was worried. Behind closed doors, Liam wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. He was growing distant. I had to be there for him. Things were bad. He needed me."

Drake was picking at the last few pieces of noodle on his plate, and looked up at me with sad eyes. I reached a hand out and put it over his, making him drop the fork.

"You're an amazing person, Drake," I said quietly.

"He was my best friend, I had to do it." Drake sighed. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and used it to ruffle his long hair. "After that," he said at last, "I never really left. When I saw how things were at court for Liam, I knew I couldn't leave him to these sharks."

A thought occurred to me. "Do you think," I asked, "After Liam's married...settled...do you think you'll stay at court?"

Drake looked at me like it was the first time he had considered it. "I guess that depends on who he marries," he said at last. He stared at me for a long moment, and I could see the wheels in his head turning, but I didn't know what he was thinking.

"We should get back," I said to break the silence, and Drake agreed. He paid the check and walked me back to the train. He paused outside the door to my room.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was fun," I said. I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As I shut the door to my cabin, I could see Drake still standing outside, his cheeks bright red as his fingers traced the place where my lips touched.


	26. Book 2 Chapter 7 - Girls' Night Out

"'Countess Madeleine invites all of Cordonia to glimpse her bachelorette celebration!'" Justin was reading from an issue of _Trend_ magazine while Bertrand and I listened. "'The events of the evening will kick off with an exclusive photoshoot and interview with the queen-to-be and her party.' What do you think about that, Riley?"

"Uggh," I groaned, throwing my head and arms back dramatically. "Can't she just get drunk and dance on tables like a normal person? You know, stick to bachelorette party tradition?"

Bertrand pushed my shoulders so I was sitting upright again, and when I looked at his face he was clearly aghast. "If that is what you consider traditional, I shudder to think what you would define as contemporary," he told me.

"Madeleine wouldn't take the risk of a party like that," Justin said. "She works the press like a professional. If you want to stand out tonight, you'll have to take a page out of her book."

I gave Justin my best disgusted look, then frowned in resignation. "To defeat the Madeleine, I must become the Madeleine. Think like her...act like her...I hope I'm up to it."

"Don't worry," Justin assured me. "I'll be with you the whole time."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Madeleine invited you to her bachelorette party?"

He laughed. "I wish! No, we'll have a bit of help from this," he held out his hand, showing me a small earpiece. "As long as you wear it, I'll be in your head," he explained.

I took it hesitantly. "And that's a good thing?"

"If you want to impress Ana de Luca, it is."

"And don't forget about the investigation," Bertrand told me. He had looked over the e-mailed bank transfer receipt, and written out the last four digits of the credit card number that was used to pay the photographer. He gave me the paper and let me know that my job tonight, aside from impressing Ana de Luca and everyone at Madeleine's party, was to try and sneak a peek at as many credit cards as possible. One of the noble ladies must have a card whose last four digits matched the bank transfer, and whoever she was was the person who had set me up.

_6547...6547...6547_. I repeated the numbers to myself as I stared at the paper, trying to memorize them. Just in case, though, I tucked the paper in my purse to bring along.

"Riley!" Bertrand's voice snapped me back to attention. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry," I said, "What was that?"

"Lady Madeleine has asked each lady in her court to plan a portion of the night's activities," Bertrand told me.

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm just finding out about this now? I haven't prepared anything."

"Why would you?" Justin smiled. "You've got people like me to do that for you!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Bertrand had me conduct some market research, and I've prepared two options for you to pick from. You have VIP reservations at the two hottest clubs in town, an underground lounge, and a rooftop night spot with a pool. Just say the word, and we'll lock in your plans."

"Wow, that's amazing! Thank you!" I thought for a minute, "Let's go with the rooftop pool." I grinned wickedly. "With any luck, Madeleine will just _happen_ to fall in and get soaking wet!"

Our first stop on Madeleine's Grand Bachelorette Party Adventure was an upscale clothing store. Madeleine wanted everyone to be dressed in metallic colors for the photo shoot, so Penelope had booked a private shopping excursion as her activity. She had the staff set aside all the metallic dresses they had in stock, and we all took turns trying on dresses and modeling them for each other. It was just five of us – Madeleine, Penelope, Kiara, Hana, and me. It would have been kind of fun, if Madeleine hadn't insisted on having the final say in what everyone wore.

"Please tell me you're not _actually_ trying to wear that A-line dress, Lady Riley," Madeleine said with an eye roll. She pulled a different dress from the rack and held it up to me. "I think a fitted mini would be much more complimentary of your...ample figure."

I took the dress without a word, shooting daggers at Madeleine with her thin-lipped smile as I stomped back to the dressing room.

"An A-line dress really isn't the best way to show off your lovely curves, Riley," a voice in my head said, with a hint of humor.

I scowled even more as I changed clothes. "That's not the point," I whispered to Justin. I had almost forgotten I was wearing the earpiece he gave me; this was the first time he had spoken up all night. But apparently he had been listening in to everything that had been going on.

"It _is _the point," he corrected me. "While Madeleine may not like you personally, she does want the photo-shoot later to go well, and that means having everyone dressed to the nines. I suggest you follow along. Besides, we all know that once you're under those lights, it's you who's going to shine."

I smiled. Justin always knew what to say. I guess that was what made him good at his job. And, looking in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked good in the slim-fitting gold mini-dress that Madeleine had picked out.

"Tada!" I said as I burst out of the changing room.

"Oh, Riley, you look absolutely stunning!" Hana gasped.

Madeleine looked a little less pleased with herself than she had a minute ago, but nodded her approval. "I'm pleased to see you're learning to follow instructions." Then, she turned her eye on Penelope, who was the only one of us not dressed in either gold or silver. "Penelope, was there something unclear about my party theme?"

"I..." she hesitated, looking upset. "I waited too long to call about the reservation, and they didn't have anything metallic left in my size."

Madeleine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I can hardly find this surprising, but I do find it extremely disappointing."

Ever the diplomat, Kiara chimed in, taking Madeleine's arm gently. "The night is still young," she said, "We'll have lots of fun! Let's head to my event now. We don't want to be late for the photo-shoot with _Trend_."

"I just have to pay for your dress, Madeleine. It's my gift to you," Penelope said, plucking Madeleine's tags from her dress and bringing them to the counter.

"And there's not even a poodle on it. I guess I should be grateful."

I stifled a sigh, and joined Penelope at the counter. I had to pay for my dress too, of course, but I also thought this was an easy chance to sneak a peek at her credit cards. So, I sidled up a little closer than I needed to as Penelope paid. "It's really nice of you to buy Madeleine's dress for her," I said.

"Oh, um...sure," Penelope replied, distracted as she looked through her purse for her wallet. "Anything to get on her good side."

As she pulled out her wallet, I managed to see the last four digits of her credit card, but they were not a match. I breathed an internal sigh of relief; Penelope was so sweet, I didn't want to believe she was behind the photos, but Bertrand assured me I couldn't count _anyone _out.

"Penelope, Riley, let's not keep Ana de Luca waiting!" Madeleine huffed from the door. I hurriedly paid for my dress and we left the shop, heading next to a studio that _Trend_ had secured for the press event.

Ana de Luca, a photo-journalist for _Trend_ who had become quite familiar to me during the social season, greeted us all warmly. She was also, apparently, a fashion designer, and she seemed to appreciate our trendy metallic outfits. She directed us to a black backdrop where she said we would "sparkle like the diamonds you are!"

"Don't get in Madeleine's way," Justin warned me through the earpiece. I jumped; I had forgotten about him again. "It will look desperate if you're trying too hard to be in the spotlight."

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me, and whispered, "Roger that."

As all the girls found their lighting, I posed with an arm thrown casually around Hana, near the back of the group. Hana smiled at me and said in her charmingly naive way, "I think this is what they call 'hashtag squadron goals.'"

"Something like that!" I said, holding up a peace sign as the cameras flashed.

"My audience is going to love all the girl power in the room," Ana said with a smile, looking right at me. "You ladies are just the sort of role models young Cordonians need right now."

I cocked me head a little; I think that was the first time anyone had ever said I was a role model. It was surprising, but...nice.

After more casual photos, and a few guided poses, Ana set her camera down. "Time for a few questions," she said. There were chairs and sofas nearby, so we all sat, and Ana sat in an armchair facing the five of us.

"Countess Madeleine," she said, holding out a recorder to catch every word. "Tell me, why do you allow Lady Riley at court after everything that has happened."

I winced a little, but Madeleine casually waved a hand in the air as she answered. "Honestly? It's water under the bridge."

"Really? The scandal, the pictures, none of that concerns you?"

"To be frank, the way the press has treated Lady Riley and dragged her name through the mud is shameful." The incense in her voice was clear, and I didn't think it was just an act. "And furthermore, where is the ire directed at Tariq? The media has been conspicuously silent on his role in the whole ordeal. Wouldn't Cordonia be better served if the focus were on the bright future King Liam and I are building for our people?"

"You have...given me a lot to think about, Countess Madeleine," Ana said, sinking back in her chair a little. Madeleine gave a curt nod. After a beat, Ana turned to Penelope and Kiara, asking them about life as a lady-in-waiting, and I pulled Madeleine aside.

"That was..." I started, shaking my head. "I didn't expect that."

Madeleine shrugged. "I don't expect you to believe me, but it wasn't just for show. I meant what I said."

I nodded. I did believe her. "Thank you."

"Please, I didn't do it for you. That's just honestly how I feel." She looked back at Ana, then lowered her voice. "A word of advice?"

I nodded.

"Always tell the press your motives are in support of King Liam, or of Cordonia. The moment you seem to do something for yourself, they will dismiss you as selfish or arrogant. After all, 'a woman should know her place.' You can either wield that weapon yourself, or let them use it against you."

I furrowed my brow deeply, feeling like I just now was beginning to understand Madeleine as a human being. Ana was looking over at us now, waving us back, so Madeleine turned to rejoin the group. I stopped her for a second, calling her name. She looked back, and I gave her a wink as I whispered, "Nolite te bastardes carborundorum." She smiled a genuine smile and nodded before resuming her trip back.

"Madeleine's logic is a bit twisted," Justin's voice said in my ear as I followed her, "But there is truth in what she says. It might serve you to play into the media's expectations."

"Your turn, Lady Riley," Ana said as I rejoined the group. "What do you think of our queen-to-be?"

"I...have never been very close with her, but I believe she is good for Cordonia. She is King Liam's choice, and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Putting your differences aside for King and Country. Very genteel." Ana sat back, letting her recorder and her hands drop into her lap. "Well, ladies," she said broadly, "This will be a great addition to the feature. Thank you all so much."

"Atta girl, Riley," Justin said as Madeleine hurried us back to the limo. "And that concludes the press portion of the evening. I don't think you need my help to have fun, so I am over and out." I chuckled a little as I took out the earpiece and dropped it in my bag. It was helpful having Justin looking out for me, but I was not sad to have him out of my head, at least for the time being.

My event was next, so the limo took us to the rooftop lounge Justin had reserved.

"Alors..." Kiara said in a whisper as we stepped out of the elevator into the open-air bar. "This is a club."

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost laughing. The way she said it was like she was seeing the Sistine Chapel for the first time or something.

"It's so exciting!" Penelope said, shouting to be heard above the music. "Loud music, fun drinks...men everywhere!"

It dawned on me. "Wait, you guys have never been to a club before?"

Penelope, Hana, and Kiara all shook their heads no. Madeleine said, with on hand on her hip, "We don't all have the luxury of engaging in such gauche behavior, Lady Riley."

I could have mentioned to her that I wasn't exactly known for clubbing back in New York, but figured it didn't matter. I just smiled and took a girl on each arm, leading them to the VIP booth Justin had reserved. "Well, this is going to be fun. Prepare yourselves, ladies, we're in for a big night!"

As everyone settled in their seats, I managed to get Kiara's credit card out, asking her to buy the first round of shots. She was irritated, but I got to see the numbers, which was all that mattered. Sadly, or I guess, gladly, since she was also a really nice person, the numbers did not match the bank transfer receipt. Before I could manage any other detective work, though, we were joined by a surprise party crasher.

"Olivia!" Hana shouted, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me?" Olivia smirked, staring pointedly at Madeleine. "Perhaps that's because I wasn't invited."

"Nonsense. You're welcome to join us. I simply didn't think you were still up for the rigors of court."

Olivia ignored Madeleine and turned to me. "Lady Riley, why don't you help me at the bar? I'm buying the next round."

As soon as we were out of earshot, I caught Olivia up on the investigation. She decided to help me, and amid the dancing, drinking, and rather unladylike flirtations that happened over the course of the next few hours, we managed to sneak a peek at everyone cards. Unfortunately, none of them matched. I let out a groan of frustration as Olivia and I reconvened at the bar.

"You only investigated the ladies at _this _party. It could be literally any other random lady at court," Olivia told me.

"Not helpful," I growled.

"What's not helpful is ignoring the facts. This is only a little setback. I'm not going to let your lack of imagination stop this investigation in its tracks. We _will_ find the culprit." She smiled at me and took a sip of champagne. "And in the meantime, we might as well enjoy the party. Maybe we'll get lucky and Madeleine will fall into the pool."

I broke out in a fit of laughter, and Olivia shook her head and walked away from me in disgust. "It wasn't _that_ funny," she muttered.

After a while longer, the party all came together back at our VIP booth. The ladies were all hot and sweaty from dancing, flushed with alcohol, and smiling like I had never seen most of them smile. "Good, right?" I shouted. Everyone grinned and nodded.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Hana asked. It was time for her activity.

"Ooh, does dessert have alcohol too?" Penelope asked as Kiara helped her get to her feet.

"Tada!" Hana said proudly as we stepped into the chocolate shop where we would wind down the evening. There was a table set up in the center of the room with a large chocolate fountain, and bowls of all kinds of fondue stuff to dip.

"How very..._sweet_," Olivia said sarcastically.

"This is your activity?" Madeleine said, looking around with a discerning eye. "Are you trying to kill me?" She whipped herself around to face Hana, and I could see the anger in her eyes. Hana shrunk back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Any lady in waiting of mine should know that I'm _allergic_ to chocolate!"

Hana's eyes grew large. "Oh my goodness, Madeleine, I'm so sorry, I had no idea!"

Madeleine brushed past Hana towards the door. "This is simply unacceptable, Hana. I'm forced to strongly reconsider your place in my court. An error like this could leave Cordonia without a queen. Honestly, it's far too much of a risk for me to even be here. I need to leave at once."

Kiara, Penelope, and Madeleine all left in a hurry, but Olivia, Hana, and I stayed put. Hana was on the verge of tears, and I certainly wasn't leaving her. After a moment, the limo door closed and the bachelorette party had moved on without us. I sat next to Hana and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Hana," I said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know."

"I should have, though," Hana said, beginning to gather up silverware. "She could have been really hurt."

I rolled my eyes, but it was Olivia who spoke up. "If she was fool enough to eat chocolate knowing she's allergic, she deserves it."

I smiled; that was exactly what I was thinking. But it wasn't what Hana needed to hear. "Hana, you were just trying to do something nice for Madeleine, and you couldn't have guessed that she's allergic."

"I'd never heard it before," Olivia said, "And I have a literal file on her...strengths, weaknesses, childhood fears."

Hana's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Wait a second," I said, turning to Olivia. "Do you have files on us?"

"Of course. It would be an insult to you both if I didn't."

I narrowed my eyes. "Would it?"

Hana sighed, bringing my attention back to her. "I should get cleaned up. You guys don't have to stay."

"Wait," I said, "You're just going to let all this chocolate go to waste? Why don't we have our own fondue party? We can even call up Drake and Maxwell!"

Hana didn't look at me. "It's okay. It was a dumb idea, anyway."

"You really think Maxwell won't drop everything for a chocolate party?" I asked, and saw her smile, just a bit.

"Plus, you _know_ Drake doesn't have anything better to do," Olivia said.

Hana chuckled. "Will you join us, too, Olivia?"

Olivia looked surprised, but finally shrugged. "I suppose I could spare an hour or two...But this doesn't mean I'm going to join your little misfit club."

"I wouldn't dare to presume."

I called the guys, and we dug into the chocolate while we waited for them. "This is so good," I said, devouring another chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Chocolate PAAAAARRTYYYY!" Maxwell's voice came bursting through the shop as he swung the door open. "This might be my favorite kind of party," he said as he immediately dug into the offerings.

"Every party is your favorite kind of party, Maxwell," Drake said, trailing behind with a lot less enthusiasm.

"You're not wrong."

Hana jumped up and gave each man a hug. "Thank you for coming, guys. I hope you weren't already busy."

"Nothing is more important than chocolate entering my bloodstream," Maxwell assured her.

Hana perked up a lot after that, as we all settled in to eating, swapping stories, and making jokes. By the time we were all stuffed to the gills with chocolate, Hana looked happier than she had been in a long time. "Thank you guys so much for coming out to cheer me up tonight," she said.

"That's what friends are for," Drake assured her.

"Well, I was only here to dig up more dirt on you all," Olivia said with a glint in her eye. I pushed her shoulder lightly, and she let loose a small smile.

"It's getting late, though," Hana said, "We should be going."

Since Madeleine had left us without the limo, we decided to walk back; the train station wasn't _too_ far away, and the cool air felt nice. After only a handful of blocks, though, we saw Lady Penelope and Kiara helping Madeleine out of a club into a taxi cab. Hana, Drake, and Maxwell hurried past, not wanting to have any more interaction with Madeleine than was necessary. But Olivia and I lingered. Olivia smirked as we watched the clearly drunk Madeleine fall face-first into the backseat of the cab.

"Where's the limo?" I asked, and Lady Kiara jumped, looking sheepish at being caught in this situation.

"Madeleine sent it away," she said.

"We were supposed to stay _all night long_," Madeleine shouted from the backseat. "Oh, where'd Hana go? I wanted to see her sweet little face when I told her I'm not really allergic to chocolate."

"What?" I asked, angry. "You were lying? Why would you do that?"

"Pfft," Madeleine sputtered. "She's not so innocent. I'm gonna get her to drop that nicey-nice act one way or another."

"Hush, Madeleine, you're making a scene," Kiara said, closing the door quickly and moving to get in on the other side. I clenched my jaw to keep from speaking up more, knowing that it would only fall on deaf – or, drunk – ears. I turned to Penelope, who was digging through her purse.

"Everything okay?" I asked, seeing Penelope's frown.

"I must have left my credit card at the boutique," she said. "I can't find it...I'll have to use my emergency card...wait...do taxis even take credit cards?"

"Yeah," I said. "Wait, you have another card?" I all but hit my forehead in frustration. Of course these rich ladies had more than one credit card. What was I thinking? I shook my head and grabbed the card from Penelope's hand. "I'll take care of it. You get in the backseat."

She nodded, grateful for the help, and as I handed the card to the driver, I noticed the last four digits of the card...6547. After handing the card back to Penelope and watching the cab drive off, I rifled through my own purse for the piece of paper Bertrand had given me. I needed to see it with my own eyes. "6547..." I read quietly, and Olivia looked at me with confusion. "It was Penelope!" I said, still not quite believing it. "Penelope was the one who framed me."


	27. Book 2 Chapter 8 - The City of Lights

"Penelope! _Penelope!_ 'I can't stop talking about my poodles' Penelope!" I was pacing furiously on the train as we sped towards Paris. Maxwell, Hana, and Drake were all with me as I caught them up on my discovery. Hana sat calmly at a table, but Maxwell and Drake were both standing, full of angry energy like me.

"I always knew she was a few dogs short of a pack," Maxwell said, jumping up and down while taking short jabs at the air.

"We'll make her sorry she even _thought _about betraying you, Harkness," Drake assured me.

Hana grabbed my arm and forced me to take a seat next to her. "I'm upset about this too," she said, "But Riley, you have to be careful. If she was able to fool us for so long, who knows what else she's capable of?"

"She's downright diabolical," Maxwell said, slamming himself into a seat across the table from me. "I bet she doesn't even have poodles."

"Hana's right. You have to be careful," Drake said, arms crossed, stance wide. "You have the upper hand right now, because she doesn't suspect that you know anything. You should get her alone, see what you can find out."

"That might be hard," Hana said, "We're going to a fashion show today; there will be tons of people and press everywhere."

I sighed and shook my head. "We'll see what we can do." The train pulled into the station, signalling that it was time for us to go. Maxwell and Hana left first, but Drake pulled me back.

"There, uh," he said, hesitating a little, "There was something else I thought you should know. Olivia and I found out who tried to sell pictures of you to the tabloids."

"You did? That's great! Who was it?"

Drake rubbed the back of his neck, not quite meeting my gaze. "It was Bertrand."

My face fell. "Bertrand? My Bertrand? Bertrand Beaumont?" My gut sank, and I thought I might throw up.

"It was before he really knew you, and he was desperate for cash," Drake said quickly, "Which are lousy excuses, I know. But he did seem really sorry about it, if that matters."

"But he still hid it from me."

"Yeah, I know." He put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything else, but his expression was asking me if I was okay.

I nodded. "I guess that doesn't have to do with our investigation at all, then. We'll have to focus on getting information from Penelope. Are you ready to go?"

Drake shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be to go to a fashion show in Paris."

I laughed as we joined our friends outside the train. Drake rode with Maxwell and I to the show, and when we got in the limo, Justin was there waiting for us. Bertrand was noticeably absent, and I was relieved I didn't have to face him just yet. I still needed time to process what Drake had just told me.

"You've got my earpiece, right Riley?" Justin asked as we settled in. I dug through my purse and fished it out, holding it up in confirmation. "Good," Justin said. "Today is not just about fashion, but also about philanthropy. The media will definitely be there, and you need to be ready to control the story when they talk to you."

"What are we raising money for?" I asked.

"Disaster relief," Justin said, swiping through his phone, already moved on to whatever was next on his personal agenda.

"A huge earthquake recently hit off the southern coast of Cordonia," Drake explained to me, "And it caused a tsunami that did a lot of damage in the duchy of Portavira."

"That's terrible! I had no idea..." I felt guilty at not having heard about the crisis. I was so focused on my own media troubles, I hadn't been paying attention to the country I was supposedly hoping to rule.

"It didn't get a lot of news coverage, especially outside of Cordonia," Maxwell said sadly. "But hopefully the event today will help raise awareness, and some money for the people who lost their homes!"

"So focus on the humanitarian efforts, no matter what the press asks you about today," Justin piped up, just as we reached the venue. "And put in the earpiece when you need me."

He stayed behind as Drake, Maxwell, and I got out of the limo. Maxwell and Drake said goodbye as they went to find Liam, while I was herded to a room backstage where Madeleine and her ladies were already gathered. They were discussing the value of haute couture as an art form.

"Finally," Madeleine huffed as she saw me. "Now that we're all here, I can finally tell you all _why_ I've asked you to meet me backstage." She looked at the group with a glowing smile. "I've arranged a private backstage tour with the stylist of the show today, Lancelin St. Claire."

She led us to a well-dressed man who had just a hint of arrogance in the way he smiled at us all. "Bonjour mademoiselles," he said in greeting.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur," Kiara said, gushing as she shook Lancelin's hand enthusiastically.

Once everyone had been introduced, Lancelin led us on a quick tour through the crowded staging area. "Voila, the hair and makeup room, and voici, the wardrobe," he said, barely pausing long enough for us to see where he was pointing. He finished up by allowing us to look through the racks of clothes that would shortly be worn by the models.

While everyone looked, I sidled up to Penelope, who had a huge smile on her face. "Hi Penelope," I said, trying my best to be casual. "It seems like you're really excited to be here."

"It's so wonderful, isn't it?" She said, beaming at me. "I love it here. I wish we could stay forever!" She clasped her hands together dramatically.

"Yeah? I guess I could see you as a model," I said. Penelope was tall and impossibly thin, she would certainly look at home on the runway.

"You can?" she asked, surprised. "That's so kind of you to say! Although, I like making clothes more than I like modeling them."

"Really?" I asked. It was my turn to be surprised.

"Yes," Penelope said. "My mother taught me to sew when I was growing up. She was always so busy with courtly duties that sometimes it was the only time we spent together. I think she intended for me to do lady-like needlework, but I actually preferred making clothes. She...didn't really approve of that." She frowned at this last thought. "She said it was the work for a common seamstress, not her daughter."

"But fashion designers are greatly respected. Practically treated like royalty," I said.

"That's true, isn't it?" Penelope was smiling again. She seemed easy to please.

Hana was nearby and had overheard this part of the conversation. "I used to love making clothes too," she said. "What kind of clothes did you make?"

"Oh," Penelope said, blushing. "I mostly make outfits for my poodles, with little hats and slippers."

I struggled to keep a straight face, but Hana smiled sweetly. "That sounds adorable!" she said.

Madeleine overheard us at this point, and glared at Penelope from across the room. "Are you honestly talking about your poodles again, Penelope? You shouldn't encourage her, Riley. It's embarrassing enough to have a lady-in-waiting _obsessed _with those ridiculous creatures."

Penelope looked like she was about to cry, and quickly turned back to the racks of clothes, studying them intently.

Hana looked pointedly at me, nodding towards Penelope while she moved to distract Madeleine. Once she was gone, I stepped towards Penelope. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly? Not really." She didn't look at me as she spoke, rifling aimlessly through the dresses just to have something to do. "Talking about my poodles...I just miss them so much. I know it sounds silly, but they're my family. I wouldn't expect anyone else to understand. I...I had a lot of anxiety when I was younger."

I nodded, feeling my anger for Penelope fading into the background. "Help me understand, Penelope," I said, touching her shoulder softly. She finally turned to me, and we moved to a pair of overstuffed armchairs in an out-of-the-way corner.

When we were settled, Penelope finally spoke again. "I've been attending courtly functions since I was a child, but they still fill me with dread. I've never gotten used to the crowds, or all the scrutiny. I used to get panic attacks right before a big event. My parents thought a pet might help me stay calm."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"That's when my parents got me my first poodles, Lancelot and Guinevere. They helped _so much_ with the panic attacks, and...they were my best friends...and, well, I've had poodles ever since."

"Why don't you bring them to court with you?"

"I want that more than anything. But Madeleine forbids it. She says that it's undignified. And, I don't have the courage to tell her why I need them. So, I've been having a hard time again without them."

I frowned thoughtfully. "I had no idea things were so hard for you, Penelope. I'm sorry. I could talk to Madeleine for you, if you want."

"No!" Her volume surprised even her, and she cleared her throat, speaking her next words in a near-whisper. "Not right now, anyway. But thank you. I don't want her to know that there's something wrong with me."

_That's it_, I thought to myself, _I officially can't be mad at this girl_. To Penelope, I said. "There's nothing wrong with you, Penelope. Don't let anyone make you feel like there is."

I thought I might be able to ask her about the photographer, but Lancelin came to find us just then, announcing that it was almost time for the show to start. We headed out of the backstage area, losing each other in the crowd, so I would have to wait for another chance. I didn't get too much time to think about what I had learned, though, as I walked right into a mob of press. I discreetly slipped the earpiece in my ear, making sure Justin was there to help, then approached the first reporter with a big smile. "Donny," I said, as if I were greeting an old friend. "Nice to see you."

"And you, Lady Riley," he said, smiling back. Donny was one of the good ones. "Now, let me ask you. After your fall from grace, you disappeared into the Beaumont estate for some time. Now it seems you and Maxwell Beaumont are nearly inseparable. Why all the quality time?" I had to force myself not to let my smile falter. Donny was _usually_ one of the good ones.

"They're looking for a gripping soundbyte," Justin told me through the earpiece. "Remember, don't play gossip roulette by letting them set the narrative. Take control of it."

I let myself chuckle as if his question were silly, which, let's face it, it was. "Lord Maxwell and Duke Beaumont have become like family to me. I was particularly eager to accompany Maxwell to today's event, since it means an opportunity to give back to the beautiful country that has become my home, thanks to the Beaumonts."

Donny grumbled a little, which Justin assured me meant that I did good. Finally, I made my way past the photographers and found Hana, who had been saving me a seat. We watched with rapt attention as model after model stomped down the runway, each wearing an outfit more lively than the last. After what felt like only a few minutes, the last model exited the stage and the lights came up.

"It's over?" I asked.

"It's intermission," Hana said. "Since it's a charity show, it's important to give people time to get out their pocketbooks." She smiled a little. "Social pressure may be the number one catalyst of philanthropy among the court."

"What I'm hearing is...peer pressure is a good thing?"

"Under the right circumstances." She glanced over my shoulder and smiled broadly. "Looks like you have a visitor. I think I'll make myself scarce for a few minutes."

As she scurried away, I turned to see Liam approaching. "Greetings, Lady Riley," he said with a formal bow.

"Your Majesty," I replied, curtseying.

Liam glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to us, then took a tiny step closer. He lowered his voice slightly. "Before anyone is any the wiser," he said, "I'd like to extend an invitation to you."

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, urging him to go on.

"When we first met," he said, "You had a list of places you'd like to visit. I'd like to help you check off one of those items tonight."

"You're taking me to Machu Picchu?" I teased.

Liam laughed, shaking his head. "Perhaps next time. I thought, since we are in Paris..."

"Oh," I said as if I were just now understanding him. "The Eiffel Tower!" I grinned as I looked up at him. "That would be lovely."

"I've always thought that the monuments people build show what they value most."

"Really? What does the Eiffel Tower say?"

Liam thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I'll leave that for you to decide. But I promise that the view of Paris at night is unforgettable. If you're interested, meet me after the fashion show."

I nodded, and as quickly as he came, Liam disappeared into the crowd. The lights began to dim as intermission ended, so I joined Hana back at our seats. The second half of the show seemed to drag on and on as I waited for the chance to abscond to the most romantic monument in the world.

Even as quickly as I dashed out of the venue at the end of the show, Liam still managed to beat me to the Eiffel Tower. He was waiting outside the elevator doors as my limo pulled up. Night had set in, but Liam hustled me into the elevator so we wouldn't be spotted. Once the elevator doors were closed, he pulled me close. "Ordinarily, they don't allow people up here after closing, but my family has earned some goodwill with the staff over the years. We should have about an hour to ourselves." The elevator dinged, and we stepped out onto the empty observation deck.

"What do you think?" Liam asked me as I gazed across the Parisian nightscape.

"It's...breathtaking!" I said, unable to pry my eyes away from the glimmering lights of the city below us. "I can't believe we get to be up here, all by ourselves. This is amazing!"

I felt Liam slip his arm around my waist and we both watched the city for a while in silence. Eventually, Liam spoke up again. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about the first night we met. How happy I was. How you called in every favor to show me the Statue of Liberty."

"Not _every _favor. Just most of the big ones. And...I _may_ have had to fork over my night's tips to the boat driver."

Liam laughed. "Really?" I nodded, and he shook his head. "Not everyone would have done that for someone they'd just met."

"You're lucky you made a good first impression."

"I'm lucky I met you. That night meant a great deal to me, and every day it means more and more looking back on it. The least I could do to repay you is share my favorite place in the city."

I had been watching him talk, but looked back out at the city again. "I can see why. Have you been here a lot?"

"Quite a few times over the years, though usually on official business. Though...one time, my father promised he would take me to the Eiffel Tower, but got caught up in meetings with dignitaries. I waited for hours, but when I realized he wasn't going to make it, I decided to go by myself."

"How old were you?"

"About sixteen. I was pretty upset with my father, at first. But then...being up here, seeing the city and all its people spread out below...that was the first time I understood what it meant to be the king. When I look out, I see more than just the view and the lights...I see the _people_. Down there, the streets are bustling with so many lives. Men, women, children...all counting on their leaders to make just and wise decisions. I realized that even though my father had promised to come with me, as King, he had to put his duties first. Ever since that day, every time I've come to Paris, I've made it a point to visit and look out at the city."

"So...you must know the sights of Paris pretty well. Care to show me the highlights?"

"Oh! Of course, here," Liam guided me to a telescope on one side of the deck. He helped me find different sights around the city - the Louvre, Notre-Dame, Sacre Coeur Basilica. Then I noticed another landmark without any guidance. It was brightly lit even at night.

"Is that the Arc de Triomphe?" I asked, letting Liam look through the telescope.

"Good eye," he said. "It's an interesting part of French history." He stood and we both looked unaided towards the massive arch. "It was modeled after a triumphal arch in Rome. The French built it to commemorate those who died in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars."

I frowned. "I never realized. That's kind of sad."

Liam nodded. "I know. This is the city of love, but so many of the monuments here were built to remember battles won or lost. History often overlooks times of peace in favor of which rulers fought in which wars for whatever reasons. Not that those moments are not worth honoring. Fighting is sometimes necessary. But to me, eras of peace were always the greater accomplishment. Those are the times when our citizens thrive. Those are the moments I'd want Cordonia to value...the moments I want to strive for during my rule."

God, serious King Liam was sexy.

"I wonder, Riley. What sort of monument would you build, if you had your choice?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by the question. Monuments show what people value most. So, Liam was asking me what I value most. "I would build...a monument to love. But, not just romantic love." I took Liam's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Although that's certainly an important part of it. But I would want people to remember that love comes in lots of forms. Family, friends, neighbors. There's a lot of love in the world to give and receive."

"That's beautiful, Riley." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a gentle kiss. "You are the most loving person I've ever known, so I think that's a perfect monument for you."

I shook my head, pulling back a little so I could look out at the city again. "That's enough serious talk," I said. "Tell me something...what was the most ridiculous part of your day?"

Liam grinned. "Oh, that would have to be Adelaide's escargot malfunction."

"Escargot malfunction?"

For the next few minutes, we laughed and talked, feeling lighter than we had in days, possibly weeks. Finally, Liam looked at his watch and sighed. "We've been up here for over an hour. We really should be going."

I nodded and reached up to give him a lingering kiss before we headed down to my waiting limo.

When I got back to the train, I was still in a little bit of a romantic haze, so I was startled to see Hana outside my room.

"There you are," she said, "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry," I said hastily, explaining about my trip with Liam.

"That sounds wonderful," Hana said, "I'm glad you two could find some time to spend together. I just wanted to see if you could use some help talking to Penelope again. I think between the two of us, we could get her to open up about the pictures."

I nodded. "You're right. And we should probably do it sooner rather than later. Do you know where her room is?" Hana nodded and led me to Penelope's sleeping car. With bated breath, I knocked on her door, and she quickly opened it, surprised but smiling when she saw Hana and I.

"Come in," she said. "I didn't expect to see anyone else tonight. I must look a mess." She nervously patted her hair, but of course she looked as gorgeous as always, and we told her so.

"We wanted to talk to you privately," I said, glancing at Hana for support.

"What about?"

"About...why you set me up."

Penelope looked confused, then horrified as she registered my words. "You know?"

"We do," Hana said, "And we just want to understand."

"Oh, Riley, I never wanted to hurt you!" Penelope sat on her bed, wringing her hands, looking like she was ready to burst into tears.

"After talking with you today, I understand how hard court has been for you," I told her. "So, I want to believe that you only did it out of desperation, but I...I'm shocked, and hurt, Penelope. You must understand that."

"I do, and I'm _so_ sorry Riley."

"Please, just tell us the whole story," Hana asked. Her voice was gentle, but serious.

Penelope took a deep breath, nodding. "It was clear that I wasn't in the running for the Prince's choice, and I...I was just desperate. I didn't want to disappoint my parents, or leave court a failure. I was promised a place in Madeleine's court if I hired a photographer and got Tariq to your room."

"Who promised you?" I asked.

Penelope's voice was strained, but her words were undoubtedly the truth. She looked straight into my eyes and squeaked, "Bastien."

"Bastien...as in...the King's Guard?"

Penelope nodded.

I was too stunned to say anything, so Hana thanked Penelope and assured her that we wouldn't hold this against her. Then Hana practically dragged me out of the room. I didn't say anything until we were back in my own room. "Bastien?" I asked, looking at Hana helplessly.

"Why would he care if Madeleine was Queen?" Hana asked, more to herself than to me. She turned to look at me, eyes full of worry. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I just...I just need a good night's sleep."

Hana hugged me tightly, then said good night, and I lay in bed for a few hours trying to make sense of my life before I finally drifted to sleep. The next day, I had to drag myself out of bed, and without Maxwell's help. There were no events scheduled for the day, and he had already warned me he'd be MIA visiting some old friends. I wasn't sure what I was going to do that day, but I knew I couldn't just stew in my cabin. Not since finding out that Liam's own bodyguard was in on this conspiracy against me!

Thankfully, I found Drake before I left the train.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing my frustration as I marched toward him.

I sighed. "Yeah...I should probably catch you up." We were in the dining car, so I motioned towards a table, and we took a seat. Drake grabbed us each a cup of coffee before motioning for me to continue. "I got Penelope to confess to hiring the photographer."

"That's great," he said cheerily, making my stomach sink even lower.

"Except...she said she was put up to it. She was promised a place in Madeleine's court, if she helped sabotage me."

"Who promised her that?"

I took another long breath, then a long sip of coffee just for good measure. Finally, I said quietly, "Bastien."

Drake opened his mouth, but said nothing. He shook his head. Finally, he managed to spit out, "Bastien? _Our _Bastien?"

I nodded and reached across the table for his hand. "I know this must be hard for you, with how close you and Bastien are..."

Drake let his head drop so he was staring at the table. "Damn. I can't believe it. Are you sure we can trust Penelope's word?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes, desperately searching for a reason to disregard this new information.

"I'm sorry, Drake, but I believe she's telling the truth."

Drake nodded, as if he knew it before I had said it.

"So...we should probably find Bastien and talk to him," I said, watching Drake carefully. He nodded.

"He'll be busy with Liam all day today, there's press conferences and diplomatic meetings scheduled all over the city. But Liam's bachelor party is tomorrow. We could probably get Bastien alone there."

"So I guess I'm crashing another one of Liam's bachelor parties?" I gave a small smile, which I was happy to see Drake return.

"Until then," he said, "I was actually coming to find you for something else. Remember when we were cleaning Maxwell's house and we found that envelope of cash?"

"Of course."

"It had an address on it. From Paris."

I perked up. "You want to go to the address and see where the money was being sent?"

"Yeah. I mean, it might not have to do with your investigation, but there's still something going on there. And I'd like to find out what. You in?"

"Sure, sounds good."

One taxi ride later, we stood outside a nondescript door on the third floor of an apartment building somewhere on the outskirts of Paris. "It looks like an ordinary apartment to me," I said.

"So far. Here we go," Drake said, knocking on the door. He shifted a little as we waited for an answer. Finally, a young brunette woman answered the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw us.

"Drake!" she yelped, and then she pulled Drake by the arm into the apartment. Confused, I followed, shutting the door behind me.

"Savannah?" Drake sputtered, and it finally clicked in my head. This was Drake's sister, the one who had disappeared from court. But what did she have to do with the Beaumonts?

As if to answer my question, Maxwell appeared from a back room in the apartment. "Who was at the door?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and looking very guilty when he saw Drake and me. "Oh! Uh...hey, guys...what's up?"

"Maxwell?" Drake spat angrily. In an attempt to keep Drake from flying off the handle, I grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Drake, I-" Savannah started, but she was cut off by a shrill cry from the other room. A baby's cry. "Oh, hold on, Bartie, mama's coming," she said, leaving Maxwell alone with me and Drake for a minute.

_Mama?_ Things were falling into place all at once, and I grasped Drake's hand with both of my own now, as if holding on for dear life.

"So, uh...anyone want some...tea?" Maxwell asked, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable and willing Savannah to hurry back.

Thankfully, she was quick, and as she returned to the room, she had a baby - less than a year old, if I had to guess - with her. He was tan with dark hair just like Savannah, but with bright blue eyes unlike either Walker sibling.

"Breathe, Drake," I whispered. "Be calm. For Savannah." He didn't look at me, but he nodded as his eyes followed Savannah and the baby to the kitchen, where Savannah started heating up a bottle.

"I shouldn't be here," Drake whispered to me. "Savannah doesn't want to see me."

"That's ridiculous," I told him. "You don't know that."

He shook his head, and started pulling me with him towards the hallway. As the door slammed shut behind us, I dug in my heels. We were still holding hands, and when I stopped moving forwards, Drake turned to look at me with pleading eyes. I gave him a look that said, _No Way_. "Drake," I said aloud. "At least talk to her. If she really doesn't want you here, she'll tell you. But I think we both know, that's not the case."

"She could have called me any time," he argued, though it was a lame argument and he knew it.

"She was _pregnant_, Drake. Savannah was probably worried you'd be angry or disappointed with her. Leaving now will only confirm her fears."

Finally, Drake nodded and turned back to the apartment. I let him enter first and trailed in just behind him, staying near the door. Savannah rushed up to Drake, Bartie sitting on her hip, and threw an arm around her brother. "Oh, Drake, I'm so sorry. Thank you for not leaving."

"Really?" Drake asked, still sounding surprised. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"That's not true. That was never true! I just...I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make your life at court harder."

"Savannah, you should have known I don't care about that half as much as I care about you!"

"I do now. Or...I think I always did. It was just...I didn't know what you'd think." She shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the baby with a frown of worry. Slowly, it shifted into a gentle smile. After a long silence, Savannah continued, looking back at Drake, "But now that you're here...do you want to meet your nephew?"

Drake glanced back at me, and I gave him an encouraging smile. Savannah shoved Bartie into Drake's arms, and laughed as Drake held the baby like it was a bomb about to go off. "Here," she said, showing Drake how to properly hold Bartie, and the baby giggled up at Drake, making Drake smile softly.

He cleared his throat suddenly. "Don't think you're off the hook, just because I'm holding this little guy. You still have a lot of questions to answer."

Savannah nodded, motioning to the couch, and they sat down. "I'm ready to answer them," she said. I stayed in the kitchen, near the door, unsure of my place in this family drama. It was a small apartment, so I was still close enough to hear the conversation as I leaned against the kitchen counter near the sink.

"Let's start with...what happened? When you left, I mean."

Savannah filled Drake in on the whole story, from her tryst with Bertrand (_okay, who saw THAT coming? I would have bet my entire wardrobe that Maxwell was the father_) to the way he had broken her heart, and how she had left without telling Bertrand she was pregnant.

"And that's where I come in," Maxwell said. He had found Savannah leaving the Beaumont house crying, and had gotten the whole story out of her. He had insisted on sending money and helping Savannah and Bartie in any way possible. Including keeping Savannah's secret from Drake and Bertrand.

"I'm sorry I shut you out, Drake," Savannah said at last.

Drake had calmed down by this point - probably in no small part due to the fact that he was holding a happy, burbling Bartie the whole time. He shook his head at his sister. "I'm just happy to be here for you both _now_."

Savannah moved to give her big brother a long hug. Afterwards, she looked towards me in the kitchen. She stood, motioning me over, and pulled me into a hug as I met her halfway. "You must be Riley," she said as we pulled apart. "Maxwell's told me so much about you, I feel as if we're friends already."

Savannah dragged me to the living room and sat me down next to Drake. After a little more catching up, Drake noticed the time. "We should probably get going before anyone notices Riley is missing."

Savannah smiled sadly. "Yeah, we wouldn't want Bertrand to get curious and show up here."

With lots of promises to call and visit, Drake and I left with Maxwell in tow. To his credit, Drake waited until we were safely in the limo before he turned on Maxwell. "How could you?" he shouted. "You knew how worried I was about Savannah, and you said nothing!"

Maxwell looked terrified. "I wanted to tell you, so many times, Drake. But it wasn't my secret to tell."

Drake settled into a desultory silence while we drove back to the train. After the long, awkward silence of the ride, we all quickly parted ways and I hoped that at least _one_ relationship would survive this blasted engagement tour.


	28. Book 2 Chapter 9 - Brotherhood of Men

I was on my way to the boutique the next afternoon when I ran into Maxwell and Drake, who had apparently just been there. Maxwell proudly showed me the new suit he had bought for Drake, and Drake ran his hand through his hair and wouldn't meet my eyes as I told him how nice he looked. "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the suit," he grunted at Maxwell.

"Only the best for my good buddy, Drake," Maxwell said, emphasizing the word _buddy_. His face was uncharacteristically serious as he asked, "We're still buddies, right?"

"Don't push it," was all Drake would reply.

"So," I said, hoping to pull Maxwell out of the awkward pit he was digging. "Is that the plan for tonight? Dazzle and distract everyone with Drake's new suit?"

Drake gave me a pointed look and a sarcastic, "Ha ha." Then he shook his head and continued, "Actually, Maxwell will create a distraction for us while we confront Bastien."

Maxwell grinned. "Easy. Distraction is my middle name." He looked between me and Drake, "So...are we ready to go?"

"Wait a second," Drake said, putting a hand up. If I've got to get dressed up, shouldn't Harkness have to put on something frilly or sparkly?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was about to, before you two showed up." I motioned to the boutique. Drake opted to wait outside, but Maxwell joined me to help me pick something out. He started looking through the racks while I watched him carefully.

"Are you gay, Maxwell?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Sorry," I said, "It's none of my business. I just...I'm not used to straight guys who are so into fashion. And so _good_ at it," I added as I saw the dress he had picked out. I grabbed it and smiled as I darted into the dressing room.

"It's okay," he said through the closed door. "I think fashion's just part of being in the court; appearances are everything, you know?" I stepped out of the changing room just then, and he whistled. "I am definitely not gay, because _damn_ do you look good in that dress." He cleared his throat. "I mean, you look lovely, Lady Riley. And you'll fit in perfectly with the bachelor party, because it's in this classy speakeasy."

I swatted Maxwell on the shoulder, but smiled at his compliment. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, twirling slowly to see myself from all angles. It was a slinky, short black dress covered in sequins. It was strapless, and cut very low, but there was a panel of sheer black tulle that kept me from feeling completely exposed. "Not too much?" I asked, and Maxwell assured me it was perfect and insisted on paying for it.

When we re-joined Drake, I stifled a smile as I watched his jaw go slack. His eyes roved up and down my figure as he drank in the sight of me. Finally, he pulled it together and said in his usually grumpy Drake tone, "Isn't that a little revealing?"

"Riley's totally pulling it off," Maxwell said with a wave of his hand, dismissing Drake's concerns as he led them towards the limo. I had to stop off at my room for some jewelry and stilettos to go with my new dress, but soon enough, we were on our way. I touched up my makeup as we drove. Of course, I was only going to this party on business, but with Maxwell and Drake's reaction to my dress, I had to make sure I was looking flawless for Liam.

There was a guard outside the fenced compound where the speakeasy was. "Be cool," Drake warned as we approached the roadblock.

Maxwell threw his feet up on the minibar, resting his hands behind his head. "I never _stop_ being cool," he said, which made me snort.

Drake rolled down the window and handed his invitation to the guard. The burly man outside looked from the invite to Drake, then over to Maxwell, and finally settled on me. His face was stern and accusing. My eyes grew wide for a second, but I recovered quickly and said, "I'm here with House Beaumont."

Maxwell followed my lead, breaking his Cool Guy pose to lean over and tussle my hair. "That's right," he said, "She's just one of the guys!" He gave me a punch on the arm for good measure, and I glared at him.

"Right," I said unenthusiastically. As we were waved in, I fixed my hair again, then sat nervously tapping my foot while I waited for the limo to park. Once we did, Maxwell decided he should go in first. Which I guess made a kind of sense, since we didn't want to cause a commotion. But I was still drumming my fingers against the door handle as I waited for my turn.

"That guy," Drake said with a shake of his head. He was watching as Maxwell did a bad secret agent impression, looking left and right and then somersaulting across the parking lot as he headed towards the speakeasy.

"Yeah," I said, following his gaze. "He's something else...Are you and Maxwell still getting along?" After the whole Savannah thing yesterday, I was surprised Drake was still willing to share a ride with Maxwell, let alone include him in our plans.

Drake sighed heavily. "Mostly." I gave him a questioning stare, so he continued. "I know he was trying to protect Savannah. I know. But, it makes me sick to think about how every day, he knew...he kept this from me...and he still acted like we were buddies." He shook his head, clearly not wanting to discuss this further. "Anyway, I'll get over it. We've got more important things to do." He checked his watch and decided it was time for us to head inside.

Inside, the speakeasy was like a rich, stately gentlemen's club...dark mahogany furnishings, leather armchairs, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves with really boring-looking books about estate law. The smell of cigar smoke was heavy in the air, and a massive bar along the back wall displayed more bottles of dark alcohol than I ever knew existed.

"Wow," Drake said, his voice a near-whisper as he took in the room.

_Yep_, I thought, _This is the Drakiest place imaginable. If you get rid of the noblemen._ "You can join the party if you want," I said, elbowing Drake a little. "I can take it from here."

For a second, I thought he might take me up on the offer, but then he shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "No, helping you is more important than some party." His eyes trailed to the bar. "But...wouldn't it help us blend in if we had a couple of glasses of whiskey?"

I laughed and nodded towards the bar, saying "Go on then." I swear Drake practically skipped towards it. I looked around nervously, trying to pick out a corner where I could survey things without being noticed. Before I could move, though, I saw Liam approaching, a smile forming as he recognized me.

"I don't recall seeing you on the guest list," he said as soon as he was near enough for conversation. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though."

"Oh?"

"I've learned to never doubt what you're capable of."

"That's very wise of you," I said with a grin. "I swear I'm not intentionally crashing all of your bachelor parties, though. I'm here on business."

"Oh! I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Other than me looking for someplace I won't be noticed."

Liam looked at me appraisingly, his eyes smoldering as they wandered down the length of my body. "Looking that gorgeous, how could you possibly go unnoticed?"

I blushed and looked down, hiding my smile with one hand. "Maxwell somehow convinced me this get-up would help me blend in to the speakeasy vibe."

"Perhaps you need a cigar and whiskey?" Liam said with a grin. As if on cue, Drake returned just then with our drinks.

"Drake's got me covered there," I said, accepting the glass and raising it in a silent toast before taking a sip. I coughed, just managing to choke down that one sip, and then poured the rest of it into Drake's glass. "That tastes like a forest fire," I said once I could take a proper breath.

"Settle down there, Harkness," Drake said, "Do you want the whole room staring at you?"

Liam drew me closer to him. "I'd better step away, I'm not exactly the person you want next to you when you're trying to avoid attention." He kissed my hand gently and then disappeared into the party.

Still smiling, I turned back to Drake. His serious expression softened my smile, but did nothing to spoil my sudden good mood. "It's time," was all Drake said. I followed his gaze, and Maxwell was stepping into the center of the room, glass held high.

"Attention, attention," he said loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen. Er, except that there are no ladies here. Nope. None at all. I would like to propose a toast to our wonderful King."

As Maxwell spoke, all eyes were on him. Drake nudged me and I followed him along the back wall. I still hadn't seen Bastien. We were skirting the edges of the room, looking everywhere for the familiar face, when suddenly, we were pulled aside by a strong arm. The very strong arm we were looking for, as it turned out.

"Bastien!" I said, a half-yelp, as Bastien led Drake and I into a quiet room.

"Drake," Bastien said, ignoring me. "I see you've brought a security breach with you. I know you two are close, but I'm afraid Lady Riley will have to leave."

"We need to talk to you," I said, stepping forwards, irritated at being talked about as if I were invisible.

"I'm afraid it's leave or I'll escort you out. Talking isn't an option."

"No, we need to _talk to you_," Drake said, as if his emphasis would get through to Bastien where mine had failed.

"Drake, I'll escort you out, too, if I have to."

I narrowed my eyes. Even if he was supposedly so important to both Drake and Liam, I was really _not_ a fan of Bastien at the moment. "Bastien, we're conducting an investigation," I said, pouring as much bravado as I could muster into the words.

"I've heard a few things from Drake," he replied, not looking at me, "but understand that I can't permit Riley on the premises. The bachelor party has rules."

"I don't think you get it," I said. "We're investigating _you_."

That seemed to catch his attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We know you were the one who paid Penelope to sabotage Riley," Drake said, voice low and angry. "I bet you were behind Olivia leaving court, too."

Bastien hesitated; just for a second, but it was enough to confirm that we were right. Instead of denying it, he simply said, "This isn't the time or place for games."

"Penelope confessed. There's no reason to play dumb."

"I'm a servant of the crown. Why would I care who Liam chooses?"

"That's what we want to know," I said, stepping between Bastien and Drake. They were circling each other like two wolves, battling for dominance.

"Drake, you don't want to do this," Bastien said. Apparently, I was invisible again.

Drake's face was suddenly so, so sad. "Please," he said, "Help us out here, Bastien. I know...I know you're a good guy. You wouldn't..."

"Damn it Drake, I can't!" Bastien turned away as he shouted so loudly, I wondered if the party guests could hear.

I tugged on Bastien's arm, making him face me. I stood up as high as I possibly could and put my shoulders back. "Tell me the truth!" I shouted, hoping I was more intimidating than I felt.

Bastien just frowned and placed a hand gently on my arm. "I'm sorry, Lady Riley," he said. "I truly am, but it's time to go." Bastien started leading me back to the main room, but Drake pulled him back.

"Fine," Drake spat. "We'll leave. But take your hands off of her."

Bastien did, and motioned for Drake and I to walk ahead of him as we made our way to the speakeasy entrance.

Quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear, Bastien apologized to Drake as we walked. "Drake...I'm sorry. I didn't want...this wasn't personal. I swear."

"It feels pretty damn personal from where I'm standing," Drake growled.

We were near the front entrance now, but we all stopped as we heard a familiar, indignant voice behind us. "I step out for ten minutes and come back to chaos. What is the meaning of this?" It was Bertrand, stomping up to us, demanding an explanation for my presence. This interruption was not one of Bertrand's better ideas, because as soon as Drake saw Bertrand, he just about lost his mind.

"You," Drake spat, ignoring Bastien as he marched up to Bertrand. "I found my sister."

Bertrand looked shocked. "Lady Savannah?" He cleared his throat, assuming a placid demeanor. "That's splendid news. She is well, yes?"

"Like you'd care."

"We all do. Her disappearance was quite a mystery."

"She told me _everything_ that happened between you two."

Bertrand just gaped. Drake started screaming. "She was in love with you! How could you let her leave with her heart broken?"

"I tried to reach her," Bertrand said quietly, "But she disappeared from everyone. Including me."

"Not _everyone_. Maxwell knew."

"He...what?" Bertrand spun around, honing in on his brother, who was trying to slink off toward an empty booth. Seeing his brother's gaze, Maxwell drew cautiously towards us. Bertrand scowled deeply. "Maxwell Percival Beaumont. Tell me this man is lying."

It was Maxwell's turn to gape, and Drake stepped in with some more venomous words. "Maxwell actually had the heart to support her, which is more than _you_ ever did."

"I...I didn't know she was in distress. What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe she needed help raising _your kid_?!" At Drake's last words, the entire party was officially circled around our little group, drinking in every last drop of drama.

"A...a child?" Bertrand sputtered. "When did...Savannah...was pregnant? I didn't know. You have to believe me. I didn't know."

"Savannah told me you gave her a nice long speech about how you two could never be together."

"You don't understand...she...she misunderstood."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Drake lunged forward, grabbing Bertrand by the collar.

"Unhand me!" Bertrand ordered.

"You broke my sister's heart!" Drake was practically rabid. "You nobles think you can just play with us commoners and throw us away when you're done. Well, this time you're going to have to answer for it!" He clenched his hand in white-knuckled fury, cocking his fist back.

"Stop!" Maxwell said, jumping in front of his brother, forcing Drake to release his hold on the man.

"Out of the way," Drake spat through gritted teeth.

This whole time, I was watching events unfold with equal parts shock and fright. I had never seen this side of Drake, and his anger was terrifying. I was paralyzed. Until Maxwell spoke up, and somehow his action helped me remember that I could move and speak, too. The only problem was, I didn't know what to do or say to make this situation better. Finally, knowing I had to do something before Drake totally lost it, I shrieked. "DRAKE, STOP! PLEASE!"

My voice seemed to reach him, because Drake turned to look at me. Well, everyone turned to look at me. Then, Bastien stepped in between Drake and Maxwell, pushing Drake back firmly.

"That's enough," he said. "All of you. Out."

Bastien escorted, not just me and Drake, but also Maxwell and Bertrand, outside with a glare. Maxwell and Bertrand sheepishly headed off alone, and Drake and I returned to the limo. Drake didn't speak until a full minute after we were seated with the doors closed. He fell back against the seat, exhausted now that his adrenaline was fading. I sat silently, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he managed to glance at me, a pained look in his eyes. "Damn," he said, his voice hoarse. "Harkness, I'm so sorry. I was an idiot."

I wasn't sure what to say. I understood his anger, but was still shaken at having witnessed it in all it's power. "It's been a rough few days," I said at last.

"That doesn't excuse what happened." He let his gaze drop to his hands.

"No, it doesn't. But, I understand."

His shoulders rose and fell with a quiet sigh before he raised his head up to face me again. "First the Beaumonts, now Bastien...can we trust anyone here?" he asked. It wasn't a question he wanted me to answer, as was made evident when he quickly carried on, "I need to get away...away from this _two-faced _world and all its _damned_ lies."

At first, I thought he was talking about leaving court altogether, but then he mentioned a dive bar he saw on the way over, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Count me in," I say, moving towards the front of the limo to give the driver our instructions.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in a booth in a dark corner of a dingy bar that I never would have noticed from the street. Drake was getting drinks, and after a minute he sat across from me, a glass of whiskey in one hand and red wine in the other. He pushed the wine towards me, and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "How'd you know?"

Drake just shrugged. "We've known each other long enough, by now, Harkness."

"And you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

"Get rid of you, Harkness? Never." He took a long sip of his whiskey and we sat in silence for a while.

"So..." I said at last. "Should we talk about what happened back there? I'm sorry we never got a chance to really talk about things after finding Savannah. I'm guessing you've been thinking about it a lot, though."

"Believe me, I wish I could _stop _thinking about it. I've worried about Savannah every single day since she ran away. I never stopped looking for her." He shook his head, looking into his glass. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that Maxwell knew where she was and didn't tell me, or the fact that my own sister didn't want me to find her."

"Honestly? I think Maxwell should have told you. I know his heart was in the right place, but..." I trailed off, not sure how to finish my thought.

"After tonight, I'm starting to feel like I can't trust anyone."

"Oh." I frowned. "Drake, I know Bastien was like family to you. I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Harkness. Me too." After another moment of silence, he continued. "I learned a long time ago that I couldn't trust any nobles, but at least we had Bastien looking out for us from the inside. And now...I thought I knew him. Now he's involved in this plot against you. Maxwell helped hide Savannah from me. And Bertrand's a father." He looked at me, frustrated.

"I know this is hard," I said, "But I'm here for you." I reached across the table and put a hand over his. "You can count on that. Always."

Drake just looked at me sadly, and even though he didn't say anything, I suddenly knew what he was thinking. That in the end, I'll be with Liam, and he'll be alone. My stomach turned at the thought of it. Instead of continuing the conversation, I diverted. "You know what? We came here to get away from all the drama, right? So, let's have some fun."

Drake smiled a little. "Does that mean more drinks?" He held up his empty whiskey glass.

"Yes. Aaaand...it means _drinking games_." I jumped up from the booth to get another round, and when I came back, I had two tumblers of liquor. "Whiskey for Drake," I said, setting his down, "And Tequila for me."

"Whoa, you sure about that, Harkness?"

"Can't play Never Have I Ever with wine," I said, "That's weak."

"What's Never Have I Ever?"

My jaw dropped. Okay, maybe I played up the shock a little. But really, who hasn't heard of that game? "I can't believe you've never played! You say something you've never done, and if the other person _has _done it-"

"They take a drink?" He finished.

"You're a natural," I said with a grin. "We'll play three rounds. Whoever has had the fewest shots at the end is the winner."

He thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "Alright. It's your game, so you go first."

"I guess I'd better make the first question count." I put my elbows on the table, lacing my fingers together so I could rest my chin on my hands. I stared intently at Drake, considering what to say next. I thought about a story Liam had told me during the social season, and grinned. "Never have I ever been on a sinking ship."

"Ouch. That's harsh, Harkness. Me and Liam could have drowned on that thing!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. But it still happened, so drink, Walker!"

Drake dutifully took a sip of whiskey, and then studied me carefully as he thought up his response. "Alright. Never have I ever been set up with someone."

"Really?" I asked with a hint of suspicion. "Not even once?"

"Not even once," he said, crossing his heart in a promise.

"Huh. I guess Maxwell and Liam aren't the kind of friends who go around setting you up, huh?"

"They've usually got their own things going on. Drink up."

I took a sip of my tequila and grimaced. "Should have asked for a lime," I said, and saw Drake grinning at me, clearly enjoying my pain. "Alright," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Round two. Never have I ever..." and, I'm going to blame the tequila for my next words, which I'm not proud of, but which I was certain would earn me a point. "Never have I ever imagined someone in this room naked."

His gape told me I was correct, and I couldn't help grinning devilishly at him. Without a word, he took a long drink from his whiskey, setting the glass back on the table with a loud _THUD_. "Don't look so smug," he told me. "How do you know that this has anything to do with you? Maybe I'm thinking of the bartender."

I turned around in my seat to look at the bartender in question - a burly, tattooed man with more hair on his chin than his head. I looked back at Drake, my grin unfading. "Well, that's a good point. I guess I'll never _really_ know."

"Exactly. Now. It's my turn. Never have I ever..." he faltered, looking around the room for inspiration. Finally, he looked back at me, and his eyes lit up. "Worn a dress!" He sat back, smug.

"Cheap shot," I said as I drank my tequila, though I knew I had no right to complain.

"Funny how the cheap shots can be the most effective."

"Well, don't get cocky yet. We've still got one round to go."

"Alright, Harkness, let's see what you've got."

"Never have I ever..." I paused, because I was about to say _had a scandalous dream about the two of us_, but I realized that wasn't really true. I fumbled for a second, and then came up with, "Never have I ever had a crush on Kiara?" It was a question, because I didn't really believe Drake _did _have a crush on Kiara, but I was hoping he might play along.

Of course, he didn't. "Kiara?" He said with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Don't pretend you haven't seen the way she looks at you. When we built the barn and you had your shirt off, she couldn't _stop _staring."

He shook his head, laughing. "Kiara's not bad as far as noble ladies go, but...no. You're out of luck for this round, Harkness."

I wrinkled my nose and waited for him to take his final turn.

"Never have I ever...eaten a deep dish pizza." He got that smug look again, like he had just won, so I took my time delivering his bad news.

"Oh wow...yeah...nice...nice try. But that makes two of us."

He narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe me. "Really? You have to be honest, you know."

"I am! I was raised on thin crust, hand to God!"

"Which means...we tied?"

"Yep. Good game." I held out my hand, and he shook it, very sportsmanlike. "Oh, but we forgot to say what we were playing for!"

"Oh? I guess it's not too late."

I finished my tequila as I thought about it. Which, _for the record_ is the only reason I suggested that the stakes should be a kiss. Drake was so cute, and he had had such a bad day, and I knew that a kiss would help him feel better. And...and tequila. Okay? That's all.

"Harkness..." he said slowly. "Are you sure about that?"

I shrugged casually. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. But after tonight and everything that happened, I..."

Before I could finish my thought, he had stood up and pulled me across the table to meet his lips in a longing kiss. It was awkward, leaning over a wide table, half-standing in the vinyl booth. But I didn't really care. When we finally parted, we were both a little breathless. I fell back into my seat with a _thunk_, gazing mindlessly ahead.

"You don't make this easy," Drake said after a moment.

"It felt pretty easy to me," I whispered.

"Funny. You know what I mean." I looked at him for the first time since our lips parted, and furrowed my eyebrows. I really didn't know what he was talking about, so finally he explained it. "I mean, trying to control how I feel about you. I can't..." he reached out to brush a strand of hair from my face, but then pulled his hand back like I had burned him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I cursed myself at not being able to speak normally, but I was still a little breathless.

Now it was his turn to shrug casually. "I'd be lying if I said I regretted it." He looked around, noticing the empty bar, and said we should get going. Wordlessly, I followed him out to the limo. He settled me in, but didn't follow. "I'll walk," he said, shutting the door and tapping on the roof. As we drove away, I threw myself across the seat, putting my hand across my face.

"Damn it," I groaned. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"


	29. Book 2 Chapter 10 - Downtime in Paris

**A/N: Okay, here's a big departure from the games. This chapter always bugged me because it doesn't add anything to the story and it just seems like filler. So, since I wanted the chance to amp up the angst for Riley, I thought I'd swap out (most) of the game's chapter for something a little different...hope you don't mind!**

"Rise and shine, Queen-to-be!" Maxwell's voice rang out through the door of my cabin. While I had long since gotten used to his early-morning wake-up calls, this time, I was in no mood.

"No thanks!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice light.

Maxwell poked his head in, eyes closed. "Are you decent?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, come in." I was still laying in bed, but I sat up to greet my friend. My hair was a mess and makeup from the night before was smudged across my face; I hadn't bothered to wash it off.

"Woah," Maxwell said, closing the door gently behind him. "Don't take this the wrong way, Riley, but you look _awful_."

"Gee, how could I possibly take that the wrong way?" I asked, laying back down and pulling the comforter over my head.

"Sorry. I just mean...you're usually more of a morning person? Are you feeling okay?"

Behind my blanket, my eyes lit up. _Great idea, Maxwell_, I thought. Slowly, I peeled the blanket from my face, giving him my most pathetic "I'm sick" face. I shook my head with a frown. "No, I think I'm getting sick."

Maxwell's eyes grew wide, and his face flooded with concern. He rushed to sit next to me on the bed, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. "Was it something you ate? Are you going to puke? Do you need a doctor?"

I swatted him away. "I think I'm just worn out," I explained. "I need a day to rest up." After thinking about it for a beat, I added, "Alone."

Maxwell eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. "Okay, if that's what you think is best. You'll be missing the Queen Mother's tea party this afternoon, though."

I pursed my lips, thinking. I _did_ need to talk to the former queen, to see if she knew anything about Bastien and the plot against me. But, if the Queen Mother was there, Madeleine and Liam would surely be there. And where Liam was, Drake was not far behind. And I couldn't stomach the idea of facing both Liam and Drake in polite society just yet. Finally, I nodded to Maxwell. "I'm sure. I'll be fine by tomorrow, I just need to catch up on sleep."

He gave me a hug and said goodbye, promising to leave instructions for the guard to keep everyone out of my room so I could rest. Once he was gone, I curled up in bed and shut my eyes tight, wishing I could fall back asleep, but knowing I was more likely going to spend the day agonizing over my kiss with Drake.

"It was just a kiss. A bet. After a few drinks. Liam will understand. Right?" I was talking to myself, pacing my tiny room, trying to work off some of my nervous energy. I felt so guilty about kissing Drake. And yet...I kept _thinking_ about it. How it felt...how he smelled...how he tasted. The look in his eyes as he told me he didn't regret it.

It was obvious that kiss meant something to Drake. But the question was, did it mean something to me? Did I want it to? And what was I going to tell Liam?

I went on like this for hours, not coming to any kind of conclusion, just spinning in circles. I managed to take a shower and get dressed, mostly for something to do, because I was really regretting being cooped up in a tiny sleeping cabin on a train when I could be out wandering the streets of Paris. Just as I was considering whether I could sneak past the King's Guard, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, sitting on my bed, eyes trained on the door. Maxwell poked his head in cautiously.

"Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"

I bit the side of my thumb. "Fine," I said, unconvincingly.

"Well...we had an idea, that might help lift your spirits."

"We?"

Maxwell opened the door, and crowded behind him were the rest of our friends - Drake, Hana, and Liam. I felt my face flush as I met Drake's eyes, but he gave no indication that anything was out of the ordinary.

"Well, it was Drake's idea," Maxwell continued.

"I get that you're exhausted, and all the courtly drama doesn't help," Drake said, "But I thought we could take a group camping trip. Getting out of the city, relaxing by a campfire, taking in the scenery. I dunno, it always helps me unwind." He ran his hand through his hair, looking down as if suddenly shy.

"There's a break in the tour schedule, so I can slip away, just for the night," Liam said, smiling widely.

"And the leaves are changing, so it'll be so beautiful," Hana added. "Plus, I can bring my famous hot chocolate, and Drake's promised us s'mores...whatever those are."

I laughed, my eyes filling with tears a little. "You guys are the best friends ever," I said, getting up and pulling everyone in for a group hug. "That sounds fantastic."

"Yeah, yeah," Drake said, pulling away. "We're burning daylight here. And we still need to pick up some camping gear. Let's go."

I laughed again and took Hana's arm as we headed towards a waiting limo. I sat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder as we drove. She put a comforting arm around me. We stayed like that while the boys got camping gear, and then she shook me off so she could pick out food for the trip. Eventually, our limo dropped us off at the bottom of a wooded park, and we started hiking. I was quiet the whole way, and my friends seemed to understand, because no one really urged me into conversation. They spoke a little amongst themselves, but I was free to breathe, think, and take in the scenery. By the time we got to a clearing that overlooked the ocean, I was feeling a little more like myself.

"Wow, this is _amazing!_" I said, startling everyone with my sudden outburst. We were on a high cliff, and on three sides were acres of trees, their leaves blazing with every color of fall. And then there was the ocean. The sun was low in the sky, and cast pink, yellow, and orange highlights across the water.

"I could get used to this," Liam said, stepping up beside me.

Maxwell dropped his supplies and cupped both hands around his mouth. "HELLLOOOOO!" He shouted, listening for his echo. "Wonderful," he sighed.

"It's stunning," Hana said, eyes darting across the landscape like she couldn't get enough of it.

While the rest of us marvelled at the beauty, Drake stacked up wood for a campfire. "Drake," I said, "Aren't you going to take in the view?"

He paused, glancing up at the view for a second, then continued his work. "Yep, sure is nice," he said.

"You're the one who suggested coming here, _for the view_," I accused.

"I'll get to it later," he said. "Right now, I'd rather make sure we have warmth."

"I'm okay with that," Hana said, hugging her arms to her chest with a shiver. "Maybe Drake's caveman instincts are kicking in."

"Protect and warm the tribe. I'm all over it."

"This is how he gets when he goes camping," Liam explained. "Best to let him have his way."

"Exactly," Drake said, nodding at Liam in appreciation. "This trip was my idea. It's my responsibility to make sure you all survive out here."

Maxwell made a show of brushing off Drake's words. "Please, we'd be fine on our own. I'm very resourceful."

"You'd be the first to go," Drake said, deadpan serious.

"Really? Even before Hana?"

"Hey!" Hana protested.

Liam and I laughed, holding up our hands like we weren't going to get involved in _that_ debate. Drake managed to light the fire at last, and we all settled in around it. Hana started unpacking the food she had brought, and we tucked in. After a few moments of silence while we ate, Maxwell stretched, looking out at the ocean, where the sun was dipping below the horizon. "This is the life," he said. "It's just food, nature, and friends."

"It is liberating," Liam agreed. "I'm certainly glad to be here with everyone." He was across the campfire from me, and he gazed fondly at me as he spoke. My cheeks turned red, and I looked down, concentrating on my hot cocoa.

"We should set up our tents before dark," Drake said.

"What if we've never done that before?" Hana asked.

"I'll be here to help anyone who needs it," Drake assured her.

"Did we really all need our own private tents?" I asked as everyone grabbed a pack to set up.

"Hey, I don't need to wake up to Maxwell's face tomorrow," Drake said, glancing quickly at Maxwell, who was already making a complete mess of his tent.

"Would you like any assistance, Riley?" Liam asked, sidling up to me with a small smile.

"Um, I think I've got it?" I slowly but surely managed to piece my tent together, and Liam gave an appreciative round of applause.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked, making me blush again.

By the time the last of the sunlight faded away, we had all managed to build our tents - well, Maxwell's was re-built by Drake, but other than that, everyone was pretty capable. After a while of sharing camping memories around the fire, Drake declared that we should all turn in. "We have an early hike back tomorrow," he said, dousing the fire with water before he disappeared into his tent.

Everyone else quickly settled into their tents, but I hesitated. I still hadn't talked to Liam, and I thought this might be the best, most private, moment we would have. I quietly tiptoed to his tent, unzipping the flap and sliding in as quickly as possible.

Liam was arranging his sleeping bag and jumped a little when I entered. "Oh!" he said, his shock turning into a grin. "This is a pleasant surprise." He looked down at his shirtless chest. "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for company."

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced," I said, looking down. "I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Of course," he said, pulling me down so we were sitting, cross-legged, across from each other. He waited patiently as I found my words.

"I needed to tell you something...Last night..." I was still struggling, and growled, shaking my head. "Sorry, I just...this is hard."

He took my chin in his hand, tilting my head up to look in his eyes. "Riley, are you trying to tell me that Drake kissed you?"

My eyes widened, "You already know?"

Liam nodded. "Drake told me earlier today. He was feeling guilty."

"Did he tell you..._why_ he kissed me?"

Liam laughed, dropping his hand from my chin and letting it trail down my shoulder and arm. "I can imagine why. You're beautiful, you're kind, you're a wonderful friend..."

"I asked him to."

He sucked in a sharp breath of air, but his face was stoic. "You did?"

I nodded. "We were just...talking and drinking - not that that's an excuse - but we have gotten rather close, and Drake said some things that made it clear he...has feelings for me. And I don't really know what I was thinking, but I asked him to kiss me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Liam's voice was low and measured, as if he were speaking with great control.

"I love you, Liam," I said, although that wasn't really an answer to his question. I put a hand to his cheek, and he placed his own hand on top of mine. "It's been a difficult few weeks, and Drake has been there for me when you...couldn't be. I don't know what it means, but...I do..._care for_ you both."

Liam took my hand, still cupping his cheek, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I understand," he said at last.

"Really?" My eyes were wide and full of tears waiting to be shed.

He nodded. "Our relationship has been so complicated. Our future is so muddled and hazy. I can't be there for you the way I want to be, the way you deserve. And, I love you so much Riley, but I can't presume to _own _you."

"I really do love you, Liam. So much." I leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss. He pulled me to my knees so he could wrap his arms around me, and I parted my lips, letting his tongue flick into my mouth, and then I had to pull away because if I didn't I would never make it back to my own tent.

Our foreheads were resting against one another, and I was panting a little from that short but passionate kiss. "We're going to make it through this," Liam whispered.


	30. Book 2 Chapter 11 - A Night At The Opera

**A/N: Fair warning, I may have wandered very _slightly_ towards "M Rated" territory near the end of this chapter. **

"Oh, Riley, there you are!" Hana rushed up to me with a smile on her face and a small parcel in her hands. We were in the lobby of an opera house in Paris, waiting for the King's Guard to clear the building for the court. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, you found me! What's up?"

"At the tea party yesterday, I overheard the Queen Mother complain that there were none of her favorite pastries. I bought one from a local bakery; I thought if you are going to talk to her today, it might help to butter her up with a religeuse first." She handed me the parcel, and I peeked inside to see a fluffy, creamy pastry.

"Hana, you're amazing! What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I gave her a big hug, and when she pulled away, her dark olive skin was tinted pink with a blush.

"It's the least I could do, really," she insisted.

Just then, Maxwell joined us, sidling up like he was trying to be sneaky. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "But, the Queen Mother is waiting over there, alone. Now's your chance."

I nodded and took a deep breath, looking to Hana first, and then Maxwell for encouragement. They gave me confident smiles, and I gripped Hana's parcel tightly as I prepared to head over.

"Wait," Maxwell hissed, making me turn back to him. "I almost forgot. Liam also said to tell you, he'll be waiting in box five if you want to see him before the show."

I laughed. "Oh, okay. Thank you, Messenger Maxwell." He gave a salute, and I turned towards Regina again.

"Pardon me, your Majesty," I said as I approached the former Queen. "May I wait with you?"

"Oh, Lady Riley, hello." She had been people-watching, and seemed startled to see me, but she gave a warm smile and gestured at the chair next to her. "By all means."

"I was sorry to miss the tea party yesterday," I said as I sat. I smoothed out my dress and crossed my legs at the ankle.

"I'm afraid you didn't miss much, it was rather a disappointment."

"I heard you were missing your favorite pastry, so I wanted to bring you this..." I handed her the parcel, and she opened it. Her face lit up as she saw the religeuse inside.

"How thoughtful!" she said as she held up the pastry. She took a big bite, and a smile spread across her face. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. "Absolutely delightful," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap, wondering where to go from here. "So..." I started, my mind racing for the right words.

"Lady Riley," Regina said, saving me from myself. "While your guiles have improved since you first arrived, I have been around long enough to know that you are seeking more than my company."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, surprised by her bluntness.

"You're investigating me, aren't you?"

"What? I..." I sighed. There was no point denying it. "Yes," I said at last. I looked carefully at Queen Regina, but her countenance was neutral.

"I know nothing about this alleged plot against you. To be quite frank, a part of me wanted to see you succeed in winning the crown."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You did?"

She smirked a little. "A small part, but it was there nonetheless."

I returned her smirk. "Well that's more support than I thought I had from you. But, how did you know I was investigating you?"

"I may no longer be the Queen, but I still have eyes and ears throughout the court to keep me apprised of all goings-on. In any case, regardless of my feelings toward you personally, I could see how much Liam cared for you. I made no secret of my favor for Madeleine, but had she not been a contender, you would have had my support."

"Really? Even over Olivia?"

Regina frowned, the lines around her mouth deepening. "I know, more intimately than most, the leaden weight of the crown. When Liam's brother abdicated, Constantine was more relieved than disappointed. My feelings were...more complicated. We both knew that Liam was better suited to be king, but that didn't mean it was what he wanted."

"Liam didn't want the crown?"

"It's difficult to say what he wanted. He wouldn't open up to anyone after his brother left." Her frown softened a little, her eyes glossy in the far-off memory. "Not until the brothers Beaumont appeared at court one day with a hopelessly naive young woman from New York in tow."

"Hopelessly naive?" I was halfway between amusement and offense.

"So we thought. But it was clear that Liam saw something else."

I smiled briefly, but then frowned and asked, "Then why did you favor Madeleine?"

"Do be practical, Lady Riley. My utmost responsibility is to Cordonia, not to Liam or to _you_. Who would you have chosen? A foreign newcomer just learning the ways of court and governance, or a woman born and bred for the role? However, compromise is one of the regency's best tools. Your scandal provided an opportunity to teach Liam that lesson. That's why I pushed him to accept the...arrangement that Madeleine had proposed."

I balked. "You mean..." I couldn't even finish the thought; my face was bright red with embarrassment.

"That Madeleine might have Liam's alliance and the crown...and that you might have Liam. In exchange for making the decision to prioritize his kingdom, I would do what I could to bring you back to court, and to him."

"_You_ brought me back to court? So I could be Liam's _mistress_?" I had often joked with Liam about being his mistress, but this was the first time the word made me feel sick and shameful.

Regina was losing her patience with me. I saw it in her face, and I definitely heard it in her next words. "If that's the word you'd like to use, yes. So, perhaps you should be thanking me for bringing you back to court, rather than questioning me like a common criminal."

I felt deflated, and was ready to end this conversation. But I wanted one more thing from Queen Regina. I wanted to see her reaction when I brought up Bastien; I thought catching her off-guard with his name might cause her to betray some hidden emotion or knowledge. So, I stood up, as if to leave, then turned back. "One more thing, your majesty," I said. "Do you know where Bastien is? I have a message I'd like him to give to Liam."

She didn't roll her eyes, but from the tone of her voice I was pretty sure she wanted to. "Please, Lady Riley. Even if Bastien were willing to assist me in such a trivial task, it would be far from proper for me to facilitate the exchange of secret message between you and Liam."

_No, you just facilitate the arrangement of our secret relationship_, I thought, but had to let that one go. "Wait, so Bastien wouldn't be willing to assist you?"

"Let's just say, Bastien would be the last person I'd ask a special favor of. The fact of the matter is, Bastien has always been closer to my husband than he has to me."

"Did something happen between you two?"

Regina took a moment to choose her words, smoothing her skirt while she thought. "He was very loyal to Liam's late mother," she said at last. "Although he's been respectful to me since Constantine and I married, I don't believe I measure up to my predecessor in his eyes."

I nodded, trying to give her a sympathetic look, even though I was still less than pleased with her. "I'm sorry to have brought it up." I curtsied low. "Please, enjoy the opera, your majesty."

"And you, Lady Riley."

I walked back to the main atrium, considering Regina's words carefully. I looked all around, but didn't see my friends. They must have already headed to their own seats. I checked the signs, and headed towards box five to see Liam.

After talking with Regina, I still felt strangely _dirty_ sneaking off to meet Liam, even though we had done it so many times before, and in far more intimate places than a public opera house. But, as soon as I saw his smiling face, I forgot all about Regina and her involvement in this so-called "arrangement" of ours.

"Lady Riley. It's always a delight to see you," Liam said. His words were formal, but the look in his eyes was anything but. I rushed to hug him, but then realized I needed to get him caught up on what I had learned. I looked at him with a deep frown, and his smile faded. "What happened? Did you speak with Regina?"

"Yes. And, she wasn't the one who gave the orders to Bastien."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm pretty sure. Maybe you can confirm this, but she made it sound like Bastien isn't overly fond of her."

Liam frowned, nodding slowly. "That's true. He has always been close with my father, and was very loyal to my mother. He and Regina don't have much to do with one another, though." He was putting the pieces together, and I wondered if he had always known this conclusion was inevitable.

"There's only one person, other than you, that Bastien would feel compelled to answer to." My throat stung as I spoke, seeing the pain on Liam's face.

"My father," he finished for me. Slowly, he slumped into one of the chairs in the box.

I sat next to him, resting my hand on his knee. "I'm so sorry, Liam."

Suddenly, Liam became irate, his face twisted with rage. "Why would he do something like this?"

"Maybe he thought I was a threat to you," I said, using my most soothing voice.

"You, a threat? You've been my rock throughout all of this. From the first day I met you, you've been an inspiration. My father should've been able to see that." He paused, looking away from me, out towards the still empty stage. "Apparently he's not the man I thought he was."

"Let's just...wait until we can hear his side of the story," I said. I knew I should be angry, but Liam was angry enough for the both of us, and I just wanted to make him feel better. "Is he here tonight?"

"No. He might not be king anymore, but he still has social and political obligations that keep him busy. We might have to bide our time for a little while. But as soon as we get any chance to confront him in private..."

"We'll take it."

He nodded, looking from the stage to the audience below us, then finally back to me. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm stuck here for the rest of the night. I don't know what I'd do with myself without the distraction."

"Are you going to be okay?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated. At last, he said, "I have so many questions for my father. But, Riley...all that matters to me is that you're safe. We're one step closer to unraveling this scheme against you. And, I know it will be easier for both of us once we have some answers."

The opera house lights flickered on and off, signalling the show was about to begin. "I hate leaving you alone like this," I said, knowing I should be finding my seat.

"Well, you could always stay here." Liam grasped my hand in his, looking at me hopefully. "We'll have the whole box to ourselves."

"Madeleine isn't joining you?"

"She is indisposed tonight. There was an issue with our travel arrangements, and she insisted on taking care of it herself."

I smiled. "I guess her control-freak personality has some benefits, then."

"Is that a yes?"

I laughed. "Yes, of course I'd love to stay here with you, Liam."

He shot up from his seat, moving to the curtains to speak to the guard out front. When he returned, he had a huge smile on his face. He was also holding two glasses of champagne. He offered me one with a bow. "Shall we start the evening over again, from the top?" he asked.

"Yes, and let's get it right this time."

He winked as he sat down next to me. He turned to me and addressed me as if he were just now noticing me. "Oh, Lady Riley. There you are. I'm so glad you were able to join me in my private box this evening."

"It's so kind of you to save me a seat."

We chuckled and turned to the stage, as the lights finally dimmed for the show to begin.

"Is this your first time at the opera?" Liam asked me, his voice low.

"Yes, and I'm sure I'll have no idea what's going on."

"I can help translate the story for you," he promised. "But if nothing else, I hope the singers' voices will make the visit worthwhile."

"I think the company makes the visit worthwhile."

As we watched, Liam explained the plot. Boy meets girl's mom, boy falls in love with picture of girl, boy rescues girl from evil wizard. You know, that sort of thing. By the end of the first act, I was losing interest. I kept sneaking glances at Liam, and soon realized he was sneaking glances at me, too.

I grinned as we caught each others' eyes. "What are you thinking?" I whispered, scooting closer to be heard.

"It's been about two or three years since I've been to this opera house," he told me, leaning in. His voice was low, but throaty. "If someone had told me then that the next time I sat in this booth I'd be sitting next to the woman of my dreams, I never would've believed them."

"Well, two or three years ago, if someone had told me I'd be sitting in a Parisian opera house with the King of freaking Cordonia, and he'd be calling me the woman of his dreams, I would've told them they were out of their mind. A lot's changed for both of us."

Liam's face grew suddenly sober. "I know that it's been difficult, Riley. I just hope that in the end, the good parts are enough to make the hardships worth it for you."

I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his jawline. "They already are. _You_ already are. I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything." I looked up at him, biting my lip, eyes begging him for a kiss.

He leaned in slowly then paused millimeters away from my lips, letting me come to him. I reached towards his neck to draw him closer, and nearly slid off my chair. I broke our kiss with a laugh. "I don't suppose these chairs recline," I said, readjusting myself a little.

"Regrettably, no."

"Then let's try this," I said, moving to sit in his lap, draping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him long and hard.

He grinned at me as we pulled apart. He rubbed his nose against mine, then rested his forehead against mine, whispering, "You know, we have at least an hour left of the opera. And I've given my guards strict instructions that no one is to come in here, under _any_ circumstances."

I raised a lascivious eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, King Liam?"

"Just that I'm all yours, Riley. Whatever you want from me."

I nodded, glancing around the small private box, my mind spinning with possibilities. My heart beat fast, so hard that I could feel the beat in my ears. I had never fooled around in public before. But damn, did I want Liam to take me right then and there. I grinned. "In that case," I stood up and nodded to the wall behind Liam. "Move your chair closer to the wall. I might need the extra support."

It was Liam's turn to raise an eyebrow, but he dutifully complied.

I moved closer and unbuckled Liam's belt, dropping his pants and pushing him backwards into the chair. He just watched, a hungry look in his eyes, as I reached under my dress and pulled off my panties. I stood, straddling but not touching Liam's lap, and leaned in for a quick kiss. As I took Liam's bottom lip between my teeth, I slipped my panties into his jacket pocket. Liam groaned as I moved my hands under his shirt, exploring his abs and chest as I moved my kisses to his jaw and ear. "Oh, God, Riley, you're incredible," he panted. His hand was roaming under my dress now, caressing my inner thighs.

"Hmm," I moaned, arching my back and closing my eyes as he touched me. "Don't stop there. I'm incredible and..."

I felt Liam's lips brush my cheek, then neck, then collarbone, kisses punctuating his next few words, "Gorgeous. Courageous. Magnanimous."

I opened my eyes and pulled his lips to mine for a searing, blinding kiss. Finally, I lowered myself onto him and started moving, slowly at first, and then faster as his hands guided my hips. As we both came together, I buried my face in Liam's shoulder to muffle a loud moan of pleasure.

The end of the opera came all too quickly. Liam and I had collapsed on the ground, sitting up against the wall with Liam's arms holding me close. He kissed the top of my head as the house lights came back on. "Out of time," he said sadly. He helped me up, and then I helped straighten out the collar on his jacket. He grinned at me. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Liam tucked a few stray curls back into my up-do, then nodded in approval. He moved to the curtain, pulling it aside and letting me leave first. He escorted me back to the lobby. Before returning to his security detail, he bowed and brushed a kiss against the back of my hand. "Until I see you again. Sleep well, Lady Riley."

I curtsied back. "Sleep well, King Liam."

Feeling flushed, I ran to the washroom to freshen up before finding my friends. Outside the opera house, I found Maxwell and Hana standing with Olivia, discussing the performance.

"That was amazing!" Maxwell was declaring as I walked up. "I'm feeling so inspired. I'm going to write a breakdance opera! It'll be my magnum opus."

"If anyone can successfully compose and choreograph a breakdance opera, it's Maxwell Beaumont," I said, sliding into the circle of conversation.

"Thanks, Riley!"

"Am I the only one who found the show highly disappointing?" Olivia asked. "Mozart has always been too subdued for my taste. I much prefer Wagner or Puccini. They really know how to compose tragic stories of ill-fated couples and bloodshed."

"That's grim," Hana said with a frown, but I couldn't help but laugh. I was really starting to enjoy Olivia's morbid, slightly frightening brand.

"I would have expected a beheading, at least," Olivia continued.

"A beheading definitely would have spiced things up," Maxwell agreed, pulling out his phone. "I'll jot that down. Keep the ideas coming!"

"At least the venue has charm," Olivia said, ignoring Maxwell. "Did you know that this building is modeled after an ancient Nevrakis castle?"

I looked around appreciatively at the sculpted marble archways and ornate gilded moulding. "Wow, the architecture is lovely."

Olivia beamed. "House Nevrakis is known for our striking and impenetrable construction. It's a very faithful copy, though they left out the fighting pit. Shame."

Maxwell was still typing furiously on his phone. "Ooh, a fighting pit. That could be the backdrop for the big breakdance battle finale!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And, I'm officially tired of talking to you people. See you in Shanghai, I guess."

As she strolled off, I looked questioningly at Hana. "We're going to Shanghai next?"

"Yes! We leave tomorrow. It's a bit last minute, but my father will be hosting the court."

I wanted to ask more about meeting Hana's father, but Drake joined us then, saying "Finally, Olivia's gone."

"Drake," I said, "I didn't know you were here. I didn't take you for an opera fan."

"I'm not," he said. "No way in hell I was going to sit through that."

"So, what have you been doing, just sitting in the limo all this time?"

"No! I was enjoying the free drinks. And, you know...walking around, and stuff."

"Walking around the opera house?" Hana asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Neither seen nor heard?" Maxwell added.

"Almost certainly brooding and scowling?" Hana finished.

"I have a feeling this is going somewhere I'm not going to like," Drake said warily.

I was right on Hana and Maxwell's wavelength, and chimed in with a grin, "I guess you could say he's like a _phantom of the opera_."

Drake groaned. "Ugh. No."

I needled him a little more. "Come on, Drake. You can't deny it. The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside your mind."

"I'm...going to grab another drink."

"Ooh, I'll join!" Maxwell said, but shrank back when Drake glared at him. "I mean...I'll go write down the plot for my breakdance opera before I forget. Promise you won't tell anyone my idea, though, okay? I don't want someone else to get there first."

"Cross my heart!" Hana promised, and I mimicked her gesture. Satisfied, Maxwell bounced away. Drake stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving me and Hana alone.

"So, I'll be meeting your father?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm sure he'll love you."

"I wish I was that certain," I mumbled. I was pretty sure Hana's parents thought I was commoner trash who was a bad influence on their perfect daughter. I was determined to change their minds when we reached China the next day.


	31. Book 2 Chapter 12 - Family Ties

**A/N: Just for you, my faithful readers, I've added a fun extra scene to the beginning of this chapter. This scene has been playing in my head for AGES, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!**

"How long is this flight, anyway?" I asked as we settled into the private jet's cushy leather seats.

"Uggh," Maxwell groaned, flopping into the seat next to me, "Too long!"

Justin gave a small smile as he pulled out his phone. After a few swipes, he gave me a proper answer. "Should be under eleven hours, if weather conditions are favorable."

"Eleven HOURS?" I whined. "Dang, that's a long flight!"

"We'll have to find some way to pass the time," Maxwell said. "Like...a DANCE PAAARRRRTY!" He jumped out of his seat and hit a button on his phone, and instantly, poppy dance music started blasting. He started moving to the music, and pulled me out of my seat to join him. I laughed, and started dancing, jumping up and down and pumping my arm as I sang the chorus.

After a few songs, I was beat, and the plane had just taken off. I sank into a seat and Maxwell grabbed me a water bottle, dancing to the wet bar and back. "Thanks," I shouted, and he turned the music down to a more reasonable volume.

"You're welcome," he grinned. He sat in the seat next to me, and his grin faded. "How are you, Riley? We haven't had a chance to talk much lately."

I nodded as I sipped my water. "I know, things have been so busy. I assume you're caught up on the latest, though?"

"Constantine and Bastien? Yeah. I still can't believe it."

"Me either. I feel terrible for Liam and Drake, though. They're gutted."

Maxwell smiled a little, but didn't say anything until I prompted him. "It's just...it's sweet that you're so concerned about your friends. If I were in your position, I'd be thinking of nothing but my own feelings."

"I highly doubt that, Maxwell." We were silent for a while, listening to the soft sounds of dance music still playing from Maxwell's phone. Then, Taylor Swift's _Shake It Off_ came on, and I grinned widely.

"Turn it up, Maxwell! This is my jam!"

He did, and I started lip-syncing the lyrics. Maxwell mirrored my smile, and pulled me up so we could dance along as I continued my performance.

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__Shake it off, shake it off!"_

I used my water bottle as a microphone, and danced over to Justin, who looked up with an amused grin from whatever he had been working on. I shook my free hand at him like I was dusting off the haters. Then I went back and danced near Maxwell, who was in the middle of some rather impressive breakdancing despite the mild turbulence of the plane.

When we got to the part of the song where Taylor "raps," I turned back to Justin as my audience of one. "Hey, hey, hey," I mouthed along, pointing a finger dramatically at him. "Just think, while you've been getting down about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could have been getting down to _this. Sick. Beat._" I threw my water bottle away from me with a dramatic flourish and held my arms wide, gesturing with my hands as I gave it my all. "My ex man brought his new girlfriend, she's like-" and here, I pointed at Maxwell, who dutifully lip-synced _Oh my god. _I continued, "But I'm just gonna shake it. To the fella over there," I pointed at Justin with a smile, "With the hella good hair. Won't you come on over baby," I gave him the _come here_ finger gesture, "And we can shake...shake...shake." I shook my hips to the last words, and Justin actually put down his phone and stood up, placing his hand on my hips and moving with me for a couple of beats until I pushed him away to do the long "Ooooohhhhhh-ohhhh-ohhhhhhhhhh" scream-y part. We all danced like crazy people for the last part of the song, and at the end, I did a silly low curtsy like Taylor did in the music video, while Justin and Maxwell both collapsed into their chairs, laughing.

"Okay," Justin said, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. "That was the most fun I've had in a _long_ time."

Maxwell turned the music back down, and agreed. "That was amazing, Riley."

I pulled myself off the floor and sank into my seat again. "That was _so_ fun, thanks guys."

Justin glanced at his phone again and said wryly, "And there's only...ten hours and twenty minutes til Shanghai."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maxwell, you've been asking that for the last ten hours."

"I'm excited! Hana's parents are pulling out all the stops for this visit!"

"They must take hosting the Cordonian court pretty seriously."

"I can't wait to meet them. If they're anything like Hana, we'll be best friends in no time!"

I scowled a little. "Actually, from Hana's told me, they sound...pretty intense."

"Yeah," Maxwell frowned. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, everyone who comes to court has been through their share of tutors, but her parents really take being over-prepared to the next level."

"I know you've heard a lot about Hana's parents as, well, _parents_," Justin joined in, ever the voice of reason. "But there's more to them than that. It's time to think of them as potential allies. If you want to be queen someday, you'll need connections and allies far and wide. Hana's mother belongs to a minor Cordonian noble house, and her father's an obscenely wealthy businessman. Though," he paused thoughtfully. "Word around court is that her mother will be out of town for the festivities, so we'll focus on Hana's dad."

"I'm not sure I've made the best first impression on either of her parents so far," I said with a frown. The only exposure they've had to me directly was when I was egging Hana on from the sidelines during a phone conversation, where I encouraged her to tell them off for being too intense and controlling. But, I had to do something to turn things around on this trip. And not just for my sake, either. Hana loved her parents, in spite of their flaws, and I didn't want to cause tension in her family. I thought for a minute. "But I bet I can convince her dad I'm a good investment."

Justin smiled approvingly. "I might have to steal that metaphor." Just as quickly, his face grew serious and he leaned in towards me. "He's likely well-aware of the story the press has spun about you, so he may have concerns about your influence on Hana. Furthermore, given his business ties to Cordonia, I'm sure he's planning to suss out various nobles for future business deals. If you can win him over on those two fronts, you'll be golden. And, as far as introductions go, it can't hurt to greet him in Chinese."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "And to do that...I say..."

"Ni hao, Mr. Lee."

I repeated the words a few times to make sure they stuck in my head. "Did you learn that just for this part of the engagement tour?" I asked Justin.

"Oh, I can say hello in about twenty different languages. All part of the job."

I nodded appreciatively. "Alright, so I just have to impress Hana's dad, and confront Constantine about setting me up...if I ever get the chance."

"There's supposed to be a big stately dinner tonight," Maxwell informed me. "And the former King and Queen are scheduled to go."

Just then, the overhead lights turned on. We felt the plane's trajectory slowly beginning to shift. Maxwell peered out the window, his eyes wide. "Is that...Land hooooooooo!" He shouted excitedly.

As we disembarked, Maxwell dropped to his knees and put his hands out on the tarmac. "Oh, ground, how I've missed you," he said, and I was surprised he didn't kiss the pavement for good measure.

After a short cab ride, we arrived at a fancy hotel in the center of Shanghai. A beaming, familiar face was waiting for us in the lobby. "Welcome to Shanghai!" Hana said proudly. She rushed up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't fly over with you both, but I promised I'd get here early to help my father with the preparations."

"How's that going?" I asked.

"The preparations couldn't be going more smoothly. Things with my father..." she frowned. "Well, not much has changed."

"Aww, Hana. No matter what happens, just remember, I'm right here with you the whole time. Just stick close to me and I'll back you up."

"And I'll be behind Riley backing _her_ up. And you by proxy!" Maxwell added.

"Thanks, guys. I hope it's enough. My parents are really counting on me to make things work at court."

"Hey, don't worry," Maxwell assured her. "This is going to be awesome!" He jumped in the air, kicking and punching at the same time.

"Is he a little more hyper than usual?" Hana asked me quietly.

"I barely slept on the flight but somehow I'm super awake!" Maxwell answered, his eyes scarily wide.

"Someone's going to crash hard later," I said.

"That may be so," Maxwell said, "But right now I feel _alive_! Come on, Hana, take a page from the Maxwell Beaumont lifestyle book."

"An upcoming best seller," I told Hana as Maxwell attempted parkour on a coffee table in the lobby sitting area.

Just then, Justin walked up. "Hey team, I'm back! Our accommodations are all set."

"Time for a pillow fort!" Maxwell decided, running towards the elevators, and then having to run back to find out what room he was in.

Hana and I laughed and followed slowly behind. She accompanied me to my room where I unpacked a few things from my suitcase, then stood at the balcony doors, admiring Shanghai's coastline. "Wow," I said, "So this is where you grew up?"

"Yes!" Hana said, stepping up next to me. "Well, not _right_ here. Closer to the big financial district. But my parents have lived in Shanghai since I was born. My dad loves it here."

"Any advice on how to win him over?" I asked, stepping back into the room and sitting on my bed.

"Are you worried about meeting him?"

"Well, you're my best friend, I want your parents to like me. And, I know I'm not his favorite person in the world right now."

She frowned. "Honestly, he's had some...mixed feelings about me being around you." I nodded as she continued. "I really hope that meeting you in person will change his mind."

"So, what do you think? Should I play the polite noblewoman?" I sat up straight on the bed, my legs dangling off the edge, and crossed my legs at the ankles. I folded my hands in my lap and set a tight smile on my lips, channeling my inner Madeleine.

Hana giggled and pushed my shoulder until I relaxed my posture. "I just want him to get to know my best friend. He's met plenty of noblewomen, but I don't think he's ever met anyone as kind and thoughtful and funny as you."

"High praise," I smiled. "I hope he agrees with you. Will your dad be meeting us later?"

"Yes. He's really excited to show the royal family our local nature reserve. We should head over there soon."

"I guess I should find something nice to wear..."

After getting ready, we made our way to the lobby. Maxwell was waiting, a coffee in hand. "I drank a whole pot of coffee to help with the jet lag," he explained.

I laughed. "Let's get out of here and give Maxwell a chance to run around."

We took a taxi to a nature reserve outside of the city. The entrance to the reserve was a towering grove of bamboo. We walked down the narrow path in between stalks, and met Drake at the back of the crowd of noblemen and women. "I thought you'd never make it," he said as he saw us.

"Looks like we're just in time," I said, noticing Liam and Madeleine step out at the front of the crowd. We all turned our attention to them.

"It's a great honor to be granted a tour of this sanctuary," Liam said. "I hope this visit will help inspire Cordonia's own conservation efforts. Now if you'll all follow our hosts..." he turned, nodding respectfully to a group of staff members in matching slacks and polo shirts. A man in a suit, standing in front of them, bowed to Liam. Slowly, the group moved forwards into the forest of bamboo.

"I swear, none of the bamboo looked this tall from the outside," Drake said, craning his neck up to glimpse the top of the tall stalks.

"This place would make even Bertrand feel chill," Maxwell said, looking around with a serene expression.

"Where is Bertrand, anyway?" Hana asked. "I thought he'd be on the plane with you."

"The last time I saw him was at Liam's bachelor party," Maxwell said with a frown. "He texted me to say he was going to talk to Savannah, but since then...radio silence."

"What if Savannah didn't want to see him?" I asked.

Drake chimed in, frowning. "I called her to warn her. After I exploded on Bertrand at the party."

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't mad. She just...got quiet. And said that she shouldv'e told Bertrand a long time ago, so in a way she was glad I'd done it. I hope I didn't make things worse."

"I bet it'll all work out just fine!" Maxwell said, clapping Drake on the shoulder.

Drake shrugged away from Maxwell's grip. "Right, because you're such a great judge of-"

"Dad!" Hana cut Drake off, seeing her father approaching our group. I followed her gaze to see the man in the suit from earlier.

"Ah," he said, "There you are."

"Everyone, this is my father, Xinghai Lee," Hana said, taking her father's arm as she introduced him.

"Ni hao, Mr. Lee," I said with a curtsy.

He smiled and replied, "Ni hao." He looked at each of my friends in turn. "You must be Drake...Lord Maxwell, and...Lady Riley." His smile disappeared as he looked to me again. "You know, Lady Riley, I've heard a great deal about you from my daughter...and from the tabloids. Hardly ideal to have one's name in such publications."

"Honestly, paying attention to them just adds fuel to the fire," I said.

"An interesting strategy. You devalue the rumors by refusing to grant them a response." He nodded, carefully considering my words. "I've used similar tactics on occasion when false claims were pressed against my business. I didn't expect you to have such a mind for public relations."

"It's more like basic fire safety," I said with a smile.

"However," Xinghai continued, "It's clear you have enemies. I worry that my daughter's association with you puts her at risk. The scandal may affect her reputation just as much as yours."

I nodded. I had worried about this myself, though Hana never seemed concerned. "Mr. Lee, if Hana asks me to give her space, I will. I'd never do anything to hurt her, or her reputation."

"Oh, Riley, I'd never ask you to do that!" Hana gasped. Her father, however, seemed happy with my response.

"That's very considerate of you," he said. "I'm glad to hear that you have my daughter's best interests at heart. Perhaps _she _should follow your example."

As we continued walking, we heard delighted laughter up ahead. When we reached the spot where it was coming from, we saw two adorable baby pandas inside a small enclosure. Eyes alight, Maxwell darted ahead of us to watch as Liam cuddled one of the fluffy cubs. The other one pawed at Liam's shoe, pulling his shoestring with its teeth.

"Riley," Maxwell said, reaching a hand out towards me, not taking his eyes from the pandas. "I think I'm dead. Our plane must've crashed on the way here. I am in heaven. Panda heaven."

Xinghai stepped up beside us. "Remarkable, aren't they?"

"They're adorable!" Hana said with a squeal. "Can we go inside, too, father? Please?"

He considered this for a moment. "Hmm. Ordinarily the staff doesn't allow many visitors. They made an exception for King Liam, but...I might be able to convince them to make another exception."

Hana beamed and turned to me. My eyes were wide. "That would be amazing!"

"Uh, they are panda _bears_, right? Couldn't that be dangerous?" Drake asked with a wary look at the pandas.

We all watched as one of the babies swiped at Liam's pant leg, missed, and rolled into a somersault across the ground.

"Oh, yeah," I drawled, "They're fierce, Drake." The cub came to a stop next to a sprig of bamboo and immediately started chewing on it, undisturbed by its surprise tumble.

"Come on," Maxwell said, dragging me towards the enclosure with Hana and Drake close behind.

Xinghai stepped away to confer with a pair of khaki-clad staff members. A minute later, he returned, smiling. "You can all join King Liam and the cubs," he said.

"Thank you, father!" Hana said, wrapping her arms around her father and planting a kiss on his cheek.

One of the staff members unlocked the enclosure gate and handed blue gloves and smocks to each of us. As we all put on our protective gear, Liam waved us over.

"Everyone," he said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet Yue Yue and her brother, Yang Yang."

"Heh," I chuckled, reaching down to pet the little boy cub. "My sister had a stuffed panda named Yang Yang when she was little."

"Aww," Hana said, "You should take a picture for her!"

I pursed my lips. "I don't want to startle him," I said, though the real reason I was dubious was that I hadn't talked to my sister in months. Her and my family weren't the most supportive of my time in Cordonia, especially after the news started smearing my name (the _family name_, my father was always quick to say).

"I've never seen anything cuter in my entire life," Maxwell said, saving me from further questioning. "This is the Best. Day. EVER." He scooped up Yue Yue and held her close, scratching her belly as she made soft cooing noises.

As Maxwell snuggled Yue Yue, I looked back to Yang Yang, who seemed a little sad. His ears were down, and he was sitting forlornly by himself to the side of the enclosure. "Poor little guy," I said, "What's wrong?"

Liam stepped up next to me. "He's probably hungry. One of the tour guides was saying that they eat for hours every day."

"Living the dream," Maxwell said, setting Yue Yue down and joining us.

I snapped off a few small stalks of bamboo and carefully approached Yang Yang. Crouching low to the ground, I held out the bamboo. Instantly, he perked up, taking the bamboo in his paws and munching away happily.

"Here, Yue Yue," Hana said, "Some bamboo for you, too." She had fastened a crown out of woven bamboo strips, which she placed gently on the girl cub's head. I gave an _aww_ as Yue Yue sat still for a second, looking like Queen of the Bamboo Forests. Then, she batted the crown off her head and started eating it. We laughed.

"It was cute while it lasted," I said.

As my friends all continued playing with the cubs, I took a step back, watching the whole scene with delight. One of the cubs tried climbing up Drake's leg, while he looked down, horrified. He was only saved when Hana plucked the bear off Drake's pants and placed it in his arms. Drake held the cub the way he had held Bartie a few days prior, and quickly passed it off to Maxwell.

Meanwhile, Liam sidled up to me. "Lady Riley," he said with a bow of the head. "I hope your first day in Shanghai has been as lovely as you are."

"I mean, I'm exhausted, but...baby pandas. It's amazing. I'm not sure we'll be able to get Maxwell to leave."

"I'm glad the reserve's staff let you all join me. The right company can improve any experience."

"Madeleine didn't want to cuddle the pandas with you?"

Liam stifled a laugh, but it came out as a snort. "She was a little more worried about keeping her dress pristine."

"Well, it _is _designer," I said with a hint of humor. Glancing around, no one was paying attention to us; the rest of the court had moved on to another part of the preserve, and all our friends were busy with the pandas. I subtly reached over and took Liam's hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad I got to be here with you, instead."

"Me too. I'm always grateful for these quiet moments with you. I just wish they were easier to arrange."

"So do I."

After a few more minutes of playing, the pandas started to yawn, which was ridiculously adorable. But Liam saw it as a sign that we had overstayed our welcome. We exited the enclosure, stripping off our smocks and gloves. Maxwell looked longingly back towards the pen. We basically had to drag him to rejoin the group. Xinghai greeted us warmly as he saw us return. "What did you think of the pandas?" he asked.

"That was an incredible experience," Liam said.

"My life has been forever changed," Maxwell agreed.

"They were pretty cute," Drake said, "For glorified balls of fluff."

"It was unforgettable. Thank you, Mr. Lee," I said. He smiled at me.

"I'm always glad when visitors appreciate the wonder of such creatures."

"You seem very at home here," I commented.

"I'm one of the reserve's chief investors. I contribute to many non-profit organizations, but this reserve is something of a passion project for me. I like to keep an eye on it." He went on to tell us a story of an adorable six-year-old Hana meeting pandas for the first time.

"That's so sweet!" I said, smiling at a blushing Hana. As we neared the entrance to the reserve, Mr. Lee excused himself from us so he could finalize preparations for dinner. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Hana, looking at her expectantly. "So? How do you think that went?"

"Oh, Riley, he _loved _you!"

"Really, you're not just saying that?"

"Not at all, it was obvious! He was scrutinizing you very closely, but I really think you impressed him."

"That's great and all," Drake interrupted, "But someone said something about dinner? I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes at him, but Hana smiled and said the royal motorcade was leaving soon for the restaurant. We all piled into our separate cars and headed to dinner. Once we arrived at the restaurant, a waiter ushered Maxwell, Hana, Drake, and I to a table. Liam and Madeleine were already there, seated at the front of the room, and beside them were King Father Constantine and Queen Mother Regina. I took a deep breath and caught Liam's eye for a meaningful second.

As I settled in for dinner, Olivia approached, taking the last empty chair at our table. "I should've guessed Madeleine would seat me with all of you," she said derisively.

"Olivia, that's because we're friends!" I said with a smile I knew would annoy her.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," I said, placing my napkin in my lap with a flourish. "You've helped us a lot with this investigation. We have a common goal. _Besides_, haven't you ever heard that the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Let's just enjoy dinner together."

"I...suppose I've survived worse meals," Olivia said, fighting a smile.

"Speaking of meals," Drake said, looking around hungrily. "When is the food coming, anyway?" As if on cue, the waiters began bringing out the first course, and we all tucked in.

During dinner, I kept sneaking glances at Liam. Finally, during the last course, I locked eyes with him and he nodded subtly before turning to his father and whispering something. A moment later, they both rose from their seats and headed down a narrow hallway. I leaned in to my table, whispering, "I need you all to hold down the fort. I'm going to follow Liam and the King Father."

"What? Why?" Olivia asked.

"Maxwell can fill you in. Just stay here and act like everything's normal."

I got nods of confirmation from everyone, except Olivia, who was still looking confused and frustrated at being out of the loop. I hurried off after Liam.

"So," I heard Constantine say as I approached. "What was this urgent matter you were telling me about, Liam? Urgent enough to interrupt our meal."

"The matter is," Liam said, glancing back over Constantine's shoulder and seeing me. "This." He nodded at me, and I stepped forward so Constantine could see me.

"Lady Riley?" he asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath, looking at Liam one last time for courage. "I'm here to make you face what you did to me."

There was a thick silence after I spoke. Finally, Constantine started to speak, but quickly broke off, coughing. Liam took a half-step towards his father, but Constantine cleared his throat and held up a hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said to me at last.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to judge his sincerity. "Oh really?"

Constantine looked to his son. "Liam, really, what is the-" he started coughing again, collapsing against a nearby wall. His face was pale, and he clutched at his chest.

"Father?" Liam rushed to Constantine's side.

"Can't...breathe..." Constantine gasped.

"Oh my god!" I yelped. "I'll go get help!"

Before I could move, Regina appeared in the doorway, rushing towards the King Father with a group of guards. "Get him to a hospital at once," she ordered. As the guards carried Constantine away, Regina rounded on me with an angry, determined expression. "You're not to say a word of this to anyone, Lady Riley. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "What's wrong with him? Will he be okay?"

"That's none of your-"

Liam cut her off. "There's no time. She's coming with us."

Together with Liam and Regina, I rode in uncomfortable silence to a nearby hospital. We sat in a private waiting room in a quiet wing of the building, reserved for VIP patients. Soon after we arrived, a nurse led Regina away. I looked to Liam, but he was staring intently at the ground, so I didn't speak. It was a superhuman feat of self-control, but I was willing to wait to find out what was happening, if that's what Liam wanted.

After what felt like hours and yet like no time at all, a doctor stepped into the waiting room and called Liam over. They whispered for a moment, and then Liam turned to me. He looked so tired. "My father is stable, for now," he said. "The staff will let us see him."

"You want to talk to him...about me? Now? Are you sure?"

"If not now...I don't know when we'll have another chance."

I nodded and took his hand, letting Liam lead me into a private hospital room. Constantine lay on a bed, a cannula in his nose. In the flimsy hospital gown, he looked old and frail, nothing like the King I had met at the beginning of the social season. He turned to us as we entered.

"Liam," he wheezed. "You didn't have to come."

"But I did, Father. I'm sorry."

I stepped out of Liam's shadow so Constantine would see that I was there as well.

"Lady Riley," he said, his voice more worried than before. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yes, she should," Liam said firmly.

"Your majesty," I said, breathing deeply and clutching Liam's hand. "Are you alright?"

Constantine tried brushing me off, but Liam insisted he tell me the truth about his situation. "The truth is," Constantine told me at last, "I'm dying." He took a ragged breath through the cannula. "I have an extremely aggressive form of lung cancer. Assuming my condition doesn't worsen, I'm scheduled for surgery in several weeks. It may buy me a few months, but my days will still be numbered."

I looked at Liam, who was displaying the sort of careful calm I knew meant he was hiding a storm of tumultuous feelings. "I'm so sorry," I said, half to Liam and half to Constantine. Liam looked at me gravely and urged me to continue. I sighed. "I am here for another reason, though. I know this is a terrible time, but it's the first chance I've had to talk with you. I know you set me up. I know about Bastien, and Penelope. Tariq, the photos. But what I don't understand is _why_."

"We need answers, Father," Liam begged.

Constantine looked away for a moment, then back at me with steely determination. "Very well," he said. "After my diagnosis, once my health began to decline, I knew I would be unable to rule much longer."

"That's why you abdicated in the middle of the social season," I said.

"Yes. I only told my children and my wife the real reason, though my illness came as a shock to them, too. I was hoping not to place this burden upon you so soon, Liam." He looked at his son, and his expression softened into one of loving concern. "These are difficult times for Cordonia. We've always had our share of enemies, but throughout my reign, I've seen them grow bolder and bolder."

"What kind of enemies?" I asked.

"If they were easy to name, it would be a simpler matter to deal with them. Suffice it to say there are those who envy Cordonia's prosperity, and they aren't afraid to use violence to undermine us."

"Drake mentioned that while he was in college, there was an assassination attempt on the entire royal family."

"Yes, and that wasn't the first," Liam said, gripping my hand tightly.

"You mean, your mother."

He nodded. Constantine continued his story. "Once I realized I could not be there to help Liam face such threats, I...I had to secure Cordonia's future."

"By ruining my reputation?" I spat.

"It was obvious how Liam felt about you. Given the choice, I knew he would ask you to be his queen. I must admit, you impressed me. I had low expectations for such a newcomer at court, but you've proven to be resilient and intelligent. Still, you could not compete with Madeleine. Thanks to her former betrothal to Liam's brother, she's spent years preparing to be queen. Your inexperience could have been seen as weakness. And weakness, even in appearance...especially in appearance, is fatal. I've lost so much to our kingdom's enemies, and when I am gone, there will be no one left to protect my son from those same enemies. One wrong step, and Liam could lose his kingdom, or even his life. Madeleine was my best hope of keeping him, and Cordonia, safe. So, I took steps to ensure that he would choose her instead of you."

"And you blackmailed Olivia to keep her out of the running, too?" I asked.

"Yes. She is far too rash to ever sit upon the throne."

I shook my head. "Yet you didn't trust Liam to come to that conclusion on his own." Anger welled up inside me, not just for the injustice done to me, and to Olivia, but also to the injustice done to Liam. "I can't believe you would put your own son through this!" I shouted, loudly enough to make everyone in the room jump. "You ruined my name, tried to tear me away from Liam and my friends, but that isn't even the worst part. You would've forced your son to marry a woman he doesn't love, just because you think you get to decide what's best for Cordonia. What's best for Liam. If we hadn't uncovered the truth, Liam would've had to live with that for the rest of his life! He'd be miserable!"

"It was my duty as Cordonia's king," Constantine demanded.

I was about to respond, but Liam got there first. His voice was harsh. Firm, and commanding. "But you're not the king, Father," he said. "Not anymore."

"Liam, please. I know that I've hurt you, but this is the price of wearing the crown. I couldn't afford to put your happiness, or Riley's, above our people's future. You will have to make sacrifices of your own sooner or later."

Liam squared his shoulders, holding up a hand to cut his father off. "No." The word was sharp as a dagger, and Constantine shrank backwards into his bed. "You act as though you didn't have a choice. But you made a decision about what you were willing to do. What kind of king...what kind of _father_ you wanted to be. Here is _my_ choice." He turned to me and placed a quick but startlingly passionate kiss on my lips. Addressing his father, he continued, "I love Lady Riley. I'm not going to deny that. If you hadn't interfered, I would have proposed to her the night I was crowned. I may not have been able to stop you from hurting her, but I can still make this right. As the King of Cordonia, I am placing Lady Riley under my protection. I will keep her safe. I will help her right the wrongs that have been done to her. And I am commanding you, as your monarch, to help us in any way you can."

I let out a breath I had been holding since our kiss. I had never seen Liam use his title to get what he wanted. I had never seen him _command_ anyone to do anything, really. This was the first time I truly saw what King Liam was capable of. The fact that he was doing this all for me made my chest feel ready to burst. I breathed a little faster as we waited for Constantine's reply.

Seconds passed in silence, with Liam staring Constantine down, unflinching. "Very well," Constantine said at last, casting his eyes downward in defeat. "I only hope that my fears are proven wrong."

"Thank you," I said. I had to clear my throat to get the words out. I felt like I was ready to cry, everything was just so intense.

Constantine gave me a curt nod. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. Unfortunately, I cannot come forward to clear your name myself."

"What?"

"Admitting my involvement would shake the Cordonian people's faith in their rulers. Past _and _present."

"He's right," Liam said.

"To set things right," Constantine continued, "You must find Tariq. Even I don't know his whereabouts. I encouraged him to leave Cordonia in light of his disgrace, but I've had no contact with him since. I promise, after tonight, I will help Liam enlist the services of the King's Guard. For now, though, I must try to buy myself a little more time on this earth." He nodded to something behind us, and Liam and I turned to see a doctor waiting in the doorway.

As we left, I paused and told Constantine, "Good luck."

Liam stayed at the hospital, in the waiting room, but insisted I take his limo back to the hotel to get some rest. Once there, I saw a group of people in the lobby, waiting for me. Hana, Drake, Maxwell, and Olivia. They had all been anxiously awaiting my return, and I filled them in on everything that had happened.

"That's a lot to take in," Drake said, ruffling his hair.

"I can't believe the nerve of him," Olivia growled.

"But even though we know who was behind it, we still have to find Tariq," I said glumly. "Although, Constantine promised we'd have the help of the King's Guard now, which is something, I guess. And, I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"What are you going to do with your newfound freedom?" Hana asked.

"At the moment? I'm going to go sleep for like twelve hours."


	32. Book 2 Chapter 13 - Art of Drinking Tea

All too soon, the morning sun was streaming through the french doors of my hotel suite, stirring me from a deep sleep. As I was rolling over, trying to block out the light, a knock on my door startled me and I rolled right off the bed onto the floor. Rubbing my shoulder, I stood and answered the door with a grumpy face, expecting my early-morning Maxwell wake-up call. Instead, I saw Liam's smiling face.

"Am I disturbing you, Lady Riley?" He asked when he saw my grimace.

I quickly shook my head, fixing a smile on my face. "Not at all, come in." As I closed the door behind Liam, I stretched and yawned. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Before he could answer, there was another knock at the door. "Hold on," I said, "It's probably Maxwell."

Wrong again. This time, Bastien was standing behind the door. Liam pulled me back, stepping in front of me as if protecting me. Bastien winced, looking ashamed at the reaction to his presence. "Lady Riley," he said. "Your Majesty. I didn't expect to find both of you here, but perhaps it's for the best. After your conversation with him last night, the King Father ordered me to help you find Tariq. I'm here to share what I've learned."

"With everything that you've done, how do we know that you're not here to hurt Riley?" Liam snapped.

Bastien looked crestfallen. "I have nothing against Lady Riley. What I did, I did under orders from my king. You are my king now, Liam, and if you ask me to leave, I will, without question."

Liam looked to me, then back to Bastien. "I'll hear you out if Riley will."

I stepped out from behind Liam and gestured for Bastien to enter. "Thank you for helping," I said, earning a shocked look from both men.

"Thank you, my lady," Bastien said after he recovered from his surprise. "I promise I'm only here to make things right." He squared his shoulders as he gave us the full report. "After King Liam's father ordered me to arrange the photographs of you and Tariq, I didn't keep much of an eye on him. Once the photos went public, and he left Cordonia, I assumed he went to his family estate, but-"

I interrupted, "If he were there, we would have found him by now."

"Correct. I confirmed last night that Tariq did not return home. It appears he spent some time traveling at first. Germany, Morocco, the Bahamas. But as far as I can determine, the last flight he booked was a one-way trip to Los Angeles."

"To California? Why would he settle there?"

"He did used to say the L.A. lifestyle intrigued him," Liam told me.

"Red carpet fashion designers, Hollywood parties, I guess I can see that." I frowned. "L.A. is a huge city, though. It won't be easy to find him. We should look for people he knows there, first."

"I don't believe he has family in the area," Liam said. "And...I say this without judgement, but Tariq is the sort of person who has more wool coats than friends."

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. "He does love his coats," I murmured. "Wait! That's it! His coats!"

"What?"

"Think about it. Tariq is disgraced, ashamed, and he's hiding in a foreign country. I bet he's doing the retail therapy of his _life_ right now. And knowing Tariq-"

Liam finished my thought, "There are only a few designer stores he'd be willing to set foot in."

"Maybe we can track him through his shopping!"

Bastien looked impressed at the idea. "Interesting. It's as good a lead as any. I can start contacting any stores that would meet his fashion requirements."

"Wait, wait," Liam said, holding up a hand. He was actually smiling again. "You may be a professional, Bastien, but when it comes to calling up clothing stores, we know a true expert."

"We do?" I asked.

"Maxwell. He might not throw his prestige around the way Bertrand does, but he knows how to get people talking. And he's spent enough time around Tariq to know what designers are up to his standards."

"Maxwell Beaumont?" Bastien scoffed. "Handle a delicate investigation?"

"Maxwell's always been a bit under-rated," I said.

Bastien looked between my face and Liam's before concluding, "Good lord. You're serious."

"Hey, who do you think helped us figure out that you were behind the photos?"

He shook his head, but agreed.

"In the meantime," Liam said, "Riley and I are expected at a tea ceremony today."

"I'll leave you two to prepare, then." He gave a bow and said his goodbyes. As he opened the door to leave, he nearly ran straight into Maxwell, whose fist was still raised as if about to knock. "You'll be coming with me, Lord Beaumont," Bastien said, grabbing Maxwell by the collar as he carried on his way.

Maxwell shot me a terrified look, and I couldn't help but tease him a little, saying "It's been nice knowing you!"

Liam laughed, but let Maxwell relax by explaining, "He's working with us now, Maxwell, don't worry!" Liam shook his head as he closed the door, then turned slowly to me, smiling. "I'm glad to have Bastien's help, but he interrupted us before I could show you the reason for my visit." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long, narrow velvet box. "I wanted to give you this."

I opened the box and gasped. As I stared, Liam took the pearl bracelet out and fastened it on my wrist. "Liam, this is too much. This is gorgeous!"

"It looks even more gorgeous on you."

"You-" I started, then shook my head with a smile. "Thank you. What brought on such a generous gesture?"

Liam stepped toward me, brushing my messy hair out of my eyes. "It seems all I can think about lately is how close we are to clearing your name."

"That makes two of us. I'm tired of having this scandal standing between us."

"I know. I may not be able to tell the world how I feel about you...not yet. But I wanted to give you a token of my affection."

I stared at the bracelet, and my eyes went wide. "Liam, did you use the pearl from the Blue Grotto to make this?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm aware that we're still...how did you put it? Dealing with the sand. I'm still keeping it safe for you. But since you told me you love pearls, I thought you would appreciate a pearl bracelet."

"Very much so, yes." I reached up and gave him a sweet kiss, and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him. After a few seconds, I pressed my hand against his chest, pushing him away. "I'm going to have to find the perfect dress to wear with this bracelet at the tea ceremony today."

"I suppose that's my cue to leave you alone to dress."

"I mean, you could stay and watch, if you wanted," I said, sticking my tongue between my teeth as I smiled up at him.

Once more, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Liam chuckled and stepped away, letting me answer it. It was Hana, and she had a garment bag slung over her shoulder. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said coyly when she saw Liam.

"I was just on my way out," he assured her. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and bid us farewell. Once the door was closed, Hana turned to me, grinning. "Early morning wake-up call?" she asked.

I laughed. "Something like that." I held out my wrist to show her the bracelet Liam gave me. "He wanted to surprise me with this."

Hana gasped much as I had when I first saw it. "Oh my!" she said. "I've never seen so many pearls in one place."

"Yeah, he definitely knows how to spoil a girl."

"Well, I'm glad I brought this, then. It'll match perfectly!" She took the garment bag she was carrying and hung it on the back of my closet door. Carefully unzipping it, she showed me a gorgeous dress that looked just about my size. "Thanks to my parents' fashion lessons," she explained, "I know a few local designers. One of them helped me make a dress for you for today." She stepped back and watched my expression as I examined the dress.

"You _made_ this for me?" I asked, stunned.

"When I heard the court was coming to Shanghai, I wanted you to have something special to wear here. I couldn't find a shop that sold the exact dress I had in mind, so I thought it'd be easier to design it." She bit her lip nervously. "What do you think?"

I took a long moment to soak in the details of the cherry red dress. Slim-fitting, with a red silk pencil skirt, and an intricate red lace bodice. "Hana, it's amazing! I can't believe you designed this for me! I really am getting spoiled today. I don't know what I did to deserve such nice things, or such nice friends. I feel like I should be looking for something to get Liam. And you!"

"Oh, Riley," Hana said with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to get me anything. Having my best friend here on the trip is all the gift I need."

I looked at her dubiously, but her smile was so sincere, I knew she meant it from the bottom of her big heart.

"But," Hana continued thoughtfully, "If you want to get something for Liam, I saw a jewelry store next door. And the sign said they do custom engravings. I bet you could find something really nice for him there!"

"That sounds perfect," I said. "Let me get changed, and then you can help me pick something out."

After a quick shower, I got dressed and Hana helped me do my hair in an elegant updo that really completed the whole outfit. Once we were satisfied I could not possibly look any better, Hana led me to the jewelry store she had seen. After a few minutes of browsing, I spotted a pair of jade cufflinks by the front counter. I pointed them out to Hana. "What if I got those engraved with something, like...the Cordonian royal seal. Do you think they could do that?"

Hana spoke rapid-fire Mandarin with the shopkeeper. At one point, she pulled up a picture to show him on her phone. After a minute, she turned back to me with a smile. "He said it will only take a few minutes."

"Sold!" I declared, and Hana let the shopkeeper know. He carried the cufflinks into the back room, and we could hear the scraping of tools on jade for several minutes until he returned with the cufflinks in a box.

Hana and I studied the newly engraved cufflinks with awe. "It looks amazing," I said. "Liam is going to love these!"

"The best tea service in the world _and_ jade cufflinks! He's in for a real treat," Hana said.

"Speaking of which, we'd better get going. It wouldn't do for the host's daughter to be late."

Hana stalled a little, and I cocked my head as I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

We shuffled from the store to the street to hail a cab. "I'm worried."

"About your dad? I thought things went pretty well the other day."

"That's part of the problem. After I got home, he spent the whole night talking about how well I must be doing at court to have connections like you. And he started asking me about suitors."

"Did you tell him about Neville and Rashad? They've got to be your dad's idea of the perfect bachelors."

"I did, and he...he was thrilled." She sounded like she wanted to cry. "That's what scares me, Riley."

"Oh," I said, finally understanding. "And you don't want to marry either of them."

She shook her head, not meeting my eyes. "The better things go, the more my dad's going to expect me to pursue them! I don't know how to tell him that I'm not interested in either of them."

We settled into the cab, and I scooted a little closer to Hana so I could wrap an arm around her. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"How can you be that confident?"

"Because I've met you, Hana. You're incredible, and if you can learn to waltz and ride horseback and dine with royalty, I know you can find a way to handle your parents."

"I hope so."

"Hana, can I ask you something?"

She looked at me with surprise. "Of course!"

"Do you not want to get married to Neville or Rashad, or do you just...not want to get married?"

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. She looked out the window of the cab while she thought about her answer. "I don't know what I want anymore, Riley." She looked down at her lap, then up at the ceiling. Anywhere but at me. "My whole life, I just _knew_ what my life was going to be. I was going to grow up, marry a rich nobleman, have kids, and that would be that. There was no questioning it, or wondering if it was what I wanted. It was just a _fact_."

Finally, she turned to look at me. "And then I met you." She smiled. "And you were so brave, and confident, and you showed me that I actually have a say in where my life takes me." She looked away again, and lowered her voice. "Can I tell you something? Something you have to promise not to repeat."

"Of course, anything Hana."

"I think I...might not...like men."

"You're gay?"

She shrugged. "I'm still figuring things out for myself. But I..." she cleared her throat. "I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable. But I kind of had a crush on you, when we first met."

I smiled. "Really? Me?"

"Yes, you! How could I not?"

I shook my head. "I think you nobles need to get out more."

"It doesn't bother you, though, does it?"

"That you had a crush on me?"

"That I might be gay."

"Of course, not Hana! You're my best friend. I love you. Nothing can change that."

She took a deep breath. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that. I'm not sure what my parents reaction will be, if I even decide to tell them. I'm still so confused and unsure of myself. But, I'm glad I got to talk it through with you a little. It helps."

I gave her a big hug as we pulled up to the gardens where the tea ceremony would be held. "I'm here for you, always, Hana."

Together, we wandered slowly towards the open-air teahouse, taking in the sights and smells of the perfectly tended gardens. Suddenly, Hana's smile melted. "Oh, no," she groaned. I followed the line of her sight and noticed Neville and Rashad walking towards us.

"Lady Hana," Neville said with a chipper voice as they drew near.

"Good afternoon," Rashad said with a bow.

Behind them was Hana's father. "There you are, Hana," he said, pulling his daughter towards him, and away from me. "You must come say hello." I shot Hana a glance to see if she was okay, but she smiled - a forced smile, but a smile.

"I'll come find you later," Hana told me as she walked off with her father and the two suitors.

As I stood and watched, I heard a pointed cough from behind me. I turned to see Madeleine hanging on Liam's arm. "You're blocking the way, Lady Riley," Madeleine said.

"Sorry," I said, moving slightly. Instead of brushing past me, they stood for a moment.

"I think what Madeleine means is, it's a pleasure to see you, Lady Riley," Liam said, smiling coyly at me. "You look...that is, that dress has a marvelous design."

"Thank you. It's actually Hana's design."

Madeleine's eyebrow twitched upwards, but otherwise her face wore the same disaffected neutral expression it always did. "I didn't know Lady Hana was such an accomplished _seamstress_." Madeleine tugged at Liam's arm, and I nodded my head as if to say, _It's okay, go_. He bowed briefly and they hurried off, so I followed behind and found a table for the ceremony.

"Harkness!" Drake said as he saw me approach. "Over here. I thought I'd be stuck drinking tea alone."

"Sadly for all of us, that's not the case." This was from Olivia, who joined our table and took a seat at the same time I did.

"Hmph," Drake grunted. "Did Madeleine send you to sit with us exiles?" He asked Olivia.

"Not as such. But there was only one other available table." She looked pointedly at a table with Kiara and Penelope. "Your company seemed marginally preferable."

"It's okay, Olivia," I said, "You can just admit we're friends."

She glowered at me. "I just find you less insufferable than Penelope."

"Coming from you, that's like a confession of love," Drake said.

"We're basically besties," I grinned.

As the tea ceremony began, we watched entranced as a server carefully filled a cup with boiling water, added the tea, then poured out the water and filled it again. After we were all sipping our tea, I noticed that Hana and her father were standing away from the group, in a heated discussion. I excused myself and went to back Hana up, as I promised I would.

As I approached, I heard Xinghai saying, "Why would you let him walk away? You should be with Lord Neville right now!"

"He said he wanted to talk to Liam. It was only polite to let him go."

"I never said it was rude. It was a _wasted opportunity_. Lord Neville asked for formal permission to court you! Hana, this is the first step toward a proposal! If you hurry, you can still join their conversation."

I cleared my throat to announce my presence. "Am I interrupting?"

"Riley!" Hana said, clearly relieved. "Please, join us."

"I wanted to thank you both for inviting everyone to tea," I said.

"Of course! I told my father we couldn't let everyone leave Shanghai without visiting this place."

"The ceremony was lovely."

"It always is," Xinghai said, scowling at his daughter a little. "But it would be better if you made use of it, Hana. All those lessons in small talk over tea service were for a reason."

"That's...a very specific school of conversation," I said, glancing at Hana.

"Father, I've been talking to Neville for the past ten minutes!"

"And why stop there? You have a proper suitor! This is everything we've been working for."

"What's wrong with taking a break?" I asked.

"There will be time to relax once she is engaged with a suitable prenuptial agreement," Xinghai told me. "Until then, Lord Neville needs to know she is as interested in a potential match as he is."

I looked at Hana with a pained expression, trying to silently encourage her to speak up for herself. She looked back at me, torn between the need to please her parents and the desire to be true to herself.

"Father, I..." She started. She hesitated, then squared her shoulders and started again, more confidently. "I am not interested in Neville. Even if I tried to court him, even if he proposed to me, I would _never_ want to marry him."

Xinghai looked confused at first, like he couldn't understand the words coming from his daughter's mouth. "What are you saying? Why on earth would you turn him down?"

"He might be successful and wealthy, but he's pretentious and selfish, and...and boring! I don't care about him, father! He doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Romance is all well and good to dream of, but this is your _future_ we're talking about! You can't throw it away over sentimentality!"

Hana didn't say anything, but her face was red with anger. I tried to play peacemaker. "Mr. Lee, I know you mean well, but I think you and Hana both want different things for her."

This did not go over as well as I had hoped. Xinghai turned to me with a scowl. "I want what's best for her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Okay...but, you clearly have different ideas about what that means. This is Hana's life, and it's her choice to make."

He shook his head, disappointed. "After yesterday, I expected better from you. I thought you understood the value of your position here at court, and of Hana's. But it seems I was wrong. You've clearly been a negative influence. Someone with such misguided priorities doesn't belong at this court. Or with my daughter."

His words felt like a slap across my face.

"Dad, that's enough!" Hana shouted, not caring if the whole court heard her. I could see her hands shaking a little, but her voice was determined as she continued, "You have no right to say that to Riley. You don't know what it's been like at court, but she's been there with me through everything. The competition, the touring, the endless pressure to impress the royal family. And all the pressure from you. Riley's the most remarkable person I've ever met, and I...I won't let you talk that way to my best friend."

"Hana..." Xinghai started, but she held up a hand to cut him off.

"If there's one thing Riley's taught me, it's that sometimes you have to find your own way in life. No matter how hard or scary it can be. I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. This is my life, and I need to decide what kind of future I want. Who _I _want to be. I...I need some space for a while." She started walking away, and I jogged after her, but she stopped me. "Thank you, Riley, but I need to be alone for a while." I gave her a brief hug, and slowly walked back to the tea party.

As I found my group, still at our table, I slumped into my chair with a frown. "I think I might have made things worse."

"What happened?" Drake asked. "We saw Hana leave."

"She and her dad got into a fight. She actually told him she wasn't interested in Neville."

"Well, good for her. It's about time she told her parents to lay off."

"Interesting," Olivia added. "It seems she's discovering a backbone."

I shot her a glare, but didn't answer. Around us, guests were starting to leave the party, forming a line into the garden, with King Liam waiting at the front.

"Does every event have to end with a line to meet the King?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Maxwell said, appearing behind me. "Soon enough, you'll be standing at the front of all the lines with him, and people will be waiting to meet you."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "At least I can give him my gift," I said, holding out the cufflinks for Maxwell to see.

"Nice! Everyone likes surprise presents!"

After a few long minutes, I reached the front of the line, greeting Liam with a curtsy.

"Lady Riley," he said formally. "It's always a delight to see you again."

"I brought you something," I told him with a grin, holding the jewelry box behind my back. "Close your eyes." He did, and I pressed the open box into his hands. "Okay, open them!"

He beamed as he held the box up to the light, watching the jade cufflinks shine. "Is that the Cordonian crest?" He asked.

"Well, if there are two things I know you like, it's Cordonia, and my company."

"Right on both counts." He quickly removed his gold cufflinks and hooked the jade ones into place. "How do they look?" He asked, holding his arm out for my inspection.

"Fit for a king," I decided.

"I'll try to be worthy of them. What inspired such a generous gift?"

I gave him an _are you kidding_ look. "After the gift _you_ gave me this morning? I guess I just wanted to return the favor. You know, even if this isn't the engagement tour either of us wanted, we still get to travel the world together. And I think that's worth remembering with a keepsake. Plus, it gave me an extra excuse to see you."

He grinned. "Soon, I hope we won't need excuses. But until then, I'll take every one I can get. But, speaking of gifts...there was one other thing I hoped to share with you."

"The Hope diamond? Or a tiara with rubies and sapphires?" I teased.

"More of an experience than a physical present." He took a step closer to me, standing as close as propriety would allow. Then, leaning in slightly, he told me in a hushed voice, "There's a lake on the west side of the city which rumor describes as extremely romantic. And if you want to meet me there at sunset, it's likely to be very...secluded."

I nodded as I moved on, letting him greet the next guests. Outside the gardens, I met back up with my friends. Maxwell offered me a ride back to the hotel, but I let him know I had other plans.

"Is this something to do with why Liam's rushing the last few nobles through the line?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Maaaaybe."

"Ooh, a secret rendezvous. I like it! I'll see you later, then."

I hailed a cab and rode to the lake Liam had mentioned. I wandered around the grassy lawns until I saw Liam approach. I broke out running and he caught me in his arms. Hand in hand, we walked toward a dock on the lake, with a small motorboat floating next to it. Liam offered me a hand as I climbed in, and he sat in the driver's seat next to me.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and the water was a beautiful shade of purple as we skimmed the surface towards the center of the lake. "This really is beautiful," I said, looking all around before finally turning to watch Liam. He eased up on the throttle, letting us float idly in the lake while he turned to me. "It is. Yet somehow, my gaze can't help lingering on you instead."

"Will you ever run out of cheesy romantic lines like that?"

"Not as long as you're around for inspiration."

As the last of the light began to fade, I realized we were really alone on the lake, all the other boats had already headed for shore. Liam slowly steered the boat across the water as I settled back, enjoying the view of the city lights and twinkling stars. "So," I said at last, "If you're here with me, does that mean your father is doing better?"

"As well as can be expected. He was in good spirits when I visited him today."

"I'm glad. And you? How are you coping with everything?"

Liam focused on the water as he answered. "I...still can't quite comprehend what he did. How much he hid from me. I have always looked up to my father, always strived to emulate his unflinching sense of loyalty and duty to Cordonia. Now, I wonder, is he really the role model I held him up to be?"

"Role models never stand up to the harsh light of reality, Liam. Everyone has flaws, everyone makes mistakes. I don't agree with what your father did, but I don't think you were wrong to admire him. From everything you've told me, it sounds like he served Cordonia well for a long time."

"My father was a good king because he put Cordonia first, even above his own son. I might not ever be so good a king, but I hope to be a better man."

"As far as I'm concerned, you already are a far better man. You are thoughtful and dutiful, and you care so deeply for the people you love."

"I..." he stopped and turned to me. "Thank you, Riley. I think I needed to hear that today. I'm going to be so glad to put all of this behind us. We just have to find Tariq, and that will be easy compared to everything we've overcome so far."

"And then?" I asked.

"And then we won't need to abscond in secret like this. We'll be able to enjoy places like this together, in the open."

"I like the sound of that."

"For now, though, there is one other thing I wanted to show you."

Liam navigated the boat to a secluded inlet partially obscured by overhanging willow branches. He cut the engine, bringing the boat to a stop. "Look in the water," he instructed. I peered over the side of the boat to see shimmering fish - red, white, and orange, swimming just under the surface, the moonlight reflecting off their scales.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" I said. Liam offered me some bread to feed them, and as I dropped crumbs in the water, a swarm of koi surrounded the boat in a frenzy.

"They remind me of you, you know," Liam said, leaning over to look at them on my side of the boat.

"Because I, too, go crazy for bread?"

He laughed and shook his head, leaning back into his seat. I turned to face him. "No," Liam said. "Koi are symbols of perseverance and courage. There's a legend about a waterfall called the Dragon's Gate. Supposedly, hundreds of koi leap up the falls, braving the swift waters and sharp rocks. Few ever reach the top, but those few that do succeed are transform into dragons."

I thought about that for a minute. "Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?"

I laughed. "Sorry, I was...okay, it's stupid, but I was wondering if that's where they got the idea for Magikarp and Gyarados in Pokemon."

Liam laughed. "I didn't know you were such a nerd."

"Hey," I said, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Pokemon are cool."

"I know that. Where do you think I learned the legend of the Dragon's Gate?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ten-year-old Liam was _really_ into Pokemon."

I shook my head in wonder. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I did."

"_Anyway, _to get back to my romantic point. The story has come to remind me of you, Riley. Watching you throughout the engagement tour, you've been fighting your way up the waterfall. And when we find Tariq, you'll reach the top and become a dragon-"

"Gyarados."

"Gyarados. And nothing will ever stand in your way."

"You mean, nothing will stand in_ our_ way."

Liam took my hand and kissed it, then held it against his cheek as he looked at me lovingly. "This, Riley, is why I am certain that you are the best queen Cordonia could hope for. You are the most loyal and tenacious woman I know. You astonish me."

"I do?"

"Sometimes, when I am up against a particularly challenging decision as king, I stop to consider, which choice makes me worthy of Riley? I look to you for strength. I look to you for the courage to choose the right path, even when it is the more difficult one. That is why I know that you are the only one for me. I can't imagine life without you by my side, to inspire and challenge me. To make me a better man."

I moved the hand that he held around to the back of his head, and he dropped his grip, letting his own hand fall to my shoulder. As I leaned in to kiss him, his hands slid further down, to my hips, pulling me closer. After a long moment spent like that, I paused for breath.

"Liam," I said. "Keep talking like that and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Then perhaps I should keep talking," he said with a grin.

"Perhaps you should."

"Riley, nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend my life loving and honoring you. These moments we share together will see me through to a time when I can do so openly, without fearing for your safety."

"Then let's savor this moment." I looked behind us to the back of the boat, judging how much space we had to work with. Seeing my thought process, Liam moved to sit behind the captain's chair, then pulled me over with him. We made out for a while before I told him, "I think you should take my dress off, now."

"As you wish," was all he replied.

After many long, unforgettable moments, we lay wrapped naked in each others' arms, the weeping willow's curtain of branches making us feel like we were in our own little world. I nestled my head against Liam's chest and kissed it softly. "I'll never get tired of seeing you like this," I said. "But it's getting late, and I need to check on Hana. We should probably get going."

I think Liam was almost asleep, because his voice was thick like honey when he spoke. "Mmmkay, as you wish."

We carefully found our clothes and re-dressed, which was no easy task, even with how still the water was. I went to ask Liam to zip my dress, when I noticed his concerned face. His eyes darted around the boat's deck. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find one of the cufflinks you gave me." Together we, searched every inch of the boat, but came up empty handed. "I can't believe I lost one!" He moaned.

"It must have fallen in the water when I was taking your shirt off." Liam looked heartbroken. "Hey," I said, putting a hand on his cheek. "It's okay. We'll get you one that's similar enough, and when you wear it with the real cufflink, you can remember all the fun we had here tonight."

He grinned at that and gave me one last kiss before steering the boat back toward the dock. "This was the perfect way to end our time in Shanghai," I said as we parted ways.

"Are you excited to go back to New York?" Liam asked.

I shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"How much time I'll get to spend with you."


	33. Book 2 Chapter 14 - The Big Apple

"New York!" I cried as I dropped my bags in my hotel room. I spun to face Maxwell. "It's been so long, I can't believe we're finally back here!"

"Yeah, I'm excited too. I love New York!"

I opened the curtains of my room so I could watch the city below. "There's something special about this city," I said. "Cordonia's my home now, but New York was the first place I ever lived on my own. It'll always have a place in my heart."

"So...are you ready to get Madeleine's ring?" Maxwell asked, and I sneered.

"You had to go and ruin the moment."

"Sorry," he said. "She _did_ ask for you specifically to pick it up."

"She's so petty. I shouldn't be surprised at this point, but she continues to sink lower and lower in order to torture me."

"I know. But you'd better just get it over with. There's a U.N. party tonight and then there's the wedding shower, so this afternoon's your only free time while we're here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin with scribbles on it. "Here's the address of the jewelry shop."

I took the napkin and looked it over, then laughed. "Am I supposed to know what this means?" I showed Maxwell what he handed me, and he blushed, snatching it back.

"That was..."

"A drawing of you astride a saddled King Kong on top of the Empire State Building?"

"Can we just...forget you saw that?"

I laughed. "Not a chance. We're definitely circling back to that. Preferably when Drake's around."

Maxwell glared at me and reached into his other pocket to find the actual address for me. As I looked at it, I frowned. "I guess the wedding's coming up pretty fast, huh? I just...thought we'd have found Tariq by now."

"Yeah. It turns out there are a lot more upscale men's fashion stores in L.A. than we realized. But don't worry. I'm working non-stop with Bastien to narrow down the leads. We'll find him soon, and stop the wedding."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Alright, I'm off. I'll meet you at the U.N. party later. Don't be late!" He darted out the door and I sighed, grabbing my purse so I could go get the ring.

The first thing I thought as I entered the high-end jewelry store was, _I should have dressed up for this_. I was still in the same jeans and t-shirt I had worn on the plane, and I thought I might get snubbed like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Before I found a worker to judge me, though, I saw someone I never expected to see in a place like this.

"Drake?" I said, approaching my grumpy, frowning friend.

"Harkness? What are you doing here?" He jumped, looking guilty.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He rubbed his neck. "It's a store. Anyone can go into a store." I cocked my head as I looked at him, and he broke down. "Okay," he said. "I'm looking for a wedding gift for Liam."

I scowled at him, but didn't say anything. It was bad enough the whole world was carrying on as if Madeleine and Liam were actually getting married; I didn't like having my best friends doing the same thing.

"What about you?" Drake asked.

"I'm here to pick up Madeleine's ring," I said glumly. As we spoke, a jeweler approached us curiously, so I gave him Madeleine's information and he hurried away to get the ring. When he came back, Drake and I looked inside the box with a morbid curiosity.

"That's it?" Drake said. "I was expecting something more..."

"Elaborate?" I offered.

"I was going to say pretentious."

I laughed. "She may be evil, but Madeleine has good taste." I snapped the box shut and threw it in my purse unceremoniously. "Now, let's talk about this gift. What are you thinking?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. He's my best friend. I want to get him something good, but I think I'm in over my head here."

"Well, you're in the wrong store, for starters. Liam doesn't need anything here. Especially not from his best friend."

"If you're done doing Madeleine's errands, do you want to help me find something, then?"

"Sure," I said, and started walking towards the door.

I was quiet as we walked along the busy street. I guess Drake could see I was in a bad mood, because he kept trying to make me laugh by suggesting ridiculous presents. I gave him a few half-hearted smiles, but my heart wasn't in it. Finally, we sat on a bench and I sighed. "Alright, Harkness," he said. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I'm sorry I'm such a downer today, Drake. I just...don't understand why you're getting a wedding present for Liam, when we're working so hard to _stop _this wedding."

"I'm sorry, Harkness. I didn't think of it like that. I was just trying to be prepared. Besides," he nudged me with his shoulder. "Even when we stop _this_ wedding, Liam's still going to be getting _married_."

"I guess that's true." I looked at him, studying his face carefully. "How are..._you_ feeling about that?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Harkness. It's not about me. As long as you and Liam are happy."

"Drake...do you think I'll be a good queen?"

He looked at me intently for a minute before answering. "I think you're the best queen Cordonia could hope for."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're real. You know what it's like to be a normal person. You can make decisions with the citizens in mind, in a way Liam and the rest of the court never could."

"Hmm..." I said, a thought clicking in my mind. "That's it, Drake!"

"Huh?"

"For your present. You know Liam in a way that no one else does. You need to look for something unique to _you and Liam_'s friendship."

Drake nodded slowly, looking around at the shops nearby. His eyes stopped on the window display of an antique store. He stood suddenly and took a few long strides to stand in front of the window. "I've got it," he said, and disappeared inside the store. A few minutes later, he walked out, looking pleased.

"What is it?" I asked. Drake sat back down next to me and showed me his gift - a gold, antique compass. "I'm not sure I get it," I told him.

"Well, I may not always be around to keep Liam on the straight and narrow, you know? Constantine was a decent king for years, but by the time he retired, he'd lost sight of what really mattered. Look at everything he put you and Liam through. I don't ever want that to happen to Liam. I want him to keep this compass as a reminder to stay true to what he believes in. Follow his own True North. Is that too cheesy?"

"It's super cheesy...and perfect."

"Really?"

I nodded, folding Drake's hand around the compass so he was clutching it in a fist. "Liam's going to love it. You did good, Walker."

He smiled at me and tucked the compass away. "Now that the shopping's over with, I could use a drink. Want to join me?"

"Can't let you drink alone. Besides, it might be nice to revisit my old neighborhood."

We hailed a cab and drove to my old bar, the one where I had first met Liam, Drake, Maxwell and Tariq. "Really? You want to come here?"

I shrugged, holding the door open for him. "Call it nostalgia."

It was early afternoon, so the bar was empty. My old coworker Daniel came strolling casually out of the kitchen. "Good afternoon," he said, not quite looking at us. "Are you two looking for a ta-" he stopped as he looked up and saw me. "Riley!" He ran over, giving me a big hug.

"Daniel!"

"What the heck happened to you? You just disappeared!"

"It's a long story...but...uh, I guess I really owe you one for making me take that table with the bachelor party."

"Okay, I need to hear this whole story."

I glanced back at Drake, who was looking uncomfortable. "I promise, we'll catch up soon. But we don't have much time today. We were just hoping for a quick drink and a bite to eat before this party we're going to tonight."

"And who's your friend?" Daniel asked, eyeing Drake and looking at me like he thought _friend_ was the wrong word.

"This is Drake," I said and they shook hands.

Daniel escorted us to a clean booth in the back. "What can I get you guys?"

We ordered drinks and burgers, and Daniel rushed off to put our order in. As we waited, I looked around. "I've come a long way, haven't I?"

"You know, when I saw you that night, I never would have guessed we'd end up...friends."

"But, I wore you down in the end." I laughed as Daniel set our drinks down. I took a sip of the cheap house wine. "Ah, nothing like cheap wine after a year of champagne," I joked. Setting my glass down, I looked at Drake thoughtfully. "Did I ever tell you, I thought that it was your bachelor party that night?"

"You did? Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought that you were the only one in the group who would _appreciate_ a place like this. And..."

"And what?"

"Well, I thought you were checking me out for a second, but then it was like you knew you shouldn't, and you avoided looking at me the rest of the night. I was really shocked when Liam explained that it was _his_ bachelor party."

Drake took a sip of his whiskey. "Do you think..."

It was my turn to prompt him. "Do I think what?"

"If you had known from the beginning...do you think things would have turned out differently?"

I studied him carefully as he studied the table, waiting for my response. Daniel interrupted us with our food before I could respond, and as we tucked into the burgers, we moved on in the conversation without my answer. Finally, as we were leaving, I asked him, "What answer would you prefer?"

He looked at me curiously. I clarified, "Would things have turned out differently? What's the better answer?"

He smiled wryly. "There is no good answer to that question, Harkness. Come on, we've got to go or we'll be late to the party."

Justin and Maxwell were waiting for me in my hotel room when I got back. "Should I be concerned you have your own key to my room?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dwell on it," Maxwell said.

"We're just here to deliver this," Justin said. He handed me a dress with a proud smile. "For the UN party tonight. Market research has shown that _this _is the perfect dress to make a good impression tonight."

"What kind of market research..."

"I wouldn't dwell on it," Justin said with a grin. "Just try it on."

I ducked into the bathroom and put on the cream-colored ball gown. I smiled at the long lace sleeves and poofy skirt. I added my pearl bracelet for good measure, and twirled back into the room to show myself off. "Tada!"

"Gorgeous," Justin said. "You're going to shine tonight."

"Forget shining. You are going to _slay_!" Maxwell added.

"Alright, now that the important stuff is out of the way," I said, turning to Justin, "Are you going to be in my ear tonight?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I have other business to attend to. But don't worry, this is all about making small talk and winning people over with your stunning personality. You don't need me to do that."

Maxwell was already dressed in a nice tux, so he offered me his arm and we left for the limo. Once we were at the party, the night passed quickly and uneventfully. I managed a few minutes of facetime with Liam, but other than that, it was just like Justin had said - a lot of small talk.

Eventually, I found Maxwell, who was hiding by the coat-check. "What are you doing back here?" I asked him.

"I'm trying not to cause another international incident...I was trying to do this cool trick I saw where you toss a piece of bruschetta in the air without losing the toppings and then catch it in your mouth. But I may have accidentally hit the Turkish ambassador in the face, instead."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh. "Oh, Maxwell, I'm sorry. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I'm not taking any chances. Besides, I needed to check my messages anyway to see if there's any news on the stores that Bastien and I are contacting."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Maxwell, what happens if we can't find Tariq in time? The wedding is so soon."

"You can't think like that, Riley! We're so close. You can't give up now."

"I know we'll find him, eventually. It's just...Liam won't talk about it, but I know there's some point where it'll feel impossible for him to call off the wedding. And, I'll have to deal with that, fine, whatever. But what would that mean for you and Bertrand? For House Beaumont?"

Maxwell looked deeply into my eyes with a sincerity that I wasn't used to seeing from him. "Riley," he said softly - apologetically. "When I brought you to Cordonia, I saw a chance to give my friend an opportunity to marry for love, _and_ a chance to help my family out. But, I didn't know you. I didn't know how...caring and loyal you were. I never meant to make you feel responsible for our problems."

"You didn't. But I _do_ care about you. And Bertrand, and Savannah, and little Bartie. I want to know you'll be taken care of."

"We will be. We'll figure things out, no matter what happens with you and Liam." He leaned over and gave me a gentle hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment. Finally, he took my shoulders and pulled me back so he could look at me again. "Hey, Kiara told me this place has a lounge on the roof where you can see the whole city. Want to take a break and go check it out?"

"That sounds awesome!"

We took an elevator to the top floor, then found a narrow flight of stairs that took us to the rooftop. "Wow," Maxwell breathed as he took in the skyline. "I'm on top of the world!" He shouted, hands up.

I laughed. "Now all you need is your faithful gorilla companion." We sat on a loveseat to one side of the lounge, and stared out at the city lights. Maxwell put an arm around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder again as we settled in. It was comfortable and familial. "It's so peaceful up here," I said.

"Yeah, it's nice to take a breath and step away from all the politics and press."

I laughed a little. "It's funny. I'm sure the press would kill to get a picture of us right now. They all seem to think we're secretly madly in love with each other."

"Anyone who believes that has clearly never seen the way you look at Liam. Or Drake, for that matter."

I pulled away, offended. "Drake? Don't be silly."

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Riley. I mean, I believe you love Liam. But you can't deny you think Drake is a sexy grump."

I could feel myself blush, so I leaned back into Maxwell so he wouldn't notice. "I deny everything."

Maxwell laughed and pulled me close. "I'm just saying, I'm the last guy in the world you'd ever be interested in."

"That's not true! I mean...okay, _maybe_ only because you're like my brother. Seriously, you and Bertrand have become my family. But don't sell yourself short, Maxwell. You're a catch. Is there anyone you've had your eye on?"

"Nah. I'm just focused on family right now. And yes, I'm including you in that."

I smiled and snuggled deeper into the couch. "You know, I've never properly thanked you for everything you've done for me."

"Bastien's been a big help with this L.A. stuff."

"I don't just mean that, you goof. I mean, you're the reason I came to Cordonia in the first place. You took a chance on me, and I really appreciate that. Without you, I never would have met Hana. I wouldn't have had a chance to get to know Liam, or you or Drake. I wouldn't have found my home."

"You also wouldn't be fighting to save your reputation."

"I don't regret any of it, Maxwell."

Just then, Maxwell's phone buzzed. I moved so he could fish it out of his pocket, and he read his text message. "Hmm, I guess Bastien has some stuff he wants to go over with me. About Tariq."

"And, the party's going to be ending soon. I should get back downstairs and say my goodbyes." We both stood and headed toward the stairs. "Thanks for sneaking away with me, Maxwell."

"Any time, Riles."

Later, after the U.N. party, I headed back to my hotel room, exhausted. I had barely gotten into pajamas and turned off the lights when I heard an urgent knocking on my door. I glanced at the clock. It was 2 a.m. which meant it was either Liam looking for a little late-night action, or... "Maxwell! And...Bertrand?" I said, surprised to see both brothers Beaumont at my door.

"Yes, yes, I have returned," Bertrand said dismissively. "But that's not the big news."

I stepped back to let them in. "What is the big news?"

"Maxwell?" Bertrand said, turning to his little brother with a smile.

"Bastien and I have compiled a list of addresses that could be where Tariq is staying in L.A."

"That's fantastic!"

"Well," Bertrand said. "Don't let your enthusiasm get the best of you quite yet. He's only narrowed it down to ten addresses."

I held out a hand for Maxwell to high-five. "Maxwell, that's brilliant. Out of a city of what, a few million people, you narrowed it down to only _ten_ possible addresses?"

"I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my genius," Maxwell said with a pointed look at his brother.

"But, uh," I said, remembering the time. "Is there a reason why you felt like you had to get me out of bed at two in the morning to give me this news?"

"Yes!" Maxwell said enthusiastically.

"Get dressed, quickly, Lady Riley. King Liam has offered us the use of the royal jet. You're leaving for L.A. in forty minutes."


	34. Book 2 Chapter 15 - Lost in LA

Hana and Drake were already on the jet when Maxwell and I arrived. Bertrand stayed behind in New York to strategize with Justin on how best to publicize Tariq's statement. Which seemed to put a lot of pressure on us to actually _find_ Tariq and convince him to make a statement.

"You guys," I said with a yawn, "We all need to get some sleep if we're going to be any good in L.A."

Hana and Drake were poring over a large map spread out over a table, and as soon as we got on the plane, Maxwell joined them, showing them his list of addresses.

"It's a five hour flight," Drake said without looking up from the map. "The wedding shower starts at seven. So, accounting for travel time, we have about six hours to find Tariq, convince him to help you, _and _get a statement to the press. There are ten addresses to search."

"And L.A. is notoriously traffic-riddled," Hana added, looking up at me with a frown. "We want to make sure that we have the route all planned out so that we don't waste any time."

I took the last empty seat at the table. "Alright. That's a good idea. How can I help?"

Maxwell frowned at me as I stifled another yawn. "You should get some rest, Riley. We can handle this."

"No way. I'll sleep when y'all do. Besides, I spent a few months in L.A. right after high school. I know the roads. At least, I know them better than any of you."

For the next hour or so, we all carefully planned the route we would take to hit every address. Once we figured out the order to take them in, Maxwell plotted it on his phone's map app, and we came up with an estimate of four hours to hit every place on his list.

"If nothing goes wrong," Drake added as Maxwell told us the timeline.

"Oh, hush," Hana said, swatting Drake on the shoulder. "Positive thoughts!"

"He's right though," I said. "This is assuming there isn't extra traffic, which, you know...there will be. And that we don't get lost, or have to wait around because someone's not home..."

"Maybe we should split into teams," Maxwell said. "Each take five addresses?"

We reconfigured everything, and then managed to each take a short nap before the plane touched down at LAX. Once there, Maxwell and I took the addresses in North L.A. - you know, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Santa Monica; the places it seemed more likely Tariq would be drawn to. I gave Hana and Drake a long hug as we got into separate towncars, which Liam had ordered for us while we were in the air. "Remember, text me _constantly_," I said.

The first address on our list was a condo near the beach in Santa Monica. We checked the mailboxes at the front of the building, but our guy didn't have a name on his box. I crossed my fingers as we took the elevator up to the top floor. After I knocked on the door, we waited a long time for an answer. Maxwell reached out and took my hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Remember," he whispered, "We've got a lot more addresses to search, if this isn't right, we'll still find him."

I nodded, and knocked one more time, just to be sure. Finally, the door opened a crack. "Riley?" Tariq swung the door wide open when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Maxwell said, turning around and throwing his hands up. "After all that planning, we find him at the _first door_?!"

"Maxwell," I hissed. He turned back to me with a sheepish look. I turned to Tariq. "Hi," I said, stupidly.

"I can't believe...what are you doing here?" Tariq asked.

"We need to talk."

Tariq sighed and beckoned us in, shutting the door behind us. As Maxwell and I entered, we stood awkwardly at the threshold of the apartment. It was a spacious condo, but Tariq didn't seem to have a housekeeper on staff. There was a nest of wool coats on the couch, and a large pile of leather shoes in one corner. The kitchen sink was stacked high with dishes, and the counter was littered with take-out containers.

"Well, um," Tariq said, obviously uncomfortable, but struggling to maintain his pride. "May I offer you anything? My accomodations are a bit paltry, but I can grab us refreshments or..."

"That's okay," I said, cutting him off. "I'm not here to have tea and catch up."

"No, of course not," Tariq said with a frown. "I suppose you're here for an apology. I certainly owe you one, Lady Riley. Many, in fact. Although, I admit that I'm startled you would even deign to look at me after what my actions have put you through."

"I've actually been through a lot of trouble trying to find you," I said, a little harshly. "Why have you been in hiding?"

"My intention was to remain in exile as far from you and Cordonia as geography would allow."

"What I mean is, why haven't you been in Cordonia, helping me to make things right? To clear the air and tell the truth to the press?"

Tariq took a small step forward, but Maxwell straightened up to his full height, playing the part of bad cop - or, protective older brother-cop - and stopped Tariq in his tracks.

"Lady Riley," Tariq said after an awkward pause. "I would never have left, had I known what it would mean for you. I assumed you would be taken care of. That you wouldn't be hurt. It seemed best to just...disappear."

"Why does every man seem to think it's his right to decide what's best for other people?" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Hey!" Maxwell yelped, offended.

"Sorry, Maxwell. But you're the exception that proves the rule."

"You're right, Lady Riley. By thinking I could choose the correct course of action on your behalf, I only compounded one trespass with another."

"Tariq, I didn't come here for an apology. I came here to ask you to undo the damage that you had a hand in causing. Make a statement to the press. Tell the truth about what happened that night at Applewood Manor."

Tariq's eyes widened and he wrung his hands as he answered, "Lady Riley, there is nothing I desire more than to atone for what I've done, but, I wonder if this is the best path forward."

"Tariq, I know it'll be hard. But...you need to tell the truth. It's either that, or keep hiding in exile forever."

He looked around the room, considering my words. Finally, he nodded decisively. "You're right. This calamity has gone unaddressed for far too long. I'll make a statement, just as you asked. I'll need some time to prepare my finest clothes, of course, but-"

"What?" Maxwell interjected. "We don't have time for that! We have a wedding to stop!"

"Madeleine and Liam's wedding shower is tonight," I explained. "And I'm worried that if we wait too long, there'll be no calling off the wedding."

"I...I see. Of course. I'll follow your lead, Lady Riley. Just please, let me gather a few essentials, and we can be off."

While Maxwell and I waited for Tariq, I called Hana and told her the good news. Soon, L.A. was fading into the distance as our jet sped back to New York.

"I can't believe it," Hana said happily as we settled into the plane for the ride back. "After all this time, you finally found Tariq and he's coming to help clear your name! This time tomorrow, your reputation will be restored, and you could very well be engaged to King Liam!"

I raised my eyebrows at that. "That's getting ahead of ourselves a little bit, don't you think? We still have to get Tariq's statement out there."

"Still, this is worth celebrating. How do you feel?"

"I feel relieved," I admitted. "Like I can finally breathe again." I looked behind us at Maxwell and Drake, who were fast asleep in the back of the plane. "But most of all, I feel thankful for all of you. For my friends. I could never have done this alone."

"You would have done the same for any of us," Hana said with a smile. She glanced back at the boys, and yawned. "I think they have the right idea. It's been a long couple of days."

I nodded, and we leaned back in our chairs to get cozy for the rest of the flight. The next thing I knew, we were landing in New York.

Justin and Bertrand were waiting for us in my hotel room when we got back. Tariq filed in with my friends behind him. He glanced around nervously at Justin and Bertrand.

"So," Justin said, standing and adjusting his glasses to examine Tariq. "You're the reason I have a job."

"Er...who is this man?" Tariq asked me.

"I'm Lady Riley's damage control," Justin answered. "In other words, her press secretary."

"Oh," Tariq said with a penitent look.

"Now," Justin continued, "I just made a deal with the devil to get us half an hour with a sound stage and some cameras on such short notice. If we hurry, I can get a rebate on my soul, _and_ we can get this statement out before the end of the wedding shower."

"Wait," Bertrand said quickly. "You can't simply release it to the press. The court must hear Tariq's statement, of course, but consider how it will look for the royal family if this goes public in the middle of the wedding shower."

Hana chimed in. "King Liam and Madeleine throw a party to celebrate their wedding with the whole court there, and then..."

As she trailed off, Drake picked up the thread. "When the statement drops, the press and the court will run with it. They'll assume that the wedding's not happening."

"And that's a _good_ thing," Justin insisted. "If we want to restore Riley's reputation, we need to make a bigger splash than those photos did at the Coronation Ball." His face was so intense, it could be mistaken for wrath. "This is our chance to send a message so powerful that no one can question Riley's innocence."

"Hold up," Drake said firmly. "I think this is Harkness's call to make."

Everyone in the room looked at me, and my eyes widened. I took a minute to think it over. On the one hand, I didn't feel like I owed Madeleine, or King Constantine, any favors. The idea of breaking the news in the same way Constantine had done to me was sort of appealing - an eye for an eye, and all that. But, that would make me no better than him. And, as unpleasant as Madeleine was, this would be the second time she was humiliated by a broken engagement - the second time she was losing her lifelong dream of becoming Queen. I couldn't bear to add to her pain any more than was necessary.

"Once you record the statement, send it to me. I want to talk to Liam and Madeleine before it goes public."

Justin looked surprised at my answer. "As your resident PR expert, I have to disagree. The sooner we get the word out, the better. Don't give Madeleine a chance to spin this."

All my friends began speaking in my defense, but Bertrand silenced everyone. "_Enough_. Justin, I hired you to assist Riley, and she has made her preference clear."

I caught a glint of frustration in Justin's eyes, but he quickly shrugged and flashed a toothy smile, acting casual. "Understood. You're the boss, boss." He turned to Tariq. "Follow me. We've got an appointment to keep."

After a few minutes, my friends left me alone in my room, and I sank into the bed, my mind racing. I kept thinking about what Hana had said on the plane. _This time tomorrow, I could be engaged to Liam_. It was exciting, but I was also strangely nervous. For so long, I had been focused on this problem in front of me - find Tariq, clear my name. Now that it was over, I was free to really think about what comes next. Me and Liam, together. Which made me so, ridiculously happy, that I had to put a pillow over my face and squeal. But then, me, as Queen of Cordonia. Queen Riley Harkness. That thought still gave me a mild panic attack. Everyone else seemed so sure I was perfect for the job, but I still wondered if Madeleine wasn't the right choice, after all.

I checked the time and realized I still had a couple of hours before I had to get ready for the wedding shower. I looked at my phone for a long time, and finally picked it up and dialed my sister's phone number. Our parents were really intense and hard to talk to, but Laura was more reasonable, and she knew me better than anyone else in the world - plus, I could trust her to be brutally honest.

"Hello?" Her voice was a long-lost friend as she picked up the phone. We had been so close when we were kids, but now, things were complicated, and I hesitated, not sure what to say.

"I met a baby panda name Yang Yang," I blurted out.

"Riley?"

"Yeah."

"A real panda?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny. I remember that stuffed bear. Remember how much I cried when I lost it at the park?"

"Of course. And I gave you my stuffed rabbit to make you feel better." There was a pause while she waited for me to tell her the real reason for my call. I was still hesitating, so first I asked, "Are you busy right now?"

"I have a few minutes before I have to pick Milo up from school. Is everything okay, Riley? I know things haven't been easy for you lately."

"You mean because the whole world thinks I'm a slut?"

"I wasn't going to put it quite like that, but yes."

"Well, that problem's actually about to be solved." I quickly caught her up on the broad details of the investigation and our plan for Tariq's statement.

"That's good. I'm sure mom and dad will be happy to hear the news."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when have mom and dad ever been happy with anything I do?"

"Riley." Her tone was warning, so I moved on.

"Anyway, I'm calling because I was hoping to get your advice, or, your opinion I guess."

"About what?"

"Well, now that my name is going to be cleared, I'm pretty sure Liam's going to break off his engagement and propose to me."

"Isn't that what you want? He's the prince, right? The one you traveled to Cordonia for?"

"He's King now, but, yeah. And, God, I love him so much, Laura. But, if I marry Liam, then I'll be a Queen. And Cordonia's not like England, you know, where the Queen is just a lady whose face they put on the stamps. Cordonia's monarchs actually shape the country. I'd be enacting policies and changing people's lives - for better or for worse. That's a _hell_ of a lot of power for a girl who dropped out of college."

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe monarchies like that still exist. How do the people not demand a say in things?"

I shook my head. This was the argument I had had with my father the last time we spoke. He and my mother were _extremely_ invested in the democratic process. "Fortunately for them," I said, "They've had a lot of really good rulers. Liam's a wonderful King. And, he keeps telling me that I'm the best possible choice to be Queen, but I worry that he sees me through rose-colored glasses, you know?"

"Mhmm."

"So, I thought I'd call you...and...see what you thought about it."

She was silent for a long time.

"Laura?" I said, thinking I had lost the call.

"You want to see what I think about whether you would make a good monarch?" She said it slowly, which made me nervous and a little regretful that I had called.

"Yes?"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask about that. I mean, I don't even believe in the validity of a monarchy. But, let's put it this way. If this were an election, and the two candidates were you and this Madeleine woman, who do you think I should vote for?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked, closing my eyes and laying back on my bed. This was definitely a stupid idea.

"Yes."

I held the phone at arm's length and let out a frustrated sigh. Then, holding it back to my ear, I said, "Listen, thanks for letting me vent. But I actually have to go get ready for this...thing. Give Milo a big hug for me, okay?"

I hung up before Laura could really reply, and rubbed at my forehead, trying to clear my mind. Just then, I got a text message. I looked at my phone and smiled. It was my old co-worker, Daniel. _I have the rest of the day off, and you still owe me a story. _

I quickly typed back a response, _Meet me at my hotel? We'll order room service and catch up._

Half an hour later, Daniel knocked. He whistled as he entered, looking in awe at the upscale decor. "Okay," he said, "So, you really had me curious, and I may have done some online investigating since I saw you at the restaurant," Daniel said as we sat in the room's plush armchairs.

I winced. "Let me guess, you figured out that I'm the most infamous American in Cordonia?"

He nodded. "It's totally insane, Riley! You're like, a celebrity!"

"Barely. And not in a good way."

"So, tell me _everything_. From the beginning."

With brief pauses for ordering and then receiving our room service, I did just that. I caught up Daniel on the major events from the night I met Liam to the phone call with my sister. He interjected with a few questions, and a lot of commentary, but he was so supportive, I gave him a huge hug as soon as I was finished.

"Geeze, what was that for?" He asked.

"It's just, nice to feel like someone from my old life is still on my side."

"For sure, Riley. I mean, we didn't know each other _that_ long, but we worked together so often, I saw you more than I saw my own roommate! And, you were always there for me when I needed back-up with Gavin, or help covering a shift, or...whatever!"

"But tell me, truthfully, Daniel. Do you think I have what it takes to be a good queen?"

He thought about it for a long time, which I appreciated. Finally, he looked me in the eye, leaned forward and said, "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Useless."

He laughed. "No, seriously, though. Who can know something like that? It's an insane question. I do think you have a lot of great leadership qualities. And you're kind, fair, and honest. Those are all probably good qualities for a queen. But, I think it's kind of like asking, 'Will I be a good parent?' Until you're in the situation, you have no idea what it's going to be like."

I bit my lip, thinking that over. "Maybe you're right," I conceded at last.

"I think the real question is, is this guy worth the risk?" Before I could answer, Daniel glanced at his phone and stood up. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. You have a fancy party to get ready for, don't you?"

I nodded. I stood and gave him another big hug. "Thanks for everything, Daniel."

"You owe me so big," he said with a laugh.

A little while later, I arrived at the wedding shower, fashionably late. I made a beeline for Madeleine, who was surrounded by Kiara, Penelope, and a few other women I didn't know. "Lady Riley," Madeleine said coolly when she saw me. "Are you here to deliver my ring?"

"I need to speak to you privately," I replied. Something in my voice must have hit home, because she didn't protest; she simply turned to the group of ladies and excused herself, leading me away to a private corner.

"This had better be good," she snapped.

"You need to call off this shower," I said. "Now."

Madeleine rolled her eyes, moving to walk away from me. I blocked her way and put a hand on her arm, which she quickly shook off, although she didn't try leaving again. Instead she said with a scowl, "Really, Lady Riley, I've been more than patient with you. I've overlooked Liam's obvious affection for you, endured your presence on this engagement tour, but I see no reason why I should feel the need to bow to your petty demands."

As Madeleine spoke, I felt the buzz of my phone in my purse. I pulled it out and saw an email from Justin. It was the video of Tariq's statement. I passed my phone to Madeleine. "This is why," I said, hitting play.

As she watched the video, her already pale face turned positively ghostly. "I see," she said, passing my phone back before the end of Tariq's statement. "I'll think of something to tell everyone. An urgent meeting for Liam, perhaps." Her mind was already filling with everything she had to do, but she paused long enough to look at me and say, "Thank you for bringing this to me. If that had played in the middle of the shower, I...thank you."

I nodded. "I know how it would feel, and I don't wish it on my worst enemy...and that includes you."

"You're far more generous than I would have given you credit for." She walked quickly towards a stage at one end of the room, her heels clicking sharply as she went. With one hand, she grabbed a champagne flute from a nearby table, and with the other, she took the stage microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "If I may have your attention, please..."

The whole room turned to look at her. Liam was obviously surprised by this unexpected speech, and I wished I was nearer to him so I could tell him what was happening.

"I'm afraid we'll have to-" Before Madeleine could finish her sentence, phones across the room started buzzing. I had a sickening sense of deja vu as people began checking their phones, then gasping and murmuring, whispering amongst themselves.

I spun around, and spotted my friends not too far away. I darted up to them. Drake spoke first. "You told Justin _not_ to release Tariq's statement to the press, right?"

I nodded. Maxwell showed me his phone, with the video splashed on the front page of a major news site. "Well," he said, "I don't know what happened, but..." The headline on the page read _Flirtatious Photos or Midnight Mix-Up?_

I shook my head, first in disbelief, and then in anger. "No, no, no!" I groaned. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen."

I looked helplessly at Madeleine, still on the stage holding her champagne flute aloft. Her expression remained carefully neutral, but as she set the glass down, I could see her hand trembling. "Well," she said with a tight-lipped smile. "That was...quite illuminating. As I've said before, the press has treated Lady Riley incredibly unfairly since this whole business began. On behalf of myself and King Liam, I would like to congratulate her on clearing her name."

Liam stepped up beside Madeleine, and she moved as if to take his hand, but he moved it away to pick up the champagne glass she had set down. "Countess Madeleine is right," Liam said. "I believe apologies are in order from all those who have been anything less than welcoming to Lady Riley since the Coronation Ball. I propose a toast to Lady Riley Harkness."

Around the room, glasses clinked and people shouted "To Lady Riley!"

"As for the rest of the evening," Liam continued, "I hope you all enjoy the food and drink we have provided."

As Liam and Madeleine stepped off the stage, Liam was immediately surrounded by people. Meanwhile, I caught sight of Justin, hurrying across the room towards me. "Riley!" He said as soon as he got near. "I got here as fast as I could."

"What the hell?" I hissed. "I specifically told you not to release that video!"

"I know. I messed up, and that's on me. Some wannabe reporter spotted Tariq when I was getting him to the soundstage. She followed us inside and got footage of the whole thing." He looked down, like a puppy caught peeing on the carpet. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

I sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I'll take extra precautions next time you give me a sensitive job. I swear."

I narrowed my eyes at Justin, but nodded.

"I'd better, um, leave you to your company," he said, hurrying away.

He was replaced by Madeleine, who stepped close to me and said in a furious whisper, "What was the meaning of that? Did you warn me just so you could dash my hopes of preserving some dignity?"

It was my turn to look like a puppy with its tail between its legs. "The video wasn't supposed to go public yet, I promise you. I'm just as upset about this as you are."

She scowled. "You'll have to forgive me if I find that hard to believe." She crossed her arms and let out a short, joyless laugh. "I suppose I should have known you wouldn't give up until you had what you wanted. Enjoy the satisfaction while it lasts, Riley."

Gesturing for two royal guards to accompany her, she strode off through the crowd, leaving me to rejoin my friends.

"Come on, Harkness," Drake said as soon as I approached. "Let's get out of here before the press shows up to ask questions."

I nodded. "Good idea. I've had about enough of this shower."

I looked around for Liam, but couldn't see him anywhere as Drake, Maxwell, Hana, and I made our way to the exit. Back at the hotel, we all filed into my room, breathing a sigh of relief at having escaped without encountering any reporters.

"What a night," Hana said, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"I can't believe it's finally over," I said, standing next to her.

"Nor can I," came a voice from the doorway. I spun around to see Liam, beaming. I skipped over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "I had a feeling you would all come here," Liam said, pulling me close. "You've done it, Riley. My father put you through so much, and now, after so long, you're finally free of what he did. And what Tariq did." His hands were around my waist, and he guided me back to look me in the eyes. "I can only imagine how you're feeling."

"I feel...a lot of things," I told him. "Relieved. Happy. Excited. And, even a little bit sad, for Madeleine."

"It is a shame she became something of a casualty in this war," Liam agreed. "But, I'm so happy for you."

I smiled. "Me too."

Liam looked at me intently, as if he wanted to say more, but at that moment, Maxwell jumped in. "Just a reminder, guys, that there are other people in the room."

I laughed and moved away from Liam, looking at Maxwell with a sly smile. "Gee, thanks, Maxwell."

"Maybe we should say goodnight," Hana said, standing and moving towards the door. She grabbed Drake and Maxwell by the arms as she led them out.

Once the door closed behind them, Liam turned back to me with a wide smile. "Hana is an excellent friend," he said, holding a hand out towards me. I took it, and he spun me towards him so my back was against his chest. He kissed my cheek, then spun me out. I laughed and stepped closer.

"I can't believe it," I said. "It almost feels like a dream."

He looked at me hungrily. "Maybe I can prove to you that this is real," he said, leaning in close and capturing my lips with his. Liam had kissed me quite a lot at this point, from decorous kisses on the back of my hand to frenzied kisses trailed from my breasts to my belly button. He had kissed me reverently, like I was a precious thing meant to be savored. And he had kissed me like he was conquering my mouth with his tongue. His kisses were a language unto themselves, and this kiss was an epic novel, one that tasted of champagne and victory, and it didn't end until I started moving us towards the bed.

"What?" I panted as Liam broke our kiss.

"I want nothing more than to stay the night with you," he said. "But, there are things I need to do still tonight. And, there's a lot we need to talk about."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Of course," I said, looking down.

He tilted my chin back up to look at him. "Tomorrow night," he said. "At seven. Will you meet me outside the bar where we met?"

I smiled softly. "Okay."

He kissed my forehead before stepping away. "Sweet dreams, Riley," he said as he closed the door behind him.


	35. Book 2 Chapter 16 - A Monumental Night

**A/N: Some more...intimate details coming up. :)**

"Oh. Oh, oh oh! This is _big_!" The next day, Maxwell was bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other as I told him about my plans with Liam for the night. "This is the moment of moments, Riley. We need to go shopping, Right. Now!"

We were in the dining room of our hotel, and I was in the middle of breakfast, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me up anyway, despite my protests. With his free hand, he texted Bertrand and asked him to meet us at a designer dress shop nearby.

We arrived at the shop first, and it was so early in the morning that we were practically alone. Maxwell's eyes darted from rack to rack, but he couldn't decide where to start. "Bertrand will be here soon," he said. "And if I know my brother, he'll be just the calm presence we need in the face of something so momentous."

"You're assuming that this is going to be...you know..._it._ But maybe Liam just wants to celebrate our freedom with a proper date."

Maxwell rolled his eyes at me, but before he could respond, we heard the door of the boutique open, and Bertrand marched in, making a beeline for us. "This is it!" He screeched. "This is the moment we've been fighting for all along. You, Liam, and no plots, schemes, or blond-haired barriers in your way!"

Maxwell started bouncing again. Bertrand smiled widely at me as he straightened his tie, trying to regain his calm demeanor. Even so, his enthusiasm was evident as he continued, saying, "If all goes well tonight, House Beaumont will be the talk of every ball, and the esteem and subsequent wealth will surely follow! We have to make this night perfect. Starting with a dress! Lady Riley, when do you meet Liam?"

"Not until tonight. 7 o'clock."

"So soon!" Bertrand said, his brow creasing with worry. "Quick, Maxwell, grab everything off the racks. We have to find the _perfect _outfit."

Immediately, Maxwell began racing around the shop, pulling whole sections of dresses from the wall. Bertrand escorted me to the dressing room. One by one, I tried on every single dress in that store, modeling each one for the Beaumont brothers, who had decidedly _strong_ opinions about each one.

Just when I was despairing of _ever_ seeing the light of day again, I heard Maxwell gasp. "This is the one!" He shouted, throwing it over the top of the changing room door. I grabbed it and tried it on, too exhausted to even look at myself in the mirror before stepping out to show Maxwell and Bertrand. Their opinion seemed to matter more than mine, anyway.

They were quiet for a long time when I stepped out of the dressing room. Finally, I asked, "Is it that awful?"

Snapping out of a daze, Maxwell shook his head quickly. "No, Riles, it's _perfect_."

"Indeed, you are a vision, Lady Riley," Bertrand agreed.

I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror, and gasped. The dress was floor-length and sleeveless. A light slate gray, with a low v-neck and high slit in the front. Sparkling silver stripes made it twinkle as I moved, like a starry night sky, or even the shimmering New York City skyline. "Oh my god," I whispered. "It's stunning!"

"_You're_ stunning," Maxwell corrected. "But, the dress is definitely helping."

Bertrand cleared his throat. "Now that the matter of the dress is settled, let's rehearse our courtly protocol."

I wrenched my gaze from the mirror to give Bertrand an annoyed look. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Bertrand confirmed. "Now then, I will be King Liam." He placed a hand behind his back and bowed slightly to me. "Good evening, Lady Riley." He looked at me expectantly, and when I didn't answer, he prompted, "Now what do you say?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "This is ridiculous. Of all the things I've proven since I came to Cordonia, being able to woo Liam should be the clearest."

"She's an expert at it," Maxwell agreed.

"Don't let overconfidence be your downfall!" Bertrand spat.

"Woah," I said, dropping my arms and stepping towards Bertrand. "Why are you being so pushy about this?"

"Because the glory of House Beaumont, a lineage dating back hundreds of years, is at risk! And I..." He paused, looking down, then back up with fierce determination. "I will _not_ be the one who fails our legacy! _This is all I have left!_"

"Bertrand," Maxwell said sadly, stepping towards his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Bertrand said, shrugging Maxwell's hand away. "If you won't rehearse protocol, then let's get you to a salon. At least you can look the part."

I stopped him before he could walk away. "You said House Beaumont was all you had left. What about Savannah and Bartie?"

"What about them?"

"Did something happen?"

"There's nothing left to happen. That chapter has long since closed."

I shook my head, frowning sadly at the eldest Beaumont, who suddenly looked like a lost child.

"But, you still talk to her," Maxwell said.

"Talk is too strong a word," Bertrand replied. "We occasionally exchange messages to make sure she's receiving adequate support from House Beaumont. Those moments are small. Infinitesimal, really." And then, so softly I almost missed it, "But they are the treasures of my day."

"Bertrand..." I said, "You still care for her."

"She's the mother of my son. Of course I do."

"Then, tell her that you care."

"Remember the way you two used to get along?" Maxwell said with a smile. "You could be like that again."

Bertrand shook his head. "There's nothing to rekindle, and that's for the best. With such distractions out of the way, I can refocus my efforts on restoring House Beaumont, something we are incredibly close to accomplishing."

I held up my hands. "Alright," I said. "If you really don't want to talk about this with us, I understand. But I'll just say one last thing. If you really care for Savannah, then you should let her decide what she wants from you. And that means letting her know that a relationship is an option."

Bertrand looked at me as I spoke, but turned away as soon as I was done. He paused for a moment, then said, without turning back to me, "Come, Lady Riley, time is running short, and there is still much to be done." He walked out the shop doors, and I hurried after him, leaving Maxwell to pay for the dress that I was still wearing.

That night, after hours at a salon, I arrived outside the bar with minutes to spare. Liam was already there. As I approached, he was staring up at the bar's neon sign with his hands in his pockets. Not wanting to startle him, I cleared my throat as I approached. As he turned, I saw his face go from serious to shining. "Riley," he said softly, reaching out to take my hand in his. His eyes slid down the length of my dress. He opened his mouth again, but said nothing.

"Speechless?" I asked, sticking my tongue between my teeth as I smiled up at him.

"I...just..._wow_. New York City, for all its beauty, pales in comparison to you."

"Does that mean you like the dress?"

"The dress is lovely, but I"m referring to the woman wearing it."

I was still standing at arm's length from Liam, letting him take in the sight of me, but at that point, I moved closer, and he wrapped his strong arms around me for a long moment. As we pulled apart again, we both turned to look at the bar. "I think of that night often," Liam said after a beat. "Meeting you in this bar. Just before you arrived, I was wondering, what did you think of me when we first met?"

I took his hand in both of mine before I answered. "I thought you were kind and down-to-earth. Not many customers, _especially_ during their bachelor party, would take time out of their night to check on the server. You apologized for keeping me late. You remembered my name. That didn't happen very often in my time as a waitress. I guess I realized right then that you were something special. What about you? What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were stunning."

I laughed a little. "Even in that horrid waitress uniform?"

"Yes, even then. Although, I think what you're wearing now suits you much better. But, it was more than just your obvious beauty, Riley. There was something about you...you radiate _possibility_. It was obvious even before I got to know you."

I looked down with a blush. I wasn't sure what to say next, so I gestured toward the bar. "Are we going inside, or are we just standing out here all night?"

"Neither," Liam said with a smile. He led me down the block towards his limo. "This is just our meeting point."

After a short drive, we arrived at the beach where I had taken the guys that first night. Liam and I stood on the edge of the sand shoulder to shoulder, just as we had done all those months ago.

"This was the perfect way to end the night," Liam told me as we watched the gentle waves. "When you suggested coming here, instead of a club...I think I fell in love you right at that moment."

"This feels a little surreal, being back here after everything that's happened," I said.

"I agree. Looking back on that night..." Liam turned to face me, and we held hands. "Meeting you changed me so much. But then, so did meeting Drake and Maxwell. I can't help but imagine the man I would be if I had never met them."

I laughed, and Liam looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I was just thinking," I told him, "Maxwell probably makes you more jovial, but then I realized Drake's influence probably balances it out."

Liam chuckled. "Probably."

I took Liam's hand and started walking on the beach, towards a piece of driftwood where we could sit and talk. "You three are so different from each other," I said. "How did you even gain such a circle of friends?"

"Well, I've known Maxwell the longest," Liam said, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "I'll never forget his first entrance. It was his first time at court, and earlier that day my brother had done something to upset me."

"Aww, what did he do?"

"I honestly don't remember, but I know that I was trying to put on a brave face all day. Maxwell, who had never even spoken to me before, saw right through it and made it his mission to cheer me up. Through some combination of compliments, distractions, and persistence, he succeeded." I was snuggled against Liam's chest, but I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"That's so perfectly Maxwell. At a certain point, it's just impossible to be unhappy around him."

"That's a desirable trait in a friend."

"I guess it's part of what makes him a good one."

"What I will always remember about it is that Maxwell just ran up to me like I was anyone. Like we were old friends, and I wasn't a prince. He has never treated me differently because of my title."

For a moment, the only sound in the air was the gentle lapping of waves against the sand. "What about Drake?" I asked after a while.

"He was introduced to me when his father joined the King's Guard."

"Did you two hit it off right away?"

"Oh, not at all. When he first came, he was grumpy, cold, and distant."

"So, he was _Drake_."

"Ha. He's actually improved significantly, if you can imagine that. No, we became friends when a member of the guard caught him playing with one of their tasers. He would have been in serious trouble. But, I said that I had stolen it and given it to him so that he wouldn't get in trouble. There was only so much punishment a guard could prescribe to a prince. As a result, Drake didn't get in trouble, and he's been my most loyal friend ever since."

"So, you've always been a knight in shining armor?"

"You give me far too much credit," Liam said, though his voice was brimming with pleasure at my words.

"I always give you just the right amount of credit. So...what about Tariq? He was there that night, too."

Liam sighed and shook his head, pulling back a little. I turned my head up to look at him. "Tariq wasn't always how he is now. When we met, he was a regular kid. We met at a gala, and neither of us wanted to be there. We bonded over our shared distaste for the event." Liam offered me a half-smile. "In fact, we ended up spending the entire evening in a corner, playing the Pokemon trading card game, and making fun of the noble adults and their concerns."

I giggled. "That sounds adorable."

"At that age, those worries were so far removed from us, they seemed ridiculous."

"So what happened?"

"We grew up, and apart. As I began to learn about trade policy and tax reform, Tariq grew interested in fashion and nightlife. Our priorities were so different, and my time already stretched so thin. I suppose I only really invited him to my bachelor party as a way to honor the friendship we had in our youth."

We fell silent again, but this time it was Liam who broke it. "This has been even more of a trip down memory lane than I anticipated."

"I like hearing these stories about you, and about our friends."

"It pleases me to hear that. But I do have more plans for this evening. Are you ready to move on to the next?"

I looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you have up your sleeve, King Liam?"

He stood and offered me his hand. "There's only one way to find out, my Lady."

I took his hand and we wandered back up the beach to the limo. We stopped at another familiar location.

"I think I know this dock," I said with a smile. We were at the docks where we had caught a boat to view the Statue of Liberty.

"Riley," Liam said, guiding me towards the railing of the pier. "The night we met, I thought I knew precisely where my life would take me. Even before my brother abdicated, my life was on rails. I had accepted that I would always have limited choices."

"And I'm sure it only got worse when your brother left."

"Yes. When I knew I would become king, I felt even more ardently that I had to listen to my advisors, to walk in the footprints my predecessors had laid for me. I didn't realize that being a good leader meant taking the reins for myself. Not until I met you. I had no idea how drastically things would change when I walked into that bar. Into your life."

I laughed. "You're telling me. I thought I knew where my life was heading. I thought I knew what I wanted. And then I met you, and you turned my world upside down."

He looked at me gravely. "You've had a lot of trials because of meeting me."

"That's true. And we'll probably have more to come. But I wouldn't trade them for anything. You're worth every single one." I thought about what Daniel had said earlier. Liam was worth anything. If being with him meant being a queen, I was going to be the best damn queen Cordonia had ever seen.

"And to think," Liam said, taking my hand and leading me down the pier. "It all started on a night just like this." He led me to a dock where there was a small foot ferry waiting. It was empty except for the captain and one crew member, who waved as we approached. "Are you up for one more stop?"

"You know, for a guy who doesn't like boats, we spend a lot of time on them," I said with a grin as I stepped up onto the boat.

"I may be coming around to them," he said as he stepped up behind me. I could feel the heat of his body on my back as he guided me towards the front of the boat, until I was touching the railing. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I've saved the best for last."

A short boat ride later, we disembarked at Liberty Island. "I had a feeling," I said, turning to Liam with a broad smile. He looked up at the Statue of Liberty, and I followed his gaze, craning my neck up to see the top.

"Riley," Liam said, his voice quiet, almost reverential. "Do you remember the Coronation?"

"How could I forget?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Liam's head move, and I looked over to find him staring at me intensely. "I was going to propose to you that night," he said, "In front of the entire court. Not doing so will remain the deepest regret of my life." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put a finger to my lips. I closed my mouth, and he moved his hand to brush a stray curl from my face, then took my hand in his. "Still," he continued, "I'm beginning to think perhaps it's destiny that it happened this way. That you broke free of the conspiracy against you just as we returned to New York. As we came full circle."

With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. In the darkness, I couldn't quite see what it was.

"Riley," Liam continued. "You've opened my eyes. It has been a true honor to witness your strength in the face of every challenge you have overcome. It's a strength which lends me courage. I know that I will be a better man for having you by my side."

My eyes started filling with tears as I realized that Maxwell and Bertrand were right about tonight.

"All I want in this world is to dedicate my life to being the best man and king that I can be...for you." With these words, Liam stepped back from me and sank to one knee, keeping his eyes locked on mine. In his eyes, I could see the fierce intensity of his desire, and also the vulnerability, the openness, of his heart. Still clutching something in his right hand, he reached out and grasped my hand tightly with his left. "Lady Riley Harkness," he said, his voice catching in his throat a little, "Queen of my heart. I have yearned to say these four words for a very, very long time."

"Liam," I breathed, begging and anxious.

"Will you marry me?" He held out the object in his right hand. It was ring. Of course, it was a ring.

The tears that had been welling suddenly burst forth, soaking my cheeks as I laughed a little manically. It felt like ages before I was able to pull myself together enough to answer, but Liam later assured me that it was only a few seconds. "Yes," I shouted as soon as I was able. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Liam slipped the ring gently on my finger, and stood, smiling so wide I thought his jaw would lock. He pulled me into his arms, literally sweeping me off my feet, and spun me around as we both laughed.

"I have never been happier than I am in this moment!" Liam shouted. His head was back, so he was shouting at the stars.

He set me gently on the ground, and I stood on my tip-toes as he pulled me in for a kiss, somehow both tender and intensely passionate. He held my body tightly against his and dotted kisses playfully along my chin, cheeks, nose, and forehead while I giggled.

Finally, we calmed, and stood with our foreheads pressed against each other, noses almost touching. "It's about damn time," I whispered.

"Believe me, I know." He pulled back to look at me more fully. "When I think about everything that it took to bring us to this moment...I can't help but be amazed by you. I have no doubt in my mind that you are not only the right choice for me, but the right choice to be Queen of Cordonia. There is no one I would rather have by my side."

"That's good, because there's no way I'm giving you up now."

"On the topic of our future together, you should know that when we return to Cordonia, you will be named a duchess."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Liam nodded. "There are a few unclaimed duchies in Cordonia. One will be bequeathed to you as part of becoming my queen."

"Is that...so I can practice ruling? Like when my parents got me a fish so I could prove I was responsible enough for a dog?"

Liam laughed and shook his head. "I had never thought of it quite like that. It's Cordonian law that a woman must be a landowner to be crowned Queen. Perhaps that's what the ancient monarchs had in mind when they wrote the law. What I do know is, it come with some perks that I think you'll enjoy."

"Like...my own castle?" I grinned.

"Your duchy will come with its own grounds, including an estate. You could certainly call it a castle. Though, I would be remiss if I didn't remind you that, as queen, you will also have the royal palace."

"A girl can't want _two _castles?"

Liam took my hand and kissed it. "_You_, Riley, can want anything. And I will do everything in my power to provide you with each and every thing your heart desires. The arrangements are still in progress, but I eagerly await the opportunity to show you around your new duchy. In the meantime, I did have one final stop in mind for tonight's adventure, if you're interested."

"Can anything top this?" I asked, holding up my left hand and wiggling my ring finger.

"For me, I doubt anything will ever top the moment you said yes. But, I have arranged a private excursion to the top of the Statue of Liberty."

I looked up. I had honestly forgotten where we were until Liam mentioned the statue.

"I thought it would be nice to spend the evening alone together; to enjoy our private moment before we share the news with the world."

"I like the sound of that."

Liam led me towards the entrance of the statue. Once inside, we climbed...and climbed...and climbed. Finally, we emerged, hand-in-hand, on the observation deck, situated inside the crown of Lady Liberty. Together, we stood for a long minute, taking in the skyline.

"Wow," Liam said. "I've never seen New York like this before. It's breathtaking."

"It really is," I agreed. "I've never been here at night. All the lights on the water...it's stunning."

There was a comfortable pause as we each took in the view, lost in our own thoughts. Then, Liam cleared his throat and said, "You know, I do have to express some disappointment."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "You do?"

His lips quirked into a smile. "I haven't been getting as much miscellaneous trivia about New York as I was expecting."

I laughed. "Oh, well, let me think...did you know that the Statue of Liberty is hit by about 600 lightning bolts each year? They say lightning never strikes the same place twice, but she is proof to the contrary."

"If the proof lies in being struck by lightning, I'm not certain that's a good thing."

"I think it is. She stands in defiance of chance, a testament that there is no such thing as the impossible. And, when it comes to possibility, you have to take the good with the bad."

"That's...a perspective on Lady Liberty I've never encountered before. But I'm not surprised you found such a viewpoint. You have consistently shown me that nothing is impossible for you."

I shook my head, but didn't say anything. While Liam admire the view some more, I admired my new ring. I smiled as I ran a finger over the smooth white pearl. It was placed in a striking but simple modern setting. The band of the ring split in two about half-way up, with each strand of white gold peaking and dipping to create a sort of m-shape, with the pearl nestled in the valley between. Each strand had a row of pale rose quartz gems dotting the way up to the pearl. "This is the pearl from the Blue Grotto," I said, startling Liam out of his thoughts. He turned his back to the window so he could look at me.

"It is," he said. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, Liam, it's perfect. But, you only broke off your engagement to Madeleine _last night_. How did you get this made so quickly?"

Liam stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking a little sheepish. "I started designing that ring the day after we visited the Blue Grotto," he admitted. I smiled, as he met my eyes, and he smiled back, taking a step closer. He held up my hand so he could show me. "The pearl, obviously, had to be the centerpiece. And no diamonds, because they're only considered traditional for engagement rings because of a marketing scheme from the 1940's designed to increase the price of diamonds." I grinned widely at this, knowing I had never explained that story fully, so he must have taken the time to learn it for himself. I reached up to kiss him, and he dropped my hand so he could wrap his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips more fervently to mine, opening my mouth with his tongue, and tracing a line along the top of my lower lip, making me shiver. I placed a hand against his chest to steady myself.

In the next moment, Liam spun me around and pressed me against the window, tangling one hand through my hair. The cold of the glass contrasted sharply with the heat of his body as he moved closer, leaving no space between us. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away, kissing his jaw before saying, "I want you, Liam. Right here."

"I'm so glad," he said in a hoarse voice that was half whisper, half growl. "Because I have never wanted you more, Riley." Using one hand to brace himself against the glass, Liam used his free hand to trace a line from my jawbone to my neck, following the plunging V of my dress. He took my lips in another hungry kiss and I started pulling at his shirt.

"I need this off," I said as I started working his buttons. After getting his shirt off, I ran my hands up his chest, then around to his back where I let my nails rake softly up and down.

Liam groaned and leaned in, kissing my neck. Then, he whispered in my ear, "Now you." He reached behind me to unzip my dress, and I let it fall from my shoulders and into a pool around my feet. He immediately set his hands to exploring my newly bare skin. I moved my own hands to toy at the waistline of his pants, and felt a tremor surge through him. "Not yet," he moaned, and spun me around so I was facing the window. He pinned me there, pressing his whole body against my back. An arm snaked around my waist, and his hand moved to the elastic of my underwear, toying with it for just a minute before diving down, rubbing circles that made me close my eyes and moan loudly.

"Oh, god, Liam..." I tilted my head back as I savored his touch, and brought one hand behind me, grasping at his hair.

"Yes?" he said, smiling into my hair.

"Yes...no," I shook my head clear. "Not yet. I wasn't done with you." I elbowed him back and turned to face him. Kneeling, I began to slowly unbuckle his belt while kissing his torso. After freeing the belt, I unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Tenderly, I kissed along the line of his underwear from hip to hip.

"Oh, Riley, I need you _now_," he said, sinking to his knees in front of me. Smiling, I moved so I was laying on the cold steel floor of the observation deck, and Liam hovered over me. With one last long, loving look, he drank me in with his eyes before sinking into me. Together, we moved rhythmically, and I felt a wave of electric energy build, tingling all the way to my toes. I clutched desperately at his back as I arched into him, and my gasping cries echoed down the spiraling staircase.

**End note: For those who are interested, this is the ring I was trying to describe, although I substituted rose quartz for the diamonds :) ** m-collection-ring


	36. Book 2 Chapter 17 - Cordonia Bound

The next morning, Liam had reserved a private dining room at the hotel for our closest friends to enjoy breakfast together before leaving New York. Drake, Hana, Maxwell, and Olivia joined Liam and I for pancakes, eggs, and bacon. There was a palpable tension in the air as everyone made small talk for a while. I carefully ate with my right hand, keeping my left hand out of sight, probably taking a little too much pleasure in drawing out the suspense.

After we were all nearly done eating, I felt Liam take my hand under the table and give it a squeeze. I looked at him and he gave me a questioning look. _Are you ready?_ I nodded, and he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for joining me this morning. It means a lot to me that I have such good friends to support me after breaking off my engagement to Madeleine."

"Of course, Liam," Olivia said.

"But," he continued, "There is an additional reason I invited you all here today. I...well," he glanced at me. "Riley and I have something we wanted to tell you all."

"We're engaged!" I blurted out, unable to contain myself any long. I held up my left hand, showing them the ring Liam had given me.

Looking around the table, I quickly took in each person's reaction. Maxwell and Hana were smiling broadly, and Maxwell reached over to give me and Liam each a fist bump. Hana had her hand over her heart. Drake and Olivia's faces were more serious. Drake took a moment to meet my gaze, and when he did I could tell he had conflicting emotions. Even so, he said, "That's...congrats, you two."

Olivia smiled tightly and kept her eyes on Liam. "Yes, congratulations are in order," she said. "I'm...happy for you both."

"I need to know _everything_," Maxwell said, bouncing in his chair a little. "Where were you? What did he say? What did you say? Details, Riley, give me _details_!"

I laughed. "I'll tell you the whole story on our way back home," I promised him.

"Yes, there will be plenty of time on the flight," Liam agreed. "But for now, we should all be getting ready to leave."

He rose, taking my hand and helping me out of my chair. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand, beaming at me. Hana rushed over and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thank you, Hana. I'm so glad we were able to share the news with my best friends first."

"Oh," Maxwell interjected. "When we arrive at the palace in Cordonia, you'll make the announcement to the press, won't you?"

"That's right," Liam said. "I have to prepare a few comments. And Lady Riley should be prepared to answer questions as well. There will be a lot of explaining to do after last night."

"We should make sure you have the right outfit for a press conference, then," Maxwell told me. "Let's find Bertrand and Justin."

I sighed and waved goodbye to Liam as Maxwell dragged me away. Sometimes I felt like a paper doll, made for the Beaumont brothers to dress up.

We met Bertrand and Justin in the hotel's boutique. "Lady Riley," Justin said with a smile as we arrived. "Bertrand was telling me that you had an important tete-a-tete with Liam last night."

I held up my ring proudly. "I did, yes. But, why are you still here, Justin, now that my name is cleared?"

"Bertrand hired me to get you through the Homecoming Ball, so until then, you've got me in your corner. Which is good new, since every reporter in Cordonia is going to want a word with you now."

"Any tips for handling the press?"

"Step one is this," he said, holding up the earpiece that I had come to know well over the course of the tour. "As for step two, more than anything else, the press will want to know what kind of queen you're going to be. I know you're on cloud nine, but be sure to take their questions and concerns seriously."

"'Take everything seriously' should be the motto of this court," I told him.

He chuckled. "Maybe you and Liam can make that official. Now, we've just got to take care of step three: your look."

I let the three men debate for a while over the pros and cons of sticking me in Cordonian Royal Blue, and looked around the shop on my own. I kept sneaking glances at my engagement ring, reminding myself that this wasn't a dream, or a fairy tale. This was actually happening.

"Riley!" Bertrand's voice snapped me out of my reverie. He held out an outfit with an exasperated look. "Pay attention, please! Try this on."

I did so, and as I stepped out, I looked appreciatively in the mirror. I realized I was okay with being a paper doll, if they made me look this good. "This purple blazer looks kind of like the one Liam's wearing today," I said. "Oh! Okay, I see what you did there." I grinned and turned slowly for the men to see.

Under the blazer, I had on a black and white striped blouse. Fashionably ripped jeans and a gold tassel necklace completed the look. "Comfortable enough for travel, fashionable enough for a press conference. I think we have a winner," I said. They all nodded their approval, and I paid for the items and headed upstairs to pack.

After several hours on a plane, and with the help of time zones, we arrived in Cordonia early the next morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the island as our plane began its descent. It felt odd, after being left to our own devices for most of the engagement tour, that Maxwell, Bertrand and I were shuffled into the royal motorcade once we landed. I realized that Bertrand was right all along, my engagement to Liam really did bring prestige to House Beaumont. I was happy I could help and hoped he might relax a little now that we were at the finish line.

Reporters swarmed the motorcade as soon as we reached the palace. Cameras flashed as I stepped out of the car, following Liam into the sunlight. I had on Justin's earpiece, letting him listen in. At first, the questions were all for Liam.

"How does it feel to be home, your Majesty?"

"Are the rumors true? Have you broken off your engagement to Countess Madeleine of Fydelia?"

Liam answered them quickly and tactfully. After he confirmed that the engagement was broken, I saw cameras turn towards me. "Now that the truth about you has come out, and King Liam is newly single, is there any chance of you becoming our next Queen-in-waiting?"

I looked at Liam, and he smiled, stepping up to me and taking my hand in his. "There is, in fact," he said.

I smiled broadly as another set of flashes erupted. "Yes," I said. "King Liam and I are betrothed." It was a weird, fanciful word to use instead of engaged, but it seemed suitably fairy tale-ish.

"Yes," Liam said proudly, "Lady Riley has done me the honor of accepting my proposal. In addition, she will soon be elevated to the rank of duchess, per the Cordonian tradition that a queen-to-be must hold her own lands."

"That is...quite the honor to bestow, your majesty," one of the reporters said with shock. "Lady Riley, I have to ask, as a relative newcomer to the court, do you think you're ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a duchess?"

_Really?_ Justin said in my ear. _Of course you're ready to handle the responsibility! Honestly. Questions these days. Alright, translation, this is a big deal for Cordonia. Show them that it's a big deal for you._

Liam and I had reviewed the role of a duchess while we were on the plane. It was almost like a civil servant, except with a lot more wealth and prestige. But, other than collecting taxes, I would mainly be responsible for making sure that the needs of the duchy were cared for - from road repairs to postal service - although, I would have plenty of advisors and employees to assist with the day-to-day stuff. Even knowing I would have help, though, I absolutely knew this was a big deal.

I nodded solemnly to the reporter that had asked the question. "I do not accept the title of duchess lightly. I may be new to Cordonia, but I have been through a lot in my time here. Whatever obstacles being a duchess has in store, I will face them just like I've faced everything else."

_Perfect_, Justin said, making me smile.

After a few more questions, Liam held up a hand. "Thank you all for welcoming us home," he said, "But I'm afraid we have a Homecoming Ball to prepare for." He ushered me inside, where a flurry of activity greeted us. Household staff buzzed back and forth with cleaning supplies, food, and bottles of alcohol. A dozen guards were stationed just throughout the part of the palace I could see. I turned to Liam with wide eyes.

"There's a lot going on," I said.

"Yes, there are always a lot of adjustments made when we return home, no matter how much notice we give the staff. Especially since there is the ball tomorrow."

"Of course," I said. I felt a flutter in my stomach, one that had been there for the past two days. It was the flutter I got every time I realized that _this was my life now_.

"But before that," Liam said, "I was hoping you would have lunch with the royal family in a little while."

"The..._whole_ royal family? As in, King Father and Queen Mother?"

"Yes. Since I told them of our engagement, they are eager to speak to you." His eyes were lined with worry. "Things have been fraught between us ever since I learned the truth of what my father did to you. However, it would mean a great deal to me if you dined with us. Despite my father and Regina's faults, they both have years of ruling experience to share."

"Of course I'll join you," I said with a smile. "There's two things I can't turn down. Good advice, and free food."

After freshening up in my room, and taking a short nap, I was led by a servant to the dining room where the royal family was about to have lunch.

"Lady Riley," Regina said with a sincere smile. "Thank you for joining us."

Constantine adjusted his collar before meeting my gaze. "Yes," he said at last, "I believe we all have business to discuss."

I gave a little curtsy before joining them at the table. "Thank you for inviting me, your majesties." As soon as I was seated, uniformed servants flooded the room, bringing out trays piled high with meats and cheeses, bowls of soup, and baskets of bread. Someone set a crystal glass in front of me, and as I took a sip, I realized it was my favorite soda. I made a mental note to ask Liam about that later. But for now, I had to concentrate on Regina and Constantine. "This all looks lovely," I said with a smile.

"I know," Regina said, then glanced at Constantine and corrected herself, "We _both _know how important you are to Liam. I would like for us to get along." She looked expectantly at her husband, who bowed his head.

"I appreciate your willingness, to meet with us, Lady Riley."

"If we're going to be family," I said, "I would really like for us to get along, too."

"The-" Liam started, but he was interrupted by a coughing fit from Constantine. I watched wide-eyed with worry, but Constantine regained control and smiled wanly, gesturing for Liam to continue. "The first point we should discuss, Lady Riley, is your new duchy, Valtoria."

"Duchy Valtoria," I said. It was the first time I had heard the name. I liked the way it sounded in my mouth.

"As the duchess of Valtoria," Regina told me, "And as Cordonia's future queen, you'll be taking on a great deal of responsibility."

"Ordinarily, one would spend years preparing for such a role," Constantine added. "But you've demonstrated surprising resourcefulness and tact, Lady Riley. Particularly," he shifted his gaze, "In light of my actions towards you. You may yet carry out your duties with distinction."

"I'm curious, Lady Riley," Regina said. "What do you consider a duchess's primary duty to be?"

"To help the Cordonian people," I answered. "The people in my duchy will look up to me in many of the same ways that all of Cordonia looks up to Liam. I might be new to this, but I'll do everything I can to look after them."

"Hmm," Constantine murmured, sipping his water thoughtfully. "Well said."

"They will look to you for guidance in times of strife, and expect you to support them in times of peace. You must never forget that your decisions will impact many more lives than your own." As Regina spoke, she frowned, and I noticed the deep frown lines around her mouth and eyes. She wasn't more than sixty, but her time as Queen had certainly worn on her.

"Unfortunately, you are gaining more than mere responsibility," Constantine continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've spoken of Cordonia's enemies before. Your new position is likely to attract their attention, one way or another. Those without power are always interested in those who hold it. And power recently gained often appears the easiest to seize."

I looked at Liam. "Should I be worried?"

"I've already taken steps to ensure your continued safety," He assured me, moving to hold my hand under the table. "Several royal guards will look out for you for the time being, but you'll have a personal security detail as soon as I can arrange it. Though, of course I hope you'll never have need of such measures."

I smiled up at Liam. "I'm glad you're looking out for me."

He beamed right back. "Of course. I want you to feel safe in Cordonia. I want it to feel like home."

"It already does." I glanced at Constantine and Regina. "In spite of everything, Cordonia feels more like home than any place I've lived. I think I was waiting my whole life to come here, and I just didn't know it." I paused, then added, "Although, some personal security definitely won't hurt."

After that, we fell mostly silent as we ate our lunch, with only a few comments about the food to break the tension. As soon as our plates were cleared, Liam turned his attention to his father and Regina. "Thank you both for lunch," he said, "I have other matters to attend to, however, and I'm sure Lady Riley-"

"Wait, please," Constantine said, cutting off his son's speech. "There is one last thing I wanted to say." He stared me right in the eyes as he spoke, and his voice was hoarse and soft. Demure, even. "Lady Riley," he said, "I don't expect that you will forgive my actions, regardless of the reasons behind them. I only hope your opinion of me won't color your feelings towards the Cordonian people. Their ruler's faults are not their own."

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I shook my head. "Of course not," I told him. "I'll always look out for the Cordonian people. Please, don't worry about that."

"Thank you, Lady Riley. That is reassuring to hear."

"It shouldn't come as a surprise, Father," Liam said harshly. "Riley is more than just the woman I love. She's intelligent, and capable, and far more generous than you give her credit for. Continue to underestimate her if you must, but I have no doubt that she will be a remarkable queen."

"I hope time proves you right, Liam," Constantine said sadly.

With the former king and queen still sitting at the table, Liam stood and led me out of the room. As soon as the door closed, I grabbed Liam by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Riley! Liam!" We were interrupted by Maxwell's voice from down the hall. We pulled apart slowly, smiling at each other, then turned to face our friend.

Drake and Hana were behind Maxwell, and Drake said, "Told you we'd find them here."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, not much," Maxwell said casually. "We just came to invite you to the best beer garden in Cordonia!"

"Riley's in the clear, we're home in Cordonia," Drake said, hands in his pockets. "That calls for drinks if you ask me."

"Hana's been reading this place's menu for the last hour."

Hana looked up from her phone and glared at Maxwell. "Don't judge!" She scolded. "They have a lot of options!"

Liam frowned. "I have at least a dozen meetings this afternoon. But you all should go have fun."

I shook my head. "We can wait until evening, can't we guys? I'm still so jet-lagged, I could probably nap for the next four hours."

Everyone agreed, so we split up and met later to head to the beer garden. When we arrived, it was dark out, but the lights and music made the place feel festive and alive. It was crowded, too, but we managed to find a large enough table in one corner beneath the wooden rafters. "This place is happening," Hana said as we sat.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll go get drinks. What's everyone having?"

"Ooh," Hana said excitedly. "Can I try their raspberry iambic?"

I nodded and looked at Maxwell next. "I'm feeling...something unusual and jubilant. A chocolate stout, perhaps?"

I nodded and looked at Drake, saying, "Whiskey on the rocks?"

"Hey," he said, "Am I that predictable? I'll stick with beer this evening. Whatever's on tap."

"Alright," I said, turning to Liam. "And for you, _fiance_?"

Liam grinned. "Surprise me."

I winked. "I always do." I flounced towards the bar, and Drake jumped up to join me.

"This round's on me," Drake said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He said. "I can't be in a giving mood?"

"Only if you explain the reason."

"Fine...I'm in a good mood, because I got a message from Savannah today. She's moving back to Cordonia."

I gasped and pulled Drake in for a hug. "That's fantastic, Drake! You must be thrilled!"

"I am," he agreed, shrugging me away and rubbing his neck. "I can't wait to spend time with her again, and get to really know Bartie."

We were at the front of the line to the bar now, so I turned to the bartender with a smile. "Hi," I said, "Can I get one raspberry iambic, a chocolate stout, a pint of whatever's on tap, and...two bottles of the best local cider you've got."

"Nice memory," Drake quipped.

I turned around and leaned against the bar while I waited for the drinks. "It wasn't that much to remember. Plus, I was a waitress, remember?" I looked around the beer garden as we waited, and noticed Bertrand sitting alone in a far corner, nursing a glass of beer. "I'll be right back," I told Drake, and walked over to the forlorn-looking Duke Beaumont.

"Hey, Bertrand," I said, sliding into a seat across from him. "I thought you'd be in a better mood after the announcement today."

"Oh, Lady Riley," he said, barely looking up at me. I realized he was staring at his cell phone, which featured a picture of Savannah and Bartie.

"Did you hear that Savannah is coming back?"

He looked up at me then, his eyes wide. "She is? That's..." he paused, and frowned, taking a long drink of his beer. "I'll be sure to give her plenty of space. Thank you for informing me."

"I...take it things didn't go well when you saw her last?"

"That would be an understatement."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "You should go back to Liam and your friends. Enjoy your night."

"I can't enjoy my night when I know you're over here feeling terrible," I told him with a frown. "At least tell me what happened with Savannah."

He sighed heavily. "I am not accustomed to giving voice to my emotions."

"I am aware of this fact."

"When I went to visit Savannah, I...I said all the wrong things, and I made her feel like she was a burden. She made it clear to me that she does not wish to speak to me again, unless absolutely necessary."

I reached out my hand and placed it on Bertrand's. He looked at me in shock, but didn't move away. In a soft voice, I told him, "You can come back from this," I told him. He only nodded in response. After a moment of silence, I stood and left him alone with his thoughts.

Our drinks had already arrived, and Drake had taken them back to the table, so I rejoined my friends there. "How's the cider?" I asked Liam as I sat next to him.

He took a sip and nodded appreciatively. "Not what I was expecting, but somehow, exactly what I needed."

"Are you talking about me or the drink?" I said with a playful nudge of his shoulder.

"Both," he grinned.

"Nevermind the rest of us," Olivia said, and I looked away from Liam to notice for the first time that she had joined our table.

"Oh!" I yipped. "Sorry! I didn't see you there. How are you Olivia? I didn't know you were joining us, or I would have brought you a drink."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, I'm perfectly capable of ordering my own drinks." She made her way to the bar and quickly returned with a glass of wine. Once she was settled, I held up my bottle for a toast.

"To good friends and good booze," I said.

"Here, here," Drake added. Everyone else joined in, with Olivia reluctantly adding her glass to the group with a large eye roll.

As we all started sipping our drinks, we chatted for a while about nothing and everything. It was almost surreal, in that it was so _normal_. No looming threats or secrets to hide. No politicians or dignitaries to impress. Just a group of friends hanging out, enjoying the cool air of a late fall night. After a couple of rounds, I sighed happily, sinking back into my chair. The beer garden had begun to clear out, so I knew it must be late. Our table grew quiet.

"This was really nice," I said.

"You are surprisingly adequate company," Olivia said, her eyes gleaming. I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed.

"It's going to be another long day tomorrow," Liam said. "It has been nice taking a break and relaxing with all of you. But..." he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it before continuing. "I think we should probably head back."

I nodded and yawned. "I think that's probably a good idea. We can continue this party tomorrow at the ball."


	37. Book 2 Chapter 18 - Noble At Heart

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately started laughing, remembering that I was engaged to Liam and that we were going to celebrate with the whole court at the Homecoming Ball that night. I was strangely energized, and hopped to my feet, jumping up and down on my bed. That was how Maxwell and Bertrand found me. Maxwell ran to join me, and got a few good bounces in, before Bertrand commanded us to show some dignity. Together, Maxwell and I bounced onto our butts and sat cross-legged, staring up at Bertrand like scolded children.

"Haven't I earned a little celebrating?" I asked him.

"Celebrate, yes," he replied, "But don't think the pressure's off simply because you're achieved your goal."

"What do you mean?"

"You may have won Liam, but now you're really in Cordonia's limelight. _Don't_ make yourself a laughingstock. How you comport yourself tonight will affect not only your standing at court, but also House Beaumont's."

Maxwell waggled his head a little as he thought about this, and finally agreed with his brother. "If it looks like Liam made a bad choice by proposing to you, it'll weaken his stance as king. I mean, _we_ know he made the best choice in the world, but you've got to show _them_ that."

"You've won the race," Bertrand summed up, "Now don't trip over the finish line."

I slid off the bed and stretched. "Okay, no jumping on beds in front of the court. What else have you got for me?"

"You can start by-" Bertrand started, and I held up a hand to cut him off.

"Finding the right outfit," I said.

He closed his mouth, then nodded. "Hana is actually waiting for you in the palace boutique. I'm sure you can find something appropriately regal there."

"Okay," I said, moving to shoo them out so I could get dressed. Before I shut the door, I asked, mostly to myself, "How many new dresses have I bought this year? And, when do I start getting that sweet, sweet duchy money?"

I showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I threw my wet hair up in a bun, knowing it would be done by a stylist later that day, anyway. Then, I hurried out my bedroom door towards the palace boutique, nearly running into Liam as I went. He was on his way to my room, apparently, and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Riley," he said, "I'm glad I caught you."

"You look nice," I told him. He was dressed in a royal blue suit with a white shirt and yellow bow tie. A pale pink boutonniere was pinned to his lapel. "Are you dressed for the ball already?"

"Not exactly. I have something more important to do first."

"More important than the huge party that's being thrown in your honor tonight?"

"Yes." He offered me his arm, so I took it and we began strolling down the hallway. "What do you think about having engagement photos taken?" He asked.

"Of course, I'd love to. When did you have in mind?"

"Right now?"

I looked up at him with an amused face. "Really?"

"I didn't want to mention it earlier, because I wasn't sure I'd manage to secure a photographer on such short notice. But, it's all come together, and she's waiting for us in the ballroom. I even found what I _hope_ you will consider appropriate attire for the occasion."

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Did you get me a dress?" I asked.

"You'll have to join me to find out," was his coy reply.

I patted my hair. I hadn't even done my makeup. "Can I have like, thirty minutes to make myself presentable?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I think you look gorgeous as you are, but if you'd like, I suppose I can stall the photographer for a while."

I stopped walking and reached up to kiss his cheek. Then, I took off running down the hallway, back towards my room. "I'll meet you in the ballroom," I cried over my shoulder.

I texted Hana to let her know it would be a while before I could join her in the boutique. Then, after fixing my hair and makeup, I found Liam in the ballroom with Ana de Luca from _Trend_ magazine.

"Ana?" I asked, looking confused. "You're the photographer?"

She smiled warmly. "King Liam asked if I would facilitate the photoshoot as part of a feature in _Trend_. I told him it would be my honor to capture the first pictures of the royal couple." She leaned in towards me and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I was always secretly rooting for you two, you know."

I laughed and shook my head, turning towards Liam, who was looking thoughtfully around the room. I touched his shoulder and he looked down at me, his face warming instantly. "I hope you don't mind I chose this location," he said. "I know we've had a...mixed history here. But, to me, it will always be the place where I first saw you in Cordonia. The moment I realized you had come into my life to stay." Turning to face me fully, Liam took my hands in his. "Since then," he said, "I have wondered time and again if I'd ever stand beside you like this."

"And now that you are?" I prompted.

He smiled broadly. "Now that we're engaged, there are a million memories I want to make with you. This engagement photoshoot is just the first."

I bit my lip as I stared at his beaming face. I felt full to bursting, and wanted to tell him so, but with Ana there, I just said, "Now, can I please see this mysterious dress?"

He laughed and nodded to Ana, who said, "His majesty asked me to call a few of _Trend_'s top fashion designers for the occasion." She reached towards the grand piano, where there was a garment bag resting. She carefully unzipped the bag and handed the dress to me. My eyes bulged.

"Seriously?" I said, looking between her and Liam in awe.

"I only hope it fits," Liam said.

Quickly, I ducked into one of the ballroom's curtained alcoves to change. It was a beautiful bridal gown, covered in lace and beading. I stepped out and asked Liam to help me; It was a little big, but there were white ribbons criss-crossing down my back that could be used to tighten it around me. After he tied the bow, he leaned in and kissed the curve of my neck. I smiled, then spun around when I heard the sound of a camera shutter. I blushed as I saw Ana already snapping photos.

"Don't worry, Lady Riley," Ana assured me. "You'll have final say in what pictures we use for the article. I'd like to get some candid shots and then set up a few formal poses, if that's alright."

Liam looked questioningly at me and I shrugged. "Whatever you think is best," I said. "So...what do we do?"

"Just be natural!" She said. "Pretend like I'm not here."

I stepped closer to Liam, leaning in so only he could hear me, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because if she weren't here, I'd have jumped you by now."

Liam let out a loud laugh and his face turned bright red. I crinkled my nose and stuck my tongue between my teeth as I laughed with him. Then, he pulled me in for a hug and I buried my face in his shoulder for a moment before looking up at him. With one hand, Liam tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He let his hand rest there on my face, rubbing his thumb in circles on my jaw while he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Yes!" I heard Ana say. "That's it, you two are naturals!"

Satisfied with her candid shots, she guided us through a few basic poses, and then took some close-ups of my ring before finishing up.

"Thank you so much, Ana," Liam said as she packed up her camera.

"Of course, your majesty. I'll have framed prints ready as soon as possible." She nodded politely to each of us and then hurried off, leaving Liam and I alone in the ballroom.

Liam took my hand and twirled me into a waltzing position, swaying to music only he could hear. "Everything feels so much more real now," I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder. "We're engaged. I'm going to be your wife. And Queen of Cordonia."

"I'm glad the title wasn't off-putting," he said. "Most marriages don't come with so much responsibility."

I laughed and pulled back to look at him. "Oh, Liam," I said, cupping his cheek with my hand.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I sighed. I had never talked to him about how insecure I had been with the idea of being queen. I pursed my lips, then let it all fall out. Everything I had been holding in and trying not to think about since I first came to Cordonia. "I have been worried about that title since the moment Maxwell asked me to come here. When you were engaged to Madeleine, I thought more than once that maybe she really should be queen instead of me. It almost made me want to pull back, keep you at arm's length. To be honest, I think that's why I kissed Drake." I shook my head. "But I couldn't stay away from you. I feel so selfish sometimes, but I couldn't give you up. So I decided I just have to figure out a way to live up to your expectations of me...somehow." I looked down, my breath spent.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You would have just told me that I was wrong; that I am the right person to be queen. Like you always do."

"But it's the truth."

"I just can't understand how that's possible. Madeleine trained her whole life to be queen."

Liam took my hand and led me to the only seating in the room, which was the bench of the grand piano. He sat me on the bench and then knelt before me, grasping my hands tightly. "There are many aspects of being queen that can be learned. And yes, Madeleine has already learned them, but you will learn them too. What cannot be taught are the qualities which you possess. Qualities such as empathy, passion, and courage. The ability to inspire those around you. Humility and openness. I could go on, Riley, because the truth is, every single thing I know about you - and every new thing I learn - shows me that you are a true, natural-born leader. I'm happy that you thought I was worth marrying in spite of my titles, but it's important that you understand that you _are_ the queen Cordonia needs."

I stared at him for a long while before nodding slowly. Tears filled my eyes, and I blinked hard to clear them away. "I trust you in every way," I said. "So I'll trust you in this."

He reached up and kissed me softly, then sat back. After a moment, he stood, giving me his hand to help me up. "I have a few more things to prepare before tonight," he said.

"And I'm supposed to meet Hana at the boutique."

He kissed the back of my hand, which he was still holding. "Then I shall see you later, my queen."

Hana was still perusing the racks when I arrived at the boutique a few minutes later. "Have you been shopping this whole time?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No! Since you were busy, I took care of some other things first. I just got here."

I nodded and joined her at the racks. "Anything good?"

"It looks like there's an all new stock since we left."

Just then, Olivia walked in, and as she so often did, she jumped into the conversation as if she had been there all along.

"Rightly so," she told us as she started sifting through hangers. "The selection was growing rather tired before the tour."

"Hi Olivia." I glanced at her, and saw she was already dressed in a floor-length crimson dress. "You don't look like you're here for a dress."

"Well, I was looking for a pair of shoes," she said, "But since you obviously need help, I thought I'd offer my services first. I can't have you embarrassing Liam when he presents you as his betrothed tonight."

"Um...thanks?"

"Oh," Hana gasped, interrupting our conversation. She pulled out a pale pink ball gown and held it out to me. "Riley, you would look so _magical_ in this!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and snorted, then continued looking through racks. I slipped into a dressing room and tried on the dress Hana picked. When I came out, Hana squealed with delight, but Olivia looked less impressed. I twirled in front of the row of mirrors, smiling. "This does feel very romantic," I said. "I look just like a Disney Princess!"

Hana came and placed a matching pink tiara on my head. "There," she said, stepping back. "Now it's perfect!"

"Or," Olivia said, holding out a gold gown, "You could go with something a tad more...regal. Why look like a princess when you can look like a _queen_?"

I smiled at her offering. "It _is_ beautiful," I agreed. "But...does it come with a matching tiara?"

She rolled her eyes and found a gold tiara, holding it out. I flounced back to the dressing room to try on Olivia's dress. When I came back out, both Hana and Olivia looked pleased.

"You look beautiful in both dresses," Hana assured me. "Which one is your favorite?"

I pursed my lips, thinking. "I love them both! But for tonight, I think I'm feeling...pink."

Hana beamed, and I changed back into the pink gown. When I came out, Olivia moved to leave, but I put a hand out to stop her. "Wait," I said. "I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me."

"We had a shared goal," she said flippantly.

"I still appreciate the help. And...I know you really care for Liam. I hope there's no...hard feelings, with my engagement and all."

Her face was softer than usual as she answered. "If it can't be me, I'm glad Liam chose you." Then, she nodded, and rushed out the door.

I turned to Hana, twirling in my dress once more. "I wish you would pick out my outfit every day," I told her with a grin. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a slinky black and gold dress. "Is this what you're wearing tonight?"

She looked down with a slight blush. "I was thinking of it. I designed this dress years ago, with my grandmother."

"You made it? Hana, it's gorgeous!"

"Really?" She looked up expectantly.

"Yes! Seriously, you may have missed your calling as a fashion designer."

She smiled, but changed the subject quickly. "So, since we're both dressed, we have a little time before the ball. I was hoping we could take a walk. I'd like to talk to you about some things, and there's this beautiful spot on the far side of the grounds that I'd love to show you."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, lifting my skirts gently as we walked towards the door.

We spent most of the walk in silence, despite Hana's earlier request to talk. Finally, we reached a small lake with a short wooden dock. The sun was beginning to set, and the orange light reflected brilliantly off the mirror-like surface of the lake. "Wow," I breathed quietly. "This really is beautiful."

"I thought you'd appreciate it here," Hana said.

"How did you know about this place?"

"I found it during the social season. I would walk the grounds a lot, just thinking and trying to find a moment of quiet."

I watched the sunset for a few moments, and when I turned back to Hana, she was looking sadly at the ground. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

"I...I shouldn't burden you right now, Riley. It's nothing, really."

I put an arm around Hana and drew her close. "Please, Hana. You're my best friend. You've done more for me in these past few months than I could ever repay. If something's bothering you, I want to hear about it."

She leaned her head against my shoulder for a moment, and then stepped back, facing me. Her face was serious and sad. "It's just...I haven't spoken to my parents since Shanghai. After tonight, everyone in the court will be returning home. And I..."

"Can't?"

She nodded. "I don't even want to, really. Cordonia feels like my home, now. And I'm tired of living solely for my parents. But...I still feel sad about this rift between us."

"I understand, Hana. You know, I'm going through the same sort of thing with my parents."

Her eyes grew wide. "I knew they weren't exactly supportive of you being in Cordonia."

I nodded. "I spoke to my father and mother in New York, the morning before we left. We had a huge fight. My dad basically thinks I'm spitting in the face of freedom and democracy, and told me that if I go through with marrying Liam, I'm no longer his daughter."

Hana gasped and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Riley, I had no idea it was that bad!"

I pushed her back softly and looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad for me. My parents and I have never seen eye to eye. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I just want you to know, I get what you're going through. Do you know what you're going to do?"

She shook her head. "Liam offered to let me stay in the palace for as long as I need. But I don't know."

"Well, I have my own estate now," I said with a smile. "And I sure could use a friend there. You could make Valtoria your home, if you wanted."

Hana's eyes lit up. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course!"

She sniffed, her eyes wet with unshed tears. But, she smiled. "Can I help you decorate?"

I laughed. "I thought that was a given!"

Hana pulled me into a hug, and when we parted, we stood side-by-side watching the lake until the sun was almost gone. "Thank you, Riley," Hana said at last. "But we'd better get back."

"You're right. The next adventure awaits...for both of us."

We lapsed into casual conversation as we wandered back to the palace, and parted ways at the door so Hana could freshen up before the ball. I started towards the ballroom, but stopped in the hallway when I saw Maxwell and Drake standing around Savannah and Bartie.

"Hey!" I said, skipping towards them and pulling Savannah into a big hug. "I didn't know you were here already!"

"Hee!" Bartie cried, and I smiled at him, letting him wrap his little fist around my index finger.

"And hello to you, too, Bartie," I said.

"Would you like to hold him?" Savannah asked.

"Sure! Come here, little guy!" Bartie reached out for me, and I took him in my arms, savoring that sweet baby smell and the warmth of his soft, chubby arms. I turned to look at Drake, who was smiling unabashedly.

"You look happy," I said with a smirk.

"I am," he said. "It isn't every day your sister and nephew come back to court."

"I feel honored," Savannah said, hugging Drake tightly.

"You should know, Bartie," I said, looking at the little one, "That this is _not_ the way Uncle Drake normally looks. Next time you see him, he'll probably be frowning, but that's just because he's a grumpy marshmallow."

Maxwell laughed and took Bartie from me. "Lucky for you, Uncle Maxwell has more than enough smiles for everyone."

"Maa!" Bartie cried, grabbing Maxwell's nose happily.

"So," Savannah said, turning back to me. "Drake and Maxwell told me the happy news. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I said with a blush.

Savannah opened her mouth, about to say something else, but then her eyes caught something at the end of the hall behind me, and her eyes went wide. I turned and saw Bertrand, stopped in his tracks, staring at us.

"Savannah," he said softly, then cleared his throat, straightening up. "I just came to speak with Riley."

"Oh," Savannah said, looking sad. "Well, it's nice to see you."

Drake glared at Bertrand. "Just say what you came to say to Riley and get out of here."

I took a few steps away and pulled Bertrand aside. Maxwell joined us. "What's up?" I asked.

He continued glancing at Savannah, and didn't say anything.

"You didn't come here to see me, did you?" I asked.

He frowned. "I...didn't intend to interrupt her time with family and friends," he said, which wasn't really any kind of an answer at all.

"She lives here now," Maxwell said. "You have to get used to being around her."

Bertrand nodded, and then spun on his heels, taking off in the opposite direction. I shook my head and walked back to Savannah and Drake. "I have to go finish preparing for tonight," I said, "But it was so good to see you. I hope you'll be around later? I'd love to get to know you better."

"I'll be here," she said with a smile, though her eyes were lingering on the end of the hallway where Bertrand had been.

As I turned the corner in the hall, I nearly ran straight into Bastien. "Woah!" I said, backing up.

"Lady Riley," he said, straightening his suit a little. "I've come to escort you safely to the Ball. King Liam's orders."

"Okay..." I said. "Why do I need a personal escort now?"

Bastien motioned for me to walk, and we started down the hall. "Your security detail isn't ready just yet," he explained, "And King Liam wanted to ensure your safety. I've actually been looking for you all day." He stopped a few feet short of the palace's front doors. "Before we go," he said, looking at me somberly. "I owe you an apology. Lady Riley, I regret my participation in the plot against you, and the harm that it's caused you."

I eyed him warily. "Was that King Liam's order, too?"

His eyes widened. "No! No...I sincerely hope you can forgive me. I knew it was wrong when I was doing it, but convinced myself I had no choice, I was just following orders. I feel terribly."

I pursed my lips, considering his apology. Finally, I said, "You might not be my _favorite_ person, but I don't blame you. You were doing your job. What happened was the King Father's fault. And, we never would have found Tariq without your help. So...I forgive you."

"Thank you, Lady Riley," he bowed low, and then opened the doors for me. Once outside, we walked silently through the grounds until we reached the edges of the outdoor ballroom that had been constructed for tonight. Gently, Bastien cleared the way through the staff and guests until we were inside the tented ballroom. I looked at him as if for permission, and he nodded. "Enjoy your evening," he said, disappearing into the crowd.

I found Maxwell and Bertrand alongside a table full of appetizers, and dove in, realizing I hadn't eaten all day. Maxwell was trying to convince Bertrand to talk to Savannah, and Bertrand was being his usual stubborn self and insisting there was no point. I shook my head, swallowing a mouthful of hummus before saying, "Bertrand, if you just set aside your pride and talk to Savannah like a normal person, I know you can clear things up."

Before Bertrand could respond, our attention was grabbed by Kiara, who held a microphone and champagne flute. "It is my honor," she said, "To kick off tonight's toasts to King Liam. On behalf of my family..."

As she spoke, I heard Bertrand whisper, "Oh, Lord."

I looked at him with an amused smile, but it quickly faded as I saw the panicked expression on his face. "What is it?"

"House Beaumont is expected to participate in toasting King Liam tonight," he said, moving towards a nearby table and chairs. He sat, and Maxwell and I joined him.

"Well, you have something prepared, right?" I asked.

His guilty frown said _no_.

On stage, Lady Kiara finished her toast, and Rashad stepped up to the microphone for his speech.

"Bertrand!" Maxwell hissed, a panicked look in his eye.

"It slipped my mind," Bertrand said, and I followed his gaze to Savannah across the room. I shook my head.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath, hoping my calm would rub off on the Beaumont brothers. "We'll be fine. It's just a few words. I'm good with words."

Maxwell smiled. "Your confidence makes me confident."

"This is utterly foolhardy," Bertrand said.

As Rashad finished up, Maxwell looked to me and said, "We need to hurry, there's not a lot of time!"

"Well, what sort of toast should we do?" I asked him.

"The usual sort, you know, thanks for coming, blah blah blah, the bounty and beauty of Cordonia, blah blah, to King Liam!" Maxwell mimed knocking back a drink.

"Well that sounds like an outline to me," I said with a smile. "We can each take a part. Maxwell, you do the intro, you know like, 'House Beaumont is honored to be here,' etc. Then Bertrand, you take the middle, where you talk about how the engagement tour was lovely but nothing compares to being home in the beautiful country of Cordonia. And I'll do the toast to Liam at the end."

"Divide and conquer," Maxwell said, "I love it!"

"It will have to do," Bertrand said, "Because we're up next."

I took another deep breathe, encouraging the Beaumonts to do the same, and we all stepped up to the microphone. I grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter on the way, and stood back to let Maxwell speak first. He looked back at me, and I mouthed the words, _You got this!_ He nodded and looked into the crowd, pasting a cocky smile on his face.

"Hello, and welcome to the Homecoming Ball. I'm Maxwell Beaumont. I, personally, want to thank King Liam for hosting House Beaumont and the rest of the court throughout the tour. Because of him, I had the idea to make what I'm calling a 'hip hopera,' and I met the cutest panda cubs in the entire world. And...now my brother Bertrand, a.k.a. Duke Ramsford, will say a few words."

Maxwell handed the mic to Bertrand, who cleared his throat and straightened his tie, then began speaking. "Thank you, Maxwell. I'd like to say a few words about our beloved Cordonia. Many of us have been away for some time, and..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of Savannah and Bartie in the crowd. I groaned internally and prayed for him to get back on track. "Ahem," he said, "Apologies. I was just saying that many of us have been away and, well, I can't speak for everyone here, but I know that I, for one, have desperately missed Cordonia." He was staring intensely at Savannah, but glanced at Liam to say, "Which is not to say that I did not enjoy the tour! What I mean is..." he looked back to Savannah, and I knew we had lost him. "I regret ever leaving our beautiful country, and I want nothing more than to care for her and...her people...for the rest of my life. I _promise_ that as long as Cordonia wants me, I will be with her."

Maxwell grabbed the microphone from Bertrand and quickly said, "Yep! We're all very happy to be home. Now I think Duchess Riley had something to say." He handed me the mic with a pleading look, and I knew he was counting on me to make up for Bertrand's embarrassing speech.

"Yes," I said with as much of a smile as I could muster. "I would like to propose a toast. Everyone please raise your glasses to King and Country!"

Murmurs of assent and the sound of clinking glasses roiled through the hall, and Maxwell led Bertrand and I off the stage. Bertrand slumped in a chair, head in his hands. "That was atrocious," he said, his voice muffled.

"It wasn't all bad," Maxwell said. "Riley did great!"

I chuckled. "So did you, Maxwell. But Bertrand..."

"I don't know what came over me."

Savannah walked up, and I nudged Bertrand, making him look up. His face showed horror at seeing her.

"Bertrand," she said softly.

"Oh," he said, standing. "You, um. You heard the speech, I suppose?"

"It seemed like I was meant to. Bertrand...is that really how you feel?"

He nodded, as if forgetting how to speak for a moment. Then, all at once, he blurted out, "Yes. Oh, Savannah, I've been an absolute fool. To think that I made you feel like an obligation. I know you must want nothing to do with me, but I have to know if there is _any_ possibility...I want to bea part of my son's life, and yours."

Savannah frowned. "Bertrand, some of the things you've said and done have hurt me. But, I've made mistakes too."

"All I'm asking for is a chance."

"I want to let you back in, but I can't promise anything."

Bertrand nodded, and Savannah reached out, grasping his hand for just a moment.

Maxwell tapped me on the shoulder, and nodded to guide me away, letting them have some more privacy. We took some drinks and appetizers and stood to the side of the dance floor. "I hope that works out," I said.

"I have faith in them. Bertrand may have a knack for saying the wrong thing, but I know how much he cares about Savannah. I gotta believe that'll win out in the end."

I sighed, realizing I had been holding in a lot of tension since the speech. "Okay, are you ready to enjoy this party instead of worrying about toasts and your brother's love life?"

In answer, Maxwell started moving his shoulders, moonwalking to the dance floor and motioning for me to follow him. I laughed and joined him in doing a silly dance that was altogether too wild for the demure dinner music that was playing. It was time to party!


	38. Book 2 Chapter 19 - Ascension

**A/N: Woohoo, finally reached the end of Book 2! Thanks again for all who have read and reviewed. I might take a small break before starting on Book 3, but I promise it is coming!**

"Well, well, well."

I had been having a nice time at the ball, when out of nowhere, my pleasant evening was interrupted by Madeleine's snide voice.

"If it isn't the woman who's ruining Cordonia," she said, arms folded across her chest, looking down her nose at me.

I took a deep breath before replying, trying to remain cool. "I'll concede that you would have made a good queen, Madeleine, but does that mean that I can't be a good queen, as well?"

She rolled her eyes and plucked a flute of champagne from a passing tray. "You cannot possibly be comparing _me _to _you. _I have been preparing for this role my entire life."

Her voice wavered a little, and she gulped her drink quickly as if steeling her nerves. I remembered Liam's words from our engagement shoot, and repeated them for Madeleine's benefit. "I can learn what you have, but you could never learn to be a compassionate, kind, and courageous leader." Without giving her the opportunity to retort, I spun on my heel and marched away, looking for a more friendly face.

I found Drake sitting by the bar, sipping his usual drink. "How are you holding up among all this courtly...bedlam?"

He looked up, his eyes widening briefly as they swept up my dress.

"Wow," he said, "You look like you jumped right out of a fairy tale."

"Suits me, don't you think?"

He grunted and sipped his drink. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

Before I answered, Penelope and Kiara walked up, getting the bartender's attention to order. "I'd like a-" Penelope started, but Drake cut her off.

"She wants something pink with an umbrella in it."

"How did you know?" Penelope said, turning to Drake with a smile.

"It's hard to miss when someone orders one of those travesties. A real drink doesn't need accessories."

"By 'a real drink,'" I told Penelope, "He means whiskey."

"I have to agree," Kiara said, smiling at Drake. "I've always been more partial to wine than cocktails."

"Look," he told her, waving his glass around a little. "You can drink all the top-shelf Barbaresco you want, but it's still going to be old grape juice."

I narrowed my eyes, studying the scene intently as Kiara looked surprised and ordered a Barbaresco. After receiving their drinks, Penelope and Kiara both offered me their congratulations before leaving. When we were alone again, I turned my attention to Drake.

"You're pretty good at remembering people's favorite drinks, huh?"

He shrugged. "What a person drinks says a lot about them."

"And what's my favorite drink?"

"You never seem to order the same thing twice," he said.

"I guess that's true. I like variety. Speaking of which, I believe you were about to order me a drink. Maybe you can find my new favorite."

Drake studied me for a moment, considering my challenge, and then whispered something to the bartender. After a few moments, he presented me with a tall, thin glass. I took a sip.

"Mmm," I said, savoring the refreshing mint. "Mojito. Delicious. But what made you choose that?"

"Just felt right," Drake said, ordering himself another drink. "A mojito seems like a basic cocktail. People order them like they're nothing, but there's complexity in there. It takes time to muddle the mint just right, find a balance of sour and sweet." He looked back at me. "People look at you and see simple things. You're an American. A Duchess. But anyone who's paying attention knows there's a lot more to you than that."

"Hm, so I've got hidden depths?"

"Anyone who thinks otherwise would be underestimating you."

I chuckled. "You know, at Liam's coronation, you had a different idea about me."

He looked down guiltily. "I never apologized for that," he said. "I was way out of line. I was just...feeling sorry for myself."

I shrugged. "I shouldn't have even brought it up. With everything that's happened since, it really doesn't matter."

"Well I'm still sorry. You've shown over and over again, Riley, that you're always going to be _you_. No titles or palaces or fancy dresses are going to change that."

"Thank you." I hesitated for a moment and then added, "I'm sorry too."

He looked at me with surprise. "For what?"

"For the way I acted around you during the tour. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think I was using you as...an escape, I guess? I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You saying you regret it now?"

"I'm saying I'd regret it if I ever hurt you."

He nodded. "We're gonna be fine, Harkness. We'll always be friends."

"Thank you, Drake. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"It's just the truth."

I reached up and pulled Drake in for a long hug, and then left him at the bar to wander back through the crowd, enjoying all the congratulations coming my way. My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling, but when I saw Liam walking towards me, I grinned even wider. "Hey," I said, letting him pull me close to him so he could kiss my cheek.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Of course. Although I haven't seen nearly enough of you."

"My thoughts exactly. I have a few minutes before my closing speech, I was thinking we could sneak away for a while. Take a stroll through the hedge maze, for old times' sake? There's a wishing well hidden in one of the far corners, I'd love to share it with you."

"Why King Liam, you're the one asking me to sneak away from a ball? I do believe I've been a bad influence on you!"

He grinned. "In all the best ways."

"Then, lead the way."

Carefully, Liam and I slipped out of the crowd and into the hedge maze. He walked with confidence, following a familiar path. Instead of heading to the center, he led me towards what seemed like a dead end, until we reached the last corner and I saw the wishing well he mentioned. "My mother showed me this place when I was a child," he told me as I stared in awe down the old well. It was made of white stone, with two tall pillars on either side and an archway overhead, all covered in climbing ivy. "The tradition says that if you whisper your heart's desire into the well, the fates will make it come true. And tonight, my love, I thought you might like to make a wish."

"Who am I to turn down a real-life wishing well?" I said with a smile, turning to face Liam again. "But now that I have you by my side, what else could my heart desire?"

He shook his head, "And you say I'm the cheesy one."

"Okay, okay, I've got a wish." I stepped towards the edge of the well, looked down, and whispered, "I wish for all my friends to be as happy as I am in this moment."

I stepped back and looked expectantly at Liam. "My turn," he said, taking my place beside the well. I moved to watch his face; his eyes were closed, brow furrowed in thought. Then, his expression cleared. There was a smile on his face as he murmured his wish into the well.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"Something I certainly hope to find. I wished for the courage to never let my fear dictate my choices, the way my father did."

"Liam, wish or no wish, you are already twice the king your father was. Your people are lucky to have you."

"To have _us_," he corrected, stepping towards me. He took my hands in his and looked down at me with a smile.

"Yes," I agreed. "But that _us_ includes _you_. You've already learned from your father's mistakes. No one can be a perfect king, but I know that you'll be a great one."

"I...thank you. I can't tell you how much your faith means to me."

"You can thank me with a kiss," I suggested, and his smile softened. He looked into my eyes for a long moment before meeting me in a tender kiss.

"You are always beautiful," he said to me as he stepped back. "But tonight, Riley...tonight, I simply can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Just your eyes?" I teased.

"I didn't say that." With those words, he picked me up at the waist and lifted me onto the ledge of the well. I leaned against one of the sturdy marble columns and he pressed a passionate kiss to my lips, then down the curve of my neck and towards my chest. I grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer, hiking up my skirts so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He groaned as I kissed the spot just below his earlobe that I knew drove him crazy. He pulled back a little, taking in my face, glowing in the moonlight. "Have I told you just how captivating you are?" he asked.

"And just how captivating is that?"

Instead of answering, he gazed at me with fire in his eyes. I kissed him once more, and whispered in his ear, "What would you do with me, my King?"

He shuddered at my breathy words, and moved one hand up my thighs. "Whatever you desire," was his response, and I tugged his jacket off, tossing it aside and immediately starting on his shirt buttons.

As I ran my hands over Liam's barer chest, I said in a throaty whisper, "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"You might have mentioned it," he said as he started working on my dress fastenings.

"We don't have much time," I panted, hopping from the ledge and shimmying out of my dress and undergarments while Liam discarded his pants. I hopped back onto the well, shivering at the cold stone, and pulled Liam closer to warm me.

"It's a good thing we have the rest of our lives for me to shower you with affection," he said as he kissed my collarbone. I wrapped my legs around him and urged him to take me, moaning loudly as he starting moving against me.

I raked my nails along his back, making him groan my name. "Oh, Riley..."

As soon as we were through, I kissed Liam's forehead and pushed him back. "We're going to be late for your speech."

"It was worth it," he said as he collected my clothes for me. As we walked through the maze together, I caught him looking at me with a look of such pure bliss that I couldn't help stopping and pulling him in for a long kiss. "We're going to be late," he said again.

"Fine," I huffed in faux irritation, and he laughed as he led me the rest of the way, back to the ball.

As soon as we arrived, Hana and Maxwell ran up. "Riley," Maxwell said urgently, "The fireworks are about to start! Where have you been?"

I glanced at Liam, then said, "Waiting for you to find me, of course!"

"Let's go!" Maxwell took my hand, dragging me from Liam's grasp. Liam and Hana quickly followed behind us.

"The best view is on the lawn," she said. "Drake's holding a spot for us."

"Finally, his usual 'standing around at parties' bit has a purpose," I said with a laugh.

When we arrived outside, we found not just Drake, but Bertrand, Savannah, and Bartie, all sitting on a blanket spread out over the grass. Bertrand was sitting as far as possible from Savannah, with Bartie in between them.

"The whole family's here," Maxwell said happily as he sat between Bartie and Bertrand. He helped Bartie make a fist for a fist bump.

Liam and I sat on the other side of the group, next to Hana and Drake. I snuggled up to Liam as we waited for the fireworks to begin. He sighed into my hair and I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I just can't help but think of tonight as the calm before the storm," he said.

"Fireworks and a Homecoming Ball are calm?" I asked.

"Relatively speaking. After tonight, we both have a lot to prepare for. Our wedding, your coronation...solving the problems of an entire kingdom."

"Is it selfish if I want to focus on that first thing for a while?"

"I hope not, because I was thinking the same thing. So much of our future is going to be in the public light, but when I look forward to that day, I just think about us. About _you_."

"I wish we could skip ahead to our honeymoon. It's funny, I know we just got back from this long trip, but I feel like we could both use a vacation."

"I know I'd like nothing more than some time alone on a beach with you. Well, anywhere with you, really."

I sank back into him as the fireworks began, and for several long minutes, everything was silent except for the deafening cracks of the colored lights in the sky.

"This is the finale," Liam said, leaning close so I could hear him above the din.

I turned my face and planted a kiss on his lips, and he drew me closer, kissing back with fervor before breaking away to say. "You know you're missing the show."

"Sorry," I said, "Would you like to watch?"

He shook his head and pulled me back in, kissing me senseless until long after the fireworks fell silent. Finally, I looked up, seeing a nebula of smoke fading into the dark night sky. "Good finale," I said, making Liam laugh. We stood and, together with our friends, headed inside the palace. Liam's final speech of the night was to be given in the palace ballroom, I guess for the sake of tradition.

"Alright," Maxwell told me as Liam took the stage for his speech. "Liam will signal you when it's time for you to come up. I'd say make us proud, but we couldn't be more proud of you."

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I owe it all to you, Maxwell. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a waitress, instead of a queen-to-be!"

I turned to Drake with a smile. "I just hope I'm ready for this."

"You're not," Drake said, and I gaped at him. He broke into a rare grin and handed me a champagne flute. "You can't toast without a glass," he said. As I took the champagne, he nodded. "Now you're ready."

On stage, Liam asked for everyone's attention. "Before the evening draws to a close," he said, "I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming together to celebrate our return. And to celebrate our new Duchess Riley of House Harkness. She has shown true strength in the face of adversity, a trait which we born Cordonians know well. Revitalizing the old Houses of Cordonia is just one of the ways in which I plan to reinvest in our beautiful country. Please join me in raising a glass once more to her...To Duchess Riley, the future Queen of Cordonia!"

As the crowd burst into applause, Liam held his hand out towards me, and I started walking towards the stage. Everything felt like slow motion, and I knew this was one of those moments that would be seared onto my memory for the rest of my life. I just didn't realize _why_. Until, that is, the lights went out.

An explosive popping sound tore through the air, followed by another, and another.

I heard confused voices, followed by panicked ones as everyone realized that what we were hearing was the sound of gunshots.

"Run!"

I could feel bodies pressing in and around me as guests scrambled for the exits in the dark.

"Riley?" I heard Liam's voice loud, yet distant. "Where is Riley? Guards, protect her!"

I opened my mouth to shout back, but was drowned out by an unfamiliar voice. It was angry and commanding, shouting, "Now! Take them out!"

The lights flickered back on and I could see masked intruders spread out around the room, with guns and knives and tactical vests full of grenades or smoke bombs or who knew what else. Drake was planted firmly next to me, looking around to figure out his next move. I didn't see Hana or Maxwell anywhere.

Across the room, Bastien was crying out for Liam to duck. The guards and Liam were all fighting off what looked like dozen of the armed assassins. I stared helplessly as Liam ducked under a knife and threw an assassin over his shoulder.

"Riley!" Drake's voice boomed in my ear, and I followed his gaze to see another masked man aiming a gun right at me. Panicked and frozen, I couldn't even scream as I watched him pull the trigger. "No!" Drake shouted, diving in front of me. I felt him pushed backwards by the force of the impact as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He toppled into me, and we both hit the ground. I quickly scrambled to my knees, rolling Drake onto his back.

"Drake..." I cried, seeing the pool of blood on his jacket. I stared helplessly at Liam, unsure what to do next...


	39. Book 3 Chapter 1 - Twilight Hour

**A/N: Woo hoo! I'm back with the final book of TRR! I'm so excited to share this chapter. I wanted to add a bit more realism to the opening scene, so there's a lot of swears, and some gore. Just to warn you all. I don't think the blood-and-guts is that bad, honestly, but if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, just beware.**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I loaded Drake into a black SUV outside the palace. After he was shot, Bastien had helped Drake and I out of the ballroom and led us around back to the car. As I helped Drake settle into the passenger's seat, I repeated Bastien's instructions in my head.

_Keep pressure on the wound. Follow GPS instructions to the safe house. Find the first aid kit, keep the bleeding under control._ _Don't trust anyone._

"Oh, _shit_," I said, pulling my hand from Drake's shoulder and seeing the dark red blood. "Okay," I reached down and tore a strip of my ball gown off, using it like a gauze to help stifle the bleeding. Then, I raced around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, grateful that I knew how to drive a stick shift. "Drake, you've gotta stay with me," I said as I pulled out of the palace grounds. "God damnit, why'd you do this, Drake?"

"I didn't know you had such a mouth on you," was his weak reply. His eyes were closed and his head was lolled back against the seat's headrest.

"Well this is what happens when terrorists shoot up my goddamn homecoming ball and my best friend takes a goddamn bullet for me!" Now that I was in high gear, racing down a back road, I could reach over and press one hand against Drake's wound again. He growled. "Shut up," I said. "I have to keep you from bleeding out before we reach the safehouse."

"It would help if you could calm down a little," he said, wincing as he shifted his weight a little.

I took a deep, halting breath. And then another, and a third. "Okay," I said at last. "I can do that. You're going to be okay, Drake. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach the safehouse, and soon I was helping Drake into a dark cabin nestled deep in the woods. It was lit only by emergency lights, and flipping the light switch seemed to have no effect. I lowered Drake onto the couch, grimacing as he grunted in pain the whole way.

"Okay," I said, mostly to myself. "First aid kit. Where would that be?"

I found it in a drawer in the kitchen and raced back to Drake. He looked pale, and couldn't seem to keep his eyes open all the way. "Took you long enough," he said, trying for a weak smile.

I knelt on the floor beside him and helped him peel off his jacket and shirt. I tossed the bloodied scrap of my dress aside, too, since it was now impossible to tell it had once been a pale pink. Instead, it was just a crimson, sopping, mess. I tried not to think about how much blood a person could lose before they died, and reached into the first aid kit for some alcohol swabs. As I tore the first one open, I paused, warning Drake, "This'll probably sting a bit."

"Gahhh!" He cried, and I placed a firm hand on his good shoulder as I kept dabbing at the edges of his wound. Once it was cleaned up, I made him sit up so I could take a look at his back.

"No exit wound," I said. "The bullet must still be inside your shoulder. Am I supposed to...should I try to get it out?"

He shook his head. "Leave it. I'm not having you perform surgery here. We just need to hold me together until I can get to a real doctor."

"Right." I nodded and looked back into the first aid kit. There was a package with a needle and thread. "Should I sew it up?"

Drake grimaced, but nodded. "Probably the best idea, since we don't know how long we'll be here."

I took a steadying breath and ripped open the package. With my shaky hands, I wasn't sure how I would manage it, but I took a deep breath and gripped the needle tightly. "Okay," I said, "Here it goes." Drake braced himself, but held still while I managed five sloppy stitches. I bit my lip as I concentrated, doing my best to pretend I was patching a shirt, and not one of the most important people in my life. When I was done, I found some gauze in the first aid kit. I carefully wrapped Drake's shoulder until I was satisfied he wouldn't bleed out, then let myself sink back, laying on my back on the floor of the cabin.

"Are you okay?" I asked Drake as I stared at the ceiling.

"I think I'll live," he said, and then added, after a beat, "Thanks to you."

I let out a joyless laugh. "Ha! Well, I won't say we're even, but..." I trailed off. I was suddenly exhausted.

I sat up and looked at Drake, who was breathing deeply and evenly. "Come on," I said, nudging his leg.

"Mmph," he groaned.

"I think you're probably supposed to keep the wound elevated, or something. I'll set you up with some pillows in the bedroom so you can sit up a bit while you sleep."

"Mmmhmm."

I helped him up and tucked him into bed, still dressed in his formal slacks. He was propped up high against the headboard, but he didn't seem to mind, as he was fast asleep in about two minutes. I began to head back to the living room, but paused in the doorway. I really didn't want to be alone. I decided to stay with Drake, and collapsed on top of the covers next to him. I turned on my side and watched the rise and fall of his chest. I prayed that Liam was somewhere, safe, and pretended that it was his chest I was watching. Finally, I drifted into a fitful sleep, where my nightmares replayed the night's events over and over again.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of knocking on the cabin's front door. I jumped out of bed and raced to the living room, flinging the door open.

Outside were Hana, Bertrand, Maxwell, and Liam. I flung myself into Liam's arms as he stepped into the cabin, holding him as tightly as I possibly could as I whispered, "Oh, god, you're okay. You're okay."

"I'm okay," he assured me. He pulled me back and stared lovingly down at me, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Riley, these past hours have been torture. This is all my fault." His face was grim.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to break eye contact.

"If you'd never met me...if you'd never come to Cordonia, you'd be safe. I'll never forgive myself for putting you in danger."

I shook my head as he spoke. "Hey," I said, poking him in the chest with one finger. "I _chose_ you. I _chose_ to be here. We're in this together, you got it?"

He didn't reply, so I took my left hand, interlacing it with his, and held them up so he could see my ring. "For better or for worse."

Finally he nodded, pulling me close again. "I plan to make it more of the former and less of the latter," he said, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Ahem," I heard Maxwell behind me. "Not to interrupt, but...where's the love?"

I pulled reluctantly back from Liam with a smile.

"Maxwell," Hana said, batting him on the shoulder, "They're having a moment."

Letting go of Liam for a moment, I pulled Hana, Maxwell, and Bertrand each in for a hug. When I was done, tears of relief were pouring down my cheeks.

"I was so worried," I choked out. "I feel like I can finally breathe again!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Hana said with a frown.

"You know, doctors usually prescribe peace and quiet to shooting victims." This was from Drake, who had managed to get out of bed and was shuffling slowly towards the couch. Liam raced over to help, and once Drake was settled, Liam knelt beside him.

"Hey," Liam said softly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to be a hero?"

Drake gave him a half-smile. "Not sure anyone thought they needed to."

"You saved Riley's life. I don't know if that's a debt I can ever repay."

"I'd rather you didn't try, Liam. You don't owe me anything."

While those two were talking, I asked Hana, Maxwell and Bertrand about their own daring escapes.

"After Maxwell and I were separated from you in the crowd," Hana said, "We tried to get back to you, but the palace security wouldn't let us go back."

"They said their orders were to clear the room...not many people were crazy enough to be trying to get back in," Maxwell added.

"It was utter chaos," Bertrand said. "Luckily, I was able to usher a few others to safety as I escaped."

"Well, I'm glad you're all safe." I said. Liam stood and walked back to me. "What about you?" I asked him.

"My security detail held off the attackers until Bastien was able to get me out of the ballroom. Once the assassins saw that I was out of reach, they fled." His face grew fierce. "Clearly, you and I were the targets."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"There were injuries, but no one was killed. Lady Kiara was caught by a knife, though I'm assured there will be no permanent damage. And, your former press secretary was shot."

"Justin? Is he okay?"

"He and Kiara are both in the hospital now, receiving the best care Cordonia has to offer. Bastien was also wounded helping me escape. His leg may never be the same, but he should still be able to walk."

I frowned and shook my head. "Poor Bastien. Who do you think was behind all this?"

"Cordonia has its fair share of enemies, but it's pointless to speculate and worry about it now. Bastien will have more information when we return to the palace."

From the couch, Drake asked, "And when will that be? Not that Riley didn't do an amazing job saving my life last night, but I still think a doctor should take a look at my shoulder at some point."

He was smiling at me as he spoke so I let myself laugh.

"My guards and the police are still securing the palace," Liam said. "It'll be an active crime scene until they're done. They'll call when they are certain the palace is safe, and that all evidence has been collected."

"At which point we'll return to face a press and a country that both want answers. Rightfully so, I'd say," Bertrand said with a serious expression. He looked at me. "Riley, as the future queen, it will be up to you and Liam to assuage their fears and put Cordonia at ease."

"I..." I sniffed, dabbing at the few stray tears still sticking to my cheek. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"For now," Liam said, "All we can do is wait. We should try to rest and relax as much as possible until we get the all clear."

"Why is it so dark in here?" Hana asked, as if noticing it for the first time.

I laughed. "I'm not sure. The lights weren't working when we got here, and it wasn't really my top priority."

"The generator must be busted," Drake said.

"I'll go see if I can find it," Maxwell volunteered. "I don't know if I can sit still right now, anyway."

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Oh!" Hana cried, holding up a bag. "I almost forgot! I brought you a change of clothes."

I looked down at myself and saw the tattered, blood-stained ball gown I was wearing. "You're a godsend, Hana." I took the black dress she offered and quickly changed in the bedroom, then followed Maxwell outside to look for the generator.

Maxwell was unusually quiet as we walked. "You okay?" I asked him at last.

He shook his head. "Just thinking." He stopped walking and looked at me. "I was so scared last night, Riley."

"Yeah," I said, "With assassins in the palace, we all were."

"No, not for my own safety. Well, not _just _for my own safety. I was scared for you."

"Me? Oh, Maxwell, that's so sweet."

He shook his head, like I wasn't getting it. "I was sitting in this other safe house last night, thinking about what I would do if you weren't around anymore, and, well, I want you to know just how much you mean to me. You're one of my best friends in the world. And, I'm just so glad you're okay."

He gave me a hug, and I patted him on the back. "I love you, Maxwell," I said.

"I love you too, Ri," he said. When he pulled away, he quickly wiped at his eyes and kept walking.

Eventually, we found the generator, and after carefully studying the instructions, flipping a few switches, and kicking it a little, we got it working. When we got back to the safehouse, Maxwell dramatically stood by the lightswitch and shouted, "Let there be light!" He flipped it, and our friends applauded when the lights turned on.

"Much better," Liam said. Then, he turned to me, motioning me towards him. "Riley, now that you're back, I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," I said, leading him into the bedroom. He shut the door carefully, and stood studying me intently for a minute. Finally, I said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"While you were outside, I was thinking about what I can do to make sure this doesn't happen again. We need to make Cordonia a safe place for all of us. Not just you and I and our friends, but everyone in our land."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Cordonia needs something to rally behind, a show of strength and unity. I was thinking that a court event with the entire nobility in attendance could work." He stepped towards me, taking my hands. "An event like a royal wedding."

I grinned. "Our wedding?"

"It would need to be soon. Much sooner than we'd anticipated."

"Hey, the sooner I'm married to you, the better."

"Oh, so you're really just agreeing for selfish reasons, is that it?" He gave me a wink.

"No," I protested, "But I'd call it a win-win situation."

"I see. You're going to be a mighty force at the negotiating table, my Queen." Liam hugged me, and then said, "We'll issue a press release as soon as we're back at the palace."

I was still holding him close, both of us hesitant to let go. Looking up at him, I said softly, "Should we go back to the others, let them know?"

Liam nuzzled my nose with his. "I'd rather spend a bit more time here with you. If you'd like, that is. This may be the last time we have some privacy for a while, and I'd hate to let it go to waste." He planted a soft kiss on my neck and I hummed with pent up energy.

"I've heard waste is bad," I said, pulling Liam with me towards the bed. We lay on the mattress, each turned on our sides to face each other, looking but not touching. Liam studied my face for a long moment.

"For a moment last night," he said quietly, "I had to face the possibility that I might never see you again."

"And?" I prompted.

"And I found that I could _never_ accept that."

"I hope you'll never have to."

"When I think of what you went through..."

I gently pressed a hand against Liam's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. "I was worried about you, too," I told him.

"I'm here now. And, trust me, Riley. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the attackers never get another opportunity to hurt you."

He was getting riled up, so I scooted closer to him. "I believe you," I said. "But I really don't want to think about it right now. We'll have plenty to do when we get back to the palace. This is our safehouse. Let's just enjoy being safe. Together."

He sighed. "The bloodstained pillows and blankets don't help," he said.

I reached over and threw the pillows on the ground, then stood and dragged the blanket off the bed, tossing them all in a corner. "Better?" I asked.

Liam sat up and reached a hand toward me, pulling me back into bed. "Better," he said as he lay me down, hovering over me to plant a kiss on my lips. Then I saw him wince, and I sat up.

"Are you okay?" He lay back against the mattress and nodded.

"Just a few bruises. I'll be fine."

"Let me see," I said, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it away. Underneath was a large, dark bruise covering almost his entire left torso. There were also smaller bruises dotting his arms. "Oh," I breathed, resting my hand gently against his chest. My eyes followed my fingers as they traced the outline of the bruises. "Why don't you lay back and let me take care of you?"

Liam arched an eyebrow at me, and I smiled coyly, leaning down to brush kisses along the outside edge of his large bruise. I moved from his chest down his torso, finally kissing right at the waistband of his pants.

"Kisses do make it better," he said.

I moved back up to kiss his lips, but let my hand tease in and out of his waistband, making him suck in a sharp breath. "Time to get these pants out of the way?" I asked with a grin. He nodded, and I helped him undress.

"Your turn," he said as he lay back down, eyes staring greedily at my figure. I slowly removed my clothes and climbed to straddle Liam. His hands found my hips and traced random patterns on my skin as I looked down at Liam thoughtfully. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm just so wildly in love with you."

He chuckled and tried sitting up, but I pushed him back down. "Nope," I said with a smile. "I'm in charge, here." I sank into him and started moving, drawing out each moment and savoring the way Liam's breathing hitched when I moved _just right_. When we were finally spent, I curled into him and he held me for a long while. On the floor, his phone buzzed. I reached over and fished it out of his pants pocket, handing it to Liam.

"We're cleared to go back to the palace," he said, sitting up.

I sighed. "Just when I was getting comfortable."


	40. Book 3 Chapter 2 - Crown & Country

"I'm so excited!" Hana for probably the tenth time since we had told our friends of our plan for the wedding. "Are you _so_ excited, Riley?"

I nodded eagerly. "I'm nervous about it coming up so fast, but, yeah, I can't help but be excited. After everything Liam and I have gone through, I just can't wait to be his wife."

We were eating breakfast together, but at that moment, Liam entered and interrupted. "Forgive me, Hana, but I must abscond with my fiancee."

I looked at him questioningly, so he explained. "I'm on my way to a briefing with Bastien and my father. I thought you'd want to attend. Bastien may have some new leads on the perpetrators."

I nodded and set my napkin down as I stood. "Count me in. Sorry, Hana, I'll have to catch up with you later."

She waved me off. "No problem. I'll see you at the festival."

As I followed Liam through the palace, we dodged guards and servants, all abuzz with activity.

"This is all for the Five Kingdoms Festival today?" I asked.

"Yes," Liam said, "It's one of the most popular holidays in Cordonia. It commemorates the day that five ancient kingdoms came together under one crown, uniting to become Cordonia as we know it."

I looked up as I tried to remember the five kingdoms, "Fydoria, Bellmere, Ebrimel, Abanthus, and...Stormholt?"

Liam gave me a look of pride. "Very well done!"

I shrugged. "Bertrand drilled it into me, along with a lot of other Cordonia trivia, before yours and Madeleine's engagement tour. So, how do we celebrate?"

"The usual festival fare; games, local food and drink. We open the palace to the public so that the people and the court can enjoy the festivities as one. This holiday celebrates more than just history. It's a symbol of unity. After the attack, I considered canceling it. But, I don't want to give our enemies any sign of weakness right now." His face was stern, but softened as he took my hand. "Besides, we could use something to bring us all together."

"A show of strength," I said with a nod. "Let our enemies see that we're stronger than ever and they won't stop us."

Just then, we arrived at the dining room where the King Father and Bastien were already waiting. Bastien stood, bowing stiffly, and I saw a grimace flash across his face. He must be in pain from his leg wound, I realized.

I wasn't the only one to notice, because Constantine quickly said, "Please, Bastien, there's no need to stand on formation when you're wounded."

"Yes, please sit," Liam agreed. He pulled out a chair for me and soon we were all seated around one end of the long dining table.

"Thank you, your majesty," Bastien said. He looked utterly downtrodden. "First, let me apologize. I failed all of you. I failed Cordonia. The attackers never should have gotten into the palace."

I shook my head. "I'm just glad no one was killed."

Bastien smiled at me. "You're to thank, partially, at least. You saved Drake's life."

I rolled my eyes. "He saved mine first, I think we can call it even."

Bastien's face grew solemn again. "You did admirably, but you never should have been in that situation in the first place. I've made more aggressive arrangements for your security from now on." He looked from me to Liam. "And I won't rest until we uncover our enemies. The people behind this attack were obviously well-trained. They left almost no traces behind."

"Fortunately," Constantine said, "Bastien has been keeping tabs on the Crown's enemies for years."

"Just...how many enemies are we talking about?" I asked.

"We've put some to rest over the years," Constantine said. "Including those responsible for other attempts on my family's lives. However, there are three surviving groups with the motivation and resources to carry out the attack at the Ball."

Bastien identified them for us. "There's an anti-monarchist group known as the Liberation Core which has grown bolder in recent years."

"That's true," Liam said. "They've never tried something like this before, but they've been more and more outspoken in their criticisms of the Crown."

"There's also a newer faction calling themselves the Sons of Earth," Bastien continued.

"They aren't anti-monarchists exactly," Constantine interjected, "But they've objected to some of my particular decisions as King. They've pushed for more trade, international concessions, that sort of thing."

"The third suspect might be a stretch," Bastien said with an almost apologetic look in his eye. "But in the interest of investigating all possible leads..."

He hesitated, and Liam urged him to go on.

"I believe we should also look into the Nevrakis family," he said at last.

"Olivia's family?" I asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

Constantine was the one who finally spoke up. "It was covered up, for the sake of Olivia," he said. "But her parents were not killed in an assassination, as we led the country to believe. They were killed during their own attempt to overthrow the Crown."

"Her parents were...traitors?"

He nodded grimly. "That was...the information I used to coerce Olivia into withdrawing from court during the social season."

I sucked in a breath. That made sense; Olivia never told me what she was being blackmailed with, but the only thing she cared more about than Liam was her family name.

"As the only surviving members of House Nevrakis," Bastien said, "Olivia and her aunt, Lucretia, are potential suspects."

"I don't believe Olivia could do something like this. I know she likes to talk about crushing her enemies, but it's just talk. She's a good person, underneath it all."

"I agree," Liam said. "We've been friends our whole lives. I can't believe she'd have a hand in this. And as for Lucretia, she's taken as much interest in Cordonian politics as she has in Olivia's upbringing, which is to say, none at all."

"I'll take that under consideration," Bastien said, "But we can't dismiss any potential threat."

"Gathering information about our suspects will take time," Constantine said, "And in the meantime, the people are still reeling from the attack on the palace. As are we all." He looked sadly at Liam.

"Riley and I hope to answer the people's questions at this afternoon's press conference," Liam said.

I smiled. "_And_ I have an announcement to make that should boost morale."

Constantine looked surprised. "What kind of announcement?"

Liam took my hand, smiling as he glanced at me. "We're announcing the date for our wedding!" I said excitedly.

"In just a month," Liam added. "It may be much sooner than anticipated, but it's the perfect event to rally the people around."

Constantine stood from the table and began pacing, considering this with a thoughtful smile. "It's a promising idea. A royal wedding would be an excellent symbol of the crown's stability. It would be a daring show of strength. But only if it works." He stopped pacing and leaned in, placing his hands on the table. "Since the attack, many nobles are reluctant to show support for the Crown. Only a few were willing to attend today's festival. They may not attend such a wedding in these troubled times...fearful of another attack or that they might become targets if they are seen at royal events."

The room was silent for a minute while everyone considered Constantine's words. As I mulled over this problem, a smile slowly grew across my face. "If they won't come to us," I said quietly, "Maybe we could go to them."

Liam looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

The more I thought about it, the more sure I was this was a good idea. "We can show them that the crown is just as strong as ever, and they can be too." I was speaking animatedly now, leaning forward in my chair and gesturing grandly. "A personal visit from the King and their future queen has to be worth something. It'll be like an engagement tour, but also a...Unity Tour."

Liam and Constantine were both looking pleased. "You know," Constantine said, "that might be just what Cordonia needs."

"It's settled then," Liam said with a grin. "We'll announce the tour and the wedding this afternoon. I'll have my staff make the necessary preparations."

"Until then," Constantine said, "You both should be seen at the festival. It's important that the people know our court is not afraid to go out in public."

As we left the dining room, Liam kissed my cheek and excused himself to update his statement for the press conference. I started walking towards the palace entrance to join the festival, when all of a sudden, a woman I'd never seen before jumped out of an alcove and swung her fist at my head!

"Ah!" I cried, jumping backwards just in time to miss the blow. She stepped forward and her other hand came up on my left side. I ducked, then stumbled backwards, landing on my butt. I tried scooting away, but she came at me, looking like she was about to kick me. Panicked, I reached an arm out, trying to block her leg. I grabbed her leg, and she made no move to break free.

"Not bad," she said. I loosened my grip, confused, and she stepped back, bowing slightly. I flinched as she reached a hand down, but realized she was offering me help up. "I'm impressed," she said. "There's always room for improvement, but that was a decent start."

"What..." I said as I stood. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said as she straightened her jacket.

I eyed her carefully. She was dressed like a member of the King's guard, in a dark gray suit, black shirt and tie. "You're my new bodyguard," I realized.

She bowed. "Mara. You're smart. That's good."

"This is what Bastien meant," I said. "More aggressive security measures."

Mara smirked. "I asked him not to be specific so I could surprise you and see for myself what we're working with. Bastien said you needed the best protection, and I'm here to offer the best that I can."

I nodded. "Cool. So...do I just call you Mara? Do you have a...last name? Oh, or a secret code name? Death's Shadow. Or...the Royal Dagger."

"Mara's just fine," she assured me with a grin.

"So, we'll keep brainstorming on the codenames?"

Mara was saved from answering me by Liam, who was walking down the hallway towards us. He smiled as he saw us. "I see you've met Mara," he said, taking my hand.

"She...introduced herself," I said, shooting a smile at Mara.

"I wanted to run an idea by you before we head to the festival," Liam told me. "I was thinking about our engagement photos. They might help us promote the Unity Tour. People will want to see their king and future queen side-by-side."

"That's a great idea! We need to get the word out, make people as excited for this wedding as we are."

"Wonderful. I'll check with Ana. If she hasn't already run the photos in _Trend_, I'll tell her to do it now."

Arm in arm, Liam led me to the festival, with Mara trailing silently behind us. I kept sneaking glances behind us, and whispered, "This is weird."

He looked back at Mara and smiled at me. "You'll get used to it." Then, as if to change the subject, he added, "You look lovely today, by the way. Where did you get that brooch with the Cordonian crest?"

I shrugged. "You know, my style team is always ready with something awesome. Bertrand brought me this blazer and the pin this morning, saying it would show appropriate national pride and poise for the press conference."

"That was kind of him, but I'm surprised he's still worried about you. They're not exactly sponsoring you anymore. You have your own duchy, and you'll soon be Queen of Cordonia."

I nodded. "I asked him that. He said that..." I straightened up and used my best Bertrand tone, "_Due to our long-standing association, the press is likely to continue considering you a part of House Beaumont_."

Liam chuckled a little. "I've known Bertrand a long time, and I have a feeling that's his way of saying, _he_ considers you a part of the family."

I smiled. "That's what I thought, too."

As we stepped out onto the bustling palace lawn, we saw nobles and citizens mingling among games, archery lanes, prize booths, and food stands.

"Everything looks clear here," Mara said behind me, and I jumped.

"I forgot you were here!" I said.

Mara smiled. "I do my best to stay out of my charge's way. But, seeing as this is our first public event together, I wanted to confirm that your security is intact." She frowned. "I know it can be hard to let your guard down, after what you've been through. But remember, I've got your back from here on out."

"Thank you, Mara," Liam said, and I echoed his sentiments before we headed into the fray of the festival. As we strolled through the stands, I couldn't help but notice how subdued everything was.

"It's kind of quiet for a festival," I said. "The people seem nervous."

"That's why it's important for us to be seen today," Liam replied. His face was a careful smile, and he looked around as he spoke. "People will look to us for reassurance that it's safe to be out in the wake of the attack."

Just then, Maxwell's voice rang out loudly from across the lawn. "Riley!" He shouted. "Over here!"

Liam and I strolled toward our group of friends, who were by far the most jovial people there. And since one of them was _Drake_, that was really saying something.

"We were just deciding what to do first," Maxwell said. Hana was poring over one of the festival's timetable pamphlets.

"I think if we plan carefully, we'll have time to do everything before the end of the festival," she said.

I realized Olivia was there too, and pulled her in for a tight hug. She stood stiffly for a moment, then put her arms around me and patted my back awkwardly before I let her go. "That was as unnecessary as it was embarrassing," she growled.

"It's good to see you," I said. "I thought you were heading back to Lythikos after the Homecoming Ball."

"I was, but after...what happened, I thought Liam could use whatever support I can provide."

"I appreciate it," Liam assured her.

"Of course," she said, her face stern. "I don't expect half of the nobles here to stand by you should push come to shove. At least while I'm here I can use what influence I have to shame any cowardly doubters that dare abandon their King. And on that note, I'm off." She swept off into the crowd, leaving us all staring dumbfounded after her.

"Good to know she's still as Olivia as ever," I said.

"If she wasn't, I'd be worried," Maxwell responded.

Liam shook his head with a smile. "Well, I need to see to some of the press arrangements, but before I go..." he looked at each of my friends thoughtfully before finishing, "I decree that Hana gets first pick of festival activities."

"Seriously?" Drake yawped.

"I'm picking archery, Drake," Hana said with an eye roll. "How bad can it be?"

Turns out, it could be very bad indeed. Out of the four of us, Hana was the only one who managed to hit the silly monster targets that were set up. She, unsurprisingly, was amazing. Although, it was fun watching Drake get grumpier and grumpier with each of his wayward shots. After a while, we gave up on trying to slay the dragons and let Drake guide us to the food stalls. There, we sampled different drinks from local brewers.

"Oh, yum," I moaned, sipping a deliciously sharp, slightly sour cider. "This is so good!"

"Pfft," Drake scoffed. "Apple water is _not_ a real drink. If you want good, you should try this Skullcracker Ale."

"That sounds...terrifying," I said, peering cautiously into Drake's stein at an ale that was so dark, it was almost black.

"One of the original five kingdoms made this way back in the day, and now their descendants are keeping up the tradition." He took a big gulp, wincing a little as he swallowed.

I smirked. "Strong enough for you?"

He nodded, his voice strained as he replied, "Yeah."

Our final activity before the press conference was apple bobbing, which was Maxwell's choice. "It wouldn't be a Cordonian holiday without an apple-themed activity," he told me as I stepped up to a barrel filled with floating Cordonian Rubies.

Hana and Drake stepped up to basins next to me, but before we began, I realized Maxwell wasn't joining us. Instead, he was circling the basins, squinting at them from one angle, then another.

"Maxwell?" I asked. "You okay? Gonna join us?"

He shook his head as if snapping back to reality. He looked at me seriously. "Duchess Riley Harkness bobbing for apples is gonna be a prime photo op! I'm just trying to find the best angle we can get for you."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped away from the apples and towards Maxwell. I lowered my voice. "Not everything has to be a PR opportunity, Maxwell."

"Tell that to Bertrand," he said with a frown. "I thought he'd relax now that you and Liam are engaged, but if anything he's been even busier trying to cover for Justin. I told him I'd help with some of the workload, but there's so much to think about." He looked at the barrels a little wistfully. "Old Maxwell would be bobbing for apples already, but the new me's gotta think about whether the crowd will notice if you grab a Cordonian Ruby or one of those green ones, or if the press'll get washed out photos of you with all this glare, or..."

I grabbed Maxwell by the shoulders and told him to breathe. I demonstrated a deep breath in through the nose, and out through the mouth. He imitated me, nodding.

"Why are you worrying so much about this stuff?" I asked.

"I guess I just really want to be there for Bertrand. But, I don't know if I can keep up. Being responsible has always been _his _job. I pulled it off for a while on the tour, but I can't keep juggling this kind of stuff forever."

I shook my head sadly. "I think I know how you feel. We're both youngest children, we're used to having fun while our older siblings take care of us. But now we're in a position where we have to step up and be responsible, not just for ourselves, but for other people, too. It's scary. But, Maxwell, you've got me to help you out. And I'll have you. Whenever one of us needs a hand, the other will always be there."

He smiled almost microscopically. "I guess we'll see. If my hair starts turning grey from the stress, I'm going to have to change my whole look."

"We can only pray it won't come to that." I looked back towards the apple bobbing booth, where Hana and Drake were standing off to the side, waiting for us to return. "But no matter how much we have to help Bertrand, there'll always be time for the fun stuff, like bobbing for apples."

Finally, Maxwell grinned in that trademark Maxwell way I loved. "You're on," he said.

Together, my three friends and I stuck our heads in the water, searching for an apple. I was the first to grab one, and as I pulled it out of the basin, a cheer went up around me. I wiped the water from my face and looked around to see a small crowd of people, including a few reporters snapping pictures. I grinned for the cameras and took a large bite from my prize Ruby. As my group stepped back, a few members of the crowd stepped up to the booth, so we stayed to cheer them on. Which is where Liam found us when it was time to head to the press conference.

Near the palace entrance, a small podium was set up. Liam led me up, and I stood next to him as he drew the attention of the reporters. "Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for joining me here today. The Five Kingdoms Festival has long been a symbol of Cordonian resilience and unity. In light of...recent events, I believe it's more important than ever to remember the ties that bring us together. Thus, in that same spirit of unity, I've invited Duchess Riley to share some news with you all."

Liam stepped back, gesturing for me to step up to the podium. I did, and took a slow breath as I looked out at the sea of faces, all staring at me in rapt attention. Liam took my hand, giving it a subtle squeeze to encourage me, and I smiled. "King Liam and I," I told the crowd, "Will be moving forward with our wedding. We'll be visiting each of Cordonia's noble houses on our engagement tour, to personally invite them to the ceremony, which will be held one month from today."

The reporters in the crowd applauded and snapped a few pictures. I picked out Ana de Luca from the crowd, and gestured to her. "_Trend_ magazine will be running an exclusive feature with our engagement photos, so anyone who would like more information about the wedding will be able to read about it there."

Reporters started waving and shouting trying to get my attention for questions, and I looked to Liam for guidance. He quieted the crowd and picked out a reporter for the first question.

"Just how safe is Cordonia in the wake of last week's attack on the palace?"

My smile fell as I considered the question. "I understand how worried everyone is, believe me. But these things take time. King Liam and the Royal Guard are taking every possible precaution against another attack. And together with the local police, they are working tirelessly to identify and capture the people responsible."

"Do you have any idea who was behind the attack in the first place?" Came the next reporter.

"I don't believe there is enough evidence to make a statement on that subject at this time," I said carefully, glancing at Liam, who nodded encouragingly. "I know that's the big question on everyone's mind, but as I said, we are working on it. I know that King Liam won't rest until the responsible parties are in custody."

A murmur of approval swept through the reporters. My favorite fluff reporter, Donnie, raised his hand to ask a question next. "Now, about this tour you mentioned, Duchess Riley, I'm curious what-"

He stopped as his phone buzzed. Other phones in the crowd rang out in a sickening chorus I had come to know meant trouble. My own phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, holding it out so Liam could watch the video link with me.

The video was poor quality, black and white, crackling with static. In the middle of a starkly lit, empty hallway, a man in tactical gear, complete with a familiar mask, stared down the center of the camera lens. His voice was distorted as he spoke. "People of Cordonia," he said, "Your new king is weak and unfit to rule. This scion of tyranny cannot protect those in his privileged circle. He cannot be trusted with an entire kingdom. For too long, we've lived under the yoke of this corrupt family. They do not deserve to hold power over us. It is we, the citizens, who deserve the right to control our own lives. We demand that King Liam of Cordonia abdicate the throne. Or else the palace halls will flow with the blood of tyrants."

As I looked up from my phone, I saw that the festival had broken out into chaos. The reporters at the press conference were on their phones, talking to their editors. Citizens were huddled in small groups, whispering and looking terrified.

"Everyone, please," Liam said, holding up his hands, "Remain calm."

No one seemed to hear him. I could hear the echoes of the video being replayed over and over again. I wasn't sure what to do, my confidence rattled by Liam's own unsurity. It took nearly five whole minutes before the shouts and chaos settled enough for Liam to speak. Finally, he regained the attention of the crowds, and said in a stern voice, "This video is deeply troubling. I guarantee that we will gather all the evidence we can and find the people behind it."

"And what about their demands?" A reporter shouted.

"Yes," another cried out. "Given everything that's happened over the past few days, are you thinking of stepping down?"

Liam looked shocked at the suggestion. He didn't say anything for a moment, gathering his thoughts for a reply, and glanced at me as he considered the question. In his eyes, I saw a rare glimpse of insecurity, and I stepped back up to the podium, unable to keep silent.

"A wise man once told me," I said, looking sternly at the reporters who had spoken, "That those who seek power are those least suited to hold it. The cowards who made this video are using violence and threats to gain power for themselves. And, they have the audacity to call King Liam weak? Weakness would be leaving Cordonia in the hands of these..._terrorists_. King Liam would never leave his people under the control of such a dangerous group. And you shouldn't ask him to."

My words seemed to bolster Liam, and he added with a strong voice, "She's right. I have no intention of giving in to their demands."

The reporter who mentioned stepping down kowtowed. "I apologize, your majesty," she said, bowing her head. "Consider the question withdrawn."

After a few more words of encouragement, Liam and I ended the press conference. The crowd applauded and cheered loudly as we stepped off the podium, which I thought meant we did a good job easing their fears, especially in light of the surprise video interruption.

As I stepped into the palace, Bertrand rushed up to me to reaffirm my belief. "That was a PR miracle!" he said, clapping my shoulder proudly.

I shook my head. "It was. But man, I miss Justin."

Bertrand nodded thoughtfully. "We were lucky this time, but this only confirms what I've been thinking since the attack. Until this crisis is over, you need a new press secretary."

"I think you're right. I'm so new at all this, I don't like being thrown in the deep end without help. I need floaty wings."

"Floaty...wings?" Bertrand was confused, and I shook my head as if to say _Nevermind._ He shrugged and carried on. "I think I know the perfect candidate. But I'm not sure I'll be able to secure their help. I'll report back to you once I've made some preliminary phone calls."

"Thank you, Bertrand," I said before he rushed back off.

Later that evening, I was walking towards my room after dinner when Liam found me, pulling me to a stop. "Good evening," he said with a smile.

"Liam! I didn't think I'd see you again after dinner."

"Well, after the day you had, I wanted to check in on you."

I rubbed his hand with my thumb as I looked up at him. "I'll be honest, I was expecting a lot less stress when I woke up this morning. But it had to be even harder for you, how are you holding up?"

He frowned and ran his fingers through the wavy locks that framed my face. "It was difficult, yes. But that's why I thought we could use a chance to relax tonight."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a private bath on the third floor with a deluxe soaking tub."

I closed my eyes, imagining it. "A long bath with my fiance sounds _perfect _right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, smiling down at me. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and then led me to the third floor bath.

Inside, it was so elaborate, with gleaming marble countertops and gold trim. A huge clawfoot tub sat on one side of the room, and Liam immediately began filling it with steaming hot water. As the tub was filling, he turned to me, drawing me close for a kiss. "I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion," he told me.

"True. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

I started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "You'll get out of those clothes faster with help," I said with a wink.

"I won't turn away your help," he said, letting me help him out of his jacket before I finished unbuttoning and discarding his shirt. I trailed my hands across his bare chest before working on his belt. By the time he was fully disrobed, my heart was beating fast.

"I don't know if that was faster," Liam said with a smirk.

"But it was more fun," I replied.

"I can't argue with that. But now it's your turn."

He made quick work of my clothes, and then turned off the water, as it was almost overflowing the tub at that point. We stood quietly for the briefest of moments, enjoying the sight of one another's bare bodies, before we slid into the tub. As I sank into the hot water, a wave of relaxation washed over me. I sighed blissfully as I let the water reach up to my neck.

Liam climbed in to the other side of the tub, mirroring my sigh as he lowered himself into the water. "Ooh, that's nice," he said, eyes closed.

For a few minutes, we both sat like that, silently, just letting the stress of the day melt away into the steaming bath. With my eyes closed, I listened for the sounds of the palace, but it was incredibly quiet. All I heard was the gentle lapping of the water, and Liam's deep breathing. It felt like we were alone in the world.

After a while, I ducked my head under the water, letting it soak my hair. I held my breath as long as I could, enjoying the feeling of being completely submerged. When I finally came up for air, I wiped the water from my eyes and saw Liam smiling at me. I reached for a bottle of shampoo, and Liam reached his hand out at the same time. "Do you want some help with that?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow. It wasn't something anyone had ever offered to do for me before, unless you counted my hair stylist. But it definitely sounded like a good idea. I handed Liam the shampoo bottle and scooted my way around, so Liam was sitting behind me. My breath hitched a little as I settled between his legs and I felt his body close against mine.

There's an old shampoo commercial that showed beautiful women washing their hair, moaning and crying "Yes!" as if it were an orgasmic experience. That's how I felt as Liam began working his soapy hands through my hair, rubbing my scalp with his fingertips. "Ooohhhhh," I moaned, "That feels _fantastic._" His touch was firm, but gentle, as he massaged the shampoo into a lather. Finally, he pulled his hands back and helped me rinse my hair out, bringing scoops of water up with his hands until all the bubbles were gone. I sighed and leaned back against his chest.

Liam pressed a gentle kiss against my temple, and said in a low voice, "How are you feeling after the press conference?"

"Honestly? I'm mad as hell at whoever made that video."

"As am I." Even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine the concentrated scowl as he spoke. "I'm not easily given to vindictiveness, but when I think of what they've put you through...there will be no mercy for them."

I grasped one of Liam's hands in mine. "We have to find them first," I said softly, and he sighed, letting go of his anger.

"I know. But if anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's you. It's _us_."

I raised my free left hand out of the water, holding it up to stare at the massive pearl that represented our love winning out over any trials. "We do make a good team," I told him.

"But tonight, all you should worry about is whether you're relaxing enough."

I giggled. "That's a definite _yes_. Although I am feeling pretty short on kisses..."

Liam leaned down, pressing a kiss to my cheek, then the spot behind my ear, then lower on the curve of my neck. "Better?" He murmured into my skin.

"Getting there," I said with a smile. I moved back, turning around so he could pull me into his lap. We kissed hard for a minute, then Liam began trailing quick pecks down my neck, then pressing lingering kisses along my breasts. Meanwhile, his hands caressed the curves of my waist and hips. One hand settled on my rear, while the other braced my hips so I could lower myself against him. I moaned as I started rocking my hips, gently at first, and then more and more frenzied.

Liam whispered in my ear, his words just audible over the sound of the water lapping around us. "I wouldn't want you to leave unsatisfied..."

Needless to say, I _did not_.

After a relaxing night of deep sleep, I woke early to begin packing for our Unity-Slash-Engagement Tour. I was just finishing when there was a knock on my door. Expecting Maxwell, I was startled to see Bertrand's serious expression on the other side of the door.

"Good Morning, Riley," he said, striding into the room with a watchful eye. "I see you've already packed. Excellent. I asked some favors of King Liam and his schedulers. Our first stop on the Unity Tour is Krona."

I yawned. "Funny joke, Bertrand. If you're testing me, the answer is, yes, I remember that Krona is the duchy that belongs to Madeleine's family. Now where are we _really_ going first?"

"Have you ever known me to joke?" He glared. "We're _going _to Krona. To Madeleine's estate in the county of Fydelia, to be precise. By doing so, we'll be slicing two apples with one knife."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, for many reasons. "Is...that a phrase?" I asked.

He ignored me and carried on with his own train of thought. "Publicly, this move will show that King Liam and his former fiancee can put aside their past and unite for Cordonia, while privately, we'll be recruiting Madeleine as your press secretary."

My jaw dropped. "Wait..." I stammered. "What?"


	41. Book 2 Chapter 3 - Allies Among Enemies

"Remind me why we're going to a party at Madeleine's estate instead of touring my fancy new duchy?" I frowned as I leafed through a rack of clothes. Maxwell and Bertrand were helping me pick out an outfit for the opening dinner of the Unity Tour, which would be in Fydelia that night.

"The Unity Tour is our top priority," Bertrand said, "As is recruiting your new press secretary."

"Which brings me to my second question. Why _Madeleine_?"

Bertrand stopped looking at dresses and faced me squarely. "After the attack," he said, "Every interaction with the press is an opportunity to stand up to our enemies and to reassure the public that Cordonia is safe. _Or_, a chance to make things worse, without proper guidance. Since Justin is in the hospital, he isn't able to assist. But, he recommended Madeleine. He was always impressed with how she comported herself during her engagement tour. Setting aside the fact that she still holds considerable sway at court, you must admit that Madeleine's handling of the press has always been adept."

"I hate to admit it," Maxwell joined in, "But she's pretty much the ultimate master of the spin."

"I guess you're right," I agreed at last. "And, I'd rather have her powers of evil working _for_ me rather than against me."

"Ooh, the classic hero-villain team up!" Maxwell said, pumping his fist a little.

Even Bertrand smiled. "Precisely! She's far more useful as an ally than as an enemy."

I grimaced a little. "Assuming we can get her to agree. I'm afraid that the 'enemy' ship may have already sailed."

"Indeed, it will be a difficult thing to achieve. You'll need every advantage at your disposal to win her allegiance."

"Here it is," Maxwell said as he found something on the rack. He held up a short, dark green halter dress overlayed with black lace.

"It's perfect," Bertrand agreed. "It matches Madeleine's house colors."

"As green as Madeleine's envy toward you and as black as her shriveled heart."

I laughed and took the dress to try it on. After getting the brothers' approval, we headed to the limo, where our bags were already waiting. "I don't see how wearing house colors is going to help," I said as we climbed into the car.

"It's a subtle sign of respect," Bertrand said, "Trust me, Madeleine will notice and, hopefully, appreciate the effort. But, you can't forget, it's not just Madeleine that you need to impress tonight. You'll also need to personally ensure that Adelaide agrees to attend your wedding."

Adelaide was Madeleine's mother, and from what little I had seen of her during the engagement tour, I could tell that she was pretty much Madeleine's polar opposite. "I think I can handle getting Adelaide to a party," I said with a grin.

"It may be more difficult than you think," Bertrand warned. "You also need a commitment to attend from her husband."

"Wait, she's married?" I asked. I didn't see anyone with Adelaide on the engagement tour. Not to mention, Adelaide was constantly flirting with any nobleman in a twenty-foot radius. I had assumed Madeleine's father was either dead or otherwise out of the picture.

"Duke Godfrey is a rare sight in Cordonia," Bertrand explained. "He spends most of his year at his holdings, the duchy of Karlington, in England."

"The way the court talks about it, he and Adelaide don't get along very well," Maxwell added.

"Which is why it would be even more impactful to have him present at your wedding. I received word this morning that he will be at Madeleine's estate for the party, so this will be your one opportunity to ensure his attendance."

I nodded and leaned back, folding my arms across my chest as I thought. "So," I said, "What do I need to know to get him on my side?"

"He and Adelaide are notoriously adversarial," Bertrand said, "And I've heard whispers that things are more tense than ever what with the end of Madeleine's engagement to Liam."

I winced. "So I'm not going to be his favorite person, either."

"Remember that Duke Godfrey is a serious man who places a high importance on titles and hates frivolity," Bertrand said. "Show him that you take your new title seriously, and that may go a long way."

The rest of the long drive was spent discussing plans for the evening, and before I knew it, we were approaching Madeleine's country estate. The ballroom was decked out with lavish table settings, candles and flowers. Sheer, glittering fabric hung from the ceiling between the golden chandeliers. Yet for all its grandiosity, the room was nearly empty of people. Liam frowned as we walked in. "My father was saying a low turnout was to be expected," he told me quietly. "Fear is still high after the assassination attempt. Some of the nobility don't want to risk being seen supporting the monarchy."

"So this is what we're trying to avoid at our wedding."

He nodded. "Exactly."

We surveyed the room, spotting Constantine and Regina speaking to Lady Adelaide nearby. Standing next to her was a severe looking man who could only be Godfrey. On the other side of the room, Madeleine stood indifferently in the corner, looking bored. Liam kissed my cheek and told me he was going to make his rounds. He wished me luck with my goals for the evening.

"Where should I start?" I asked Maxwell once Liam was gone. "Adelaide and Godfrey, or Madeleine?"

"Bertrand said that it would be easier to talk to Adelaide and Godfrey separately, so maybe start with Madeleine?"

I nodded, trying to look more confident than I felt. I strolled up to Madeleine with a quiet smile pasted on my face.

"Riley," she said politely. "Welcome back to my estate." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she added, "Of course, it's an _honor_ to host Cordonia's newest duchess."

"Thank you so much for the hospitality."

"It would have been unthinkable to refuse." She was looking all around the room, as if searching for someone better to talk to. "Now, since you've been officially greeted, we can put all this behind us and never speak again."

My polite smile dropped, and I glared at her. Only for a second, though, before I recomposed myself and tried again. "Actually, Madeleine, I had hoped to have a moment alone with you tonight. I wanted to talk about an opportunity for you."

Madeleine put a hand on her hip, sticking it out. "I can't imagine it would be of any interest to me. What's the post, royal shoeshine?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could manage. "I'd like you to consider joining me on the Unity Tour. As...my...press secretary."

For the first time that night, I saw Madeleine's true smile, and it was vicious. "I knew this would happen," she said gleefully. "Little Miss Rags-to-Riches has come begging for help now that she's drowning in the sea of her own mistakes."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Right," I said, "Okay, but before you decide-"

She cut me off, holding up a hand. "I've already decided. My answer is a _resounding_ no. Enjoy the party darling!" She sauntered off, a bounce in her step. I shook my head in a mixture of frustration and anger.

I joined Maxwell, Drake, and Hana, who were in line for food. A long buffet table was set up with sterling silver serving dishes. I updated Maxwell, who tried to stay positive. After serving ourselves, we were just about to find a table, when Drake accidentally collided with Neville, one of Hana's former suitors.

"Woah!" Drake cried, trying to save his plate from crashing to the ground.

"Watch yourself!" Neville hissed. He brushed his suit jacket before peering around our circle. He wrinkled his nose at Hana and then turned to me, affecting a cheerful tone. "Duchess Riley! I was hoping to run into you. Though, I had imagined it being rather less literal," he snuck a glare at Drake, who glared right back. Neville turned back to me and continued, "I didn't get the chance to offer my felicitations at the Homecoming Ball, what with the...unfortunate turn of events. I wanted to say bully for you! What interesting times we live in when a lowly commoner can rise to such heights."

I was still fighting to keep a polite smile, but Drake was having none of this backhanded compliment. "You should watch your mouth," he said harshly. "I'd remind you that King Liam's own mother was 'lowly.'"

Neville sized Drake up. He was a short man, a good half foot shorter than Drake, so it was almost comical the way he was trying to look down his nose at Drake. "Mr. Walker, aren't you looking...put together?" Neville said snidely. "Especially after that show you put on at the Homecoming Ball."

"It's just Drake, thanks."

"Oh, my apologies. Names just seem so...bare without some honorific."

I jumped in. "An honorific? How about hero? That's the one you get when you save someone's life."

This didn't faze Neville at all, and he continued piling insults on Drake, until I could see Drake's hand forming a fist, and I stepped in, excusing us from Neville's conversation so we could eat. "Don't let him get to you," I whispered to Drake as we sat.

"Uggh," Hana groaned, "I can't believe I even entertained the idea of marrying that jerk."

"You know," Maxwell said, "I heard he's not even planning on going to the wedding. He's just going on the tour to try to find a wife."

"Gross," I said, picking at my food (although I wasn't _talking _about my food).

"I hate to say it," Hana said, "But we should still try to convince him to attend. We need everyone."

Drake had been noticeably silent this whole time, and suddenly pushed back his chair, excusing himself and marching out the ballroom doors. I glanced at my friends then chased after Drake.

He was walking so fast, he was already outside by the time I caught up to him. "Wait up, Drake!" I cried, my heels clicking on the stone walkway as I chased him.

"Sorry," he said, slowing to a stop. "I had to get out of there before I did something stupid."

"After the way he acted, I think we all wanted to do something a little..._undiplomatic_ to Neville."

"Yeah. Except we all know that if I take a swing at him, it'll only be bad for Liam...and for all of us." He ran a hand through his hair. "What's the courtly equivalent of a sucker punch?"

"Um...knowing the right fork to use when your opponent doesn't?"

Drake laughed, which made me happy. "Guy like Neville," he said, "I'm sure he knows _all _the forks."

We stood silently for a moment, looking around at the darkened landscape. From a distance, we heard music start playing in the ballroom. "Actually," Drake said, "Maybe there's something you can help me with."

"What?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "Hell, you're really gonna make me say it?"

I was flummoxed. "I can't help you if I don't know what you're talking about."

Drake nodded behind me, gesturing towards the ball. "Dancing." He waved a hand around vaguely. "The fancy, courtly, spinning kind."

"You want to learn how to _waltz_?" I asked, my shock evident on my face and in my voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Desperate times, Harkness. This is for Cordonia. What do you say?"

I smiled softly. "Of course I'll help you, Drake. But I don't understand why it's suddenly so important."

He sighed. "I never fit in at court. And it never mattered before. But, well, now things are different. If we're fighting for Liam, for Cordonia, then I need the nobles to see me as something more than the King's commoner friend. Liam needs all the support he can get right now, and that means I've got to step it up."

"Literally, apparently."

"I want to be an asset, Harkness. I want to be someone."

I gently took Drake's hands, placing one on my waist and keeping the other held tightly in mine. "You already _are_ someone, Drake. Someone amazing."

"But I need _them_ to see that."

"We could give you a title. 'Drake Walker, the Grumpy Marshmallow.'"

Drake threw his head back to laugh. "Dammit, Harkness. How can you always make me laugh when I'm at my lowest?"

"Alright," I said, ignoring the compliment. "Let's get started."

For the next few minutes, I walked Drake through the steps of the Cordonian Waltz. As we practiced, I couldn't help remembering how, a just a few months ago, it was Hana teaching me these steps. I realized I had slid into courtly life pretty easily. Especially compared with Drake, who was stomping through the waltz like a rhino with cement boots. I shook my head and stopped him.

"You can't just remember the steps. You have to...make them smooth. Glide across the floor."

"How do I do that?"

I thought for a second, looking up at the starry sky. "Okay, um...you've been hunting before?"

"With my dad, when I was little, yeah."

"And you had to walk quietly through the woods, right?"

"Yeah.."

"That's what your movements should be like. Like the ground is covered in dried leaves and you're trying not to make noise." We started again, with Drake moving softly through the steps. "Much better!" I cried happily.

"You're a good teacher," he said. After a few more minutes of practice, I stepped back, nodding firmly.

"I think you've got it," I told him, and he smiled broadly at me for the briefest of seconds before he looked back towards the house and frowned.

"You know," he said, "I resisted anything court-related because I didn't want to change who I am for some stupid nobles. But I've seen you rise through Cordonia's ranks, and no matter what you learned, you never changed from that girl we found waitressing in New York. If you can do that, I should be able to do this and still be me. So, thanks for that."

"It's what I'm here for," I shrugged. "Well, that and uniting Cordonia."

I meant it as a joke, but Drake looked at me with sincerity and said, "I couldn't think of anyone better to unite us."

I just shook my head and led him back to the party. I still had work to do with Madeleine's family. We arrived not a moment too soon, because the second I entered the ballroom, Bertrand raced up to me with a panicked look. He let me know that Adelaide and Godfrey were separated and now was my time to strike!

Liam was talking with Godfrey, sharing some kind of honey-colored liquor, so I decided to join them first. As he saw me approach, Liam smiled, beckoning me forward. "Hello, Liam," I smiled. I turned to Godfrey, "Duke Godfrey."

"Duke _Karlington_," he corrected me

"Oh, my apologies," I said. "Duke Karlington. I was hoping I could have a moment of your time."

"In that case," Liam said, "I'll excuse myself." He gave my hand a quick squeeze as he moved off, leaving me alone with the Duke.

"So this is the woman behind Cordonia's downfall," Godfrey said once we were alone. He looked me up and down, and a small smile curled on his lips. "I see you've done your research. Wearing our house colors is not a bad first step."

I smiled widely. "I wanted to show everyone I support your house."

"It's...Riley, isn't it?" he said as he sipped his drink.

"_Duchess_ Riley, actually," I said, remembering Bertrand's advice about respecting titles.

"Indeed," he said, looking surprised. "I'm glad to see you appreciate the value of your title."

"It's not something I take lightly. And, I have a very serious matter to discuss with you. I'd like to formally invite you to my upcoming wedding."

"A verbal invitation? How unconventional!"

"I realize it's not usual, but I wanted to ask in person, to make sure you know how important it is that you attend. As I'm sure you're aware, these are tumultuous times in Cordonia. Your presence will go a long way in showing both our citizens and our enemies that we remain strong. United."

"I appreciate the situation that you're in, but I won't be attending."

My face fell. "I realize that things might be a little awkward for you, since Liam broke off his engagement to your daughter..."

"A little awkward?" Godfrey spat. "I am utterly humiliated. Madeleine is my only child. Her legacy, and consequently mine, will consist of losing _two _crown princes. To _commoners_."

I swallowed hard, fighting the anger that arose with the way he said that last word. As sympathetically as I could, I said, "I can't imagine the disappointment you and Adelaide must feel."

He grunted. "Adelaide seems to think there's nothing wrong with Madeleine's failures. In fact, she seems to think it would be best for Madeleine to give up on her ambitions altogether." He shook his head. "But that's really none of your business. Good evening, your grace."

He walked off, leaving me alone, balking at my stunning failure. I sighed and started towards Adelaide, hoping I would find success with the more easy-going parent.

After breaking her away from a conversation with Regina, Adelaide smiled sadly at me. "What can I do for you, Lady Riley?"

"I wanted to extend a personal invitation to my upcoming wedding."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."

My eyes widened. "Really? But..."

She held up her hand. "If the disgrace of attending a formal wedding alone weren't enough to deter me, things are simply too fraught in my house to prioritize something like that."

"Things are...fraught?"

"No need to be diplomatic. I'm sure you've noticed that Madeleine and I are not getting along."

"When I talked to her earlier, she didn't give any indication things were off between you two."

"Oh, so she is here at the party? And _talking to people_ no less. What a privilege it must be to be anyone other than her mother."

I offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, that must be difficult, her cutting you off like that. I would have thought she'd be looking for emotional support in light of her recent...disappointment."

"She's always been closed off, especially when things don't go her way. I just want to see her smiling, but when I tried to commiserate over some bourbon after the wedding shower...well, she's hardly spoken to me since." Adeleine finished her glass of champagne in one gulp before continuing. "And of course, my husband is already putting pressure on Madeleine to return to court when what she needs is to put herself first for a change. I wish she'd just talk to someone, you know? Open up. Maybe one of your friends could...never mind, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this. Please, enjoy the party. Someone has to." She smiled sadly at me before pushing past to find another glass of champagne.

I found my way back to Maxwell, who was standing with Hana and Drake. I shook my head sadly as I approached them. "No luck," I said quietly.

"The night's not over," Maxwell said, "Maybe you can get them to change their minds."

I shook my head. "The problem is, they're all so focused on their own problems, they aren't looking at the big picture."

"Maybe you can help them with their problems," Hana said thoughtfully. "You are rather good at that, Riley. You helped me, at least." She smiled shyly.

"Hana's right," Maxwell said. "I bet if you could help the family work through their problems, they'd be so grateful, they'd agree to come support you at the wedding! Who knows, maybe Madeleine would even agree to be your press secretary."

"Whatever you're going to do, it's going to have to wait," Drake said, nodding at something across the room. We all looked to see Neville approaching a sulking Madeleine. She gingerly accepted his offered hand, and he led her to the dance floor. The band began playing the opening chords of the Cordonian Waltz. My eyes lit up as I realized that it was time to show off Drake's new skills.

"Hey Drake, why don't we show them how it's done?"

He gaped at first, but then straightened up and nodded. "You know what? Yeah. Let's show that pretentious prick how it's done."

"Arms up, chest out, and glide," I said quietly as Drake led me to the dance floor. As we began to dance, I could see Neville scowling at us. "I think we're getting to him," I whispered.

"I guess he can't handle a little competition."

We glided effortlessly through the waltz, ending with a fancy dip that Drake improvised, which made me so proud. The room applauded as the song ended, and Maxwell gave Drake a high five as he exited the dance floor. "You've been holding out on me!" Maxwell said.

While my friends were talking, I was studying Madeleine, who had left Neville and resumed her sulking by the wall. I couldn't help but feel kind of bad for her. Maybe I _could_ help her make peace with what had happened. At least, I could try. I just wasn't sure how. I decided to get input from my friends. "Adelaide seemed to think that Madeleine needs a chance to open up to someone, and thought that we might have better luck than she did. But, I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"You know what I think?" Maxwell said, a devious grin on his face. "I think the best way to get someone to open up is to play a _drinking game_ with them."

"That's...actually not a bad idea," Hana said. "They say drunk minds speak sober thoughts."

"I'm gonna go make a round of my patent pending Pineapple Paradise Punch. You guys get Madeleine to join us by the outdoor fire pit, and I'll meet you there."

As he sped off, I turned to Hana and Drake. "Which one of you is going to convince her to play?" I asked, knowing it wasn't going to be me.

"I guess I can try," Hana said. She marched towards Madeleine, and in a few moments, returned with our gloomy hostess in tow.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor," Madeleine said, noting my surprised look. "I had to play the prim and proper lady while all eyes were on me. But now?" She shrugged. "I have nothing left to lose."

"Right...well, let's go!" I said, and led our small group outside.

Once we were settled around the fire, with fruity drinks in hand, Maxwell announced that the game we were playing was Cordonia's Most.

"Um...what exactly is that?" I asked.

Madeleine shot me a look. "Every Cordonian's played," she said, "But of course, I suppose not all of us are Cordonian."

Maxwell quickly explained the rules. "It's basically a voting game. On your turn, you get to ask a question starting with 'Who is Cordonia's most.' So you could say, 'Who is Cordonia's most uptight duke?'"

"Bertrand," Drake said quickly.

"Right," Maxwell agreed, "But in the game, you have to answer with someone who's playing the game. And whoever gets the most votes has to drink."

With all the rules settled, Madeleine gave the first question. "Who is Cordonia's most annoying American commoner? I vote for Riley."

I rolled my eyes.

Maxwell said, "Sorry, but I have to give this one to Drake."

"Hey," Drake protested, "I'm only half American."

"And _I'm _not a commoner anymore," I reminded everyone.

"I'm with Maxwell," Hana said, "It's definitely Drake." She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, crossing her arms. In a deep voice, she said, "I'm Drake. I don't like nice food or clothes. I'd use whiskey instead of cologne, but I wouldn't want to waste the whiskey."

We all laughed, except Drake, who used his drink to point at me. "Come on, it's easily Riley! You can't be that plucky and not be at least a little annoying."

"Plucky?" I cried. "I wouldn't describe myself as _plucky_. And anyway, my vote's the tie breaker, so I'm voting for you, Drake. Now drink up!" I stuck my tongue out at him as he drank.

"Okay, my turn," Maxwell said eagerly. "Who is Cordonia's most likely to be the first casualty in a zombie apocalypse? All I know is, it's not Hana. She'd probably turn out to be a secret zombie-slaying warrior."

"Well," Hana said, "I bet Madeleine would forge a new civilization from the ashes, through cunning and determination!"

"Are you sure she's not leading through fear and violence in this hypothetical?" Drake asked, which earned him a glare from Madeleine _and_ me, since we were trying to get on her good side.

"I'm pretty sure Drake would be the first to die," I said, trying to change the subject. "He'd go down in a heroic sacrifice, saving us all."

"Hey, I'll take it," Drake said with a grin.

"How noble," Hana said, "And he does have a history of selfless acts. You've convinced me, Riley."

"A foolhardy grand gesture does sound about right. Alright, Drake has my vote," Madeleine agreed.

"I'm feeling really attacked right now" Drake said as he took his second long drink of punch. As he drank, Madeleine emptied her own cocktail, noisily sucking up air through her straw with the last drops.

"Whoops," she said, a little giddy, "Looks like I need a refill!"

Maxwell and Drake offered to get everyone a refill, leaving me and Hana with Madeleine.

"So..." Hana started, but Madeleine quickly cut her off.

"Don't bother trying to turn this into a bonding moment," she said. "I'm far too 'cold and closed off' for that sort of thing. Just ask my mother."

"I just want to help," Hana said sadly. "We can see how hard things are for you right now."

"Madeleine," I said, "You may not believe me, but I really do know how disappointing it is to fall short of your goals. Especially if you're not use to it."

Madeleine shot me a deadly glare. "Oh, you don't think I'm used to failure?" She spat. "That I didn't have to work to get so close to the top? Unlike you, I didn't just stumble into success. I had to learn through trial and error."

"I know how hard you've worked-" I tried, but was cut off as Madeleine continued her rant, speaking more to the air than to either me or Hana.

"You know, in boarding school, I ran for class president every year. Do you know when I finally won? Senior year. And don't think my father didn't remind me what that failure meant each time I lost. Yet each time, I dusted myself off because there was another campaign to run. My mother brought me sign-making materials and we would get to work on next year's slogans. All those failures were supposed to be worthwhile. As long as they gave me the tools to become queen and finally make a difference."

Her face grew angry as she looked straight at me. "Now there _is _no next campaign, and my mother wants me to smile and have fun while my country is under attack and I'm powerless to stop it."

Hana and I were silent as Madeleine ran out of steam, sinking back in her chair, twirling her straw aimlessly. Aftera minute, I leaned in towards her, catching her gaze. "All this time," I told her, "I thought you just wanted to be queen to...you know, be queen. But it was never about that, was it? You really wanted to help people. I'm sorry I didn't understand that before. But, you can still help Cordonia. There's more than one way to make a difference in the world."

Madeleine snorted. "If this line of conversation is a ploy to get me to agree to being your press secretary, try again. Or better yet, don't. I'm still not interested."

"I know," I said, "You were _very _clear about that."

"Because I don't need to add _you _to the list of people telling me what to do or who to be. I deal with more than enough of that, between my father and my mother each wanting the exact opposite future for me. With those two, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Either way, I'm disappointing someone. Not that they bother asking me what I want."

"Oh Madeleine," said Hana, "That sounds awful."

"Save your pity for someone who cares," she sniffed.

Just then, Drake and Maxwell appeared with arms full of fresh pineapple cocktails. Madeleine grabbed one and started sipping. "Come on," she said, "Let's get this game moving. Drake, it's your turn. Chop, chop."

He took a minute to think, then said, "Okay. Who's Cordonia's most likely to take a bullet for Liam? Other than me, of course."

I snorted, and Madeleine rolled her eyes. Maxwell grinned and said, "Solid humblebrag. I give it a seven out of ten. Next time add an 'I don't know if it was brave or stupid' for full points."

After Madeleine was voted most likely to take a bullet for Liam, it was suddenly my turn, and I had to scramble for a question. "Who is Cordonia's most talented dancer?"

"It's my time to shine," Maxwell said with a wide grin.

Just to be contrary, Drake voted for Hana, but Maxwell did win out in the end. "For the record," he said after he took his drink, "Cordonia's Most is binding. This matter is settled for all time."

We drank through a few more rounds of the game before it petered out. By the end of it, Madeleine was actually _giggling_, which was so weird. We all headed back to the ball, and I noticed Madeleine immediately march up to her parents. Within a few moments, their conversation became heated, and _loud_. I heard Adelaide shout, "Screw decorum!" and Godfrey accuse both Madeleine and Adelaide of being drunk.

"Oh no," I groaned. This was not what I had in mind when we started drinking. I rushed over, hoping I could smooth things over. "Um," I said cautiously, "I couldn't help but overhear."

"Of course you couldn't," Madeleine said with a glare.

I was only saved from a lynching because Adelaide insisted that my "outside intervention" would be good for the family. I gestured for the three to take a seat, and then joined them at the table. I had been through enough therapy after leaving home that I felt pretty confident I could handle this.

"Adelaide," I said, "Why don't you start? You want to talk it out, so lead by example."

"That seems fair," she said, but seemed unsure where to start.

I prompted her, "It seems like you're upset because Madeleine won't relax and talk to you."

She nodded with a frown. "She's always been closed off."

"I think it's important to remember that Madeleine has suffered a loss, and that everyone grieves in different ways. You can't force her to open up if she's not ready."

Madeleine looking pleadingly at her mother. "I just want to mourn my dreams without being told to laugh it off."

"I just don't like seeing you unhappy. But I didn't realize that's how my actions were coming across."

"Earlier," I said, "Madeleine told me about how she ran for class president, and lost. And Adelaide, you were there for her with sign-making supplies. You recognized that what would make Madeleine feel better was taking action. You comforted her on _her terms_. That's what you need to do right now."

"I...I think I can do that," Adelaide said, reaching a hand out to Madeleine. "At least, I'll try."

Madeleine looked teary-eyed at her mother, then came to her senses enough to glare at me. "That's all well and good," she spat, "But I still don't know how it fixes what _you _broke, Riley."

"I get why you're upset-"

"I don't see how you could. Liam has practically handed you everything you've ever wanted."

I scowled, and let myself lose my temper a little bit. "Madeleine," I said sternly, "You were born a countess. I was born the daughter of a controlling ass-hole father and a co-dependent mother who both spent my childhood tearing down my self-esteem. If you think I haven't _worked_ to get to where I am, haven't been cut down and disappointed and had to pick myself up, then you're just plain ignorant."

She was stunned silent for a moment, allowing me to regain my composure and add in a more diplomatic tone, "I know that Liam has been more than generous with me since I've come to Cordonia, I appreciate that very much. But please understand that I can empathize with your situation, at least. And from my own experience in overcoming setbacks, I can tell you that you need to take care of yourself. You care so much about helping Cordonia, and that's a good thing. But right now, it's okay - it's _important_, necessary, even - for you to take care of yourself. Imagine if you were in a race, and you twisted your ankle. Would it be wise to keep pushing forward, running on your injured ankle? No. You need to take care of yourself right now, and then you'll be equipped to find your next step forward."

"That...makes a kind of sense, I suppose." Madeleine wasn't looking at me, but her voice was sincere; I could tell my words were getting through to her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Madeleine," Adelaide said.

"Then why didn't you just say it, instead of trying to get me to drink or watch romantic comedies?" Madeleine asked with a scowl.

"You're right. I should have."

I smiled, looking between the mother and daughter, feeling pretty good about my skills as a family counselor. Until, that is, Godfrey spoke up. "Your advice is for Madeleine to take care of herself? I'm sure the best kings and queens accomplished great things by taking a bubble bath and sipping chardonnay." He leaned back in his chair, arms folded, and stared at me, daring me to speak.

Adelaide piped up before I could formulate a response. "Life is more than a series of accomplishments, Godfrey."

"Besides," I said, "Madeleine's already accomplished more in a quarter of her life than most people do in _all _of theirs. There's no doubt in my mind she's going to continue doing great things, because she is strategic, and driven, and..." I was struggling for a third positive adjective to describe Madeleine. "And formidable," I decided. I must have picked a good word, because I saw both Madeleine and Godfrey fighting smiles.

"Perhaps you are right, Duchess Riley," Godfrey said at last. He looked at Madeleine. "I just don't want you to give up on yourself, because I know you can accomplish great things."

"I..." Madeleine stammered, which was something I had never seen her do. "I...appreciate you saying that, father."

The table was silent for a minute, and I sank back in my chair a little, feeling like I had done all I could. Madeleine and her parents studied one another contemplatively. "Well," I said at last, "I suppose I'm not really needed here any longer..." I moved to stand, but Adelaide held up a hand to stop me.

"Wait, Lady Riley," she said. I sat back down, giving her my attention. "Thank you for stepping in. Your advice was surprisingly poignant."

"Indeed," Godfrey said, "If this conversation is any indication of your conflict-resolution skills, then...perhaps King Liam wasn't _completely_ misguided in elevating you."

"Thank you?" I said.

"You were asking me earlier about attending your wedding," Adelaide said, "I think we may be able to make it after all."

"Thank you so much, Adelaide. It's important to me, and Liam, and most importantly, it's vital for Cordonia's welfare."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just make sure the bar is well-stocked."

"I can do that," I said with a grin.

I rose from the table again, curtsying to the Duke as I left. Madeleine rose and chased after me. "Riley!" she said, pulling me aside. She searched for the words for a minute, and I tried to patiently let her think. "I'm loathe to admit it," she said at last, "But I have lost sight of what's important. And...in the interest of helping Cordonia, I'll join you as your press secretary."

"Wow, I-"

"Under one condition. I want a position when the Unity Tour is over. A prestigious one, managing my own department."

I narrowed my eyes as I thought about it. "Okay," I said at last. "I think I can make that happen."

Madeleine nodded curtly. "I'll speak with Bertrand to get up to speed."

"Berrand?" I asked, a little annoyed. "You're _my_ press secretary, remember?"

"Mmhmm, and what's the next stop on the Unity Tour again?"

I pursed my lips as I realized I had no idea. Madeleine smirked. "That's what I thought," she said, turning on her heel. "Ta."

As I watched her strut away, I couldn't help wondering, just what had I gotten myself into this time?


	42. Book 3 Chapter 4 - Any Port In A Storm

**A/N: Not sure it matters to anyone, but if you're following along with the game, I've mixed up the order of events in the next two chapters, just because it made more sense to me this way. And, a few other changes as well; hopefully good ones, though!**

"How are you feeling about staying with Penelope?" Maxwell asked me as we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant the next day. The court was about to meet Penelope and her parents for lunch.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I mean, I may not trust Penelope entirely, but I'm not holding a grudge against her, if that's what you're asking."

"Truly?" Bertrand asked, surprised. "Despite the part she played in your scandal?"

I looked from him to Madeleine, noting the shocked expressions they both wore. "I know she feels badly about it. What good does it do to stay angry?"

Madeleine shook her head as if she couldn't believe what a fool I was. "Well, regardless of your feelings for her, I hope you've at least read the dossier I put together for you on her family."

"The Duke and Duchess of Portavira," I said, holding up the three-inch-thick binder that Madeleine had deposited on my bed that morning. "How did you even have time to create such a massive file?"

Madeleine looked bored as she answered me. "Much of the information was pulled from the files I created during the last social season."

"Well, I got to skim it, but, I kind of got sidetracked reading the news articles about Portavira's earthquake and flooding. And then I got even _more _sidetracked looking at pictures of Penelope's poodles. Did you know she has a Pictagram account set up for them? They really are adorable!"

Madeleine let out a long-suffering sigh. "Despite her unfortunate obsession with her dogs, Penelope does still have a role to play. Having an entourage at court is not about vanity. It's about influence. Showing that you have support from the houses around you. Which means, you not only have to convince Penelope to join you on tour, but you also have to win the support of her parents. I hope you at least managed to learn something about them." When she saw my face, she scowled and moved to sit next to me. She flipped open the binder and pointed to a picture. "Emmeline Brunhold, Landon Azzara. She is the rightful heir to Portavira, so she kept her maiden name when they married. Emmeline will be more difficult to convince, but Landon has a soft spot for his daughter, so use that to your advantage. Convince him you have Penelope's best interests at heart, and he might take your side."

"Okay," I said, "So treat Penelope the exact opposite of how you treated her."

Maxwell stifled a laugh while Madeleine rolled her eyes. "I suppose a diplomatic touch isn't a bad idea. And lastly, I want you to add this to your outfit," she reached into her purse and pulled out a necklace. I slipped it on, and pulled out a compact mirror to study it. It looked like a narwhal curled around my neck.

"This is _adorable_," I said happily.

"More importantly," Bertrand said, "It's the house sigil for Penelope's family. Along with your violet dress, you're sure to make a good impression on Landon and Emmeline."

A bright flash of light went off, and I looked to its source. Maxwell had his phone out and was snapping a picture. "For my scrapbook," he said brightly. Madeleine shot him a glare, and he sheepishly tucked the phone away.

"Now that you're up to speed," she told me, "Let's go."

"What a view!" I cried as we walked along the pier towards the restaurant. From another limo, Liam strolled towards me, meeting me halfway and taking my hand.

"Portavira is said to have the clearest waters in all of Cordonia," he informed me as I continued to gawk at the crystal blue waves lapping against the docks.

Penelope met us by the doors of the restaurant, smiling widely. As soon as I was within reach, she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Lady Riley!" she said warmly. "Or, rather, Duchess Riley. Sorry."

I chuckled. "Just Riley is fine, Penelope. We're friends, after all."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. After all that I've put you through..."

I waved a hand quickly. "Please, let's just start fresh from here. After the attack at the palace, we've all got better things to worry about. How are you doing after all that?"

She frowned and looked down. One hand reached across her torso to grab the opposite arm, a half-hug of insecurity. "It was so scary," she said quietly. Then, she quickly shook it off and smiled brightly. "But I'm glad you're here now!" She turned to Liam with a curtsy. "And of course, I'm happy to see you, King Liam. Thank you so much for being here."

"Thank _you_ for hosting us," he said with a bow.

Penelope held the door open, beckoning us inside. "Welcome to Cordonia's premier yacht club!"

Inside the restaurant, Penelope eagerly led us to a set of reserved tables. I recognized her parents from Madeleine's binder, and returned their warm smiles as we approached.

"Mom, Dad, this is Riley!" Penelope said brightly as I shook hands with each of her parents. "Riley, this is Landon and Emmeline, my parents."

"You look lovely, Duchess Riley," Emmeline said, smiling at my necklace. "I see that all the compliments we've heard about you were well-deserved."

I blushed and thanked her as they turned to Liam, and then to the rest of our party for introductions. Finally, once we were all seated, waiters began bringing out a round of appetizers. Crab legs with butter...I suppressed a moan of delight as I bit into the savory meat.

Maxwell was not as shy about expressing his appreciation. "I could eat nothing but crab legs for a year," he said.

"You'd die of cholesterol," Drake replied.

"But what a way to go!"

Emmeline laughed at the exchange. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food," she said.

"I only wish we had a wider variety to offer you," Landon added with a frown. "The recent floods have taken quite a toll on our fishing industry."

"These are hard times for all of Cordonia, as I'm sure you're aware," Emmeline told me.

I nodded and matched her serious face. "That's actually why we're here. Liam and I are inviting the whole court to our wedding, and we were hoping your house would attend."

"It'll be a demonstration of Cordonian unity, as well as a celebration of our marriage," Liam added.

Emmeline gave us a sympathetic smile. "We're delighted for you, but..." she paused and glanced at her husband. His brow creased with worry, and they both sighed in unison.

"I'm not sure we can leave Portavira while it's in such dire straits," Landon said at last.

"Not even in support of your King?" Madeleine cried from the other end of the table.

"I appreciate what you're all trying to do," Landon said, looking apologetically at Madeleine. "But Portavira needs our undivided attention. I'm not sure how we could leave."

"It'll be hard enough parting with Penelope now that you've come to return her to court." Emmeline added, and I saw Penelope's eyebrows shoot up.

"What?" she cried.

"That's part of why you're here, isn't it?" Emmeline asked me. "I told you everyone at court would miss you, dear!" she added, directing this part to Penelope.

"But, I only just got home," Penelope insisted. "Merlin and Morgana still haven't forgiven me for leaving! At least they'll play with me now, but they keep giving me those sad puppy dog eyes..."

"They're dogs, darling," Emmeline said, a little impatiently. "Those are the only eyes they have."

Landon was watching this exchange with a worried frown. "Does Penelope really have to go back to court?" He looked at me, and I almost jumped out of my seat. I had been watching the family exchange, but didn't realize that I was expected to participate in this conversation.

I quickly thought and replied, "Only if she wants to," I glanced at Penelope with a smile. "Of course, we miss you, Penelope. And I could use all the support I can get." I looked back at Landon and added, "But if she's not ready to come back yet, I understand."

"Thanks, Riley," Penelope told me with a smile.

Just then, our main course arrived, and we ate silently for a while. I took turns glancing at each of my friends, and at Penelope's parents, trying to gauge the situation. After a few minutes of eating, we slowly began a more casual conversation.

"This is a great place you've got here," Drake said, filling another awkward pause.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, though we don't _own_ the restaurant," Landon said with a chuckle.

I'm sure he meant it as a friendly joke, but Drake looked embarrassed, and stumbled over his words to correct himself. "No, I didn't mean that! Not that it would be bad if you did. I just meant..."

As he struggled, Hana jumped in to save him. "I think what Drake is trying to say is that your duchy's a lovely place."

Drake sighed and gave Hana a grateful look. "Yeah. That."

I couldn't decide how I felt about Drake trying to fit in; I understood where he was coming from, of course, but I hated that he felt like he had to _change_ in order to be seen as valuable to the nobles. I supposed this was how he had felt about me, way back at the beginning of the social season. And, I thought, looking at Liam fondly, that all turned out pretty well. I decided not to worry about Drake, and focused my attention back on Landon and Emmeline. I wasn't giving up hope that they could be persuaded to attend the wedding.

"So," I said to Emmaline, putting on my best serious face. "Is there anything Liam and I can do to help your relief efforts?"

"That's very kind of you, Duchess Riley," Emmaline said, the surprise clear on her face.

"I've allocated all the resources the crown can spare," Liam said, "But if there's anything Riley and I can do _personally_..."

"We're here to help," I finished, taking Liam's hand and smiling at Emmaline and Landon.

"Thank you both," Emmaline said, "But we'll just have to hope that tomorrow's charity polo match raises the money we need." She frowned. "So far, we've barely sold half the tickets."

"A fundraising event," Madeleine said, looking at me from across the table with a careful eye. "How interesting..."

I realized she was already figuring out how to leverage this event in my favor, and felt grateful, not for the first time, that I had her evil powers on my side at last.

"You know what might raise ticket sales?" I said, turning my gaze from Madeleine to Liam. He caught the gleam in my eyes and grinned.

"If Cordonia's King and soon-to-be Queen were to play in the charity match," Liam was the one to finish my thought this time, and he squeezed my hand to show he was proud of the idea.

"I'll warn you, I've never played polo before," I told Penelope's parents, "But if it'll get Portavira the relief money you need, I'm willing to spend a few hours on horseback."

"That is a very kind offer," Landon said, smiling widely at me and Liam. "It's refreshing to see other nobles taking an interest in our little province."

"A celebrity match would be sure to draw a crowd," Emmeline added, "If you're sure you're up for it, who are we to refuse such a generous offer?"

With a new plan to put into action, the rest of the lunch flew by. As we were leaving the restaurant, Landon pulled me aside to thank me once again. "Not just for the offer to help in the polo match," he explained, "But for your kindness towards my daughter. Penelope is lucky to have a friend such as you. It means a lot to me to know that at least one person would be looking out for her, if she does go back to court."

"I do hope she does, and of course, we'd all look after her; everyone loves Penelope."

He nodded thoughtfully. "In regards to your wedding, I can't make any promises until we assess our relief income from the match, but if everything goes well, I would be honored to lend my support by attending your wedding."

"Oh, Your Grace, that's so good to hear!"

Landon chuckled and shook his head. "Please, call me Landon." He gave me a friendly clap on the shoulder and we parted ways. I bounced up to Liam, who was standing with Madeleine near the end of the pier.

"That was a decent performance," Madeleine told me when I drew near.

"Um," I said, my smile dropping a little, "Thanks? I guess?"

"You did wonderfully, Riley," Liam assured me.

"Well, I must have, since Landon just said he _might_ just make it to our wedding after all!"

Liam smiled widely and gave me a hug. "That's great! You are a miracle worker, Duchess Riley."

"Don't let one victory go to your head," Madeleine said coldly. "You still need to get Penelope on your side. Get to the heart of her feelings about the court, and she may be willing to come back with you."

"Right," I said. "So tonight, all I have to do is...learn how to play polo, get Penelope to open up to me, and figure out a way to convince her to come back to court."

"I'm sure you're up to the task," Liam said.

Madeleine nodded tersely and said her goodbyes, joining Maxwell in one of the limos that was about to head to Penelope's estate.

"Although," Liam said, continuing his thought from a moment earlier, "If you'd like, I'd love to give you a crash course in polo tonight. I'd been looking for an excuse to spend a little extra time alone with you."

I smiled up at him. "And here I thought we were past the point of needing excuses to be alone together."

"Soon," he promised. "But, until we're married, at least _some_ level of propriety must be maintained."

I rolled my eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "_Fine_. Polo lessons it is, then."

Liam laughed and gave me one last hug. "After we reach the estate, we'll get changed and meet out front, then head to the polo grounds."

And so, that's just what we did, with one detour first. As I was walking into the foyer of Penelope's estate, Mara stopped me for a status report. She and Bastien had been investigating the latest video. "Based on their choice of rhetoric," she told me, "Bastien thought it might've been made by the Liberation Core."

"The anti-monarchist group, right?"

"Correct, Your Grace. But, when we analyzed the video, we found something interesting. We've seen its location before. Last year, the Sons of Earth filmed a video in what appears to be the same building. There's a task force on its way to the location right now."

"I'm guessing they aren't stupid enough to stick around after filming."

"No, but we're hoping they may have left a few shreds of evidence behind."

I nodded and thanked her for the update. "Let me know what you find. And tell Bastien and everyone else to be safe."

By the time Liam and I finally made it to the polo grounds, it was well past dark. The flood lights bathed the field in a stark white glow. Liam led me onto the field and handed me a long, T-shaped stick.

"Um," I said, taking the stick, "Aren't we missing something? Like a horse?"

Liam laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get there. But first, you need to know the basics."

He showed me how to hold the mallet, and explained the rules of the game.

"Are you gonna do that thing where you get behind me and hold me close and pretend that it's necessary to teach me how to swing?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"If you'd like," he said, smiling right back.

I shook my head. "Better stay focused."

Liam walked me through a few plays, and then found a pair of horses for us, and we tried the plays on horseback. After more than a few false starts, I was finally able to hit the ball with perfect accuracy. Or, well, good-enough accuracy. We dismounted and Liam led the horses back to their stables, then rejoined me on the field. I was staring at the lines, trying to make sure I remembered everything he had taught me.

"It's getting late," he said quietly, as if afraid of startling me.

"I guess we should head back, get some rest for the big game," I said.

Before either of us could make another move, though, there was a mechanical swoosh and the field sprinklers turned on, spraying water all over us.

"Oh!" Liam cried, and he hurried to get his jacket on and hold it over my head. I laughed and pushed him away, showing him how to enjoy the surprise shower. I held my arms out wide and tilted my head back, laughing and spinning as I got soaked. Soon, Liam was laughing with me. He picked me up and spun me in a circle, kissing me quickly on the lips before setting me back down. Once on solid ground, I stood on my tiptoes and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. We lingered, holding each other and kissing and whispering sweet nothings, until the sprinklers finally stopped, and we reluctantly headed back to the estate.


	43. Book 3 Chapter 5 - The Sport of Kings

The next morning, at breakfast, Liam announced that Emmeline and Landon had requested all of our visiting party to participate in the polo match. "They thought turning it into a celebrity game was a wonderful idea," he explained, "So, if everyone's up for it, it would be Riley, me, Penelope, and Hana on one team, and Drake, Maxwell, Neville and Rashad on the other."

Surprisingly, even Neville agreed to this, although he and Drake weren't happy to be on the same team, and I pled with Drake to keep things civil. After eating, I rushed to a nearby boutique to meet Madeleine. It was still early in the morning, barely 7:30, but she was waiting for me, tapping her toe as if I had kept her waiting for hours.

"While you try on this," she said, handing me a dress with a chic design in fall colors, "I wanted to review your agenda for the day."

I took the dress into a changing room and said, loudly enough for Madeleine to hear, "I know, I know, I need to please the crowd, put on a show, raise relief money, etc etc."

"And impress Penelope's family," Madeleine's reply came, muffled through the door. "But yes, that's actually a decent summary. And don't forget that you still need to convince Penelope to come back to court."

I swung open the door of the changing room, stepping out with a twirl of my skirt, and smiled widely. "Oh, didn't I mention?" I said, affecting a tone of carelessness. "I've got that sorted."

Madeleine raised an eyebrow at me, surprised. "Well," I expounded, "Okay, it's not _done_ yet, but I know exactly what I need to do to convince her. Trust me, it'll be easy." I looked in the mirror and added, "Especially compared to riding a horse in _this_. Am I supposed to play polo side-saddle?"

She handed me some cute but sturdy-looking boots and rolled her eyes. "It's a _charity match_, it's not like you're going to be working that hard. Side-saddle should be just fine."

"If you say so," I said, unsure, as we headed out of the boutique.

I parted ways with Madeleine at the entrance to the polo field. Liam smiled at me, but I diverted my path to see Penelope first. As I had told Madeleine, I knew just what Penelope needed to rejoin court, and I wanted to tell her as soon as possible.

"Riley, you look so pretty!" Penelope said, embracing me in greeting.

"Thanks, Penelope. You do, too. I'm a little worried about playing polo in such formal clothing, though."

She nodded. "I've only played in riding gear before," she said, "But my mother assures me that riding side-saddle will be easy enough, and that it's more important to look like proper nobles than professional polo players."

I chuckled a little. "I guess that makes sense. So, hey, I wanted to talk to you before the game. I really don't want to pressure you to come back to court-" As soon as I said it, I could see Penelope tense up, but I soldiered on. "So I'm only going to bring it up this one time. You know how important it is to me to have you there. But I want you to feel comfortable and safe, so I wanted to invite, not just you, but also Merlin and Morgana, to join us on the rest of the Unity Tour."

Penelope's eyes lit up when I mentioned her poodles. "But Madeleine always said-"

"Madeleine's not in charge anymore, Penelope. And as your future queen, I decree that poodles are _always_ welcome in my court."

Penelope gave me another long hug. "That means so much to me," she told me, her eyes bright. "I...I still have to think about it, but it's good to know that if I do come back to court, I'll have Merlin and Morgana with me."

I nodded and waved goodbye, telling her I'd see her on the field. Then, I found Liam, who was waiting with two horses. I shook my head, smiling, when I saw them. "How'd you get Juliet here so fast? We only decided to play in this game yesterday afternoon!"

I pet my ebony horse on her snout, scratching at the white diamond of fur between her eyes. She whinnied softly, nuzzling my hand.

"Just one of the perks of being royalty," he said. "She's been staying at the stables at Applewood, and that's not too far from here, so I had someone bring her down last night."

"At least now I know my horse will do well in the game today," I said, feeling uneasy as I looked out at the field. Last night it hadn't seemed so large and imposing as it did right then. Neville and Rashad were already waiting on the field with an umpire, and the rest of our friends were riding in that direction.

"Ready?" Liam asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said, taking a deep, steadying breath. Liam helped me mount Juliet, and then settled himself on his own horse.

"You can do this," he said with a warm smile. I nodded, and followed him onto the field, feeling my heart beating in my ears. As we entered the field, cheers and applause broke out from the stands. I looked around to see nearly every seat was packed, and I smiled and waved, glad that our plan at least helped sell more tickets.

The umpire stepped forward, holding up his hands to silence the crowd. I glanced at my teammates, who were all smiling eagerly, and nodded with determination. The umpire rolled the ball into play, and suddenly, everyone was off! I goaded Juliet forward, but Hana reached the ball first, and with a practiced swing, she sent it flying down the field. After a little back-and-forth, I knocked the ball away from Rashad and went charging after it. I saw Maxwell headed my way, and realized he was going to get there before me. _If I didn't have to ride like a Victorian lady, Juliet could totally take him_, I thought, and decided to even the playing field, so to speak.

"Oh, Maxwell, look, we're missing a dance party!" I shouted, pointing over his shoulder.

"Without me?" He gasped, twisting around to see. He let up on the reins, and his horse slowed just enough for me to swoop in and hit the ball through the goalposts. A roar went up from the crowd, and Maxwell shook his head, laughing.

"You know what? I'm not even mad. That was brilliant," he told me as we rode back towards the center of the field.

As the game went on, we all had a moment or two to shine, and the crowd seemed to be loving every minute of the game. An hour later, it was finally the last round, and all the players seemed grateful.

"The horses make this look so easy," Penelope told me, wiping her forehead with a handkerchief and frowning.

I nodded in agreement as Hana and Liam joined us for a team huddle. "Alright everyone," I said in a loud whisper, "We're up by two points. What do you say we make this last round count, let's really wow the crowd!"

"Let's show them what we've got!" Hana cheered.

As the umpire tossed the ball into play one last time, everyone was riding hard to finish the game strong. Liam stole the ball from Drake and passed it to me. Hana was nearer the goal, so I passed it to her. She looked at me with surprise, maybe wondering why I didn't take the chance to score the last goal, but I gave her a meaningful look. I knew Hana had some mad polo skills that we hadn't got to see yet, and I wanted her to show off for the crowds. She must have understood my look, because she smiled and nodded, then turned her attention to the ball. She threw her polo mallet straight up, flipping it end-over-end before catching it and, in one smooth movement, hitting the ball into the goal.

Everyone, myself included, went _mental_. I jumped from Juliet and raced to Hana. She jumped off her horse and we hugged, twirling and laughing. "That was amazing!" I shouted, because we had to shout to be heard over the thunderous applause and cheering from the stands. "You are a rockstar, Hana!"

She blushed and waved me off. "It was nothing. Just something I used to do to pass the time during polo lessons. I called it the windmill." We looked out at the stands and saw people imitating the Windmill, and I grinned at Hana.

"I think you've set a new trend in polo," I told her. We jumped back on our horses and trotted to the middle of the field, where the umpire declared our team the winners. We all shook hands and dismounted, leading our horses off the field as the crowd continued cheering wildly.

Liam and I walked side-by-side, leading our horses to the stables. "Thanks for giving it your all out there, girl," I told Juliet, stroking her neck fondly. I could sense Liam's gaze on me, and suppressed a smile as I turned to him. "What?" I asked, as if his staring lovingly at me was something unusual.

"You were incredible out there," he said.

"I had a good teacher."

After dropping off the horses, we found Landon and Emmeline in the stands.

"Your Majesty, Duchess Riley," Emmeline said, shaking our hands. "You put on quite a show out there for us."

"Lady Hana was the real star, though," I said with a smile.

"I overheard a few spectators," Landon said, "Who seemed impressed that you gave your friend the last goal, Duchess Riley. It's nice to see that sort of selflessness among the nobles."

"Well, I didn't really think of it that way, but I hope it encouraged others to be selfless, and _generous,_ in their support of the relief efforts."

Emmeline looked at a tablet she had been carrying, tapping a few buttons before answering. "Yes, I've just received the projected total of donations from today, and it'll be more than enough to shore up our relief funds."

"That's fantastic!" Liam said, letting an arm wrap casually around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze.

"It is," I agreed, "I'm so glad we were able to help!" Just then, Penelope's poodles bounded up, yapping and jumping on my shins. "Oh!" I yelped, "Hello! You've brought company!"

"I thought Penelope would want to see them, after the game," Landon said.

Penelope herself arrived at that moment, and the poodles quickly abandoned me for their owner. Penelope bent down to cuddle with the dogs, thanking her father for bringing them. She looked up at me and smiled, then stood, straightening herself up as much as she could. "Mother, father," she said, turning from me to her parents. "I've decided to return to court. I want to help Cordonia the way Riley and King Liam have helped us."

Emmeline smiled, but Landon looked shocked. "Are you sure about this, Penelope?" he asked.

She nodded, resolute. "Yes. It's the right thing to do. And, Riley's offered to let me bring Merlin and Morgana, so I won't have to leave them home alone anymore."

"That's very generous," Landon said, turning to me with a smile. "Thank you, Duchess Riley." He looked at his wife, and I watched them have a silent conversation, exchanging looks that only they understood. Finally, he turned back to me and Liam and said, "We'd also like to repay your kindness by offering our support. We'd love to attend your wedding."

In spite of myself, I reached out and hugged Landon and Emmeline each in turn. "Thank you so much," I said as I released a startled Emmeline from my grasp.

"Yes," she said, smoothing her dress. "It has been wonderful getting to know you, Duchess Riley, and I'm happy to do whatever I can to support you and King Liam. I'm confident you two will do great things for Cordonia."

"Now," Landon interjected, "If you'll excuse us, we all have travel plans to make." He led Emmeline and Penelope away, and I turned to Liam with a silent cheer.

"I knew you could do it," he said, hugging me tightly.

"Where are we headed tomorrow? Who's duchy am I gonna save next?"

Liam chuckled. "We're going to Kiara's estate." But, he was wrong.

The next morning, after packing my things, I headed to the foyer of Penelope's house, where all my friends were already waiting. They were watching something on their phones, and I sidled up to Liam. "Watching highlights from our epic game yesterday?" I asked, but my face fell as I realized what was on the screen.

Liam looked at me, his face red with anger. He handed me his phone, and I hit replay on the video he had just watched. He stared intently at the screen with me as it began again. The same masked men, with the same altered voice, spoke to the camera with his hands behind his back.

"Look to your King, Cordonians," the man said. Even through the electronic distortion, the hatred was evident in his voice. "He could not protect his own court, and he cannot even protect the Crown's most prized possession." Slowly, the masked man revealed what he had been holding behind his back. The camera zoomed in on the charred husk of an apple. As his gloved hand closed around it, the apple crumbled into dust. "Let the destruction of the orchard at Applewood serve as a message," he continued as the camera moved back to his face. "Your government is weak. Divided. And soon, it will meet the same fate as the Cordonian Ruby." He let the charcoal remains of the apple fall from his hand, and then the screen went black.


	44. Book 3 Chapter 6 - Ember of Hope

"Bastards!" I cried, breaking a long silence that had fallen after the end of the video.

"My thoughts exactly," Drake growled, hands balled into tight red fists.

"I can't believe anyone would do something so horrible," Hana added, shaking her head sadly.

Liam remained silent. After a few more seconds, Mara and Bastien arrived, along with Madeleine, who explained that we would be taking a detour to Applewood before going to Kiara's estate.

"For security's sake," Bastien added, "We'll change our mode of transportation and go by train today. If you're all ready, we'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Liam nodded, and soon several servants were helping us carry bags to cars which then took us to the train station. It wasn't until Liam and I were alone on a train car with Bastien and Mara that he finally spoke up.

"I want to know who did this," he said, glaring at Bastien as if he were the one under investigation. "_Who burned down Applewood orchard?"_

Bastien's face was stern, but his voice was calm. "My King," he said, "We are doing everything we can to find those responsible. Right now, we're pursuing leads in both the Liberation Core and the Sons of Earth. Duchess Olivia has been very cooperative with questioning, though we haven't been able to locate her aunt. I will let you know as soon as we have any new information."

Liam sighed heavily, and then nodded, dismissing our security guards. Once they were gone, he sank into a cushioned bench, letting his head fall into his hands. I sat next to him, sitting stiffly, unsure what to do or say.

"Maybe I should have abdicated," Liam said, his voice small, muffled by his hands.

I tugged his sleeve, forcing him to look at me, and placed a steadying hand on his cheek. "This is _not_ your fault," I said. "You have done _nothing_ wrong."

He stared into my eyes deeply, then I noticed his gaze flick quickly to my lips and back. I was just about to close the gap between our lips, when the car door flew open and Madeleine strode in. Liam and I jumped apart, and I stood to greet Madeleine before realizing she was on the phone.

She held a finger up to me as if to say _hold on, _so I did, and she finished her conversation. "Yes, you heard me," she ordered, "I want this on the front page, or else I'll personally ensure that you're demoted to covering pet parades for the rest of your journalistic career." There was a pause, then, "Perfect. Thank you," and she hung up, turning her attention to me. "Alright," she told me, "That was the last call. Every news outlet in Cordonia will be in attendance when we arrive at Applewood."

Liam stood and joined us, looking and sounding more like himself as he thanked Madeleine. "We can't personally visit every Cordonian, but this news coverage will at least let us reassure them from afar."

"And even more than that," Madeleine continued, "We have to control the story. The apple orchard was chosen specifically to undermine King Liam and the stability of the Crown."

"We have to show everyone that the orchard isn't the only symbol of the Crown's power," I said, earning a nod from Madeleine.

"I'm going to call my advisors and start planning a way to help the farmers who depend on the orchard," Liam said. "I'll leave you two to work out the details of the press conference."

With a bow, he left me alone with Madeleine, who ushered me to a table and brought out a binder from her large bag. I shook my head, thinking that Madeleine must be a sorceress to create these binders so quickly, though I soon realized that most of it was just blank paper. She got out a pen and started making a list as she spoke.

"Our priorities for the event are to establish order, and to show our enemies that we won't be intimidated," she told me. "I'm sure Liam can manage a brief statement to help accomplish that. Then, you'll end the conference on a note of hope by planting a baby apple tree. Even you can't fumble that too badly."

"Thanks," I said with a sneer.

"Now," she continued, not looking up from her binder, "I have a few final preparations to make for the press coverage. Can I trust you to find something suitable to wear? You know what, why don't you find Maxwell and Hana and have them help."

I rolled my eyes and left to find my baggage, hoping there was something in there that would do, since there wouldn't be time to stop for a shopping trip. Even though I was offended by the suggestion that I needed help dressing myself, I did run my outfit by Hana before we arrived.

"Is this too casual?" I asked. I was wearing a blue button-up blouse tucked into dark red skinny jeans.

Hana eyed me carefully, then said, "No, I think it'll be good. But maybe..." she looked through my bags and picked out some jewelry, then stepped back for a final appraisal. "Yes, there. Just the right finishing touch."

I thanked her just as we felt the train rumbling to a stop. "Just in time," I said with a smile.

As we arrived at Applewood Manor, everything looked the same as it had a few months ago when we were here last. But there was one noticeable difference - the acrid smell of smoke. I stifled a cough as I breathed in a lungful of the dirty air. As we looked up to the sky, we saw a neon orange sun through the filter of ash. I noticed Drake looking off the the left of the manor with a frown, and followed his gaze to a dense cloud of smoke behind the house.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to see the orchard like that," Maxwell said softly, looking at the haze of smoke with a deep frown.

"One way or another," Madeleine said, "We have to face it. The press is waiting." She led the way, and we followed her around the estate to the back of the manor, where the orchard should have been. She was the first to see it as we rounded the last corner, and she actually stopped in her tracks and gasped, taken aback at the destruction. She quickly shook herself back to reality and started ordering us around, but everyone else was having a hard time listening. We could only stare in awe and horror at the scene before us.

Where there had once been hundreds of full, blooming trees, now there was acre upon acre of black, charred earth. A few hollow trunks remained, and near the path, a handful of apples had rolled away to safety, but other than that, there was nothing.

"Oh my god," I whispered, because this place was too haunted to speak at full volume. I looked at Liam, who was staring, steely eyed, jaw clenched, his mouth fixed in a thin line. "Liam?" I breathed, needing to make sure he was okay.

He didn't look at me, but spoke firmly as he took my hand. "I thought I'd prepared myself to see it, but...my god, it's worse than I'd imagined." Finally, he met my gaze, and his face softened to one of worry - almost, defeat. "How can I reassure everyone that Cordonia is well-protected when I let this happen?" he asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

I didn't know the answer, but I gave him what I could. "I'll be right there with you," I said, squeezing his hand tightly.

He tucked a curl behind my ear and let his thumb linger on my cheek. "That does help," he said softly, though his smile was forced. He looked over my shoulder at the crowd of citizens and reporters that had gathered. "No time to lose," he said, dropping his hand and offering me an arm to lead me to the front of the crowd.

"Just remember," I said softly as we walked, "It's okay to show your emotions."

Calmly, Liam quieted the shouts from the crowd as we approached the hastily constructed "stage." He looked out at the orchard one last time before turning to his people with a genuinely crestfallen expression. "Citizens of Applewood," he said, "My heart is with you in this difficult time. This orchard is as dear to me as to any of you. I grew up playing among the trees which, just yesterday, stood where we stand now."

My eyes welled up. I had totally forgotten how special Applewood was to Liam. He had once told me his happiest childhood memories were of playing here with his brother. I didn't know how he was keeping it together as he continued.

"We will begin replanting the orchard immediately, and will provide for those who are out of work. Your families will not go hungry. As for those responsible for this deplorable attack, know that we will not rest until we find them and bring them to justice."

As he finished his prepared statement, there was a smattering of applause, but the crowd was still visibly tense. One of the reporters asked me if I had anything to add to his statement. I cleared my throat and nodded. I tried to ignore the fact that my voice cracked as I started speaking, wishing I could be as composed as Liam right now. "We know you're all still scared and upset, but honestly? These people have just brought the wrath of the entire country down upon them. They don't stand a chance - we _will_ find them, and we _will_ bring them to justice."

There were a few cheers as Liam ended the press conference, directing attention to a freshly dug hole where we were to plant the baby apple tree. Ana de Luca snapped a photo of Liam and I planting the tree for the cover of her magazine, then I addressed the crowd one last time.

"This may seem like a small gesture," I said, "But this tree symbolizes our anger and our loss becoming strength in the face of our adversaries. They can burn our orchards down, but for every tree lost, we'll plant two more. We will _not_ give up or give in to cowards who seek power by creating fear."

As the crowds dispersed after the press conference, I could feel adrenaline fading, and realized how worked up I had really been. I sighed and held onto Liam for support as Madeleine approached.

"Well," she told me, "You didn't come off as completely incompetent, so...well done, I suppose."

I ignored the half-compliment and asked her what was next. "Back to the train?"

She shook her head. "If you're only here at Applewood for an hour, it will give the impression that you don't think it's as safe as you say. We'll stay the night at the manor, and we'll rejoin with the rest of the court at Kiara's estate tomorrow."

"So you're saying we have the rest of the day free?" This was from Maxwell, who strode casually up to us as Madeleine was speaking. Behind him were Hana and Drake.

"Yes," Madeleine said with a hint of annoyance, "But remember, many eyes are still on you. Be mindful."

I gave Madeleine a silly salute, to which she rolled her eyes, and then our group began making our way back towards the manor. At the edge of the orchard, a dejected looking boy and girl were crouched, running their fingers through the dirt. A soccer ball sat by their feet.

"It's not fair," I heard the girl say.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The boy asked her. "Everyone bailed."

The girl shot him a glare. "There's no point crying about it. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

As they began bickering, I drifted away from my group and headed towards the kids. "Excuse me," I said, clearing my throat when I drew near to them.

The girl looked up, her jaw dropping as she saw my face. She jumped upright and pulled on the little boy's shirt so he did the same. "Jiro, look! It's Duchess Riley!"

The little boy looked at me with a terrified expression. "Camellia..." he whispered to his friend, "Say something."

I chuckled and crouched down so I was eye-level with the kids. "I don't bite, I promise."

"L-lady Riley," Camellia stuttered, "We're big fans of yours."

"Welcome to the fanclub." I turned to see who was speaking and saw Maxwell right behind me, smiling. The rest of the group was not far off. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the kids.

"I'm honored," I told Camellia, "But, I couldn't help but notice you looking kind of down. Can I ask what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Camellia said, hands clasped behind her back, twirling in place a little. "Don't worry about us."

"You're my fellow Cordonians, of course I worry about you."

"It's the orchard," the little boy - Jiro - said. "Us and some of the other kids would come here to play soccer together. But, now the orchard's gone, and nobody wants to join us."

"That's rough," Maxwell said, and I nodded in agreement.

"What if we play with you instead?" I asked.

Jiro's eyebrows shot straight up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I said, looking over at my group of friends. Liam, Hana, Drake, and Maxwell all nodded their agreement. "The best thing we can do right now is show these bad guys that they can't stop us. That means continuing to do little things, like playing together."

"But," Camellia said, looking around, "Can we still play here? We don't have any goalposts."

Liam offered to open up the Manor courtyard for the game, which seemed like a dream come true to the two little ones. They gaped at the elaborate landscaping as we walked around to the front of the manor and set up boundaries and goals for the game. By the time we were ready to pick teams, any trace of nerves had vanished from the kids. They argued about who would get to have me on their team, so I suggested we all three be on a team.

"But we need one more," Camellia said, "Who should we pick?"

I looked carefully at my four friends, studying them with exaggerated intensity. "Well," I said, "Hana's good at _everything_, so she's probably a safe choice."

"Who's the worst?" Jiro wanted to know.

I laughed and eyed the group again. "I'd say Drake."

"Hey!" he cried.

"Sorry, but a grumpy loner doesn't make a good teammate. Plus, he just got shot, so he's at a disadvantage."

Drake grumbled, while I laughed.

In the end, the kids decided Liam should be our fourth, and we started playing. After the gravity of the press conference, it felt good to relax and laugh, playing up the competition and helping the kids score goals. In fact, I was having such a good time, I didn't even notice the gathering crowd until our game ended and they broke out in applause.

To the side, Mara nodded at me, letting me know she was in control of the situation, and so I smiled and waved at the crowd, encouraging Camellia and Jiro to do the same.

"Is this what it's like to be Riley?" Jiro asked Camellia.

"I wish people clapped for me all the time," she answered.

As we said goodbye to the kids, Liam told them that he was going to keep the courtyard open for them to play while the orchard was being replanted.

"Everyone's going to want to play with us now!" Jiro said excitedly, "Let's go tell the others!"

I snagged a hug from each kid before they went racing off, and the crowd started slowly dispersing as my friends and I grabbed some water to rehydrate and rest up.

Once the public was gone, Madeleine approached, giving me a slow clap. "I must admit," she said, "Playing with the kids in front of everyone, that was a shrewd ploy. My advice must be rubbing off on you."

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about, but when it dawned on me, I told her, "Madeleine, not everything's done with an ulterior motive."

"Please," she scoffed. "People give because they want to receive. It's a delusion to think otherwise."

"Well, I continue to think otherwise."

She shook her head as she walked off again, calling over her shoulder, "Be thankful you have me around to cover for your blindness."

I let myself fall backwards into the grass, staring up at the gray sky. "That was a terrible idea," I said aloud. "As if I wasn't sore enough from polo yesterday, after an hour of soccer, I don't think I'll ever move again."

"Not to mention the sweat," Hana said, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief. "I feel like such a mess." I rolled my head to the side to look at her, and stuck out my tongue. She had approximately two hairs out of place, and her face was lightly tinted with a blush of exertion, but otherwise you would never know she had been playing sports.

"Hey!" Maxwell said, jumping up suddenly. "Remember that amazing spa we went to after raising the barn?"

"Oh, that was a really nice place," Hana said, "I'd love to go back!"

"As would I," Liam said, giving me a sidelong grin.

"You may have to carry me there," I said, "But I'm definitely in."

As I stepped out of the changing room at the spa, I looked around the room - the same exact room we had been in last time - and smiled. "It feels like a lifetime ago we were here," I said, reaching a hand out to Liam, who pulled me close.

"Ah, yes," Maxwell said, dangling his feet in the pool. "Back in those days, the pools were filled with water. Now they're filled with...different water."

"Ooh, and look," Hana said, grabbing a bottle that had been left out for us. "We must be very special visitors." She opened the bottle, pouring glasses for each of us. As we all settled in, I took a sip of my drink, savoring the crisp apple cider.

"Oh," Liam said, realizing at the same time as me that it was cider, rather than champagne. "It must be made from..." his voice trailed off. "From the orchard," he finished quietly.

Maxwell shook his head with a frown. "I still can't believe that it's gone."

"I can't even imagine what this must feel like for you guys," I said sadly. "I know how important the orchard is, but it's still hard for me to grasp just how much it meant to everyone."

Drake gave a joyless snort of laughter. "Honestly," he said, "I've lived here most of my life and I'm still a little puzzled by it."

I was sitting in a lounge chair, and Liam moved closer to me, so I moved to let him sit, repositioning myself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as he explained, "The obsession with apples can be a bit much at times, but it's a point of national pride. Cordonia is a small kingdom. We're not the biggest, or the strongest, or the most wealthy..."

"But damned if we can't make a good apple!" Maxwell finished, holding his glass up like he was making a toast.

I smiled, but my face fell as I turned back to Liam. He was looking down, his face serious. "That orchard had been there for a hundred years," he said. "Even if we replant, it'll take a long time for the trees to mature." He looked at me, staring silently into my eyes. I had gotten to know Liam well enough to venture a guess at what he was thinking. Our kids would never have the same summer memories that he had with his brother. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, knowing there was nothing I could say to make things better.

I nestled my head against his chest as our friends continued talking, first about the orchard, then about less serious topics. After a while of sitting in silence, Liam shifted, causing me to look up at him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You know, there's a private sauna just down the hall."

"And you're suggesting we go explore its exfoliating steaminess?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm suggesting it's been a long day with people and not enough time for us."

I bit my lip as I stood, letting Liam lead the way. "We're uh," I said to our friends, "Gonna go...sauna."

Liam stifled a laugh as we rounded the corner. "Smooth," he teased.

As we entered the sauna, Liam locked the door behind us. There were wooden benches along one wall - three levels, like a giant set of stairs. Liam stepped up to the second level and sank onto the warm wooden bench, gesturing for me to sit next to him. We relaxed in silence for a minute, relishing the feel of the steam against our skin.

I watched Liam for a while. His eyes were closed, head back, leaning against the wall. His face looked peaceful; at least, more peaceful than I had seen it all day. I was still watching him when he opened his eyes and caught me staring. He gave me a teasing smile and cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"I was thinking about the last time we were here."

"Back when I was on an unwilling engagement tour with Madeleine and we were trying to uncover the plot against you?"

I nodded.

"It's hard to believe it wasn't that long ago," he said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

I sighed, leaning closer to him. "Yet it feels like we've been together forever."

"I can hardly imagine my life without you. Somehow, it feels natural to have found you in New York, during my bachelor party of all things. You're nothing if not surprising." He was tracing his thumb in circles on the back of my hand, staring at my engagement ring. "Then sneaking glances at you during the social season, always hoping you'd win each challenge, so I could pick you. And even when I was engaged to Madeleine..." He looked me in the eyes, bringing his hand to cup my cheek. "I never gave up hope for our love. I always hoped...I always believed that in the end, we would get our happily ever after. And now, it seems we just might."

I shook my head softly. "It's been, what a year, since we met in New York? I can't believe how much we've been through together in so short a time."

"We have faced our share of challenges. But, I like who I am when I'm with you. Even when things get really tough, I'm a better version of myself."

"I happen to think you were pretty great to begin with." We paused a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, I said, "It's moments like this that keep us going."

"Especially after a day like this," he agreed. "I just want to be here with you."

I backed away from Liam's embrace. While he watched, I stepped to the highest level of the wooden benches. I sat behind him, one leg on either side, and made him turn back around so I could massage his shoulders.

"Feeling generous?" he asked as he relaxed into my touch.

"Maybe," I said, kneading the knots in his back with the heel of my palm.

"Ahh," he groaned. "You're rather good at this."

"What can I say? I like taking care of you."

After a few more minutes of massaging up and down Liam's back and across his shoulders, I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Thinking about the last time we were here," he said. "Reminded me that, when I first saw you in a towel, my jaw dropped." I chuckled, and Liam turned in his seat, staring up at me while he placed a hand gently on my knee. "It's utter madness how entirely and completely I find myself in love with you, Lady Riley."

I felt my skin heat up, not just from the steamy sauna. "If it makes you feel better," I told him, "I couldn't get the image of you in a towel out of my mind for...well, never actually." I looked down the length of his body, from his bare chest, to the towel covering his waist, and back up to meet his gaze. "You're too amazing to forget."

Liam kissed my knee, then glanced up at me with a questioning smile. "I'm pretty sure we don't need these towels in here," I said in answer. He tugged on my towel and it slipped open, exposing my naked body to the warm steamy air. Liam continued kissing up my thigh, and then higher.

"Ahh," I gasped, letting my head fall back and my eyes close as I let him work magic with his tongue. "Liam," I panted, "Come here."

I tugged gently on Liam's hair, and he scooped me up, depositing me in his lap. I laughed and undid his towel so I could straddle him properly.

As we moved fervently together, I could hear the sound of our friend's voices in the hallway outside. My eyes widened, and Liam grinned at me. He gripped my hips and increased our tempo, trying to get me to betray us with a moan. I leaned in and buried my head in his shoulder, trying to keep control even as I neared the edge. After a few seconds, the voices faded away back down the hallway, and I let out a long, loud groan.

"You play dirty," I panted, but Liam only kissed me in response as we continued making love.

"Well, this was by far my favorite visit to the spa," Liam said as we cuddled together, after. I laughed into his chest. It was nice hearing him relaxed and happy, especially after the terrible day we had had.

"I think our friends might have abandoned us here," I said.

"I don't think I care."

I gave him a quick kiss, then sat up and tied my towel around myself once more. "Come on," I said, throwing Liam his towel. "We've got a kingdom to save, we'd better get back to Applewood and get some sleep."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Computer issues are no fun, and trying to type on my phone fills me with rage!**

"I'm kind of _loving_ dressing up for each house's crest," I said, spinning in a circle so that Maxwell could see my new floor-length black dress. It was covered with sequins on top, but around my thighs they tapered off, leaving a sheer black netting down to the floor. I paused my twirl to show off the arm band Madeleine had given me, which was an adorable white owl, Kiara's family's sigil.

"Madeleine may not be the easiest person to get along with, but she really can pick a dress," he said appreciatively. "Now, are you ready to meet the family?" I held up a stack of notecards that Madeleine had dropped off along with the armlet. Maxwell let out a low whistle. "Okay...we've got some studying to do."

Together, we made our way to the dining car of the train. We were speeding quickly towards Kiara's family's estate, and I had to learn all I could about her family before we arrived. As I sat at a table and rifled through the notecards, Maxwell got each of us a large cup of coffee and a muffin, then settled in across from me.

"Hakim and Joelle Amir," I read aloud, showing Maxwell the notecard with a picture of Kiara's parents. "Apparently, he's a diplomat, and she's an artist."

"Not just an artist," Maxwell corrected me. "She's an award-winning painter, _and_, she has used her connections in the art world to assist Hakim in solidifying Cordonia's alliances nationally."

"Wow..." I muttered. "This might be the most intimidating meeting yet." I glanced through a few more cards. "How come there's no picture of Kiara's brother?" I asked, passing Maxwell the card.

He took a sip of his coffee as he looked. "She probably couldn't find one. He's not really in the public eye. I don't think I've ever met him."

"But he's the heir to Castelsarreillan!"

"And to Hakim's post as Ambassador. Should be interesting meeting him today."

"So," I said, throwing down my notecards. "Give me the short version. What do I need to know to get these people to my wedding?"

Maxwell laughed. "Okay, well, obviously diplomacy is going to go a long way with this family. And, if you can connect with Joelle about art, she'll fall in love with you."

I nodded. "Should be pretty easy, since we're going to be attending the art festival tomorrow." Outside, the train whistled, and we felt the engines slow as we approached the station in Castelsarreillan. "I guess my time is up. Hope that's enough studying to pacify Madeleine!"

"I don't think it's possible to pacify Madeleine," Maxwell said with a cheeky grin.

After arriving at the train station, a motorcade carried us to the sunlit grounds of a country chateau. It was beautiful - somehow both modern and cozy, not to mention huge - and the landscape was immaculate, filled with colorful flowers and trimmed, topiaries.

"I was expecting more flags," Drake said as we walked up the steps to the house. "Maybe signs in a couple dozen languages."

"You haven't seen the inside yet," Olivia said snidely. She had joined us at Applewood late the night before, and had decided to stay on for the rest of the Unity Tour. She said Liam needed all the support he could get, but I suspect she also liked being able to judge the estates of her fellow nobles.

I was holding Liam's hand, marveling at the surroundings, when the front door of the chateau flung itself open. Kiara rushed down the stairs with a young man just behind her. "You're here!" Kiara cried, wrapping me in a hug. "Bienvenue!"

"Hi," the young man said, extending a hand with a shy smile.

Kiara resumed her graceful air as she curtsied for Liam. "Your Majesty, Duchess Riley, it's an honor to have you at our home."

"Tout le plaisir est pour nous," Liam replied in a sexy French accent, and I snuck a flirtatious grin at him before turning to Kiara.

"It's nice to finally visit your home," I told her.

"You're both too kind," she said. Turning her attention to the rest of the group, I could see Kiara's cheeks redden slightly as she saw Drake. "And, um, Drake...you look...I mean...That suit...suits you."

Awkwardly, Drake tugged at the collar of his suit jacket, avoid eye contact with Kiara. "Yep," he said, "That's what suits are for."

I cleared my throat, ready to jump in to save Drake from further embarrassment. "How are you feeling, Kiara?" I asked. "We heard you were hurt in the attack."

"Ah, oui," she said with a frown. "What a terrifying night, no? But I was lucky. After some time resting at home, I am back in one piece."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Kiki, or should I start guessing names?" This was from the young man who had accompanied Kiara, who I had guessed was her brother.

"I'm so sorry," Kiara said, shaking her head. "Where are my manners? Everyone, this is my brother, Ezekiel."

"It's nice to meet you," Ezekiel said with a smile. "Kiki told me all about you guys."

I widened my eyes as I looked at Kiara. "Kiki? Do I get to start calling you Kiki now?" I grinned.

"Please, no," she said. "It's a family nickname." She glared at her brother. "Which we usually only mention in front of family, _Zeke_."

"Sorry, Ki- Kiara," Ezekiel said quickly. "Anyway, Duchess Riley, it's an honor that you and King Liam are here. This is basically Dad's dream come true." He started, looking embarrassed. "Not that he's the only one who wants to see you all! Obviously!"

"A little less talking, Zeke, and more smiling," Kiara said quietly. Obediently, Zeke shut his mouth and formed a tight smile. I gave him a sympathetic smile in return. I would have probably said something to lighten the mood, but at that moment, a car pulled up into the circle driveway behind us. We all turned to see Penelope exiting the car with her two poodles in tow.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried as she rushed up to our group. "I had to take the dogs for a quick walk after that train ride."

"I don't blame them," I said, bending over to give Morgana a scratch behind the ears. "I could use a walk right now, too!"

As Penelope and Kiara said hello with giant hugs, I noticed Ezekiel's eyes light up. He was looking at Merlin and Morgana with awe. "Kiara," he said at last, "You didn't tell me Penelope's dogs were purebred miniature poodles!"

"I...can't say I noticed," Kiara responded.

Penelope introduced Ezekiel to the two pups, then Kiara ushered us all inside to the welcome party already in progress. Liam lingered behind, holding me back with him.

"Everything okay?" I asked. His face had grown solemn once the rest of the group was out of sight.

"It's just something that I thought you should know about before heading in," he explained. "Kiara's family was expecting my father to attend the festival, but he had to return to the palace to rest. His...his doctors say he's getting worse."

Liam's sad eyes stared down at me, making me reach up to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Liam," I said, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment before pulling back. When I looked at him again, he was smiling softly, grateful for the reassurance.

"To be honest," he said, "It's a relief to talk to someone about it. But, as worried as I am for him, I'm also worried that his absence will raise questions. He still hasn't publicly discussed the extent of his illness, and until he does..._if _he does...I could use your help deflecting any questions."

I nodded thoughtfully. "No problem. I'm great at coming up with excuses. I once skipped work to attend a sci fi convention, and I told my boss I had an appointment with a Doctor. I just didn't mention that it was Doctor Who..."

Liam chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I know I'm in good hands, then," he said, leading me towards the chateau to catch up with the rest of our group.

We found everyone in a bright sitting room, with classic architecture but modern decor. Several elegantly-dressed strangers, other guests of the family, were already milling around, each with a cocktail in hand. On seeing Liam and me, two men broke off from a group and approached. One of them was Kiara's father, and the other was a foreign dignitary I had met during Liam and Madeleine's engagement tour.

"Francesco!" I said happily, kissing the statesman on each cheek.

"Buon pomeriggio!" he replied with gusto.

"Here are our guests of the hour!" Kiara's father announced grandly, shaking my hand and bowing to Liam.

Kiara trailed behind her father. "King Liam, Duchess Riley," she said, nodding her head to each of us before turning to the other men to introduce them, "I believe you've met Francesco. And this is my father, Duke Hakim of Castelsarreillan."

"Welcome, everyone," Hakim said warmly. "And thank you for coming, Your Majesty. I hope your journey was comfortable?"

"A pleasant trip to a pleasant destination," Liam assured him.

"Excellent," Hakim said. "And I presume the woman making the tasteful nod to our house colors is Duchess Riley?"

I smiled and nodded, bowing a little, since my slinky dress wasn't made for curtsies. "Guilty as charged," I said.

"My compliments, Your Grace. The subtler forms of flattery are a rare sight in my line of work. It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"I hear Her Grace has taken the lead in rallying the Cordonian spirit," Francesco said, jumping in to the conversation as he finished his cocktail.

"Liam and I are doing our best," I told him. "I didn't realize the Unity Tour was international news."

"It is for those of us with an interest in Cordonian politics. How lucky for the kingdom to have you on its side."

"Thank you," I said, smiling broadly at the praise.

"I must say, Hakim," Francesco continued, turning to the Duke, "I was on the fence about attending this festival, but my partner spoke so highly of the artists that I simply had to see it for myself."

"I trust that we'll make the trip worth your while."

"We shall see. I'll make my decision on the International Art Association after the festival...and no sooner."

"What's the International Art Association?" I asked.

"It's a program that facilitates the sharing of culture and ideas across borders," Francesco explained.

Liam looked surprised. "It's quite prestigious," he told me, "But Cordonia's never been nominated for entry before."

"It took some doing," Hakim told us, "Believe me. Francesco's a board member, so pending his approval, Cordonia is in."

"Yes," the Italian said, with a hint of warning in his tone, "But even for personal friends, that approval must be earned. I'll see you for my assessment tomorrow, amico mio." He bowed politely to each of us, then left to chat with the other guests.

Hakim turned all his attention to Liam. "Speaking of tomorrow, is the King Father traveling separately? I thought he'd be with you, Your Majesty."

Liam tensed ever so slightly as he answered, "My father, he..." he faltered, looking at me, before finishing, "I'm afraid he won't be able to attend."

Hakim's face fell. "Is that so?"

"He sends his deepest apologies, but he simply wasn't feeling well enough."

"I've invited him every year since we began hosting this festival a decade ago. This year...the first year we're eligible for the IAA...he gave me his word he would attend." He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "I understand that the life of a king is a busy one, but it's a shame when an old friend breaks a promise."

"Oh," I cried, feeling like I needed to jump in to help Liam. "Please don't blame Constantine, Your Grace. He really wanted to be here. But, we thought that the last thing you'd want is him showing up and making your guests sick."

Olivia was milling nearby, and without missing a beat, jumped in to assist. "Liam practically had to order him to retire to the palace," she said, sipping a martini as she joined our circle. "But you know how seasonal illness is. A crowded event like your festival is the last place a sick man should be."

Liam looked gratefully at Olivia, and I smiled softly at her, too, before I finished up by saying, "I'm sorry we wouldn't let the King Father attend, but the festival will have to go on without him for one more year."

Hakim rubbed the back of his head and then sighed. "On the bright side, this gives me an opportunity to get to know my other guests better," he said at last. "Please, help yourself to some refreshments." With that, he bowed, and wandered off to greet more guests.

Liam and I each grabbed a cocktail from the bar and we found the rest of our friends. "Thank you for your help, Olivia," Liam said.

"It's nothing," she said with a wave. "I'm always happy to help you, Liam."

"It's nice to know that we won't have to jump through hoops to get you to the wedding," I said with a smile.

"Don't tempt me," she said with an evil grin.

"Speaking of which," Liam said, "We still need to invite Hakim and Joelle."

"And see if Kiara will come back to court with us," Hana chimed in.

"And it wouldn't hurt to get Ezekiel to the wedding, too," Maxwell added.

I sighed. "Alright, then, I guess we can't stand around sipping mint juleps all day." I kissed Liam's cheek and left him to mingle, hoping to work my way back around to Hakim.

Eventually, I found him, and extended to him my warmest invitation. "An invitation to your wedding? Your Grace, I'm deeply honored," Hakim said with a charming smile. "If the timing were different, I would accept in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, we've already made other plans."

I didn't even try to hide my disappointment. "Plans that are more important than unifying the country?" I asked.

"Certainly not more important, but difficult to change on short notice. I'm expected at a legal summit in Switzerland, along with my family. We must leave as soon as tomorrow's festival is concluded."

Kiara was nearby, and quickly joined us when she heard her father's words. "Father," she said, "Won't you have to cancel if we get into the International Art Association? All the paperwork and confirmation meetings..."

"No point in making assumptions, Kiara," he said. "Despite our friendship, Francesco's a notoriously exacting judge. I've been planning every detail of the festival for weeks just to impress him."

The gears in my head were already turning. I was becoming quite a natural at this whole quid pro quo thing (if I did say so myself). "Don't pack your bags just yet, Your Grace," I said with a grin. "I've got a good feeling about tomorrow."

Hakim thanked me for my support and then excused himself, leaving me alone with Kiara. I looked at her with a frown. "You're really leaving the country at a time like this? You know how that must look to people who are worried about the terrorists."

Kiara frowned right back at me. "I don't like the idea any more than you do, but after my injury at the palace, well, my father thought it would be a good idea for us to get away for a while."

I nodded. "That must have been terrifying for you," I said. "Thanks to Drake, I wasn't injured, but even so, that was the most frightening night of my life." I shook my head and straightened myself up. "But we can't live in fear. We're leaders; we have to do what's right for the country."

Kiara looked at me quizzically for a moment, then steeled her face into an expression of determination. "You're right, Riley. All my life, I've dreamed of having a career as a diplomat. But how can I serve Cordonia if I run away when things are difficult? Ticket cancellation policies be damned, I'm telling my father I'm staying!"

I hugged her ecstatically, "Oh I knew I could count on you Kiara! Now, what about your brother?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "Zeke? Don't get your hopes up. He's never had much interest in politics."

"Really? But isn't he the heir to Castelsarreillan?"

"By birth, not by choice," she said. Then, noticing something over my shoulder, she clamped her mouth shut quickly. I followed her gaze to see her brother approaching. He told us he was about to lead Liam and our friends on a tour of the estate, and asked if we'd like to join.

"Sounds lovely," I told him, and we followed him back to our waiting group.

After showing us each to our guest rooms, Ezekiel led us to a back porch that looked out over acres of vineyards.

"Wow, this is all yours?" I asked in astonishment at the rows and rows of grapes.

"Every single vine," Kiara said. "Mother imported the soil from her childhood home in Loire just to grow this varietal of grape."

"I didn't know your mom was French," Maxwell said, and I thought _Ah, now the constant French actually makes sense!_

"I have to go help my father with the last of the preparations for tomorrow," Kiara said, "But Zeke here can offer you a tasting of some of our wines, if you'd like."

Zeke was about to protest, but when Penelope enthusiastically agreed, he quickly changed his tune. I smirked and joined the rest in agreeing that a wine tasting was definitely in order. We all settled into chairs around a large patio table, and Liam, who sat next to me, leaned in close. "This might be a good chance to find a wine to serve at the wedding," he said.

I grinned. "Who says planning a wedding is stressful? We'll just sneak it in while we're busy saving the country."

Liam winked at me and sat back, chatting with our friends as Ezekiel busied himself collecting a few bottles of wine for us to sample.

"This is one of my mom's favorites," he said as he poured a glass of white wine for each of us.

"Mmm...a chardonnay with notes of pear and...apricot?" Hana said, sniffing and sipping her wine like a connessiour.

"Very elegant," Liam agreed, "With hints of caramel. This is an exquisite wine!"

"Mom will be over the moon when I tell her you enjoyed it," Zeke said with a smile.

"Yes," Olivia piped up, sneering at Drake, "You're enjoying it, aren't you, Drake?"

Drake, who had been zoning out, looking at the scenery, jumped a little in his seat. "Oh, er, yes, of course!" He picked up his glass and took a big gulp. "I'm tasting a lot of notes of...um...wood. Leather. Tannins?" He glanced at Hana desperately while Olivia laughed.

"Tannins? Leather? This is a chardonnay!" Olivia cried.

"I appreciate the thought, Drake," Zeke said kindly, "But you'd actually use those terms for a red wine."

"It takes a long time to learn about wine notes," Hana said helpfully. Drake rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, blushing.

"I only got the hang of wine terms when our backyard became a vineyard," Zeke added.

I shrugged. "It's all just glorified grape juice anyway, right Drake?"

"Those are fighting words in some vineyards!" Zeke cried. Then with a smile, he added, "Luckily for you, I haven't taken nearly enough fencing classes to defend the family honor."

"Sorry," I said with a smile. "Maybe you can change my mind."

"Let's try with a sparkling wine," he said, offering us his next selection. "We make this in the traditional champagne style. It's always been my favorite."

We tried the sparkling wine and then a Zinfandel, with everyone making comments and debating over their favorites. As we were all savoring a last glass of our preferred wine, Hana made the comment that everyone is like a glass of wine.

"Oh, really?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She insisted. "For instance, Liam would be a very respectable Old Vine Zinfandel. Smooth and sweet. Drake would be a bold Cabernet Savignon."

"Thanks?" He asked.

"Olivia would be -"

"Not playing," Olivia quickly interjected.

"Okay..." Hana said, looking around the table for the next person. "Penelope would be a sweet Riesling. And Maxwell would be...um...kind of a fun and light..." she was struggling to finish, but I grinned as I realized what Maxwell's spirit wine was.

"Maxwell's the wine spritzer of our group," I said.

"Woo hoo!" he cheered.

"And what about me?" I asked Hana.

"You'd be a bubbly champagne, because you light up any gathering!"

I smiled and blushed a little. "Aww, you're so sweet."

"What about Ezekiel?" Penelope asked, smiling shyly at our host.

"We've only just met," Hana said, "But I'd say a sophisticated meritage."

"Ouch," Ezekiel winced. "A blend?"

"Well, because you're very proper, but you've got a soft spot for animals. Not many nobles wear their affections so openly as you."

Ezekiel blushed. "I shouldn't really."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being yourself," I told him, earning a smile.

"You try telling that to a lifetime of familial expectations," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Ezekiel. I know what that's like," Hana said, reaching out a comforting hand and placing it on his forearm.

He shrugged and shook off his serious demeanor, offering to top off glasses, and bringing out treats for Penelope's poodles, who were dozing at her feet.

As the evening drew to a close, our group slowly dwindled as people turned in for the night. Soon, Liam and I were the only ones left on the porch. He was standing at the railing, looking out across the dark landscape. I slid up to him, hooking my arm in his. After a moment of staring quietly out together, Liam said, "I'm glad I could share this moment with you, Riley."

"Me too," I said, squeezing his arm tightly.

"There was a time when I didn't think we'd get any more moments like these. But at the very least, each catastrophe we face makes me realize how important these moments are." He turned his gaze from the vineyard to me, looking down at me with soft, loving eyes. "How important _you _are, Riley. I know that we've agreed to make our wedding a public event for rallying Cordonia's allies and people...but part of me wishes that it could be just the two of us, with no one else to distract us."

I smiled at him. "With you there, I could never be distracted."

Liam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. For another long while, we both stared at the starry sky, enjoying the moment.

"If I may be so bold," Liam said after a while, "Perhaps we should buy a few hundred bottles of your favorite wine here."

"A few _hundred_? I mean, how much do you think our wedding guests will drink, Liam?"

He laughed. "Not just for our wedding. I've heard that smell and taste are two of the strongest senses tied to memories. I'm so happy right now...I can't think of anything better than tasting this wine at our wedding, and thinking back on this blissful moment alone with you. But even more than that, in what I hope are many, many happy years to follow, we can open a bottle and remember not just this night, but our wedding night as well."

I sank back into his chest, swooning. "Oh, Liam."

"Too cheesy?"

I moved so I was looking up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him for a quick kiss, then smiled and said, "Never."

"So, what do you think? Did you like anything you tasted tonight?"

"I assume you mean the wines."

He grinned. "Yes, those."

I thought for a moment. "Champagne's always been my favorite. And their sparkling wine was really fantastic. It would be great for the toasts at the wedding."

"Agreed. I'll speak to Ezekiel about purchasing a few cases."

We stared at the stars again, holding each other close, until Bastien came to find us, suggesting (very firmly) that it was time to turn in for the night. On my way to my room, I caught a glimpse of Penelope and Ezekiel, sitting in a parlour. Merlin and Morgana were curled up between them, and they were talking intently, both smiling broadly and sharing adorable, awkward glances. I smiled knowingly as I tiptoed past, not wanting to disturb their conversation.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning, I awoke early to the sounds of frantic shouts in the hallway. By the time I dragged myself out of bed and into some noble-appropriate clothes, the entire court was gathered in the living room, with an agitated Francesco at the center of everyone's attention.

"The whole floor has been completely flooded," he was telling Hakim. "And it was no accident?"

I quietly asked Maxwell what was happening.

"The gallery of the art festival is flooded. It sounds like sabotage."

"Another attack from the terrorist group?" I asked. I looked to Liam, who didn't respond, but whose grim face was all the assent I needed.

Bastien had been investigating a couple of groups. I closed my eyes while I thought, trying to tune out the excited chatter of the rest of the room. The Sons of Earth had been his main suspects, but according to Constantine, that group disapproved of his rule because they wanted more international outreach from Cordonia. It seemed unlikely that they would sabotage an event like this, especially when Cordonia was trying to be approved for the International Art Association. That left the Liberation Core...if they were planning on destroying any attempt at our rallying the people of Cordonia, this would be the perfect plan. Canceling the festival would be a _huge_ disappointment for the people, and would guarantee that I wouldn't be getting Hakim and Joelle to the wedding. Plus, if word got out that we were canceling because of _sabotage_, Cordonia would look weak and divided. There was only one option, as far as I could see.

"We can spin this," I said suddenly, opening my eyes. The room grew quiet as everyone turned to me. I put on my most reassuring smile. "Art is extremely subjective," I said. "Who's to say this was sabotage? Maybe it's an avant garde...interactive art installation. About..." I glanced around the room, noticing Penelope watching with wide eyes. I gestured to her. "About the flooding in Portavira!"

Most of the room looked skeptical, but Liam put a hand to his chin, thinking over my words carefully. "Everyone appreciates neighborly solidarity," he said. "We can raise awareness for a worthy cause, and spin this into a viral marketing campaign for the festival itself!" He grinned broadly at me, and my belly felt warm as I soaked in his approval.

"I can spread the word on social media!" Maxwell said excitedly, pulling out his phone. He started typing as he thought aloud, "Immersive new installation, blah blah blah, one-time only event...we just need a trend-worthy hashtag!" He looked to me, spitting out rapid-fire ideas. "#WaterUnderTheBridge #TotalEclipseOfTheArt #ArtAttack"

"We'll workshop it," I told him, and he nodded, tucking his phone away.

"I can take point on cleanup," Drake said. "No matter how you spin it, I'm sure we'll still need to manage some cleanup before guests start arriving. And, I'm guessing most of the people here wouldn't know what to do with a mop and a bucket."

"Those are...cleaning devices, yes?" Francesco asked.

"Case in point," Drake said, shooting me a wry smile. "I'll get the worst of the water out of there, so at least people won't be swimming in it."

"We can hand out rain boots at the door," Hana said suddenly, her eyes alight. "They'd have to be fashionable, of course, and color-coordinated...but we can say it's all part of the experience!"

"An experience their King and future Queen will be attending," Liam added, gripping me around the waste and pulling me close.

We all looked to Hakim and Francesco, who were looking a little overwhelmed by all the ideas.

"It's an unusual plan," Francesco said. After a beat, he shook his head and smiled. "Ma in tutta onesta, your enthusiasm is infectious!"

"I have to ask, why are you all doing this? You have no stake in this gallery the way Francesco and I do." This was from Hakim. I smiled at him and gestured widely to my friends and the rest of the room.

"We're all in this together," I told him. "That's what this Unity Tour is all about."

Hakim looked around at the group, his quiet surprise slowly shifting into resolve. "I'll assign a cleanup crew right away. Perhaps we can salvage this mess after all."

"Don't worry, Hakim, we're on the case!" I said, high-fiving Maxwell as we all began scattering to take care of our separate duties.

I spent the next few hours running between groups, alternately helping Drake clean, locating the nearest ten stores that sold galoshes, and deciding on a hashtag for Maxwell's social media marketing (we went with #WaterYouWaitingFor). Finally shortly before the festival opening, Madeleine called me to meet her in a local boutique. She complained that I was late, naturally, and shoved me into a changing room with a dress.

"While you were getting the gallery opening back on track," she said, "I've been searching every store in the city for appropriately fashionable attire."

"Justin was never this helpful with my dress," I remarked. "You might surpass him yet for the title of Best Press Secretary, Madeleine."

"Was there ever any doubt?" She quipped with a tight smile, just as I stepped out of the dressing room. "If the opening's going forward, Joelle will be there, which means you need to impress her."

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and whistled approvingly. "This should do it; this dress is a work of art!"

"Precisely."

The modern dress was made of multiple panels of distinct, complimentary colors in shades of purple and pink. _Princess Mondrian_ was all I could think as I looked myself over. Finally, I turned to Madeleine. "Thank you," I told her. "You're really not terrible at your job."

"I'm phenomenal at it, actually. Now get over to the gallery. The last thing we want is for you to be late."

I wasn't late for the official opening, but by the time I arrived at the gallery, it was already filled with people - nobles, tourists, and local citizens, all wearing a pair of rain boots that were surprisingly well-matched to their outfits. Hana met me at the door, and after taking in my outfit, she ducked behind a curtain and came back in two seconds with a pair of raspberry galoshes that matched perfectly.

I laughed. "Your talents never cease to amaze me, Hana."

She smiled as I put on my boots. "All those childhood lessons on color theory have really come in handy," she said.

I made my way over to Liam, who was near the center of the gallery. "Ready to say a few words?" he asked me after a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's do this," I said.

Liam raised a hand to get the crowd's attention. One by one, the room fell silent. Finally, Liam spoke loudly, saying, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'd like to extend my thanks to our hosts, and to all of you for coming to partake of the finest art Cordonia and her friends have to offer. By now, I'm sure you've all noticed the largest installation..." At this, he lifted up one of his navy rain-booted feet and set it down with a gentle splash. A few visitors chuckled, and Liam looked to me to continue.

"This interactive exhibit was created by an artist who wishes to remain anonymous," I said, noticing intrigued murmurs from the crowd. "It has no official title, but if you've been following social media this morning, you might have seen that we have been calling it #WaterYouWaitingFor, which I think is the most appropriate sentiment right now. What are we waiting for, let's enjoy the show!"

I smiled and nodded to a few of the closer guests as the crowd applauded. Slowly, everyone dispersed to look at the rest of the gallery. I gave Liam a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe that worked," I said quietly.

"I can," he replied, gazing fondly at me. "You were wonderful."

I tapped his shoulder as if to say, _Oh, stop, _and we moved out of the center of the gallery, joining our friends near a painting along one wall.

"You know," I said as I approached Drake, Hana, and Maxwell, "I think this is a first for us. We've been all over Europe, but we've never done a museum or gallery tour."

"Where should we start?" Maxwell asked me.

"Right here," I said, gesturing at the large modern painting in front of us. My friends and I formed a tight line in front of the painting, and we each studied the painting in silence for a moment. It looked almost like stained glass; sharp black lines created geometric shapes which, when looked at as a whole, created a sort of abstract image. I couldn't decide what that image was supposed to _be_, exactly, but it reminded me of sunset at the ocean, with either a person or a boat or...something in the center.

"It's a bunch of shapes. Am I missing something here?" Drake said. He was the first of us to break the silence, but he said exactly what I had been thinking.

"Ah, that's part of its charm," Liam said, nudging Drake in the side with an elbow. "It's bold, hard to categorize...it takes real courage to create a piece like that."

"Forget who made it or why," Maxwell declared, "This stuff's about using your imagination! It's like cloud-watching. Is that a dude's arm or a plane wing? You decide! Art is in the eye of the beholder."

I laughed. "I actually think I'm with Maxwell on this one. You don't have to know what it's supposed to be to enjoy it."

"I have to respect whoever made it," Hana said at last. She had been carefully studying the painting from different angles as we debated. "As simple as modern paintings might look, I always found abstract styles the hardest to master."

"Hana, you've been holding out on us! I'd love to see your work," Liam told her, smiling widely.

"Do you take portrait commissions?" Maxwell asked.

Hana blushed. "I didn't really keep up with it after I finished my lessons. I have a decent grasp of the fundamentals, but...well, my teachers always said the paintings needed more 'heart'." She frowned as she said this last part, her eyes a little faraway in the memory.

"Aw," I said, wrapping an arm around my friend's shoulder. "You've got plenty of heart. Your lessons probably just didn't give you much chance to use it."

"It _has_ been a while since I visited a gallery," she admitted. "Maybe I can find some inspiration here."

Liam suggested she take a look at a landscape he had seen earlier, and the two of them wandered off, discussing their favorite styles of art.

Drake, Maxwell and I wandered through some of the more classical paintings, and Maxwell told us how he had ruined his family's famed Rembrandts with ketchup as a child. As he was finishing his story, Bertrand strode up with a glass of water in his hand.

"I always wondered why our parents became so protective of those paintings," he said. We stared at him, dumbfounded, for a minute, but his face was casual as he glanced around the gallery, as if nothing was unusual about him appearing out of thin air after being gone for weeks.

"Bertrand," I said at last, "Where have you _been_?"

"I have...been out, handling Beaumont affairs," he said stiffly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Which was too bad for him, because Maxwell and I were going to make him talk about it.

"Money matters?" I asked quietly.

Bertrand glared at me, but nodded.

"With my help!" Maxwell added happily.

"Wait, you willingly trusted Maxwell with money matters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Bertrand. "Is it so you can spend more time with Savannah and Bartie?"

"I, erm, uh," Bertrand sputtered.

His loyal little brother jumped in. "It's for his health!" he shouted, earning us a few questioning looks from nearby festival goers.

"Yes, precisely," Bertrand said, at a more reasonable volume. "Gotta keep limber these days."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

"What I do with my free time is none of your business," Bertrand said flatly, glaring at me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say. Just let me know if I can help in any way."

"That'll hopefully be unnecessary. Now then, I was only here to check in on Maxwell, to make sure he was handling everything I've given him to do. If you'll excuse us..."

He motioned for Maxwell to follow him, and the Beaumont brothers left Drake and I alone to continue our gallery tour.

"There's Joelle," I hissed after we had walked around the next corner. I pulled Drake back out of sight with me. "This is my chance. I have to go introduce myself, and I _have_ to make a good impression. What do I do?"

Drake looked at me like I had asked him how to build a rocket to the moon. "Am I supposed to know the answer to that?"

I scowled, then took a breath. "Okay, I can do this. She's an artist. Just...gotta act like I know something about art."

Drake gave me a doubtful look. "If you say so."

Thankfully, Liam and Hana caught up to us just then, because Liam had far more valuable insight to offer. "Connect with her about the _importance_ of art, not just the aesthetics," he said. I gave him a kiss for luck and then left my friends to approach Joelle on my own.

As I reached her side, she looked deep in thought over a portrait. I cleared my throat, and she startled a little, but her face grew warm with a big smile when I introduced myself. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Duchess Riley," she said, taking me by the shoulders and kissing me on both cheeks. "What a show this has turned out to be, no? A devastating act of sabotage, the desperate, last-minute repairs, the triumph of a successful opening despite the odds! I must admit, the whole business has lent an air of intrigue to our humble gallery."

"I'm glad the water didn't keep anyone away from the art."

"One should never let a little physical inconvenience get in the way of a sublime experience. And speaking of art, your gown is simply stunning!" She motioned for me to do a twirl so she could see all sides of the dress.

"You know what they say, if you can't make the art, wear it."

She laughed and took my arm, leading me down the hall to the next set of paintings. "So," I said as we walked, "Are you just admiring the work? Or thinking of some new pieces to take home?"

"If I may confess to a little artistic vanity," she replied, her voice low, conspiring. "I'm actually watching the crowd. People's reactions to the work are far more genuine when they don't know it was made by the lady of the house."

I returned her mischievous smile, and she pulled us to a stop in front of an unattributed still life. It was a simple painting of a single pinkish-red apple - a Cordonian ruby, I'd have guessed. "This is yours?" I asked, gesturing to the painting.

"Oui. What do you think?"

Now, I like some art. I like a good landscape, and I can appreciate the skill needed for a proper portrait. But I wasn't really sure what to say about a piece of fruit on a black background. So I pretended to study it for a _long_ moment while I thought of how to respond. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head.

"It reminds me to appreciate the little things," I told her, and by her expression, I knew I had answered well. I ventured forward a little more. "Things like this apple, they don't last forever, but there's still beauty in them, and that's worth remembering."

"It's like you read my thoughts!" She cried, clutching at my arm with one hand and at her chest with the other. "That is _precisely _the sentiment I had in mind while I labored over the canvas."

"You picked an important subject," I said, "Especially given the recent tragedy at the royal orchards."

She frowned sadly. "Yes, after the orchard fire, I wanted to commemorate what we've lost. Remind people what we are fighting for."

"That's very noble of you."

"I suppose that depends on your perspective," she said, leading me to another painting nearby. "Some believe that true art requires meaning, while for others," she gestured to a bright splatter of colors that made up a modern abstract, "It's essential that a work excites the senses. What do you believe?"

I hesitated again, but remembered Liam's advice. "Art exists to inspire the viewer. It's not just about showing off technical skill, or making something pretty. It's a reminder that there's more to life than just getting through the day. The best kinds of art give us something to aspire to."

Joelle let go of my arm and applauded rapidly, nodding her head and smiling widely. "I couldn't have put it better myself. It's such a delight to find someone else who understands the artistic soul."

I felt a little phony, but I realized that I _did_ believe in everything I was saying. I had just never thought much about it before that moment. "I'm glad Cordonia has people like you and Hakim thinking of its future."

"That was always a point of contention between our family and the King Father. Hakim and I don't just want Cordonia to remain stable and peaceful. These are blessings, naturellement, but our kingdom can do so much more than _survive_." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully at me. "But with you at King Liam's side, I'm optimistic for Cordonia's future."

I smiled and thanked her, and then she politely said goodbye so she could meet more of her guests. As soon as she was done, I found Liam and our friends near the entrance of the gallery. I hugged Liam and relayed the whole conversation, beaming proudly. After my friends congratulated me, we decided to get out of the gallery and into the fresh air. Ditching our rain boots at the door, we stepped out into the bright sunshine of the late afternoon, and were instantly overwhelmed by a dozen delicious smells.

"I didn't realize how starving I am!" I cried, pulling Liam towards a food cart. My eyes were wide as we looked over all the international offerings. "What are we going to eat?"

"Take a page out of the ole Maxwell Beaumont handbook," Maxwell advised, trailing just behind us. "And try one of everything. Gastrointestinal consequences be damned!"

And that's just what we did. For the next hour or so, we wandered slowly through the food stalls, sampling a little of everything until we were so stuffed we could barely breath. We worked off some of the calories by dancing, then met up with Olivia, Kiara, Penelope and Ezekiel to grab some dessert. Before I knew it, the sun was setting and the festival was coming to a close.

As guests started leaving, Liam and I met up with Hakim near the entrance. We made small talk for a while before I gathered the courage to ask about the festival. "So, about the International Art Association..." I started, but Hakim held up a hand to stop me.

"Don't even worry about it," he said.

"What?" I looked up at Liam, who was just as surprised by this answer as I was.

"To be honest," Hakim said, "I still don't know what Francesco's decision will be, but you've done more than just help my wife's gallery today, Riley. You proved that you were willing to give without the promise of anything in return. That's the kind of leadership Cordonia needs right now, and for that...I believe I should return the gesture."

"You mean...you'll attend our wedding?"

Hakim gave a short nod, and smiled. Just then, Joelle came wandering up, absorbed in a plate of food she was eating. Hakim took her hand and she looked dreamily up at him while he told her the news. She smiled broadly and shoved the plate into Hakim's hands as she hugged me tightly.

"You'll come too?" I asked her.

"Of course! The Swiss Alps can wait. And I do _love_ a beautiful wedding."

"We'll make sure it's unforgettable," I promised, and we said our goodbyes, meeting back up with our friends briefly to share the good news. The only ones we didn't find were Penelope and Ezekiel; Kiara said that the two had been talking about poodles and parents and just about everything under the sun all day long, and now they were off walking Merlin and Morgana together.

"Oh, do you think there'll be another wedding soon?" I asked her with a playful smile.

She groaned. "I'll never escape the poodle talk!"

Later that night, I had just changed into some more casual clothes and was wandering through the chateau when I found Liam alone in a sitting room, staring up at some mounted swords above a mantle.

"You thinking of taking up fencing?" I asked, making him jump.

As he turned to look at me, he smiled. "I was actually a competitive sabreur for a few years," he said.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's common among the Cordonian nobility to train in some form of swordplay," he said. "Duels are rare, but they still happen from time to time." He shook his head. "In any case, I was actually waiting here for you."

"You knew I'd go wandering around eventually, huh?"

He grinned and reached out a hand to take mine. "And I was right." He kissed my forehead before continuing. "Earlier today, I called a local theater to inquire about seeing a movie with you. They said that not only could they comply with my security requirements, but they would hold a private advance screening for us."

"Tonight?" I couldn't hide my surprise; after a full day of saving the nation, I wasn't expecting Liam to ask me out for a movie date.

"It would be good to go out and be seen doing something normal," he said, "But mostly, I'd love to take you out and give you the...royal treatment, so to speak."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Okay, so...a private screening of an unreleased movie...with you...as king and future queen?"

"I know it's last minute, but would you join me?"

I looked down at my dark denim jeans and t-shirt. "Am I dressed okay?"

"You look lovely."

"Then let's go, fiance."

A limousine was waiting out front, and it swept us off through the moonlit countryside to the nearest city. Inside the theater, I followed Liam to the ticket counter. The ticket seller was a teenage girl, whose jaw dropped when she saw us. She did her best to compose herself and act professionally as she greeted us. "My manager said everything is on the house for you tonight. We're just so excited to have you here!"

"Oh, I wasn't aware that the private showing was gratis," Liam said, looking at me, unsure.

"That's very generous," I said, "But we can't possibly accept."

"Oh-" the girl said, looking around nervously.

I nudged Liam, who quickly took out some money for the tickets and slid it across the counter.

"We really appreciate the gesture," I said, "But you're already doing so much for us."

"Yes, we insist."

"Well, I can't exactly refuse the kin," she said as she took the money and handed us two ticket stubs. I smiled, tucking mine in my pocket to save. We turned away from the counter, when the girl called out, "Wait!"

I looked back, and she hurriedly stepped out of the ticket booth, coming around to see us. "I...uh...sorry. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but you were both so nice..." she pulled out a phone and held it up. "Duchess Riley, I'm a big fan. Would you...er, could I get a picture with you both?"

I looked in surprise at Liam, but he seemed casual, like this happened all the time, which I guess it probably did. "Of course," I told the girl, and motioned for her to get closer. She handed her phone to a co-worker and stepped between Liam and I.

Liam gave a dignified smile, while I stuck out my tongue and made bunny ears behind his head. In between us, the young girl was beaming with pride and excitement. After taking the picture, she looked at it an grinned. "See," she said, "This is exactly what I like about you. You're so down-to-earth and cool!"

"That's my beautiful fiancee, alright," Liam said, wrapping his arm around my waist and planting a kiss on my cheek.

The girl thanked us and hurriedly posted the picture to her social media. "Make sure to tag me," I said with a smile as we waved goodbye.

Liam and I started walking through the lobby, and I noticed an arcade to one side of the room. A man had just won a candy necklace from a claw machine, and was giving it to his date. I smiled, and Liam noticed. The next thing I knew, he was dragging me to the claw machine. I laughed as he rolled up his sleeves and told me, "I'm not going to allow any man to show me up tonight!" He asked me which prize I wanted, and I studied the selection carefully before picking out a large plastic ring.

"Not that it matters, no one ever wins those things," I said as he inserted a coin and began to move the claw into position. I watched dumbfounded as he studiously lined up the claw, pressed the red button, and grabbed the ring. It fell into the prize slot, and he bent down to retrieve it while I applauded.

"Was this all a ruse?" I asked him. "Did you have them rig the machine so you'd win?"

"No ruse," he promised. "Though I have had my fair share of practice. When we were kids, Leo talked my father into buying one for the palace. He thought it was funny to put my things inside...everything from my toothbrush to my favorite stuffed dragon, to my crown."

"Not the crown! That has to be illegal or something."

"Not for the Crown Prince. In any case, I got pretty good at retrieving my stolen belongings."

"Speaking of claw-related belongings..." I said, pointing to the little plastic capsule that held the ring.

Liam smiled and popped it open, then dropped to one knee and held it out. With a cheeky grin, he took my hand and looked up at me. "Lady Riley," he said, "My dearest one, will you do me the honor of wearing this hard-won plastic ring?"

I fanned my eyes like I was fighting tears. "My King, I..." I choked back a fake sob. "Nothing could possibly make me happier."

As he slipped it on, I realized that the entire arcade had stopped playing to watch us, and the crowd burst into applause. One man was filming the proposal with his phone. I sheepishly stood and curtsied to the audience. Liam waved genially, saying, "Thank you, everyone. We'll be here all evening."

As Liam escorted me to our private theater, I buried my face in his shoulder, blushing terribly, but unable to stop smiling.

We snuggled up close in the theater, pushing the middle armrest out of the way. Liam asked the usher to bring us our concessions. "Are you enjoying being treated like a Queen, so far?" Liam asked me as we received our big bucket of popcorn, sodas, and candy.

"It's fun," I said, "Though...a little overwhelming, maybe. I guess private screenings and adoring ticket sellers are...a little out of my comfort zone."

"By now I figured 'out of your comfort zone' _was_ your comfort zone," Liam replied.

I chuckled. "Maybe. I've tried a lot of new things since coming to Cordonia, but this..." I gestured at the empty theater, "This isn't so much new as it is the new normal. It'll just take some getting used to."

"Just, please let me know if it's ever too much."

I nodded. "So, why all the fanfare for a movie date, anyway?"

"Well, you've been seeing a one-sided view of being queen lately. The parties and negotiations have their appeal, but there's a lot more to it than that. For instance..." And here, it was Liam's turn to gesture widely, "You have the world at your fingertips. And beyond that, I wanted to remind you that _you're_ my world."

"As if I could ever forget that."

Just then, the lights dimmed in the theater, and the movie began to play. I cuddled against Liam a little more as we turned our attention to the screen. The movie was a romantic comedy, set in a fictional kingdom that bore a striking resemblance to Cordonia. It was cute, but by around 3/4 of the way through the movie, I was sneaking more and more glances at Liam. Eventually, he noticed, and pulled me in for a kiss, which turned quickly into a steamy make-out session. I knocked the popcorn out of Liam's lap as I moved to straddle him.

I quickly lost myself in the sensation of Liam's lips and hands, which explored as much of me as was possible without risking a major scandal. Before I knew it, the theater lights came back on; the movie was over. I sat back, breathless, mirroring Liam's dreamy smile.

"I guess we'll never know what became of Prince Lionel and Princess Ramona," I said.

"We'll just have to come back and watch it again."

"Or _not_ watch it again?"

"Even better."

Liam gave me one last, lingering kiss, before we stood. I looked down sadly at the popcorn scattered across the floor. I crouched down and started cleaning up our mess, sweeping popcorn back into the bucket with my hand, but an usher ran up to me and insisted on taking over. I protested, but Liam reminded me that he was trying to treat me like a queen. And after all, we needed to get going. It was getting late, and we had an early day ahead; we were heading back to the capital for the annual Costume Ball!


	47. Chapter 47

"I can't wait to see all the costumes," Hana cried as we waited for the royal motorcade the next day.

"The Costume Gala is definitely my favorite annual Gala," Maxwell said.

"Yes, the Costume Gala," Drake droned, "Not to be confused with the Masquerade Ball, the Halloween Ball, or the Harvest Moon Ball. There are too many balls."

"There's no such thing as what you just said," I told him with a smile. I was excited to dress up. Even though I had no idea what my costume was going to be. I was confident that _someone_ would have _something_ that would magically be just my size. Maybe I was getting used to the whole royal treatment, after all.

The motorcade pulled up, but before anyone could climb in, Bastien leaped out of the lead car and pulled Liam and I aside.

"Your Majesty," he said with a solemn face, "It's your father...he's collapsed again."

"Dear god, is he okay?" Liam asked.

"The doctors have stabilized him, but he's still in the hospital."

"Take me to him at once!"

We grabbed our closest friends and jumped into the frontmost limo, leaving most of the court behind as we sped away. I gripped Liam's hand tightly as our friends offered up hopeful words of encouragement the whole way to the hospital. Once there, we rushed to the nurse's station for directions, then headed to Constantine's room. When we got there, though, we found the room empty.

"We're too late!" Maxwell cried. "He's gone!" Drake elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Just because he's not here doesn't necessarily mean-" Drake started, only to be cut off by Maxwell's moaning.

"Oh, Constantine, I can practically hear your voice..."

From the hallway, we _all_ heard Constantine's voice, arguing with someone, and I let out a sigh of relief. Constantine and Regina entered the room, bickering about whether or not he should leave the hospital. Liam rushed forward to hug his father tightly.

"What's all this about?" Constantine demanded, pushing Liam back.

"Bastien told me you'd collapsed again."

"I told him not to embellish," Constantine scowled. "It was a _small_ spell of lightheadedness, nothing to fuss over."

Regina frowned, looking quickly between Constantine and Liam. "It's enough that the doctor recommends you stay and rest."

"And miss the Costume Gala? Nonsense."

From the doorway, just behind Regina, another man's voice joined in the conversation. "It's on everyone's list of top five favorite events. Even I don't want to miss it." Regina moved out of the doorway and Justin stepped in, leaning against the door frame. "Surprise," he said, tossing me a wink. "It's your favorite press secretary!"

I smiled widely. "I mean, I never said _favorite_," I teased.

He held a hand to his chest. "Call the doctor, I've been wounded!"

I laughed and gathered Justin into my arms for a hug. "It's good to see you again," I told him. "I heard you were injured at the Homecoming Ball. You're looking good, though."

He nodded. "Yeah, I took a nasty shot, but I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet. If you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight."

I snorted, thinking _That sounds like something Olivia would say_.

"Anyway," Justin continued, "I couldn't help but hear the commotion next door, and thought it might've been Constantine and the doctor arguing again. Which, by the way, any luck convincing her to discharge us?"

"She's as obstinate as ever," Constantine told Justin, "But ultimately, I can get us out if I want."

"It must be good to be the king. Well, former king."

While Justin and Constantine continued talking, Liam pulled Regina aside, motioning for me to follow. He asked her in a quiet voice what the doctor had said about his father.

"Constantine doesn't have much time left," Regina said gravely. I clutched Liam's arm, just to let him know I was there. Regina continued, "He wants to see you two marry, and we're doing everything we can to get him there, but it's a tough road."

"Did I hear 'tough road'?" Constantine asked, craning his neck to see what we were talking about.

"It's what the doctor said," Regina told him.

"Everything's a tough road when you're old," Constantine demanded. "But I won't let that stop me."

"Constantine, please," Regina begged. "If you won't listen to your doctor, then listen to me. You need to rest."

"My time is limited and I will not spend it wasting away in a bed."

"Rest will help you recover," I tried.

"Recover for what?" He retorted. "The tour will have left the capital by the time they let me out."

Despite further protests, Constantine insisted that he was going to celebrate the costume gala with his family. He even agreed to get Justin released so he could join the party, as well. Reluctantly, Liam agreed, and, leaving Constantine and Regina to deal with discharge paperwork, we headed to the palace to get ready for the Gala ourselves.

Once there, Maxwell practically dragged Liam and Drake out of the limo to get changed, leaving Hana and I to walk alone towards the boutique. "Any idea what they've got planned?" I asked.

"Not a clue. I've been working on my dress for ages though. Do you know what you'll be wearing?"

I grimaced. "Not a clue. I kind of assumed Maxwell or Madeleine would come up with something for me. Is that terrible?"

Hana laughed. "Actually, I think Maxwell does have something picked out for you. Let's go see." She dragged me forward, and we half-jogged the rest of the way to the boutique. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Liam, dressed in old-fashioned formal regalia. Like, a cape and coat-tails, and lots of gold trim.

"Greetings Lady Hana," he said. "And..." he swept himself onto one knee and took my hand, kissing it softly. "My future queen."

I laughed with glee. "Why, King Liam, you look ever so dashing!"

He chuckled as he stood, brushing himself off. "This costume calls back to how King Fabian, one of Cordonia's past kings, dressed as a young prince," he explained. "It's a good look, don't you think?"

I eyed him up and down appreciatively. "You should wear this more often," I told him.

Just then, Maxwell stepped out of a dressing room, declaring loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived!"

We all turned our attention to him, and I let out a noise that was half gasp, half laugh. "Maxwell!" I cried. "You're wearing a squid suit...and a squid bowtie!"

"You know it!" He gave me a wink and double-finger guns.

Liam shook his head with a smile. "I still can't believe you're wearing that thing."

"Someone has to represent House Beaumont's squid sigil," he said, straightening the squid bowtie. "I tried to convince Bertrand to match with me, but you can imagine how that went."

"Everyone at the Gala will get a kick out of it," Liam assured him.

"Or...a _tentacle_?"

I groaned at Maxwell's lame joke, then asked where Drake was. Liam banged on another dressing room door with his fist, calling for Drake to come out. Reluctantly, he did so, fidgeting with his collar as he did. "I don't think I got this neck-thing right," he mumbled.

"Oh. My. God. Drake," I cried, taking in his regal attire. He was dressed in white trousers, a royal blue vest and jacket with gold trim. He looked like Prince Charming. Like, a grumpy Prince Charming. "Now I've seen it all."

"Yeah, yeah," Drake grumbled, "Take it in. The man who barely owns two suits is covered in embroidery."

"You now own two suits _and _formal regalia," I told him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Liam's letting me borrow this."

"And you're wearing it better than I ever did," Liam assured him.

Ready to join in the fun, Hana bounced over to a rack of clothes and pulled out a garment bag labeled with her name. "Let me show you all my costume." She hurried into a dressing room and quickly came back out, dressed in a gorgeous gown made entirely out of what looked to be silk flowers in different shades of yellow, orange, and pink. "Ta-da!" she said, striking an elegant pose. "I am a goddess of spring!"

"Hana!" I shielded my eyes dramatically. "This level of gorgeous shouldn't even be possible. It's like looking at the sun, you are absolutely radiant!"

Hana smiled proudly. "I spent hours agonizing over the color pattern and how many flowers to add. I'm glad I got it right."

"You designed the dress yourself?" I asked. "I shouldn't be surprised. It's really amazing. You're all putting me to shame. I haven't even considered what I'm wearing tonight!"

Maxwell grinned and handed me a dress from the reserved rack. "Lucky for you, I happen to be an amazing friend. I picked out something in the spirit of your avian sigil."

I wasn't even aware my duchy had an avian sigil. But, once I tried the dress on, I was thrilled about it. "You're the best," I told Maxwell as I stepped out of the changing room. I felt so festive; the dress was a short ballet-style ensemble with ruffled orange frills and sheer, long lace sleeves. It was accented with bright orange feathers, and the piece de resistance was the long...I don't even know what it would be called. It was like a cape, but a skirt. Like a half a ballgown skirt, just the back half? Whatever it was, it was fabulous and made me want to shake a tail feather.

"You outshine us all, My Queen," Liam said, looking me up and down with approval.

"I try," I told him with a blush.

Once we were all dressed and ready to go, our group headed out of the boutique. We were early, and none of us were quite sure how we would spend the rest of our afternoon until the ball. But as it turned out, we needn't have worried, since Mara was waiting for us. Olivia was with her, and unsurprisingly, she looked fierce in her costume, which was an homage to the sword that was her family's sigil. Tiny daggers dangled from her ears, and her scarlet dress was _killer_ (pun very much intended).

"Are you both here to escort me to the Gala as my body guards?" I teased.

"We're here to begin your self-defense training," Mara replied. I gave Liam a questioning look.

"Ah, yes," he said, "I asked Mara to arrange this as soon as we returned to the palace."

"It's an overdue precaution," she said. She stepped to the side and gestured down the hallway. "If you're ready, let's all head this way."

"All of us?" Hana asked. "But we just put on our costumes!"

"You're far more likely to be in a ball gown during an attack than in your yoga pants. Do you want to be defenseless when the next would-be assassin targets someone close to Liam?"

Hana gasped, her eyes wide. "No!"

"Then we _all _need to be prepared."

"Alright," I said, clapping my hands. "Super training montage...activate!"

My friends laughed, and even Mara smiled a little. "I can't promise the quick mastery of a training montage, but I can provide an inspirational soundtrack," she said as she shuffled us into the palace gym.

After pairing us off, Mara walked us all through a basic drill and had us each try it out. I was paired with Olivia, and her devilish grin made me nervous as I dropped into a crouch the way Mara had demonstrated. "You'll go easy on me, right?" I asked.

"It would be an insult to us both if I did," she replied.

I shook my head, but didn't reply, keeping all my attention on Olivia's raised fists. Suddenly, fast as lightning, one darted out towards me. Mostly on instinct, I was able to knock the blow away, leaving Olivia slightly off-balance as her weight shifted unexpectedly. Doing my best to put Mara's lesson into practice, I quickly swept my leg out, trying to get Olivia flat on her back, but I was too slow. She caught my leg with one hand and flipped me over instead, grinning evilly as she looked down at me.

"That was good, Your Grace," Mara encouraged, "Now try it again. Faster this time."

We tried a few more times, and on the last try, I was able to defeat Olivia. She growled, but I swear there was a glint of respect in her eye as I helped her from the mat.

By this point, everyone was starting to sweat a little, so Mara let us wrap up so we could freshen up before the ball. Liam and I were the last to file out, and as I reached the door, he pulled me back by the elbow. "Riley," he said, looking serious. "I was thinking we could stay behind and practice a little more before the Gala, if you're up for it."

I nodded, letting him guide me back towards the mats at the center of the room.

"I may not be a professional like Mara," Liam continued, "But I know a few moves that could sweep you off your feet...then land you on the floor."

My eyes darted up to him to see his serious look replaced with a charming, almost roguish grin. "Oh really?" I said, grinning back. "And what would you do if you got me there?"

He stepped toward me, leaning in to whisper his response in my ear. "You tell me."

I shuddered and put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back so I could look at him. "I don't think we have _that_ much time," I laughed. "But I'm all for the extra practice. I think it'd be downright irresponsible of me to say no."

"And as future queen, you're nothing if not responsible."

I crouched into the starting position Mara had shown us, but Liam took my hand, guiding me incrementally closer. "Before we get started," he said quietly, "May I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"I know this session was a bit sudden, but do you feel like you got anything out of it?"

I nodded. "It was definitely a start. I should have taken self-defense classes a long time ago, living alone in New York. But, I'm glad to be getting the training now."

"Good," he said almost with a sigh of relief. "I want you to feel protected, always."

"Well, then let's get started." I dropped back into starting stance, and this time, Liam did the same. He began slowly circling me, as if watching for an opening to attack.

"Every martial arts instructor has their own philosophy," he explained, "Mara's is...effective, but dogmatic."

"And yours?"

"Use whatever technique keeps you alive."

I dropped my hands a little, taken aback by the firmness of his words. Seeing my expression, he asked me, "What?"

I shook my head, resuming the fighting stance. "It's just, that's probably the most ruthless, coldest thing you've ever said."

"I want to keep you safe," he said, his voice softening, "Nothing cold about that."

I nodded, and he made sure I was ready before starting the lesson in earnest, leaping towards me and slipping a large arm around my neck. In one fluid motion, he twisted me around, pulling me back against him in a choke-hold. My heart beat fast in my chest as he instructed me to try and escape.

I wiggled and yanked on the arm holding my neck in place, but he was much stronger than me. Still wearing my heels, I thought they might be my best weapon, so I brought a foot down hard on Liam's insole. He yelped and released me, leaping back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I yelped, rushing towards him, only to find him smiling as he rubbed his foot.

"That was fantastic! That's exactly what I mean. Use whatever edge you have. Now, let's reset. Though, I think I'm going to lose the cape first." He started working at his costume, and cast the embroidered cape aside.

"You know, that jacket looks pretty restrictive, too," I said with a smile.

He grinned back and slowly removed his jacket, then his undershirt, leaving him bare-chested in front of me. "Much better," he said.

"Strong agreement over here," I said, approaching him and running a hand down his chest and across his abs. "Though I think you have me at a disadvantage. Hard to keep focused now."

Liam took in a sharp breath of air as my fingers grazed his waistband. "When you do that, believe me, it's me who's distracted. Where were we?"

"My memory seems to be failing me."

"We were resetting for another round." Liam gently took my hand and removed it from his waist, then stepped back into stance.

I sighed and followed suit. "If you insist."

"You attack me this time," Liam instructed.

Knowing I couldn't beat him with my fists, I considered my options. After a beat, I feinted left, making Liam shift his balance, then swept right, knocking him onto his back like I had done to Olivia earlier. Except, instead of helping him up at the end, I dropped to the ground, hands on either side of his head, hovering over him with a smile. I swooped in for a quick kiss, then asked, "How was that?"

"Not bad, but..." he shifted suddenly, throwing me over and pinning me to the mat, reversing our positions. "You shouldn't let your guard down."

I leaned forward and kissed him hard this time, making him relax into me enough so that I could easily roll him over, and suddenly I was back on top. I broke the kiss, holding Liam's arms tight against the mat. "Neither should you."

He grinned. "I can't help but let my guard down around you, Riley." We kissed passionately for a few more minutes, hands roaming all over each other's bodies, until I was riled up enough that it felt torturous when Liam stood and collected his clothes. In response to my whine, he placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. "I know, I'll be thinking of nothing but you all night. But if we don't leave now, we'll definitely be late for the Gala."

I sighed and straightened my hair and dress in the full-length gym mirror. "And we don't want _that_." Already, I didn't have time to properly freshen up, so I grabbed a towel and did my best to dab away the sweat that had collected across my neck and forehead.

Once we were both presentable enough, Liam took my hand and led me out of the gym towards the ballroom. He laced his fingers through mine as we strolled the halls of the palace, taking our time before finally arriving at the grand staircase for our entrance.

"What took you guys so long?" Maxwell asked as we joined our friends.

"We were delayed by..." Liam looked at me for help.

"The stairs. There's just so many of them, you know?" I said quickly.

Hana looked a little confused, but Drake gave me a knowing look and an "Uh-huh."

We were saved from further embarrassment by the heralds opening the doors, ushering Liam and I ahead of the crowd to be the first announced at the ball. I put my hand on Liam's arm, giving him a broad smile before we descended the staircase. Behind us, a loud voice announced us as "Duchess Riley Harkness of Valtoria and His Majesty, King Liam!"

The guests who had been waiting for the royal court's arrival all applauded and raised glasses as we entered. It felt a little surreal. At the bottom of the stairs, Liam took my hand in his again as we slowly made our way across the ballroom, waving and greeting people. "How will you feel when they finally announce you Her Majesty?" he asked me.

"I've never really thought about what it'll be like," I admitted. "I'm just getting used to being Duchess Riley. Although since it means that we'll _finally_ be married, I imagine it'll be the best feeling in the world."

We waited for the rest of our friends to be announced, and then, after a long pause, Constantine and Regina appeared at the top of the stairs. A cheer went up around the room as Constantine strutted in, looking very regal in a medieval king's ensemble. Liam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Of course he'd have to make a dramatic entrance." I could tell how happy he was for his father to be there. With a final smile just for me, Liam let go of my hand and joined his father in the center of the ballroom to address the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for joining us here tonight," he said warmly. "I know it's no small task to return to the palace." His face grew somber. "The last time we were here, attackers threatened our lives, wounded our friends, and tried to break us as a nation. But we've shown resilience in the face of our enemies. We've shown them a strong and united Cordonia. Thank you for standing by us and proving once and for all that Cordonia is a force to be reckoned with."

"For Cordonia!" I shouted, raising a fist. First Maxwell, then the rest of my friends, then the entire ballroom quickly joined in, and shouts of "For Cordonia!" filled the ballroom, along with chants of "Cordonia, My Home Sweet Home!"

Once the fanfare had died down a little, Constantine stepped up next to Liam to address the crowd. "If you'll indulge an old man one last time," he said, "I promise I'll be quick." The crowd chuckled and Constantine smiled softly as he continued his speech, saying, "The Costume Gala has always held a special place in my heart, for it was during this event that I first fell in love with Regina. It was after the passing of my second wife. I thought I would never love again. I was too old, too set in my ways. But fate would give me one last shot at love. And that night, this lovely woman who I'd only known by acquaintance, asked me to dance. And the rest is, let's say, documented in the annals of the history of the royal family." He turned to face Regina, speaking to her as if she were the only one in the room. "Regina, we've been through so much together. Thank you for making an old man feel loved again." The crowd applauded as Constantine walked to Regina and embraced her, a wet sparkle in her eyes.

After that, the party began in earnest, and Liam and I were separated as we greeted guests and made small talk. The turnout was amazing, and I could see the payoff for all our hard work as I realized the families we had visited on the Unity Tour were all in attendance. I took some time to greet them all, then turned in search of my friends.

I found Maxwell first, and realized he was speaking with Madeleine and Justin. I approached with a smile, hugging Justin fondly and telling him how happy I was he made it.

"I'm glad to be out of that hospital," he admitted. "Especially when it means I get a chance to hear all about Madeleine's masterful handling of the Unity Tour press."

She rolled her eyes at his sucking up, but I saw a twitch of a smile on her lips. We talked shop for a while, then I managed to excuse myself as I saw Liam heading towards me. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As we waltzed, a few of our friends joined in the dancing. Even, I was surprised to see, Drake. He and Hana glided elegantly across the floor, but I grimaced as Neville and his partner nearly collided with my friends. Both couples stopped in their tracks, and Neville sneered at Drake.

"Oh, Mr. Walker," he said, looking Drake's costume up and down. "I'm sorry, but in that ridiculous ensemble, you blended right in with the decor."

Liam felt my grip on him tighten as I watched, so he broke free from the dance and led us closer. Neville was berating Drake about not fitting in, as per usual.

"...you'll never be able to appreciate the finer things in life," he was saying, "Like this English Waltz."

Liam was about to speak up, but Drake held up a hand as if to say _I've got this_. "Actually," he told Neville, "It's a Viennese Waltz. And you've been jumping in on the wrong beat."

Neville's mouth gaped, and I grinned widely. "I am _so _proud of you right now, Drake."

There were a few more words exchanged, but as soon as Neville realized he was losing ground, he snapped. "I...I've tolerated your insubordination long enough!" He shouted. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a white glove. "I, Lord Neville VanCoeur, demand that you meet me in a duel!"


	48. Chapter 48

"A duel?" I cried. "Is this really happening?" I was being pushed along a stampede of nobles as everyone hurried into the palace courtyard for Neville and Drake's duel. As I needled my way to the front, I saw servants handing each of the men a long, pointy sword. "This is like, actually happening? A real duel, with real swords?" I could hardly believe it, and judging from the whispers and murmurs of the crowd I wasn't the only incredulous one.

Our friends gave Drake words of encouragement and advice. Then Drake looked at me, and I shook my head. "If you're gonna do this, you'd better damn well win, Walker," I said.

"I plan to."

In horror, I watched as Drake and Nevilled crossed swords, parrying and trading barbs and barbed insults alike. I couldn't tell who had the upper hand, really, until Neville got in one quick stab at Drake's side, drawing blood.

"We have to stop this!" Hana cried, "Drake's hurt!"

"Nonsense," Olivia said, undisturbed. "You'd be surprised at the amount of blood a man can lose and still emerge victorious in battle. In fact, father always said, 'If you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight.'"

Olivia's words sounded familiar, but I was too busy fighting back tears to really pay attention. Drake was doing his best, but Neville managed to grab his arm, yanking it to the side, which had to hurt his still-healing shoulder. Drake cried out in pain, dropping his sword to clutch at his shoulder. Doubling over in pain, he dropped to one knee, and Neville loomed over him with his sword raised high.

Neville sneered, nearly spitting his words, "How fitting that this should end with you right where you belong...in the dirt."

My fear was at least partially eclipsed by indignation, and I swallowed the lump in my throat so I could shout a few words of encouragement to Drake. "Get up! He doesn't know a damned thing about you!"

Drake locked eyes with me for a second, then nodded resolutely and turned back to Neville with an icy cold, defiant glare.

"Do you have any last words, Mr. Walker?" Neville asked.

"Yeah...I've still got one good arm." With that, Drake swung at Neville, knocking his sword out of his hand. Then, Drake stood, clutching his bleeding side with one hand and swinging the other in a wild haymaker that connected with Neville's jaw. Neville stumbled backwards, landing with a THUD on his butt. Drake scooped up Neville's sword and pointed it at his throat. "Now," Drake said with a grin. _"You_ got any last words?"

Gaping like a fish, Neville squeaked, "I...I yield!"

Drake let the sword fall to his side as Constantine stepped in to declare him the winner of the duel. Me and all our friends crowded around Drake while the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Well done," Liam said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Drake said, "But now, can I get some medical attention, maybe?"

As Drake was rushed off to tend to his wounds, the remainder of the party slowly began filtering back into the ballroom. I took my time, and Liam lingered behind with me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, face full of concern.

I nodded, but pulled him in for a long hug before speaking. "That was intense. I didn't know duels still existed."

"Well, it's been about a century since Cordonia's last honor duel. But Drake was more than up to the task."

I nodded. "I kind of feel like I need a little break from the party now, just to, you know, unwind."

Liam raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, if you wouldn't mind some company, we could take a stroll through the courtyard. I imagine it's pretty deserted right now."

In response, I wrapped one of Liam's strong arms around my shoulders and let him lead me to the inner courtyard. Open air, stars twinkling above and a full moon shining over everything - it was _very_ romantic. In the quiet air, the sound of the string quartet could still be heard from the ballroom, and Liam extended a hand to me and asked me to dance. I smiled and we fell into a slow waltz around the bubbling fountain at the center of the courtyard. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking out at the courtyard as we danced in silence for a few beats.

Suddenly, I noticed a bullet hole in the fountain, and pulled away to show Liam. "I thought the staff had finished the repairs since the attack," I said, tracing the crack that ran from the bullet hole to the upper ledge of the fountain.

Liam shook his head sadly. "They've done their best, but there was a lot of damage. I'm sure we'll be finding reminders of the attack for years to come. It forces me to wonder if things will ever be the way they were before."

We sat next to each other on the edge of the fountain, looking back towards the ballroom. I linked my hand with his as I answered him. "I think we _should_ remember what happened here. We can't forget what's at stake, or how much we've already overcome."

"I just don't want this to be the legacy I leave."

I shook my head, but before I answered, sounds of laughter erupted from the gala, loud enough for us to hear from our perch. "I guess that's a sign that some people, at least, are beginning to move on," Liam said. "The palace has stood the test of time, through both joy and tragedy. It won't be defined by this."

"And neither will you," I said, standing and pulling Liam up to continue our dance.

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately," he said after a few beats. "My legacy. My father's legacy. Seeing him in the hospital again was a stark reminder that I am Cordonia's one and only king now. This country, its people...they're _my_ responsibility."

"Not yours alone, Liam," I reminded him. "They're mine too."

He smiled widely at that. "Yes," he said softly, "They're yours too." He paused thoughtfully, then continued. "You know, there was a time, after the orchard was burned, when I wondered if I was being selfish by not abdicating. But now...in part, because of you, I see that I'm the King Cordonia needs."

"You're not selfish. Abdicating would have been easy. It would've been leaving someone else to deal with the problem. You did the selfless thing...the _brave_ thing, by staying. It's what makes you a good king, and it's what makes you...you."

"I made you a promise that night in New York. To be the best man and the best king I can be for you. Every day, I'm trying to live up to that promise."

I grinned. "I hope you know, you're scoring tens."

Instead of answering me, Liam pulled me in for a heated kiss, and I sank fully into him. Soon, he was trailing kisses across my neck.

"Any chance we can take this somewhere more private?" I asked, breathless.

"I've been hoping you'd say that ever since our sparring session earlier," he said, grinning. "I've been thinking it's time to give the future Queen a tour of the royal bedchambers."

Feeling suddenly giddy, I practically skipped along as Liam led me hurriedly to his room. As soon as we were both inside, Liam slammed the door shut and pressed me up against it, kissing me fiercely. I moaned against his lips and pushed him back, drawing him with me towards the bed. As we hurriedly undressed each other, Liam still took the time to kiss each part of my newly uncovered skin. Soon, the problems of the kingdom were gone from our minds as our bodies moved as one.

A long while later, I lay curled against Liam in bed while he absently stroked my hair, staring at the canopy above us. "I could get used to this," I said, nuzzling against his chest a little more. "Spending our nights together, in this room. Waking up next to you every morning."

"Only a few more weeks," Liam said, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "And that's exactly what our lives will be."

I smiled broadly, unable to contain myself. We spent a few more minutes talking and enjoying the quiet intimacy before Liam dragged me back to the gala. As we re-entered the ballroom, I could see our friends across the way - Drake was being fawned over by his sister Savannah, and I was surprised to see that Savannah was holding Bertrand's hand. I smiled, but didn't have a chance to go see what was going on there, as Liam and I first ran into his family. Not just Constantine and Regina, but...

"Leo!" Liam said, surprised, as we approached the group. He hugged his brother tightly and teased, "You finally showed up."

"You know me," Leo replied as the brothers parted, "Sneaking into parties is my style. It's easier to avoid the spotlight that way."

I pulled Leo in for a hug as well, and then added, "At least you have good taste in which parties you crash."

Constantine spoke up, "Yes, I was just saying what a monumental night this is turning out to be. My whole family's here, the appetizers are perfect, and the costumes sparkle, including mine." He gave a little bow to show off his medieval armor.

Leo reminded his father that the night wasn't truly complete until Constantine gave his closing remarks. Before that could happen, though, we were interrupted by a loud BANG! The whole room seemed to shudder as an explosion tore apart the outside wall of the ballroom.

"What was that?" Regina shrieked.

"Another attack!" Constantine replied, pointing to the damage.

"Everybody out!" Liam shouted, loudly enough for the entire ballroom to hear. Panicked people started running for the exits. Before we could move, another deafening explosion erupted against a nearby wall. I was dumbfounded as I watched the ceiling above us fracture, plaster raining down on us. For a brief moment, I locked eyes with Liam, terrified of what would come next.


End file.
